Transformers Equestria Guerras Predacons
by Bat Dragon
Summary: La guerra entre los Autobots y los Decepticons ha pasado a un nuevo nivel, con el regreso de uno de los más temibles Decepticons han llegado los enemigos más feroces de todos los tiempos y el mal más temido del Universo esta asechando
1. Pieza Final

"_**Cybertron, nuestro mundo natal, un planeta que alguna vez fue un imperio poderoso, pacífico y justo, hasta que nos traiciono aquel a quien consideraba un hermano; Megatron, quien junto con sus tropas conocidos como Decepticons, se dirigieron a los confines del espacio para conquistar otros mundos, tras incontables milenios de guerra, nuestro conflicto finalmente llego hasta un lejano planeta llamado Tierra, mismo que era el último eslabón que quedaba en una larga cadena para que los Decepticons conquistaran el Universo, con alianzas que hemos forjado con los habitantes de la Tierra, los terrícolas, hemos conseguido resistir los ataques devastadores de los Decepticons, reencontrándonos con viejos amigos, pero también con antiguos enemigos y con un enemigo que se volvió un amigo, sin embargo…también un amigo que se volvió nuestro enemigo, en nuestra última batalla contra los Decepticons, Megatron descubrió el poder del Energon Oscuro, transformándose en un ser aún más cruel, pero con la ayuda de Sunset Shimmer, yo también me he vuelto más poderoso, esta guerra está lejos de terminar"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del primer capítulo**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 1 Pieza Final**

**Némesis**

Shockwave, uno de los elementos más temibles y poderosos integrantes del Imperio Decepticon, quien fuera dado por muerto hace tiempo había regresado de forma milagrosa e inesperada, el Con de un ojo salió del portal y quedo ante su amo.

-Lord Megatron-saludo haciéndole una reverencia.

-¡Shockwave! ¡Esta sí que es una sorpresa bastante inesperada!-declaro Megatron con un tono de voz complacido y bastante curioso.

-Es cierto-intervino Dark Storm-todos te dimos por muerto-señalo mirando a Starscream, el cual gruño con enfado.

-Los reportes sobre mi muerte fueron prematuros…-comenzó a contar Shockwave.

**-Flashback-**

_**Un par de Autobots ingresaron a mi laboratorio del planeta Triceraton, descubrieron mi proyecto de portal combinado con el de las Gemas, sabotearon todo mi trabajo, no sin que antes ellos mismos lo cruzaran para dirigirse hacia la Tierra.**_

_**Los seguir por el portal en un intento por detenerlo, pero ellos lograron dañarme antes de que el portal colapsara lo que me dejo gravemente dañado, me tomo algo de tiempo, pero finalmente logre repararme por completo, mientras me encontraba solo en aquel planeta, aproveche esa oportunidad para hacer nuevos descubrimientos, conseguí avanzar en el proyecto que había preparado desde hace mucho tiempo y lo perfeccione finalmente.**_

_**Más antes de poder ponerlo a prueba detecte una señal Decepticon en uno de los antiguos coliseos de batalla Triceraton, me dirigí sin demora hasta esas coordenadas, pero lo que encontré no fue precisamente el equipo de rescate que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo.**_

**-Fin Flashback-**

-Dejando por resolver solo una interrogante-su vista se centró en Starscream, al igual que la de todos los presentes-¿Por qué me dejaron atrás? Herido, abandonado ¿Por qué?-cuestiono mirando a Starscream con su único ojo, así como también un tono de voz tranquilo, pero que a la vez sonaba increíblemente aterrador e intimidante.

Starscream solo se quedó congelado y muerto de terror, pero sacando fuerzas y tras balbucear un poco pudo responder-¡El portal colapso! ¡Lo último que las tropas vieron de ti fue que entraste al portal, pero nadie te vio salir!-explico alarmado.

-Tu respuesta me resulta-pausa-muy lógica-reconoció finalmente, dejando a Starscream respirando aliviado, en especial cuando Shockwave se alejó de su rostro para acercarse de nuevo a Megatron.

Tras recuperarse por el tremendo susto que recibió, Starscream tomo la palabra de nuevo-Pero te alegrara saber que vengue tu destrucción eliminando al responsable de ella, el Autobot llamado Wheeljack, no tienes que agradecerme, lo hice con todo placer-aseguro Starscream con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Cuidado Starscream, no querrás tentar tu suerte-advirtió Knock Out y todos los presentes se rieron divertidos, pero el Decepticon los ignoro.

-Como primer general de Lord Megatron y segundo al mando del Imperio Decepticon, quiero darte la bienvenida a nuestro imperio, es muy agradable volver a tenerte en nuestras filas-aseguro Starscream.

-Lo que me recuerda, que a partir de ahora voy a tener que hacer un cambio en la línea de mando-dijo Megatron dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué quiere decir amo?-pregunto Starscream confundido.

-Starscream es mi Primer General en asuntos militares, mientras que Shockwave será mi Primer General en asuntos científicos y técnicos, finalmente, Umbral será mi Primer General en asunto referentes al Energon Oscuro, será mi consejera de guerra en otras palabras-explico Megatron.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué nosotros tres tenemos que reportarle directamente a usted?-pregunto Starscream como queriendo que esa idea fuera un error.

-Afirmativo-confirmo Megatron retirándose, seguido por sus tropas, dejando a Starscream atrás y con una mirada bastante molesta.

-Comprendo mi señor-dijo tragándose su enojo, definitivamente nunca se esperó el retorno de Shockwave y como si eso fuera poco, ahora una sucia humana tenía un cargo muy similar al suyo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Tierra**

Oculto en unas montañas, Rother se comunicaba con su planeta natal, les estaba informando de la situación actual de la Tierra y de lo que acababa de ocurrir-Tal como lo oyen, Optimus Prime y Lord Megatron han evolucionado de una manera que nunca antes hubiera imaginado-informaba.

-"Comprendemos, pero díganos ¿Qué hay del espécimen? ¿Ha conseguido una muestra de su ADN?"-pregunto.

-Me temo que no, no es sencillo obtenerlo y menos estando bajo la protección de los Autobots, tuve la oportunidad de obtenerla e incluso de llevármela a nuestro planeta, pero tuve algunos problemas, fue protegida por unas criaturas que se hacían llamar Clan Sombra, además de que ella fue quien le devolvió la vida a Optimus Prime-explico.

-"¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?"-cuestiono.

-Fue muy extraño y es difícil de explicar, Optimus había muerto, lo sé porque lo vi pasar frente a mis ojos, pero esa humana, Sunset Shimmer no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, llevaba consigo un fragmento de Energon Dorado, el mismo que se creía perdido y extinto desde hace milenios, lo clavo en la cámara de Spark de Optimus Prime y así logro revivirlo, incluso le dio un gran poder para volver a la acción-informo.

-"Lo que dice no tiene sentido ¿Cómo es posible que una simple humana haya podido tocar el Energon Oscuro? Incluso los Cybertronianos usan contenedores especiales debido a su inmenso poder"-.

-Lo desconozco, pero creo que eso es más que prueba suficiente de que esa chica es la indicada-dijo Rother.

-"Concordamos, haga todo lo posible por traerla a nuestro planeta, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, su sangre es vital para nuestra raza"-.

-Considérenlo hecho-aseguro Rother cortando la comunicación.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Las mejoras a la base ya casi estaban terminadas, incluso tuvieron que ampliarla un poco más debido a que ahora habían más integrantes del equipo, aunque los Dinobots continuaban viviendo en la isla, algo que Ultra Magnus no comprendía, después de todo, al ser parte de los Autobots, ellos debían estar con ellos en la base, pero Fluttershy le explico que a ellos no les gusta estar encerrados.

-Ellos prefieren estar libres y felices, quieren estar en una zona llena de vegetación, tienen mucho instinto animal-explico con calma, al tiempo que Myra aparecía con un algunas cajas.

-Ya veo-dijo Magnus comenzando a trabajar también, la base estaba en operación, pero aún le hacían falta algunos arreglos, aunque estos eran más estéticos que nada y Rarity se encargaba de darle los adornos indicados a su criterio, mientras Sunset pintaba algunas cosas en la pared, ayudada por Arcee y Bold Brave-¿Qué creen que hace soldados?-pregunto Magnus.

-Estamos pintando algunas cosas en la pared, para que la base tenga algo de vida-respondió Sunset con una sonrisa.

-Debo admitirlo, pintar es realmente divertido-reconoció Bold Brave, mientras ella y Arcee usaban trapeadores como pinceles.

-¿Pintando? ¿Creen que tienen que hacer algo como eso en una base militar?-cuestiono Ultra Magnus, cuando se fijó en el dibujo que estaban haciendo-de hecho…no se ve nada mal-reconoció sorprendido.

-Gracias señor-dijo Sunset en tono bromista y haciendo un saludo militar algo exagerado.

Antes de que Magnus dijera algo; Bee, Prowl y Navi hicieron acto de aparición en la base, Bee llevaba a Twilight y a Spike, a quienes recogió de la biblioteca-¡Señor! ¡Hemos vuelto de nuestro patrullaje! ¡Todo está en orden!-informo Prowl haciendo un saludo militar.

-Buen trabajo soldados ¿Qué me dicen ustedes; Bumbleebee y Navi?-cuando Ultra Magnus volteo, descubrió que los dos Bots ya habían ido a reunirse con los demás, definitivamente las cosas no eran como Ultra Magnus las recordaba.

Por su parte, Ratchet tenía las seis piezas del mapa que encontraron en un escáner, estudiando la energía que estas irradiaban, ya que esperaba poder localizar la última pieza con ellas, su plan era encontrar alguna fuente de energía que se asemejara a la de ellas, lo que significaría que sería la pieza final del mapa.

-¿Hay algo Ratchet?-pregunto Optimus apareciendo.

-Me temo que no, todavía no logro encontrar alguna señal de la pieza final del mapa-explico Ratchet con tono frustrado.

-Tranquilo viejo amigo, hemos estado demasiado ocupados estos días, la paciencia es una virtud, pronto descubriremos el punto de ubicación de la pieza final, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, ya que al ser la última pieza, no hay duda alguna de que los Decepticons también la estarán buscando-dijo Optimus con tono serio y preocupado.

-Estoy consciente de ello, solo espero encontrarla antes que ellos-dijo Ratchet sin dejar de trabajar.

-Confió plenamente en ti-aseguro Optimus-además, ha llegado la ayuda necesaria-.

-Hola Ratchet, Optimus-dijo Twilight apareciendo-¿necesitas ayuda Ratchet?-pregunto la peli violeta al ver a Ratchet trabajando.

-Por supuesto, en serio me serviría mucho tu ayuda-respondió Ratchet sonriendo y ayudando a Twilight a subir hasta la consola para que conectara su laptop y se pusiera a trabajar junto con el doctor.

Aquella acción fue vista por Ultra Magnus, quien se quedó sorprendido por aquello, sabía que tenían alianzas con los humanos, pero esta era la segunda vez que verla en acción lo sorprendía, la primera fue el ver como Sunset no solo salvo la vida de Optimus, sino que además hizo que Arcee se transformara de una forma nunca antes vista y ahora veía como una humana ayudaba al doctor en su trabajo, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado y tendría que adaptarse a esos cambios.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Ajeno a ese conocimiento, Ultra Magnus no era el único que debía ajustarse a los cambios que ocurrían en su bando, pues Starscream y los demás Decepticons también debían hacerlo, en especial con el retorno de Shockwave.

-¡Por supuesto que tú no te preocupas, Shockwave no quiere quedarse con tu puesto!-bramo Starscream, quien estaba hablando con Knock Out en esos momentos, el médico le señalo lo paranoico que se estaba volviendo.

-O tal vez sea envidia, todos sabemos que Shockwave fue uno de los soldados preferidos de Lord Megatron antes de su desaparición y el hecho de que haya regresado significa que las cosas van a cambiar para mal, al menos en tu caso-observo Knock Out.

-Si fuera tú cuidaría lo que dices Knock Out, ya que aún sigo estando por encima de ti-advirtió Starscream.

Por su parte, Megatron estaba hablando con Shockwave en el centro de control, informándole de la situación actual de la guerra, además de la pérdida del Planeta Madre y como las Diamantes se unieron a los Autobots tras descubrir la verdad sobre Diamante Rosa.

-Comprendo-dijo Shockwave.

-Pero esas Diamantes pagaran por su traición en su momento, por ahora solo quiero destruir a los Autobots para poder tener el control de la Tierra, después de ello buscaremos el modo de restaurar Cybertron y con ello tendré en mis manos a todo el Universo-declaro Megatron.

-Mi señor, disculpe mi ignorancia, pero no veo la lógica en lo que dice ¿Cómo pretende tener el control del Universo entero únicamente gobernando dos planetas?-pregunto Shockwave.

-Es muy simple mi leal general, el Energon Oscuro me ha mostrado la verdad que desde hace siglos había quedado en el olvido, la Tierra y Cybertron están conectados entre sí, ya que mientras Cybertron es Primus, la Tierra es Unicron-explico Megatron con maldad-teniendo ambos planetas bajo mi control significa que tendré a los dos titanes bajo mi mandato y entonces significar que seré el Rey del Universo-.

-Comprendo-dijo Shockwave mirando la pantalla donde se mostraban ambos planetas.

-Pero hasta ahora la conquista de la Tierra ha sido más complicada de lo que esperaba, los humanos están resultando ser pestes más serias de lo que creía y cada vez cuentan con más aliados, no solo las Diamantes-Megatron mostro las imágenes de todos los aliados que tenían los Autobots-y los peores de todos; los Dinobots, estas bestias poderosas han sido capaces de aplastar a mis Insecticons en más de una ocasión, son criaturas realmente poderosas y que incluso son capaces de fusionarse con Optimus-Megatron mostro la grabación de aquella batalla.

-Ya veo-dijo Shockwave.

-Necesito encontrar una forma de poder igualar el poder de los Autobots, tengo el poder de Unicron en mis venas, pero esos Dinobots les dan una gran ventaja-gruño el tirano formando un puño en su mano.

Shockwave miro a los Dinobots y su manera de pelear, realmente eran bestias increíblemente poderosas, finalmente, el General Técnico tomo medidas-Mi señor, pido su permiso para volver al planeta Triceraton, tengo algo que puede emparejar e incluso inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor-informo Shockwave.

Megatron lo miro fijamente-¿Estás seguro de ello?-no es que dudara de su más temible soldado, pero necesitaba estar seguro en esos momentos.

-Completamente mi señor, se lo aseguro-juro Shockwave.

-Muy bien, Soundwave, activa el portal hacia el Planeta Triceraton de nuevo-ordeno Megatron y el aludido cumplió con la orden de su señor.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Triceraton**

Tras darle las coordenadas exactas a Soundwave, Shockwave apareció frente a uno de los edificios que alguna vez fue uno de los más importantes para los Triceraton y que actualmente, Shockwave modifico para que fuera su laboratorio temporal, no fue sencillo, pero consiguió tener un laboratorio perfecto, además de conseguir grandes avances en sus experimentos, ahora solo había que activarlos.

Llegando al lugar indicado, Shockwave quedo ante tres tubos con una extraña sustancia verde, en cuyo interior se encontraban tres Transformers, pero estos no eran cualquier tipo de Transformers, estos eran únicos y se convertirían en la fuerza más poderosa y devastadora del Universo.

-Ya es hora mis pequeños-dijo desactivando los tubos y despertándolos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Tierra**

**Base Autobot**

Los Autobots continuaban con su trabajo respectivo, con ayuda de sus amigos humanos, todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar a convertir ese lugar en algo más que una base militar, en palabras de Pinkie Pie, debían convertirlo en un hogar, ese hecho dejo extrañado a Ultra Magnus, ya que su hogar era Cybertron, pero todos ahí, incluyendo aquel Transformer creado por los humanos, mismo al que llamaron Kitt, parecían querer eso.

No hay que mencionar que cuando Magnus se enteró de cómo fue creado Kitt no se lo tomo nada bien, pero Optimus le aseguro que Kitt era un aliado valioso e incluso los demás Autobots, incluyendo Prowl lo protegieron y defendieron de Magnus, el cual nuevamente comprobó que tenía que aprender cómo eran las cosas ahora.

-Saludos Optimus-dijo Celestia apareciendo junto con Luna.

-Directora Celestia, subdirectora Luna, que gusto verlas-dijo Optimus.

-Les trajimos algunas plantas, estoy segura de que harán sentir más viva esta base-dijo Luna mostrando las macetas con plantas que ellas habían adquirido.

-Les agradezco su regalo, díganme ¿Dónde se encuentra el general Discord?-pregunto Optimus.

-En su trabajo-explico Celestia.

-Aunque no creo que sea su trabajo militar, ese hombre en serio a veces hace cosas que nunca nos imaginamos-reconoció Luna.

Optimus solo guardo silencio y continuo con su trabajo, Celestia observo admirada la pintura que Sunset estaba realizando, en serio su hija había descubierto muchas cosas de sí misma desde que comenzó a salir con Twilight, a quien diviso trabajando con Ratchet, aunque se podía ver que el doctor estaba cada vez más frustrado.

-¡Chatarra! ¡No tiene sentido! ¿Cómo es posible que no podamos detectar la última pieza del mapa?-cuestiono furioso-¿En qué parte de la Tierra está?-.

Twilight también estaba comenzando a molestarse por ello, no tenía sentido, con ayuda de la energía de las otras piezas debía ser sencillo ubicarla, pero no podían hacerlo, esto ya era bastante molesto, Ratchet tenía razón, en que parte de la Tierra podría encontrarse, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-La Tierra ¿y si no está en la Tierra?-pregunto Twilight mirando a Ratchet.

-No, tiene que estar en la Tierra, ya que este es el único mundo al cual Alpha Trion envió las reliquias de Cybertron, debe de estar en el planeta-explico Ratchet.

-Pero si no hemos podido encontrarla, quiere decir que no debe estar en tierra firme-dijo Twilight abriendo sus ojos de golpe.

-Ya la busque también bajo tierra, lo hice desde que supimos de la existencia de Bajoterra-le informo Ratchet, pero Twilight no lo escucho o estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no le hizo caso, repentinamente, algo la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, era una posibilidad, aunque también reconocía que era muy poca la probabilidad, pero debía intentarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Ratchet al ver que Twilight disminuía el rango de búsqueda.

-Creo que tengo una idea, sé que es algo loca, pero puede ser posible-dijo sin dejar de trabajar, reduciendo el alcance del rango de búsqueda, hasta que finalmente se enfocó únicamente en la base y en cuanto lo hizo, detectaron una señal similar al de las otras piezas, es cierto que se pudo pensar que eran las mismas, pero había algo más.

-Hay una señal similar al de las piezas y viene…-Ratchet abrió mucho los ojos-de la cumbre de la base-.

Al escuchar eso, Optimus entrecerró los ojos, el grupo se dirigió a la cima de la montaña y tras buscar un poco, finalmente lo encontraron, sepultada bajo el suelo rocoso se encontraba la última pieza del mapa.

-No puedo creerlo, tuvimos la última pieza del mapa sobre nuestras narices todo el tiempo-dijo Side Burn sin dar crédito a esto, al tiempo que Bee emitía algunos sonidos-tú lo has dicho viejo, esto sí que es loco-.

Ratchet se rio y levanto a Twilight-¡Twilight, en verdad eres una genio!-reconoció sumamente contento y Twilight se sonrojo, al tiempo que todos los presentes aplaudían su estupendo trabajo, definitivamente este era un gran día, habían descubierto la última pieza del mapa.

-Buen trabajo-felicito Optimus el sonrojo de Twilight aumento todavía más.

Descendiendo a la base de nuevo, Optimus llevo la pieza final del mapa hacia donde estaban las demás-No puedo creer que la pieza final haya estado en la base todo el tiempo ¿Cómo es que nunca lo notamos?-pregunto Kenneth confundido y sorprendido.

-No enfocamos tanto en la búsqueda por todo el planeta que no se nos ocurrió pensar que podríamos tener una reliquia cerca de nuestra base de operaciones-explico Ratchet-además de que el terreno rocoso impedía que pudiéramos detectar la señal-.

-Y a eso me sumamos el hecho de que como bien mencionaste, nos enfocábamos a nivel global, por suerte mi princesa lo descifro-dijo Sunset abrazando a Twilight de manera juguetona y provocándole un nuevo sonrojo.

Optimus junto las siete piezas y estas comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, para después ser envueltas en una energía color azul, al tiempo que comenzaban a levitar, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos, poco a poco, las piezas revelaron una imagen holográfica de…

-Es la Tierra-murmuro Fluttershy.

-Una imagen holográfica de la Tierra, el mapa está indicándonos las coordenadas exactas de donde se encuentra la última reliquia y la más poderosa de todas ellas-señalo Optimus.

El mapa comenzó a mostrar varios puntos específicos de la Tierra, así como también algunas coordenadas, hasta que finalmente, estas se juntaron en mar abierto-Ese puede ser un problema-señalo Odd-si está bajo el mar ¡Oigan! ¡Eso me recuerda a una canción! ¡Bajo el mar, bajo el mar, vives contento…!-Kenneth le dio un zape para callarlo.

Sin embargo, las eruditas del grupo, incluyendo a Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Celestia y Luna abrieron mucho los ojos al reconocer esa zona, era algo imposible, inaudito, pero Celestia rápidamente comenzó a investigar en su celular.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Optimus al notar la actitud de las chicas.

-Hermana, ese sitio no es donde…-Luna no podía creerlo tampoco.

-¿Será posible? ¿Son ciertas las leyendas?-pregunto Starlight incrédula.

-Lenguaje de nerds, como me choca-gruño Rainbow y Applejack le dio un golpe con el codo para que no hablara.

-Lo es-confirmo Celestia-Optimus, ese sitio es el lugar donde según las leyendas antiguas, fue donde se hundió la legendaria ciudad de la Atlántida, también conocida como el continente perdido-revelo Celestia con una mirada de asombro.

-No puedo creerlo, la Atlántida, el continente que ha estado perdido por siglos y es ahí donde se encuentra la última reliquia Cybertroniana-señalo Sunset sin poderse creer tal coincidencia.

-Lo que puede significar que tal vez el misterio de la desaparición de la Atlántida tenga que ver con esa reliquia-dedujo Twilight.

-Es muy probable, si esta reliquia es la más poderosa de todas, entonces el que haya hundido todo un continente no es algo imposible, lo mejor será actuar con rapidez, pues no sabemos cuánto tiempo pase antes de que los Decepticons descubran esto-señalo Optimus con pesar.

-Pero…ellos no tienen el mapa ¿Cómo van a averiguarlo?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-Ellos no tienen el mapa, pero tienen a Soundwave y él es como tener 100 mapas increíblemente precisos-señalo Airwing con seriedad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Las palabras de Airwing eran más que ciertas, pues Soundwave acababa de detectar una gran cantidad de energía que venia del fondo del mar y ahora se lo enseñaba a Megatron-Parece que la última reliquia finalmente se ha revelado, es el momento de obtenerla para la causa Decepticon-dijo Megatron con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Debes ser cuidadoso Megatron, porque ahora que te has unido al Energon Oscuro, hay reliquias que no funcionaran debido al poder maligno que tienes ahora-explico Umbral.

-Si ese es el caso entonces me asegurare de destruir la reliquia de inmediato-aseguro Megatron, cuando Shockwave se comunicó a la nave.

-"Lord Megatron, estoy listo para volver a la nave, pero sería mejor si me recibieran en el puerto de la misma, no sería prudente que apareciera en la cabina de control o en cualquier otro de los salones"-informo Shockwave.

-Muy bien, ordénale a Soundwave que prepare el portal para recibirte en el puerto-aseguro Megatron.

Seguido por Starscream, Umbral y el resto de sus tropas, Megatron y los demás llegaron al puerto, que también servía como pista de aterrizaje de los Vehicons e Insecticons-¿Qué crees que haya ido a recoger?-pregunto Nightshroud.

-Conociendo a Shockwave, debe ser algo increíblemente poderoso-respondió Queen.

El portal se abrió y Shockwave hizo acto de aparición-Estoy ansioso por ver los descubrimientos y avances que has conseguido en este planeta-dijo Megatron.

-Le aseguro que estará encantado-dijo Shockwave haciéndose a un lado, permitiendo a tres sombras acercarse lentamente hacia donde estaban los Decepticons, conformen avanzaban se podía ver quienes o que eran, provocando que Vehicons e Insecticons por igual se espantaran.

-¿Qué…que es eso?-exclamo Starscream retrocediendo aterrado, mientras que Umbral abría los ojos de impresión y el mismo Megatron se mostró sorprendido.

-Le presento mi señor…a los Máximos Cazadores del Universo-presento Shockwave a tres nuevos Decepticons, pero estos no eran ni Vehicons ni Insecticons, estos eran diferentes…

Uno de ellos era un dragón negro de ojos amarillos, con mandíbulas que se abrían a los lados de su boca, así como dos poderosas alas, el otro era un ave de color rojo con detalles dorados, finalmente, una serpiente de color verde oscuro con detalles violetas.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-exclamo Dark Storm impactada.

-Esto son las bestias más poderosas del Universo; los Predacons-presento Shockwave, al tiempo que las tres bestias lanzaban un rugido y Megatron se reía de forma triunfal, ahora los Dinobots conocerían a sus iguales.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un viejo enemigo ha regresado y ha traído con él a un grupo de bestias conocidos como Predacons ¿Qué tan poderosos serán? ¿Y cómo enfrentaran los Autobots a esta terrible amenaza?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

**BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE LA SECUELA DE "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA", INICIANDO CON LO QUE MUCHOS ESPERABAN, LA APARICION DE LOS PREDACONS, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, AHORA LA GUERRA ESTA TOMANDO UN GIRO INESPERADO**

**CON EL COMIENZO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA", ESTOY POR ABRIR EL CONCURSO PARA EL TEMA DE APERTURA Y FINAL DE "SOMBRAS DEL ABISMO", PERO ANTES ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES SI NECESITAN ALGUN TIPO DE INFORMACION O DATO PARA EL DISEÑO DE SUS TEMAS, PUEDEN DEJARME SUS RESPUESTAS EN EL COMENTARIO O POR PM, Y UNA VEZ QUE DECIDA QUE HACER ABRIRE EL CONCURSO**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas hermosas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los elegantes caballeros que se toman la molestia de leer mis fics, muchas gracias por ello**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	2. Continente Perdido

"_**Shockwave, uno de los Decepticons más temidos del Universo, quien fuera dado por muerto hace mucho tiempo, ha regresado, demostrando que había sobrevivido al ataque de Arcee y Wheeljack, siendo asignado como el Primer General Técnico del Imperio, mostrándole a Megatron sus avances, un nuevo grupo de temibles guerreros, bestias conocidas como Predacons, quienes estaban destinadas a convertirse en los enemigos de los Dinobots, mientras tanto, para sorpresa de todos, la pieza final del mapa que revelaba la ubicación de la reliquia más poderosa de todas se encontraba justo sobre la base de los Autobots, una vez que la obtuvieron, pudieron formar el mapa que les mostro el camino que tomar para encontrarla, las coordenadas del mapa revelaron que dicha reliquia se encontraba en donde supuestamente se había hundido la Atlántida hace siglos, lo que podría significar que dicho continente desapareció por causa de la reliquia, aunque eso todavía no estaba del todo comprobado, era hora de comenzar con una nueva misión"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 2**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 2 Continente Perdido**

**Némesis**

Los Decepticons retrocedieron espantados al ver a las terribles criaturas que hicieron acto de aparición, los cuales rugieron de forma imponente, como si se proclamaran amos y señores de esa nave, aunque esto solo fue en apariencia, ya que en cuanto vieron a Megatron, no vacilaron en inclinar sus cabezas a modo de sumisión.

-Como le mencione antes mi señor, mientras estuve perdido aproveche bastante mi tiempo y conseguí grandes avances en el Proyecto Predacon que tanto deseaba-informo Shockwave.

-¡Buen trabajo Shockwave, como se ve que realmente has regresado!-felicito Megatron, cuando recordó un detalle-sin embargo, creo recordar que teníamos más muestras de fósiles Predacons para clonarlos-.

-Efectivamente, por desgracia, la mayoría de ellos quedaron destruidos tras el inesperado ataque de los dos Autobots, los que se salvaron no resistieron el proceso de clonación, solo ellos tres sobrevivieron-conto Shockwave.

-Ya veo-comprendió Megatron, para después ver a sus nuevos guerreros-aunque creo que con ellos será más que suficiente, tres vs tres y ya tenemos la oportunidad para probarlos-dijo acariciando la cabeza del dragón, el cual se dejó hacer.

-Cielos-dijo Nightshroud sorprendido por aquellas bestias.

-No cabe duda, Shockwave realmente ha vuelto-dijo Queen sorprendida-si existiera en pieza, él sería el hechicero-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

A bordo de un barco que consiguieron gracias a los esfuerzos del Agente J y la Agente L, los Autobots, siendo Optimus, Arcee, Windblade, Airwing, Kitt y Navi quienes irían al misterioso continente conocido como la Atlántida, acompañados por Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Kenneth y Odd, estos últimos por el gran trabajo que hicieron en el Planeta Madre, además de un poco de ayuda extra, misma que venía en forma de Lapis Lazuli, Optimus considero que ella sería necesaria para la misión, del mismo modo pidió la asistencia de Garnet y Topacio, aunque…

-No recuerdo que Optimus haya llamado a Peridot también-dijo Sunset confundida.

-No lo hizo, ella se coló-explico Topacio refiriéndose al hecho de que cuando Peridot escucho que necesitaba de la ayuda de Lapis, Peridot no dudo en ir, pues ella podría ayudar a Lapis en todo lo que pudiera, algo que Lapis no rechazo, tras haberla abandonado de esa forma tan cruel, querían pasar todo el tiempo posible juntas.

El barco en el que viajaban era un porta aviones, mismos en el que viajaban soldados que conocían sobre los Autobots y que debían mantener el secreto, como capitán del navío o mejor dicho almirante…

-¡Muy bien capitán Rambo! ¡Estamos llegando a las coordenadas que nos proporcionó nuestro brillo de sol!-anuncio Discord vistiendo un uniforme de almirante de la marina, mientras Rambo vestía como todo un capitán.

-Creo que sería mejor que yo navegara, después de todo, soy un pirata-dijo Keith, quien también fue convocado.

-Lo siento amigo, tu eres capitán, pero yo soy almirante y tengo mis títulos que lo prueban-dijo mostrando su papel-además, en mi nave, Rambo es el capitán oficial, así que debe respetar su autoridad-dijo Discord mientras navegaba.

Al principio, a todos les pareció una increíble locura que Discord fuera almirante, pero resulto ser cierto, no solo era general del ejército, sino también almirante y comandante en jefe de la fuerza aérea, incluso jefe de policía en Ponyville.

-En serio que eres un genio loco con muchas habilidades-dijo Sunset sonriendo de manera sorprendida y algo admirable-aunque no has dejado algunos de tus trabajos atrás ¿verdad?-.

-¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de mala diversión?-pregunto Discord sonriendo-¿Cómo dice capitán? Por todos los cielos, no puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con ella, ya sé que ella es una de las personas que más queremos en el mundo, pero a usted también le gusta la mala vida, no se haga-señalo Discord, dejando a todos con una gota sobre sus cabezas.

Por su parte, Optimus se encontraba hablando con Ultra Magnus-"¿Está seguro de que no desea que esté presente en la misión, señor?"-pregunto Magnus.

-Agradezco el ofrecimiento viejo amigo, pero necesito que estés en la base por si los Decepticons lanzan un ataque mientras nos encontramos en esta misión-explico Optimus.

-"Comprendo, tendré listos a los Dinobots en caso de que sean necesarios"-informo Magnus.

-Te recomiendo que dejes que Fluttershy y Myra se hagan cargo de ellos, pues son en quienes más confían-le indico Optimus.

-"Entendido señor"-confirmo Magnus cortando la comunicación tras hacer un saludo militar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Isla**

Las palabras de Prime estaban bien justificadas, ya que en ese momento, las dos chicas estaban disfrutando de un picnic en la misma, acompañados por los animales de Fluttershy y los Dinobots, quienes al parecer se estaban acostumbrando bastante bien a la presencia de las chicas y de los demás animales.

-Es bueno que se estén adaptando-dijo Myra.

-Sí, mis animalitos ya no les tienen el mismo miedo que antes-dijo Fluttershy contenta, dejando a los tres Dinobots y a las mascotas de Fluttershy verse unos a los otros, era una interacción algo extraña, en especial con Grimlock, el cual era quien más nerviosos solía poner a los animales de Fluttershy.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Altamar**

Sintiéndose Mickey Mouse en su primer caricatura, misma en la que navegaba en un barco de vapor, Discord silbaba y se movía del mismo modo en que solía hacerlo el famoso ratón, mientras los demás pasaban el tiempo lo mejor que podían, Odd saco de sus casillas a varios miembros de la tripulación debido a sus constantes preguntas de si podía pilotear un avión, no se detuvo hasta que Kenneth apareció y se lo llevo, pero cuando se estaban sintiendo aliviados, uno de los aviones comenzó a moverse, siendo llevado por Peridot, por suerte la detuvieron antes de que se fuera y la Gema Verde replico que ella era capaz de pilotear esas "naves primitivas", como las llamo.

-Debimos haberla amarrado para que no viniera-dijo Topacio y Lapis lo miro con fiereza-lo siento-se disculpó con rapidez y algo asustado por la mirada de la Gema del Mar.

Twilight no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de viajes y se mareaba con facilidad, por lo que Sunset tuvo que ir a darle ánimos, mientras Starlight acompañada a las Bots en espera de que las piezas del mapa reaccionaran, pues estas los estaban guiando a través del mar, conforme se acercaban, más brillaban, finalmente, tras algunas horas de viaje, finalmente llegaron al punto exacto.

-Hemos llegado-informo Airwing.

Optimus avanzo y miro hacia el fondo marino, al tiempo que Discord descendía deslizándose por los barandales de las escaleras, llevando consigo a su leal Rambo, quien curiosamente, también tenía el certificado de capitán aprobado.

-Bien Prime, hemos llegado al sitio indicado, aquí es donde supuestamente debe estar hundida la Atlántida-informo el alocado profesor, general, almirante, policía, etc.

-Le agradezco mucho que nos haya traído hasta aquí-dijo Optimus con sinceridad-¡Autobots! ¡Prepárense para sumergirse!-indico Prime y su equipo asintió.

El grupo se agrupo junto con Lapis, ya que ella los envolvería en una burbuja de aire para ayudarles a sumergirse y estando en mar abierto, sus poderes no tendrían límite alguno, el asunto de Malachite podría ser un problema, pero ahí Garnet dijo la utilidad e importancia que tendría Peridot.

-Tengan mucho cuidado y por favor, si encuentran algo de valor humano no duden en traérmelo-pidió Discord.

-¿Con que fin?-cuestiono Sunset achicando los ojos.

-Ya sabes mi pequeño brillo de sol, para tener algo que presumir en la próxima reunión y tráele algo también bonito al capitán Rambo-pidió Discord.

-No entiendo como ese tipo tiene tantos cargos tan altos-señalo Keith.

-No querrás saberlo-dijo Garnet con ese tono misterioso que la caracterizaba.

-¿Están todos listos?-pregunto Lapis y el grupo asintió, para finalmente se envueltos en su burbuja y descender hacia las profundidades del mar.

Conforme se sumergían, quedaban ante la hermosa vida marina del océano, desde pequeños peces, hasta algas marinas, estrellas de mar, etc. Así como también una que otra mantarraya, medusa e incluso un Tiburón Tigre que rondaba por esas zonas buscando presas, fijando su atención en la burbuja.

-No me gusta cómo nos ve ese pescadote-dijo Kenneth.

-El Tiburón Tigre es una de las especies más feroces que existen, responsable de muchos ataques y algunos de ellos han terminado con la muerte de sus víctimas-explico Starlight.

-Eso no ayuda mucho-dijo Odd.

-No se preocupen, solo dejen que se acerque y yo me encargare de él-aseguro Peridot tronándose los huesos.

Optimus tuvo que interferir-No debemos lastimar a las criaturas que viven aquí, la Tierra es un mundo lleno de diversos ecosistemas y en cada uno de ellos viven cientos de criaturas diferentes, este es su mundo y nosotros somos invasores, debemos respetarlos a todos-indico Optimus, cuando el Tiburón fijo su atención en una tortuga, abalanzándose sobre ella y devorándola.

-La ley de la selva; comer o ser comido-dijo Sunset-¡Mierda! ¡Debí grabar eso!-.

-¡Sunset!-regaño Twilight y su pareja solo le saco la lengua de forma juguetona.

Llevando los mapas como guías, mismos que brillaban con más intensidad que antes, los Autobots y sus aliados se acercaban cada vez más a las rutas que los llevarían al legendario continente perdido, mientras Twilight leía la historia del mismo, con el mapa guiándolos, la lectura era solo para conocer todo lo posible de ese continente, aunque muchas de esas cosas eran teorías, el mapa les mostraba qué camino tomar, dirigiéndose hacia lo que parecía ser una grieta en el fondo marino, mismo que se hundía en un abismo.

-El mapa indica que hay que entrar ahí-observo Windblade.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan complicado?-gruño Bold Brave.

-Como diría Wheeljack; "ese es el estilo Wrecker"-señalo Arcee sonriendo y dándole una palma a su amiga, provocándole una risa, cuando repentinamente, Navi volteo hacia atrás con bastante sospecha.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Kitt mirando a su compañero y amigo.

-No estoy seguro, siento como si nos estuvieran observando-respondió Navi mirando a los alrededores con mucha sospecha.

Twilight leía, pese a la oscuridad del lugar, las luces de los Autobots y de las Gemas ayudaba a hacerlos, repentinamente un sonido se escuchó-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Topacio.

-También lo escuche-señalo Arcee activando sus pistolas.

-¿Serán los Decepticons?-pregunto Windblade activando su espada, lista para la batalla.

-Manténganse en alerta total-indico Optimus y sus amigos asintieron.

Repentinamente y de la nada, una sombra paso nadando muy cerca de ellos-¡Por mis estrellas!-grito Peridot alarmada.

-¡Lo sé, yo también lo vi!-reconoció Keith colocándose en guardia también-pero no tengo idea de que pueda ser-.

-Oye Garnet ¿no puedes ver nada con tu visión del futuro?-pregunto Kenneth y Garnet se quedó en silencio, mientras buscaba en el futuro.

-Lapis, será mejor que resistas todo lo que puedas-señalo Garnet, dejando a Lapis confundida, al tiempo que Twilight descubría algo alarmante.

-¡Santo cielos!-grito antes de que una enorme criatura saliera de la nada y golpeara con fuerza la burbuja, por suerte, Lapis resistió, demostrando que aunque se quedó confundida, se tomó en serio la advertencia de Garnet.

La criatura que los ataco parecía una langosta gigante de color verde, con ojos rojos, aquella criatura tenía varios símbolos por su cuerpo, mismos que parecían egipcios, griegos y demás-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Es la langosta más grande del mundo, con ella podríamos hacer el platillo de langosta que rompería todos los records mundiales!-declaro Odd relamiéndose los labios al tiempo que se imaginaba a esa langosta servida y hervida.

-¡Es el Leviatán, la mítica serpiente que protege la entrada a la Atlántida!-revelo Twilight alarmada.

-¿Serpiente? Pues parece más un crustáceo que eso-dijo Keith.

La enorme bestia se abalanzo contra ellos, al tiempo que Optimus salía de la burbuja-¡Optimus!-gritaron todos, pero fue inútil detenerlo.

Aun bajo el agua, el nuevo cuerpo de Optimus era capaz de moverse como si estuviera en tierra firme o incluso en el aire, logrando acertarle un puñetazo con fuerza a la cabeza de la bestia, notando algo sumamente inquietante, ya que al momento de tocarlo tuvo una sensación familiar.

La criatura lanzo varios golpes con sus pinzas, mismas que Optimus esquivo para después darle una patada con fuerza-¡Localicen la entrada acuática!-ordeno Optimus, mientras continuaba luchando contra la bestia.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Optimus!-grito Sunset-¡Arcee! ¿Crees que puedas usar tu evolución bajo el agua?-.

-¡No creo que sea muy inteligente, tomando en cuenta que esa evolución involucra fuego y estamos bajo el agua!-respondió Arcee.

-Eso me temía-gruño Sunset.

Pero no parecía que Optimus necesitara ayuda, ya que el noble Prime era capaz de lidiar con esa criatura y no se contenía ni un poco, la atacaba con todo lo que tenía, hecho que notaron los Autobots, pues Optimus nunca peleaba de ese modo, al menos, no si era en contra de Megatron, la deducción era que había descubierto algo de aquella bestia, la cual comenzó a disparar varios rayos de su boca.

Optimus los esquivo todos e invoco su metralleta, disparando contra la criatura, logrando arrancarle una de sus pinzas, misma que al momento de separarse de su cuerpo revelo una gran cantidad de cables, al tiempo que provocaba leves descargas eléctricas, provocando que Optimus entrecerrara los ojos, comprobando sus sospechas.

-Vaya, no sabía que las langostas tenían cables en su cuerpo-dijo Odd confundido y Kenneth le dio un zape.

-¡Ningún animal por más grande que sea tiene cables conectado su cuerpo!-regaño molesto.

-Eso significa que esa cosa es en realidad una máquina-dedujo Sunset sorprendida.

-Por eso Optimus lo está atacando con todo lo que tiene, porque no es un ser vivo en realidad-comprendió Bold Brave.

La bestia lanzo un nuevo ataque con su otra pinza, misma que Optimus corto con un golpe de sus cuchillas, para después lanzarse contra la criatura, quien le disparo un rayo, pero Optimus lo esquivo y subió al lomo de la bestia, deslizándose por el mismo hasta llegar al centro, donde dio un tremendo golpe, mismo que fue tan poderoso que termino por partir a la bestia a la mitad, lo que provoco que explotara y se encontrara con su final.

-¡Bien hecho jefe!-grito Starlight, al tiempo que Optimus volvía al interior de la burbuja, llevando consigo una pieza del cuerpo de esa bestia.

-Ya podemos continuar-dijo Optimus sosteniendo el pedazo de la criatura.

-¿Qué es eso señor?-pregunto Windblade.

-Obsérvenlo con atención, estoy seguro de que sabrán de que se trata-indico Optimus y los Autobots hicieron lo que se les pidió, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Es armadura Cybertroniana, misma de la que estamos hechos-exclamo Airwing sorprendido.

-Exacto, parece que en definitiva la desaparición de la Atlántida sí estuvo relacionada con la reliquia Cybertroniana-señalo Optimus.

-Pero ¿Qué clase de reliquia podría hacer que todo un continente desaparezca bajo el mar?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida por aquella revelación.

Optimus guardo un silencio, recordando cada una de las reliquias que algunas vez estuvieron bajo el cuidado de su antiguo mentor, la lista podría ser extensa, pero había una en particular que podría ser la causa de ello, una cuyo poder era bien conocido en Cybertron y que solo podía ser usado por alguien digno, alguien que haya heredado la sabiduría de los Prime, ya que su poder era difícil de controlar y solo un Prime podía hacerlo sin problema, Optimus no quería pensar que los humanos se hayan atrevido a intentar usarlo, pero por desgracia, él mismo había visto que muchas veces, la arrogancia de los humanos los llevaban a provocar su propia autodestrucción, algo que los Autobots y Decepticons también provocaron con su guerra.

-Aunque tengo mis sospechas de que reliquia puede ser, primero necesitamos llegar hasta ese lugar para poder estar completamente seguros, que el mapa nos guie por el camino-indico Optimus y todos asintieron.

El mapa los guio por aquel abismo marino, descendiendo aún más en las profundidades del mar, llegando hasta una red de túneles subterráneos que curiosamente tenían aire, lo que sería de gran ayuda para Sunset y los demás, llegando a esa cueva, los Autobots se transformaron a su modo vehicular y comenzaron su viaje.

-Autobots, manténganse alerta en todo momento, no sabemos que otras criaturas o defensas podríamos encontrar en el camino-indico Optimus.

-Por mis estrellas, realmente es impresionante que la raza humana haya creado a una criatura como esa empleando tecnología Cybertroniana-dijo Peridot viendo el resto de la bestia que quedo.

-Optimus, esto está comenzando a preocuparme, si realmente esa civilización tuvo contacto con una reliquia ¿Qué pudo haberles pasado para que su continente se hundiera de esa manera?-pregunto Arcee.

-Como mencione antes, no estoy del todo seguro, pero tengo mis sospechas al respecto, por el momento debemos continuar y encontrar la reliquia antes de que los Decepticons la encuentren-indico Optimus y el grupos e movilizo, claro que viajaban a bordo de los Autobots, pues estos se transformaron en sus modos vehiculares, aunque a Airwing y a Windblade les costaba un poco de trabajo moverse, las cavernas eran lo bastante amplias para ellos.

Cruzaron por un puente de rocas, así como también se toparon con algunas otras criaturas de gran tamaño, a las que tuvieron que derrotar para poder continuar avanzando, hasta llegar a un precipicio, donde había dos pilares con más grabados de distintas civilizaciones y uno que otro símbolo que Twilight dedujo era atlante.

-Es increíble, miren el tamaño de estas estructuras, debió tomarles años poder construir algo de esta magnitud-dijo Twilight admirada, cuando un disparo se escuchó, mismo que fue lanzado por Navi, derribando el pilar.

-Listo, hice un puente y solo me tomo 1 minuto terminarlo-dijo en tono juguetón, dejando a la peli violeta sin habla ante la destrucción de aquel monumento.

-Tranquila princesa, hay que seguir-dijo Sunset tomándola de la mano y subiendo en Arcee de nuevo.

Después de mucho viaje, llegaron hasta el final, una pared rocosa, misma que marcaba el final del largo túnel que recorrieron por horas, por suerte no hubo complicaciones, ya que Kenneth se encargó de evitar que Odd se comiera todos los suministros de comida.

Optimus se transformó y avanzo hasta la pared-No parece haber salida, pero el mapa nos está guiando hasta aquí-dijo Windblade aterrizando a su lado.

-Lo que significa que hay más de lo que vemos-dedujo Optimus-retrocedan todos-les pidió y el grupo asintió, retirándose un poco.

Optimus activo su metralleta y disparo contra la pared, destruyéndola por completo, al tiempo que las chicas y los chicos se protegían del polvo que se provocó, poco a poco, cuando todo volvió a la calma quedaron ante una impresionante vista, ya que parecía ser un océano subterráneo, con cascadas, un puente hecho de piedra que se veía a los lejos y en cuyo final.

-Por Dios-dijo Sunset maravillada-es cierto, las leyendas son ciertas-.

-¡La Atlántida es real! ¡Es real!-gritaba Starlight sumamente emocionada.

-¿Cómo puede haber un océano debajo del océano y con una ciudad hundida?-pregunto Peridot confundida-este planeta es muy raro-.

-Pero creo que es una de las cosas que me gustan-reconoció Lapis.

Optimus enfoco mejor su vista y se dio cuenta de algo al volverá panorámica, mientras que a esa distancia la ciudad se veía magnifica y hermosa, al ampliar su visión se dio cuenta de la realidad.

-Autobots, será mejor darnos prisa en localizar la reliquia antes de que los Decepticons aparezcan, transfórmense y avancen-indico y todos se transformaron, llevando a sus pasajeros rumbo a la ciudad.

Cruzando el puente de piedra, mismo que a pesar de estar en buen estado, el tiempo realmente había cobrado su cuota, ya que algunas partes estaban enmohecidas, además de tener una que otra alga marina que se coló durante marea alta, varios cangrejos que caminaban por el mismo, etc.

Lo que pareció curioso fue que se encontraron con un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a la Atlántida, Población…"-No lo puedo creer-dijo Kenneth al ver un letrero similar al que suelen encontrarse en las entradas de cada ciudad del mundo.

Una vez que entraron en la Atlántida, la emoción se convirtió en desconcierto, ya que a lo lejos la ciudad de veía magnifica, como se mencionó anteriormente, pero ahora que estaban dentro de la misma, podían ver lo que estaba pasando o como era en realidad, ya que la ciudad estaba hecha pedazos.

-Dioses-dijo Sunset sorprendida, bajando de Arcee junto con su novia, permitiéndole a la Bot transformarse.

-No es lo que esperaba de una ciudad que se convirtió en leyenda-dijo Bold Brave acercándose a su amiga.

-Tomando en cuenta que desapareció por un fenómeno desconocido no debería sorprenderte-señalo Kitt.

-Ese es un buen punto-apoyo Topacio-aunque me pregunto que pudo haber causado semejante desastre-.

-Yo puedo ver el futuro, pero no el pasado-dijo Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

-Creo que habría sido bueno traer a Padparadscha a la misión-dijo Peridot revisando unos escombros, cuando de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro-Lapis, por favor, ahora estoy ocupada-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Lapis, quien estaba parada justo frente a ella.

-¿Eh? Pero si tu estas ahí, entonces ¿Quién…?-cuando Peridot volteo se topó con un esqueleto humano-¡POR MIS ESTRELLA!-grito asustada y alejándose de un brinco, al tiempo que el esqueleto caía al suelo, convirtiéndose en polvo.

-Eso fue realmente escalofriante-reconoció Kenneth.

-Hay algo por allá-señalo Starlight.

En el centro de la plaza principal se encontraba una fuente que en tiempos pasados habría sido algo hermoso, digno de admirar, pero que ahora estaba completamente dañada por el tiempo, lo que llamo la atención de todos, es que en el centro de la misma se encontraba un pilar con una estatua de uno de los reyes atlantes, el cual alzaba los brazos, sosteniendo una espada, pero si bien eso era impresionante, lo que realmente llamaba la atención era los escritos en el pilar.

-Optimus, ese es lenguaje Cybertroniano-señalo Airwing.

-Y no cualquier lenguaje, es el antiguo lenguaje de los Prime-agrego Optimus avanzando.

-¿El lenguaje de los Prime?-pregunto Sunset.

-Es algo que solo un Prime puede leer-respondió Arcee y Optimus se acercó a la fuente, en cuanto puso un pie dentro, la Matrix comenzó a brillar y los escritos también comenzaron a hacerlo.

Poco a poco, ese resplandor cubrió a la fuente y luego a la ciudad, revelando que cada estructura, por muy pequeño que haya sido, había sido construido con materia que claramente era de Cybertron, repentinamente, la estatua abrió los ojos y creo una imagen de una hermosa joven que debía tener 13 a 17 años, de cabello plateado y ojos celestes, mirando a quienes se encontraban en la que alguna vez fuera su orgullosa ciudad.

-Ay cielos, que hermosa-dijo Odd babeando y Kenneth le dio un zape.

La joven alzo su vista hacia Optimus y miro el brillo en su pecho-Posees el mismo tipo de energía que poseía el regalo que los Dioses nos dieron hace mucho tiempo, un regalo que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una maldición y en nuestra destrucción-.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Habla humana fantasma!-grito Peridot.

-Peridot, es un holograma y no te va a responder…-comenzó Topacio.

-Hablo del regalo que los dioses nos enviaron, mismo que nos permitió ser una civilización increíblemente avanzada y sumamente poderosa, pero que con el tiempo se convirtió en nuestra propia destrucción-continuo la chica.

-De acuerdo…eso fue tétrico-dijo Kenneth refiriéndose al hecho de que haya respondido de ese modo.

-Acompáñenme a conocer la historia del poder que por un tiempo nos bendijo y que después…nos destruyó-continuo la chica, el misterio de la Atlántida estaba por revelarse.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, han llegado al continente perdido, pero ahora están por escuchar la historia de la tragedia que acabo con ese gran imperio"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**AL VER QUE TODOS NECESITAN MAS INFORMACION SOBRE "SOMBRA DEL ABISMO", VOY A SUBIR TRES AVANCES DE DICHO FIC, EN LOS CUALES SE TOCARAN LOS PUNTOS MAS IMPORTANTES DE LA HISTORIA, DEL MISMO MODO LOS INVITO A CHECAR MI PAGINA DE DEVIANTART "REYDRAGONOSCURO", DONDE VERAN ALGUNOS DISEÑOS QUE TAL VEZ LES DEN ALGUNAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA**

**ACLARO QUE AUN NO RECIBO LOS TEMAS, PRIMERO LOS AVANCES Y YA LUEGO LES AVISARE CUANDO LOS EMPIEZO A RECIBIR**

**Camilo Navas: **_muy bien, esperare las respuestas de los demás y veré como hacerle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_solo espera a que entren en acción, ya que por ahora están viajando hacia el continente perdido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_como bien menciono Megatron, son los enemigos perfectos para los Dinobots. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_los otros dos son OC creados por mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_el escenario está preparándose para su encuentro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Éire, Olivia, True Diamond, Magician Rose, Lisa L Kujo, Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Andros Valgreen 4, Dra Optimus Star 3, Nahuel836, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Gokash Z, Soldado-Bladegunner8, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Freedom Gundam 96, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	3. Continente Perdido Segunda Parte

"_**Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente han encontrado el continente perdido de la Atlántida, en cuyas ruinas se encontraba oculta la última reliquia Cybertroniana, misma que al parecer, fue la causa de que se perdiera en los confines del mar, llevando a algunas de sus tropas, Optimus se dirigió hacia ese lugar para recuperarla antes de que los Decepticons pudieran llegar a la misma, desconociendo por completo a los tres nuevos guerreros que Shockwave llevo al Némesis, los enemigos más peligrosos que los Autobots enfrentaran pronto llegaran, mientras tanto, una vez que llegaron a la ciudad, encontraron una misteriosa estatua que tenía símbolos de Cybertron, los cuales también eran el lenguaje antiguo de los Prime, lo que significaba que la reliquia tenía alguna relación con ellos, en cuanto Optimus se acercó, la estatua se activó y revelo el holograma de una chica de cabello plateado, ojos celestes y vistiendo con finas ropas atlantes, lo que revelaba que ella vivía en esa ciudad, el misterio de su desaparición esta por revelarse"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 3**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 3 Continente Perdido**

**Segunda Parte**

El legendario continente de la Atlántida, mismo que estuvo perdido durante milenios, finalmente había sido encontrado por los Autobots y sus respectivos aliados, llevándose la sorpresa de que esa ciudad era tan avanzada porque de alguna manera tuvieron contacto con tecnología Cybertroniana, si bien al principio no comprendía del todo como era posible y Optimus tenía algunas sospechas, ahora iban a recibir todas las respuestas que buscaban, de mano del holograma de una joven quien al parecer había sido una Atlante.

Aquella visión era algo fantasmal, pero todos estaban dispuestos a escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decir, en especial cuando menciono que Optimus irradiaba la misma energía de aquellos que veneraban como Dioses, finalmente, la chica del holograma comenzó a contar la historia de su imperio y como termino por desaparecer en las profundidades del mar.

**-Flashback-**

_**Nuestra ciudad era prospera y pacífica, un hermoso paraíso, mi gente vivía feliz y había comida para todos, a pesar de vivir en una isla que se encontraba alejada de cualquier otra civilización, nuestra vida era maravillosa, todos éramos uno solo, nos ayudábamos mutuamente y respetábamos la vida de cada ser vivo, desde el más pequeño hasta al más gigante.**_

_**Todo eso cambio cuando desde las estrellas, los Dioses nos enviaron un regalo, una bendición o recompensa por nuestros logros, al principio no supimos que era, no comprendíamos del todo, parecía una extraña nave hecha de un metal que nunca antes habíamos visto, tenía unos extraños grabados y comprendimos que era el idioma de los Dioses.**_

_**Con ayuda de ese metal y de los tesoros que encontramos en su interior, nuestra civilización prospero mucho más…**_

Mientras la chica contaba la historia, mostraba algunas imágenes holográficas de aquellos tiempos, cuando la Atlántida paso de ser una civilización apenas en desarrollo a convertirse en la civilización más avanzada de todos los tiempos, con descubrimientos que aun a la fecha, en el mundo actual, era completamente desconocidos.

_**Prosperamos en todo; agricultura, arquitectura, cacería e incluso en el arte de la guerra, nuestros armamentos se volvieron increíblemente poderosos, teníamos un gran poder en nuestras manos, el tesoro más importante que los Dioses pudieron darnos, una energía como nunca antes vista.**_

La imagen cambio a dicha fuente de poder, misma que Optimus y los Autobots reconocieron, pero Prime les pidió que no dijeran nada aun, ya que debían conocer toda la historia por completo.

_**Por un tiempo, vivimos en paz, pero con el tiempo, nuestros avances nos cegaron y nos volvieron arrogantes, comenzamos a usar los regalos de los Dioses para fines de conquista y destrucción, atacamos otras civilizaciones y las sometimos a nuestro propio placer.**_

_**Pronto, nuestra codicia y sed de poder comenzó a crecer de una manera desmesurada, y fue entonces que recibimos nuestro castigo, de la misma fuente de poder que nosotros veneramos y admiramos por mucho tiempo.**_

La fuente de poder de la que aquella chica hablaba era una espada de gran tamaño, misma que era de color dorado con detalles plateados en el mango, mientras que el filo de la hoja era de color azul celeste, brillando con un aura divino, no era de extrañar que lo consideraran un regalo de los Dioses.

Aquella energía, de alguna manera, los habitantes de Atlántida pudieron controlarlo para poder darle vida y protección a su reino, pero como bien conto la chica, con el tiempo, el poder los cegó y los volvió increíblemente arrogantes, creyéndose por encima de todos y fue cuando comenzaron a usar ese poder para la guerra, la conquista y la masacre, pero estaban metiéndose con un poder que ellos desconocían por completo.

Aquel poder era para crear y proteger, no para causar destrucción y solo en manos de alguien digno podía usarse de manera correcta, los atlantes demostraron no serlo con sus acciones crueles y sin escrúpulos, fue cuando el último gobernante de aquel vasto imperio uso por última vez aquella energía para aniquilar a sus enemigos y tener el mundo a sus pies que todo se salió de control.

La energía de aquella espada se liberó de una manera descontrolada, alterando enormemente el clima, al tiempo que disparaba relámpagos en distintas direcciones, destruyendo las edificaciones, estructuras y monumentos de toda la ciudad, continuando con todas las rutas de escape.

Algunos de los ciudadanos fueron alcanzados por aquella lluvia de relámpagos, otros habían logrado protegerse en algunos edificios, pero tuvieron la desgracia de que estos se vinieran abajo, aplastándolos, el rey de la Atlántida intento controlar aquella energía, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la misteriosa espada comenzó a levitar en el aire, captando la atención de todos los presentes, los ciudadanos veían con temor aquella visión.

Repentinamente, un rayo más cayó del cielo, golpeando la espada con fuerza, la cual brillo con intensidad, antes de desaparecer en el interior de la ciudad, sepultándose bajo la tierra, para confusión de todos los presentes, en especial cuando un rayo de energía se disparó de las nubes y se dirigió hacia el mar, a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, eso sí que fue lo más raro de todo, en especial cuando tras eso, el clima se calmó finalmente y los habitantes de Atlántida pudieron respirar aliviados, pero eso no fue más que el preludio de algo mucho peor.

Inesperadamente, el suelo comenzó a temblar y algunos miraron hacia el mar, en dirección donde se disparó en rayo, entonces lo vieron, una gigantesca ola de por lo menos 50 metros, la cual conforme se acercaba se hacía más y más grande, se dirigía hacia la ciudad, los habitantes lanzaron un grito de terror, corrieron desesperadamente en búsqueda de refugio, algunos se dieron cuenta de que no tenía caso y solo se resignaron, amantes se abrazaron y se dieron un último beso, familias se acurrucaron, mientras los padres daban palabras de aliento a sus niños, diciéndoles cosas como "mientras estemos juntos estaremos bien", "cierra tus ojos", "no mires", "sé que tienes miedo, pero papi está aquí y mientras este conmigo estarás bien", el rey solo observaba en silencio como su gente trataba de escapar aterrada de aquella enorme ola que cada vez era más y más grande, en sus ojos se veía el dolor, el arrepentimiento y el terror, pero era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta del lamentable error que finalmente había condenado a su gente.

Cerrando los ojos y cayendo de rodillas, derramo lágrimas de pesar, antes de que la ola finalmente golpeara con fuerza a la que alguna vez fuera la ciudad más avanzada de todo el planeta, hundiéndola por completo en los oscuros abismos del océano, desapareciendo de la faz de la Tierra y convirtiéndose en una leyenda más para el resto del mundo.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Cuando el relato termino, todos los presentes quedaron mudos y aterrados-Dios mío-dijo Sunset, mientras Twilight se llevó ambas manos a la boca, horrorizada por la visión de los habitantes de la Atlántida huyendo desesperadamente o resignándose al destino que ellos mismos provocaron.

-No cometan el mismo error que nosotros cometimos-dijo la chica-porque ese error ya no podrá remediarse-advirtió con un tono de voz que sonaba triste y que de alguna manera mostraba emoción, mientras que Optimus veía la espada, definitivamente era la reliquia más importante y poderosa de todas.

Ese hecho lo noto Starlight, quien se acercó un poco más al holograma-¿Acaso eres…?-el sonido de un paso capto la atención de todos y al voltear…

-Hola Optimus-saludo Megatron sonriendo con maldad, en especial al ver que venía con Starscream, Dark Storm, Hot Rod, algunos Vehicons y…

-¡Shockwave!-exclamo Arcee alarmada y colocándose en guardia.

-¿Shockwave? ¿El cruel y despiadado científico que hace experimentos retorcidos con toda criatura inocente que se encuentre?-pregunto Bold Brave asustada-¡Pero creí que estaba…!-.

-Muerto, acabado, destruido-murmuro Shockwave avanzando un poco.

-Pues…si…esa idea cruzo por mi cabeza-reconoció Arcee.

-Lamento haberlos decepcionado, pero he vuelto para servir a mi único amo y señor-dijo Shockwave.

Megatron solo sonreía complacido de tener a uno de sus más temibles generales de vuelta en su armada, pero su sonrisa desapareció al notar la imagen que mostraba el holograma, aquella espada no le era desconocida y gruño con molestia.

-No es posible-gruño molesto-¡Decepticons! ¡Destrúyanlos y localicen aquella reliquia, no permitan que Optimus se apodere de ella!-ordeno el tirano y sus Vehicons comenzaron a disparar.

-¡Autobots! ¡Protejan a nuestros amigos y defiendan!-ordeno Megatron, cuando la voz de aquella chica capto su atención.

-¡El error que están por cometer ya no podrá ser remediado!-les repitió con pesar y tristeza, antes de que un disparo de los Vehicons destruyera la fuente, misma que reproducía su imagen holográfica.

-¡No!-grito Starlight al ver eso y Sunset salto para salvarla de uno de los disparos.

-¡No creo que debas distraerte en medio de una batalla!-le declaro y buscaron refugio con rapidez.

Mientras los Autobots comenzaban el contraataque, Garnet, Lapis, Peridot y Keith se encargarían de resguardar a las chicas, así como a Kenneth y Odd, Optimus y Megatron se lanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando sus puños con mucha fuerza.

-¡Debo darte las gracias Optimus, ya que con su ayuda pudimos llegar hasta aquí para descubrir cuál era la reliquia que ese mapa ocultaba!-declaro el tirano.

-¡Jamás vas a poder apoderarte de ella Megatron, esa reliquia solo puede ser empleada por un Prime!-le recordó Optimus.

-¡Estoy consciente de ello, por ese motivo voy a asegurarme de que tu no puedas usarla nunca!-declaro Megatron activando una bola de pico con su energía maligna, lanzando un golpe contra Optimus, mismo que Prime evadió y contraataco con un golpe de sus cuchillas.

Airwing se elevó y disparo contra los Vehicons, derribando a algunos, pero no pudo evitar ser derribado por la espalda, cayendo con fuerza contra una de las ruinas, al mirar quien fue el responsable gruño, pues el culpable fue Shockwave.

-Parece que los rumores eran ciertos, traicionaste a la causa Decepticon-acuso Shockwave.

-No había mucho por donde elegir-gruño Airwing levantándose-en especial cuando Megatron lo único que ha hecho es causar dolor y sufrimiento a muchos planetas, así como a razas inocentes-dijo Airwing activando sus cuchillas y lanzándose contra el Con de un solo ojo.

Shockwave bloqueo los golpes con su brazo cañón y ataco con una patada, misma que Airwing evadió a tiempo, para después dar un salto y lanzar varios golpes con sus armas, pero Shockwave lo sujeto del cuello y lo estrello contra el suelo.

-Es una pena tener que acabar con uno de los mejores soldados que han servido a la causa Decepticon, la lógica sugiere darte un final rápido e indoloro, pero debido a tu traición haré todo lo contrario-señalo Shockwave preparándose para acabar con Airwing, cuando Arcee llego al rescate, dándole una patada a Shockwave para alejarlo de Airwing.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Arcee ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Me encuentro bien, pero esto no será sencillo, Shockwave no solo es una mente brillante-señalo Airwing.

-Lo sé-admitió Arcee recordando aquella ocasión en que ella y Wheeljack lo enfrentaron.

Por su parte, Bold Brave luchaba contra Dark Storm, mientras Navi lo hacía contra Starscream, dejando a Windblade luchando contra Hot Rod, ambos chocaron sus armas con fuerza, comenzando una contienda cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡No tiene que ser así, alguna vez fuiste nuestro amigo, podemos volver a serlo!-aseguro Windblade.

-¡Lo siento mucho querida, pero Side Burn me mostro la verdad sobre la amistad, así que no creo que eso vuelva a ocurrir!-declaro Hot Rod dándole un golpe con fuerza a Windblade, lanzándola por los aires, pero antes de que Rod pudiera volver a atacarla, Kitt hizo acto de aparición, tomándolo por sorpresa, dejando a Windblade sorprendida.

-¡Alguna vez fuiste un Autobot honorable, ahora te atreves a atacar a una dama de ese modo tan cobarde y ruin!-acuso Kitt molesto, mientras que Hot Rod solo sonreía de forma cínica.

-Estamos en una guerra, no existe eso como la consideración o la caballerosidad, el ganador es aquel que está dispuesto a hacer lo que el perdedor no-señalo sonriendo con burla y crueldad.

Kitt endureció la vista y se abalanzo contra Hot Rod, mientras Windblade era atacada por algunos Vehicons, esquivando sus disparos al rodar por el suelo, para después dar un salto y atacarlos con una patada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset y los demás se mantenían ocultos, esperando alguna oportunidad para ayudar a los Autobots, pero Garnet captó la atención de todos-Necesitamos encontrar esa espada cuanto antes-dijo con tono serio.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Odd confundido y rascándose la cabeza, mientras Kenneth abría los ojos alarmado.

-¿Estas segura? Esa espada provoco que todo este continente terminara en el fondo del mar-le recordó el chico.

-Cierto, pero esa arma puede marcar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota en este punto, créanme, esa arma es necesaria para que la batalla no termine de manera trágica-indico Garnet con seriedad.

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Keith mirando a la Gema con bastante extrañeza.

-¿Acaso tuviste una visión?-pregunto Peridot sabiendo que al ser una fusión formada por una Zafiro debía tener esa habilidad.

-Una visión que espero que no se cumpla, Megatron tiene una nueva arma secreta que está a punto de liberar y nuestra única oportunidad de detenerlo es obteniendo esa espada antes de que sea demasiado tarde-informo Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

-Debe ser fabuloso poder ver el futuro-dijo Odd maravillado y Garnet solo alzo un pulgar en señal afirmativa, aunque muchas veces hasta a ella le sorprendían los resultados.

-Muy bien Garnet, dinos a donde tenemos que ir-pidió Sunset y Garnet asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Mientras tanto, Ratchet estaba trabajando duramente para poder localizar las coordenadas exactas de donde se encontraban Optimus y los demás, algo que había estado haciendo desde que su líder y el resto del equipo se retiraron, aunque como su leal ayudante no se encontraba, ahora mismo recibía asistencia de Celestia y Luna.

-¿Cómo va con la localización doctor?-pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-A pesar de que tengo la ubicación exacta del barco en el que viajaron hasta ese punto, me cuesta mucho poder localizarlos, es difícil, ya que no se encuentran bajo la tierra como fue el caso de Bajoterra, están debajo del océano y eso es más complicado-explico Ratchet.

-Sigue intentando, no me agrada la idea de que Optimus se encuentre con un Decepticon a su lado-pidió Ultra Magnus.

-Con todo respeto señor, pero Airwing ya probó su lealtad hacia los Autobots, ha luchado con valor en contra de los Decepticons y nos ha salvado en distintas ocasiones-dijo Ratchet.

-Puede ser, pero Hot Rod era igual y ya vio como termino-señalo Magnus, aquel comentario fue escuchado por Side Burn, quien agacho la mirada con pesar y Bee le puso una mano en el hombro para confortarlo, era cierto que por su culpa, perdieron a un elemento muy valioso para el equipo.

-¡Oiga! ¡Eso no era necesario!-acuso Rainbow dando un paso al frente-¡Lo que haya pasado quedo en el pasado, ahora estamos en el ahora y no tiene ningún derecho a reclamar nada!-.

-No es un reclamo jovencita, solo estoy señalando la verdad de este asunto, tristemente perdimos a Hot Rod, tal vez no murió, pero se unió a los Decepticons-explico Ultra Magnus.

-Pero Airwing también era un Decepticon y los traiciono para luchar junto con los Autobots-apoyo Applejack.

-Un Decepticon no deja de serlo tan fácilmente, pero parece que un Autobot si puede dejarlo de serlo con facilidad-observo Magnus y un silencio incomodo se formó.

Rainbow quiso saltar sobre Magnus o al menos darle una patada, pero Applejack la detuvo, no solo porque sería una monumental falta de respeto hacia quien era el general más confiable de Optimus, sino porque…bueno…había una ENORME diferencia que tomar en cuenta, más antes de poder decir algo más…

-¡Los localice!-aviso Ratchet-bueno, en realidad los localizamos, muchas gracias por su ayuda-.

-No es nada, mi hija y mi nuera están ahí, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa, mientras Luna también sonreía.

Tras hacer algunos ajustes más, finalmente tuvieron una imagen de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Atlántida, claro que para los humanos, era magnifico y a la vez algo triste descubrir no solo que las leyendas eran ciertas, sino que además ahora podían imaginarse el sufrimiento y el miedo de los habitantes de esa ciudad cuando esta se hundió.

-¡Los Decepticons!-exclamo X Brawn alarmado, en especial al ver que Optimus y los demás estaban en medio de una batalla con ellos.

-¡Hay que ir a ayudarlos!-declaro Side Burn, pero Magnus los detuvo.

-¡Esperen! Doctor ¿cree que haya una forma de poder enviarnos a todos al campo de batalla?-pregunto mirando a Ratchet.

-Por desgracia solo podría enviar a un grupo, ya que es una ciudad que está bajo el mar y ubicarla es muy complicado-respondió Ratchet.

-Ya veo-Ultra Magnus se quedó en silencio un momento-será mejor observar la situación un poco más, presiento que Optimus y el resto de las tropas necesitaran ayuda, pero una más especial-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso señor?-pregunto Bulkhead confundido.

-Primero observemos y luego veremos si mis sospechas son correctas o no-dijo Magnus con tono serio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Atlántida**

Optimus y Megatron comenzaron a volar por la ciudad, batallando de una manera devastadora, el cruel tirano había ordenado a sus tropas que se ocuparan de los demás Autobots, ya que el placer de extraerle la Spark a Optimus iba a ser suyo.

-¡Eso es algo que jamás ocurrirá Megatron!-aseguro Optimus dándole un puñetazo con fuerza, provocando que Megatron cayera sobre uno de los templos, momento que Optimus aprovecho para lanzarse al ataque, siendo repelido por un golpe de su enemigo.

-¡Siempre peleando por los más débiles, siempre protegiéndolos, lo das todo por este planeta, si tan solo supieras la verdad no te arriesgarías tanto en protegerlo!-declaro Megatron.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Optimus, al tiempo que Megatron se alejaba y comenzaba a reírse.

-Hay cosas sobre este mundo que desconoces por completo, viejo amigo, admito que yo también lo desconocía en su momento, pero ahora que sé la verdad solo puedo decir que es irónico que la humanidad luche a tu lado y no del mío-dijo Megatron.

Aquellas palabras fueron escuchadas por Sunset y los demás-¿Qué?-cuestiono la peli fuego.

-Los humanos y el resto de los insectos que habitan en este mundo no son lo que crees-siguió Megatron con una sonrisa despiadada en su rostro, provocando que Optimus entrecerrara los ojos.

-¿De qué está hablando ese robot malvado?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

Optimus dio un paso al frente y encaro a su enemigo-¡No necesito saber todo sobre este mundo, me basta con saber que puedo confiar en la humanidad, algo que en definitiva no puedo hacer en ti!-declaro Optimus y Megatron se rio al escuchar eso.

-¡Ciertamente eres todo un Prime, hubo un tiempo en que yo también habría querido serlo, pero ahora soy más poderoso que los Prime y mi ejército está creciendo cada vez más, ahora tengo nuevas adquisiciones que estoy seguro encontraras muy interesantes viejo amigo!-declaro Megatron.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Optimus mirando a su mortal enemigo.

Megatron solo sonrió de forma siniestra-Estas a punto de averiguarlo ¡Shockwave!-llamo Megatron.

El científico asintió, al tiempo que disparaba un rayo contra Arcee y Airwing, provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo con mucha fuerza, permitiendo al Con activar su comunicación con el Némesis.

-Soundwave, ya es hora, envíalos al campo de batalla-ordeno Shockwave.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Soundwave asintió y comenzó a trabajar, mientras los Vehicons e Insecticons se apartaban de las criaturas que estaban por ser enviadas a la Atlántida, sintiéndose desplazados, en especial los Insecticons, quienes alguna vez fueran los soldados más feroces y salvajes.

El portal se abrió y las tres creaciones de Shockwave lo cruzaron, atendiendo al llamado de su creador y de su nuevo amo, quien no podía estar más que encantado con lo que estaba por suceder.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Atlántida**

El portal se abrió justo en la que alguna vez fuera la magnífica entrada al palacio de la ciudad, Optimus y los demás se prepararon para todo, excepto para lo que vieron salir del mismo, Prime abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo que emergía.

-Por la Allspark-murmuro Windblade.

-No puede ser…-señalo Airwing-¡Shockwave…lo consiguió…no puedo creerlo!-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Arcee confundida-¿Qué son esas cosas?-.

-¡Santo Galileo!-exclamo Kenneth, mientras Odd quedaba de boca abierta, las tres chicas enmudecieron al ver aparecer a un Dragón, un Fénix y un Basilisco, los cuales rugieron con mucha furia.

Megatron se transformó a su forma de jet, misma que también sufrió algunas modificaciones, seguía siendo volador, pero también parecía un tanque volador, dirigiéndose a la entrada del palacio, quedando en el final de las escaleras, donde se transformó y destruyo la estatua del que fuera el último rey, así como también, el responsable del hundimiento de la Atlántida.

-¡Contemple mi nuevo ejército de bestias! ¡Las primeras de muchas! ¡Los Predacons!-anuncio Megatron alzando sus brazos y liberando varios rayos de energía en distintas direcciones.

-¿Predacons?-exclamo Navi.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¿No se supone que estaban extintos?-pregunto Bold Brave sorprendida y confundida.

El Dragón abrió sus poderosas fauces y alas, al tiempo que una gran cantidad de energía recorría su cuerpo, disparándola en un potente rayo de fuego, el cual los Autobots y algunos Decepticons, Starscream entre ellos, apenas pudieron evitar.

-¡Fíjate a donde disparas bestia estúpida!-regaño Starscream y el Dragón gruño ante el regaño.

-¡Tienen un poder sorprendente!-exclamo Sunset al ver que ese ataque destruyo gran parte de la ciudad.

-Miles de años escondida y ahora parece que van a destruirla en solo cinco minutos-observo Starlight espantada.

Optimus se dio cuenta del peligro de aquellas bestias y rápidamente tomo acciones-¡Ratchet! ¡Si puedes oírme necesitamos refuerzos pronto!-pidió Optimus.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet recibió el llamado, aunque esto no era necesario, pues tras ver lo que ocurría comenzó a trabajar-¡Pronto doctor, hay que enviar a los Dinobots cuanto antes!-indico Magnus.

-¡Estoy en eso señor! ¡Optimus, los Dinobots van en camino!-informo Ratchet, mientras Celestia y los demás veían aquello con mucho temor.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Atlántida**

Megatron se rio al ver las caras de sus enemigos-¿Qué sucede Optimus? ¿No vas a llamar a tus armas secretas?-pregunto con burla, más antes de que Optimus respondiera, un portal se abrió y los Dinobots aparecieron listos para el encuentro-¡Perfecto! ¡La prueba definitiva! ¡Predacons! ¡Esas tres bestias serán sus oponentes! ¡Destrúyanlos y muestren su ferocidad!-ordeno Megatron.

Los Dinobots y los Predacons lanzaron un rugido, mismo que hizo estremecer toda la ciudad, una **batalla de bestias **estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, los Dinobots y los Predacons están frente a frente ¿Cuál bando de bestias demostrara ser el más feroz de todos y que pasara con aquella misteriosa espada?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Camilo Navas: **_ahora está a punto de comenzar la guerra entre las bestias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_los propios humanos causaron la destrucción y devastación de la Atlántida, pero ya comienza el conflicto más esperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_bueno, esa reliquia es algo que los humanos intentaron usar y todo terminó de una manera trágica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_eso se debe a que en Bajoterra no tenían idea del alcance del Agua Oscura, pero los atlantes vieron el potencial destructivo de la reliquia y pagaron el máximo precio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Lisa L Kujo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, El Redentor 777, Nahuel836, Espadachín de la Luz, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Franco, Freedom Gundam 96, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Guerra de Bestias

"_**Tras descubrir finalmente que las leyendas eran ciertas y que la Atlántida si existió, los Autobots descubrieron la razón de su hundimiento, desapareciendo después de que el último hombre que fuera su rey, cegado por el poder de una reliquia de Cybertron, la usara como un arma, provocando la aniquilación total de toda su civilización, más antes de poder buscarla, los Decepticons hicieron acto de aparición, comenzando una nueva contienda, además de que estaba contaban con la ayuda de uno de sus más letales integrantes; Shockwave, durante el combate, Megatron dijo algunas cosas bastante extrañas sobre la Tierra, más antes de que Optimus supiera de que hablaba, el tirano revelo a las creaciones de Shockwave, los temibles Predacons, los cuales hacen estremecer a toda la ciudad, sin tener más opción, Optimus le pidió a Ratchet que enviara a los Dinobots cuanto antes al continente perdido, una tarea que no tardo en cumplir, ahora, una devastadora batalla de bestias estaba a punto de comenzar"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 4**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 4 Guerra de Bestias**

La batalla en la Atlántida se había convertido en algo increíble, no solo por el conflicto entre Optimus y Megatron, sino porque ahora una intensa contienda de bestias iba a comenzar por los dos bandos; los Dinobots por los Autobots y los Predacons por los Decepticons.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-cuestiono Bold Brave-¡Se supone que los Predacons dejaron de existir hace muchos siglos!-.

-Algo me dice que Shockwave tuvo que ver con esto-dijo Windblade viendo a Airwing, quien solo guardo silencio, pues no era el momento ni el lugar para dar esa explicación.

-¡Como puedes ver Optimus, ahora yo también tengo a mi propio ejército de bestias poderosas para arrasar con este mundo de una vez por todas!-declaro Megatron.

-¡Ahora veremos qué equipo es el más feroz!-señalo Optimus sin dejarse intimidar, pues él confiaba plenamente en los Dinobots y en su ferocidad.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, pero te advierto que los Dinobots no tienen el poder ni la ferocidad para enfrentarse a los Predacons!-aseguro Megatron.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-Optimus no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Megatron obtuviera la victoria.

-¡Predacons Destruyan!-ordeno Megatron.

Los Predacons se lanzaron a la batalla, rugiendo con mucha ferocidad, al tiempo que los Dinobots también lo hacían, del mismo modo, rugiendo con ferocidad, Grimlock impacto contra el Dragón y ambos comenzaron una feroz contienda, en la cual la bestia Predacon se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, usando las delanteras como brazos para lanzar zarpazo tras zarpazo, al tiempo que lanzaba mordidas contra Grimlock, el cual lo mordió con fuerza en el cuello, pero su contrincante pudo morderlo también en la nuca y ahora ambos luchaban por tomar el control en esa batalla, al tiempo que sus colas destruían gran parte de las estructuras que aún quedaban en pie.

Kirax se abalanzo contra el Fénix, chocando con fuerza en el aire, ambas se atacaron con sus alas y poderosas patas con garras, así como también se atacaban con sus picos, siempre girando en el aire y evitando caer contra el suelo, sin separarse en ningún momento.

Finalmente, Slug se lanzó en una poderosa embestida contra el Basilisco, quien se movió hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque, lanzando una potente mordida contra la cola de Slug, pero el Dinobot lo evadió por muy poco, para después rugir y saltar en un intento por aplastarla con sus poderosas patas, más la serpiente era muy rápida y ágil, como lo era una serpiente real.

**(Nota: si se preguntan porque los Predacons aún no llevan sus nombres asignados es porque todavía no han revelado que pueden transformarse, así que les pido un poco de paciencia en ese aspecto, por ahora disfruten de su batalla en Modo Bestial)**

Grimlock y el Dragón chocaron sus cabezas con fuerza, retrocediendo tras el intenso golpe, momento que el Dragón aprovecho para volver a levantarse sobre sus patas traseras y atacar con una llamarada, que Grimlock evadió a tiempo, rugiendo, lanzo un golpe con su cola taladro, más su oponente la sujeto con sus patas delanteras y lo arrojo por los aires, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Rugiendo con fuerza, la bestia se abalanzo sobre el Dinobot, quien abrió sus fauces y disparo su propia bola de fuego, golpeando al Dragón y lanzándolo por los aires, deteniéndose al abrir sus poderosas alas, para después abalanzarse contra el más feroz de los Dinobots.

-¡En verdad esto sería genial, si no estuviera tan asustado!-declaro Kenneth impactado, al tiempo que el Dragón y Grimlock chocaban una vez más con fuerza, produciendo un gran estruendo y una onda que destruyo más de la ciudad.

-¡La Atlántida!-grito Twilight alarmada-¡El descubrimiento arqueológico más importante de la historia está comenzando a ser destruida!-exclamo asustada.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Sunset saltando sobre ella para evitar una colisión con Kirax y el Fénix que pasaron demasiado cerca de ellas-¡Olvídate de la ciudad, de todos modos ya estaba hecha pedazos!-.

-Ese es un buen punto-reconoció Kenneth, cuando el lugar tembló violentamente.

Ya que la serpiente se enredó en Slug y ahora intentaba aplastarlo, pero el Dinobot consiguió morderlo del lomo y ahora ambos luchaban por tomar el control sobre el otro, al tiempo que Kirax usaba sus alas filosas para atacar a la Fénix, quien contraataco con flechas de fuego.

Grimlock mordió con fuerza el cuello del Dragón y lo arrojo con violencia contra el suelo, pero no pudo volver a atacar, ya que su oponente le dio un golpe con su cola, dándole justo en el rostro, lo que consiguió derribarlo un momento.

-¡Esta batalla está de locos!-grito Bold Brave sorprendida por la batalla de bestias.

-¿Dónde están Sunset y los demás?-pregunto Arcee buscando con la mirada a sus amigas, pero debido a la intensa batalla, además del ataque de los Vehicons que aún quedaban no lograba ubicarlas.

Megatron se rio ante esto-¿Qué te parece Optimus? ¡Parece que finalmente estamos parejos, ahora yo también tengo a mi equipo de elite! ¡Los Predacons!-anuncio el tirano riéndose.

-¿Por qué continuas con esta locura? ¡Trajiste de vuelta a la vida a bestias extintas solo para causar más destrucción!-acuso Optimus.

-¡Y ese es el punto de la guerra! ¡El ganador es aquel que está dispuesto a hacer lo que el perdedor no!-declaro Megatron.

-¡Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo!-aseguro Optimus lanzándose a la batalla, embistiendo a Megatron y comenzando una vez más su batalla.

Los demás Autobots no tuvieron más opción que continuar con la batalla contra las tropas de Megatron, aunque Starscream decidió ocultarse para observar la situación y también porque estaba aterrado ante la intensa batalla que estaban desatando los dos grupos de bestias.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto!-grito Starlight al ver que las cosas estaban demasiado parejas, algo que nunca ocurría cuando los Dinobots entraban en acción.

Sunset estaba dispuesta a ir en búsqueda de Arcee para evolucionarla, pero Garnet la detuvo, la Gema no tenía que decir nada, ya que la peli fuego ya sabía lo que esta quería decirle, debían encontrar la reliquia, si fue capaz de hundir a la Atlántida y Megatron estaba dispuesto a evitar que cayera en manos de Optimus, entonces debía tratarse de algo sumamente importante, algo que solo un Prime debía tener.

-Pero ¿Cómo la encontraremos exactamente?-pregunto Keith.

-Sunset puede llevarnos a ella-revelo Garnet con calma, dejando a la peli fuego confundida-después de todo, tú tienes en tu poder un elemento que es casi tan poderoso como la reliquia que buscamos-.

Sunset tomo su collar y lo miro fijamente, pero había algo que la estaba inquietando-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Lapis confundida.

-Por tu manera de hablar parecería que sabes de que reliquia se trata, sé que puedes ver el futuro en distintas formas, por eso solo quiero que me digas una cosa, esa reliquia ¿ayudara a los Autobots?-pregunto con seriedad y Garnet se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Más de lo que te imaginas-aseguro Garnet.

-Esa es respuesta suficiente para mí-dijo Odd y el grupo asintió, optando por dejar que el collar los guiara esta vez, ya que las piezas del mapa se habían destruido cuando comenzó la batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet estaba trabajando lo más rápido que podía para recargar de nuevo el portal y acudir en ayuda de los demás, aunque también trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba viendo, no entendían como era posible que los Predacons, al menos tres de ellos, se encontraran del lado de los Decepticons.

-Un momento, entiendo que es una situación crítica, pero ¿Qué son exactamente los Predacons?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-Son geniales y todo, pero ¿Qué son?-apoyo Rainbow.

-Los Predacons fueron los primeros habitantes de Cybertron poco después de la caída de Unicron, cuando Primus se convirtió en el núcleo de vida de nuestro mundo natal, los Predacons fueron las primeras formas de vida que llegaron después de los Prime, pero como todo en el Universo, su tiempo se terminó y se extinguieron hace millones de años-explico Ratchet sin dejar de trabajar.

-Entiendo, ver un Predacon es para ustedes lo que para nosotros sería encontrarnos con un Tyrannosaurio Rex-comprendió Luna refiriéndose a los dinosaurios extintos y no a los Dinobots.

-Es más que obvio que los Cons encontraron una forma de traerlos de vuelta a la vida-observo X Brawn con preocupación y Bee comenzó a decir un montón de cosas.

-Tú lo dijiste amigo, esto es terrible, en especial porque hoy tenía una cita con una hermosa chica-dijo Side Burn, ganándose varias miradas de sus amigos-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado por las miradas de todos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Atlántida**

Kirax fue golpeada por las alas de la Fénix, estrellándose con fuerza contra un obelisco de la ciudad, más no tardo en volver a elevarse para embestir con fuerza a su oponente, luchando de manera devastadora contra el ave de fuego, siempre por encima de todos.

Slug por su parte, consiguió liberarse de su atacante, arrojándolo contra el suelo, más el Basilisco le lanzo un golpe con su cola, dándole con fuerza en el rostro, para después morderlo en un cuerno, un gran error, ya que Slug lo disparo y lo lanzo por los aires.

El Dragón lanzo varios golpes con sus patas delanteras, para después embestir a Grimlock, empujándolo hacia atrás, pero cuando lanzo un golpe con su cola, Grimlock lo atrapo con sus poderosas fauces y lo levanto para estrellarlo contra el suelo, la batalla de bestias era un espectáculo que nadie querría perderse, pues se trataban de dos especies extintas de diferentes mundos, vueltos a la vida gracias a tecnología extraterrestre y que ahora estaban en una feroz contienda.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Siguiendo a Sunset, quien les sugirió a Lapis y a Peridot que fueran camino para no captar la atención de nadie, el grupo llego hasta el palacio o lo que quedaba del mismo después de que los Predacons aparecieran precisamente en su entrada, el collar de la peli fuego funcionaba como las piezas del mapa, guiándolos hacia la reliquia mediante un brillo.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Odd alarmado y alertando a todos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Keith colocándose en guardia, al igual que las Gemas.

-¡Una máquina expendedora de dulces!-grito Odd señalando dicha máquina que estaba en un pasillo-¡No puedo creer que los atlantes tuvieran esta clase de tecnología también!-declaro con un brillo en sus ojos, ganándose varias miradas de enojo de sus amigos-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido, antes de ser llevado a rastras por Kenneth.

-¿En serio? ¿Máquinas expendedoras de dulces?-cuestiono Sunset con un tic en los ojos.

-Creo que la tecnología de los Atlantes no se limitaba a lo militar-dedujo Twilight encogiéndose en hombros y el grupo continuo su avance, en especial cuando el estruendo de la batalla capto su atención.

Siguiendo a Sunset hasta un costado del palacio, el collar de la peli fuego señalo hacia una enorme roca, misma que Garnet retiro sin mucho esfuerzo, revelando una entrada que daban a las alcantarillas de la ciudad o lo que fueran las alcantarillas en aquellos tiempos.

-Al mal paso darle prisa-dijo Kenneth.

-Supongo que es cierto, pero ¿Quién entrara primero?-pregunto Odd antes de ser empujado por Kenneth, el grito de Odd se escuchó como si la caída no tuviera fin.

-Odd, solo son tres metros de altura-regaño Kenneth, ya que Odd ya había tocado el piso.

-Ah pues si-dijo sonriendo y el peli negro suspiro, permitiendo que todos bajaran, Sunset naturalmente ayudo a su princesa a bajar, aunque Twilight agradecía las atenciones de su pareja, a veces sentía que la trataba demasiado como una princesa delicada y fina que no podía hacer nada por sí misma.

-No hay tiempo que perder, hay que continuar-indico Garnet y el collar de Sunset indicó el camino con un rayo de luz que avanzaba hacia el frente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus y Megatron chocaron sus puños con fuerza, ambos hacían uso de todas sus fuerzas para poder derrotar al otro, pero ninguno de los dos pensaba rendirse, era siempre así, pero uno protegía la vida y el otro quería destruirla.

-¡Será mejor que te rindas Prime, ahora que tengo a mis Predacons mi victoria será segura!-declaro Megatron.

-¡Mientras mi Spark siga brillando, me asegurare de que jamás ganes!-declaro Optimus.

-¡Un problema que tiene una fácil solución!-afirmo Megatron.

Shockwave observaba la batalla entre los Dinobots y los Predacons, maravillado por finalmente poder ver a sus creaciones en toda su gloria, aunque también admitía que esos Dinobots eran impresionantes, los Autobots también aprovecharon mucho su tiempo en la Tierra, esta era una batalla digna de verse.

Grimlock y el Dragón lanzaron un rugido, para después disparar una bola de fuego cada uno, impactando con fuerza y provocando que se disparara en varias direcciones, al tiempo que el Dragón se elevaba en el aire con sus poderosas alas, para lanzar un golpe con su cola al rostro de Grimlock, más no consiguió alejarse lo suficiente y Grimlock contraataco con un golpe de su cola taladro, derribándolo.

-¡Esto se está saliendo de control!-señalo Kitt con preocupación-¡La ciudad está comenzando a ser destruida por completo!-.

-¡Bueno, tomemos en cuenta que ya estaba casi destruida, así que no importa mucho que digamos!-señalo Navi y Kitt lo miro con seriedad-¡Agradece que nadie ha vivido aquí en siglos!-agrego con rapidez, al tiempo que Windblade hacia acto de aparición.

-¡Que locura, no puedo volar sin encontrarme con Kirax y esa Predacon ave!-señalo con preocupación.

-¡Y tampoco podemos movernos sin toparnos con Slug y esa serpiente!-declaro Bold Brave apareciendo junto con Arcee.

-¡No he podido encontrar a Sunset por ningún lado, estoy comenzando a preocuparme!-señalo Arcee preocupada.

-No te preocupes, la última vez que no la encontrábamos reapareció con un nuevo y mejorado Optimus Prime, seguramente volverá a hacerlo-aseguro Bold Brave-solo que esta vez…no está con Optimus y tampoco sabemos dónde están las demás chicas, pero si están con Garnet estoy segura de que probable, posiblemente, tal vez…se encuentren bien…mejor me callo-se lamentó la Bot.

-Siempre fuiste buena para hacer reír-dijo una voz detrás de todos, al voltear se encontraron con Rod y Dark Storm-tengo que admitirlo, Shockwave sí que sabe cómo iniciar una gran fiesta-.

-Ahora veremos que tanto duran sus amados Dinobots contra los terribles Predacons, la victoria de Lord Megatron está cada vez más cerca-aseguro la Insecticon.

En esos momentos, Slug aplasto al Basilisco con sus poderosas patas, pero el Predacon abrió sus fauces y disparo un rayo contra el Triceraptor, provocando que retrocediera, al tiempo que volvía a lanzarse a la batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Mientras que para muchos humanos la batalla se podría considerar algo genial, para la amante de los animales no lo era para nada y ahora estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, en especial porque no podía soportar ver como seis lindos animales eran obligados a pelear de ese modo.

-¿Seis?-pregunto Bulkhead confundido.

-¡Los Dinobots y los Predacons! ¡Pobrecitos! ¡Obligados a pelearse de ese modo! ¡Es horrible!-grito Fluttershy horrorizada, dejando a todos confundidos y sin saber que decir, en especial cuando agrego-¡Podrían ser amigos, grandes amigos y sin embargo están peleando para matarse!-.

-Tranquila, tranquila, respira profundamente cielo-pedía Myra haciendo esfuerzos por calmar a la chica tímida, en serio que esto le estaba afectando mucho.

Ultra Magnus se acercó con genuina preocupación-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Fluttershy?-.

-Ella ama a todos los animales, lo da todo por ellos y no soporta verlos sufrir, aunque sean de otro mundo, creo que no puede tolerar ver como dos grupos diferentes de animales se estén destrozando entre ellos-explico Applejack.

-Ya veo-comprendió Magnus, en serio Fluttershy era una chica bastante sensible y ese podía ser un problema.

-¿Hay alguna señal de Sunset y los demás?-pregunto Celestia acercándose a Ratchet.

-Aun no, pero lo que sea que estén haciendo espero que lo hagan rápido-respondió Ratchet.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Atlántida**

Con la feroz batalla desarrollándose en la superficie de la ciudad, las alcantarillas eran víctimas de terribles terremotos y uno que otro escombro caía, pero eso no impedía que continuaran su marcha, en especial con apoyo de las tres Gemas.

-¿Qué tan cerca estamos?-pregunto Peridot preocupada de que en cualquier momento todo se viniera abajo.

-Espero que lo suficiente, realmente no me agrada la idea de estar aquí abajo mientras una batalla se lleva arriba-dijo Sunset.

-Me sorprende que los Decepticons hayan tenido a esas bestias ocultas todo este tiempo, nunca me imaginé que tuvieran algo como eso-dijo Starlight impactada por lo que acababa de ver.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?-pregunto Lapis confundida.

-Son Predacons-respondió-fueron los primeros habitantes de Cybertron hace muchos años, lo sé porque Ratchet me conto sobre ellos en cierta ocasión-.

-Son como los dinosaurios de Cybertron-comprendió la peli fuego, cuando noto algo en su adorada peli violeta-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupada.

Twilight no respondió de inmediato, pero su silencio era una clara señal de que no se encontraba del todo bien-Es solo que…este es el descubrimiento arqueológico más importante de todos los tiempos, pero…ahora…está siendo convertido en ruinas, de continuar así pronto será destruida…-.

-Y eso será lo mejor-.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-cuestiono Twilight mirando a su pareja con enfado.

-Ah…yo no dije nada-se defendió la peli fuego y Twilight quedo confundida, mirando a los demás, pero ninguno de ellos parecía haber dicho aquellas palabras.

Repentinamente y frente a ellos, hizo acto de aparición la misma chica que se había manifestado arriba como un holograma-Solo es otro holograma-dijo Odd acercándose-cielos, que lugar tan extraño para colocar uno-expreso tratando de tocarlo, naturalmente sin éxito.

Repentinamente, Odd la atravesó en el abdomen-Por favor, le pido que no haga eso-dijo la chica repentinamente.

-¡Cielos! ¡Esto es genial!-exclamo el rubio.

-Ah…Odd, no creo que se trate de un holograma-dijo Kenneth comenzando a asustarse, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-Ningún holograma en el Universo puede responder de ese modo-señalo Keith.

-Oh por favor, si no es un holograma ¿Qué se supone que es? ¿Un fantasma?-pregunto Odd mirando a la chica, quien cerró los ojos y agacho la vista un momento, para luego alzarla y con un rostro increíblemente aterrador, dejando al rubio helado-si…es un fantasma… ¡UN FANTASMA!-grito corriendo a esconderse detrás de todos.

-Oh genial-gruño Sunset con sarcasmo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

La batalla de bestias continuaba cada vez con mayor intensidad que antes, la destrucción que estaban causando por la ciudad o por lo menos, por lo que quedaba de la misma era devastadora, incluso los combatientes voladores provocaban un gran daño, en especial cuando caían al suelo con fuerza.

Los Autobots solo podían mantenerse al margen, al igual que los Decepticons, con excepción de Optimus y Megatron, quienes continuaban enfrascados en su batalla personal, Arcee solo podía pensar en una cosa, encontrar a Sunset y a los demás.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Todos retrocedieron espantados al ver al fantasma, quien flotaba en el aire y volvía su rostro a la normalidad-No puedo permitir que sigan avanzando-advirtió la chica.

-Pero ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Sunset con seriedad.

-Soy la Princesa Kiva, hija del Rey Dartz, el responsable de la aniquilación total de nuestro reino-revelo Kiva con seriedad-como les dije antes en la fuente, esa arma que están buscando es demasiado peligrosa, no puedo permitir que la obtengan, ya que es un error que no se podrá remediar-.

-Espera ¿quieres decir que tú fuiste la que nos advirtió? Sabía que no eras un holograma ordinario-señalo Starlight acercándose-pero no queremos esa reliquia para nosotros, tenemos que llevársela a Optimus Prime-.

-¿Optimus Prime? ¿Hablas de esa máquina que parece emitir la misma energía que los Dioses que nos enviaron sus bendiciones y maldiciones de los cielos?-pregunto Kiva con tono frío, pero severo.

El grupo se vio entre sí sin saber cómo comenzar-Es muy largo de explicar, pero los Dioses que veneraban son una raza que vienen de otro planeta, en estos momentos están luchando contra unos seres malignos que quieren esclavizar a la humanidad y Optimus Prime es el líder de quienes luchan para defenderla-explico Sunset-y él necesita esa reliquia cuanto antes-.

Kiva guardo silencio, pero en ningún momento retiro su mirada llena de severidad-No puedo permitirlo, esa arma es peligrosa, su poder no puede volver a ser usado, es un error que no se podrá remediar-repitió con tristeza, al tiempo que las imágenes de lo ocurrido con su pueblo, su gente, sus amigos, su familia, todos a los que amaba desaparecieron por culpa de ese error.

-Desgraciadamente no tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo Garnet con calma, al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas e invocaba sus guantes, lanzando un golpe contra una pared, misma que derribo.

En cuanto hizo eso, el collar de Sunset brillo con una intensidad aun mayor, ese hecho capto la atención de Kiva, pero en ningún momento dejo de lado su mirada cargada de severidad, en especial cuando Garnet indico que avanzaran al interior de ese agujero que abrió.

Estaban a punto de hacerlo, cuando Kiva les cerro el paso-¡No voy a permitir que entren aquí!-declaro Kiva con frialdad.

A pesar de que Kiva les bloqueaba la entrada, debido a su cuerpo fantasmal pudieron ver el interior de la misma, parecía un pequeño lago subterráneo, con las cabezas de piedra talladas en distintas partes de la misma, las cuales representaban a los reyes antiguos de la Atlántida y en el centro de ese lago se encontraba flotando la reliquia.

-¡Esa es!-grito Sunset emocionada.

Más antes de poder llegar hasta la entrada, Kiva volvió a hacer una mirada bastante tenebrosa-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Esa arma no puede volver a usarse, jamás volverá a la superficie!-amenazo Kiva con frialdad y con un tono de voz increíblemente tenebroso.

-No me gusta a donde va todo esto-señalo Keith colocándose en guardia.

-Vamos-intervino Odd-escucha, tal vez seas un fantasma que da mucho miedo, pero es obvio que no puedes tocarnos, así que dinos ¿Cómo vas a impedir que le llevemos la reliquia a su legítimo dueño?-pregunto en tono burlón y retador.

Por toda respuesta, Kiva levito hasta quedar justo sobre el lago, a escasos metros de la reliquia, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y alzo sus manos, al momento de hacerlo, los ojos de las cabezas de piedra brillaron, al igual que unos símbolos que los rodeaban, repentinamente, estos emergieron de las paredes con cuerpos enormes, revelándose como gigantescas estatuas vivientes armadas con espadas, hachas, bolas con picos y garrotes de piedra, los cuales se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Tenías que preguntar, no podías quedarte callado, tenías que abrir la bocota-regaño Kenneth a su amigo, quien solo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Golems, destrúyanlos-ordeno Kiva y los Golems se dispusieron a cumplir con la orden, mientras la Guerra de Bestias seguía desatándose en la superficie.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Tan cerca y tan lejos de la reliquia, mientras los Dinobots luchan con los Predacons, Sunset y los demás deberán luchar con un espectro, así como con su ejército de Golems"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_la batalla entre Dinobots y Predacons se ha desatado, destruyendo todo lo que queda de la Atlántida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_espero que lo esté siendo, porque se están atacando con todo en su Modo Bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_tranquilo, la voy a usar, pero después de lo que sugeriste con Ultra Magnus se me ocurrió algo para emplearla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_aun no lo han recuperado y la batalla de bestias comenzó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_la batalla entre Dinobots y Predacons ha comenzado, ambos están parejos por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso es algo que también intrigara mucho a Optimus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soldado-Bladegunner8: **_la batalla de las bestias ha comenzado y lo que quedaba de la Atlántida está siendo destruido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_las ruinas están comenzando a desaparecer y ahora un fantasma quiere evitar que obtengan la reliquia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_ese error ha provocado que un fantasma haga hasta lo imposible por evitar que se lleve el Star Saber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_el combate ha comenzado y todos en Modo Bestia, ya que como mencione, los Predacons aún no se transforman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_puedes decirlo de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_eso es algo que preocupa mucho a los Vehicons y a los Insecticons por igual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_ciertamente y por ello, Kiva no va a permitir que se lleven el Star Saber a la superficie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Olivia, Magician Rose, Lisa L Kujo, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Soldado-Bladegunner8, Dra Optimus Star 3, Nahuel836, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, El Redentor 777, Gokash Z, Freedom Gundam 96, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	5. Herencia de los Prime

"_**Finalmente, la Guerra de las Bestias ha comenzado; los Dinobots por el lado de los Autobots vs los Predacons por el lado de los Decepticons, una batalla entre dos especies diferentes, misma que jamás se había visto ha comenzado en las ruinas de la que alguna vez fuera la orgullosa ciudad de Atlántida, mientras el conflicto se desataba, Sunset y los demás bajaron a las alcantarillas para localizar la reliquia que podría cambiar e incluso inclinar la balanza a favor de los Autobots, pues Megatron ordeno que esa reliquia no debía caer en manos de Optimus por ningún motivo, sin embargo, cuando estaban más cerca se toparon con la chica de aquel misterioso holograma, pero resulto que no era eso, sino un fantasma, la última princesa de ese glorioso imperio e hija del rey responsable de la destrucción de su civilización, debido a esto, se negaba rotundamente a que se apoderaran de la reliquia, a pesar de que reconoce que Optimus tenía la energía de sus Dioses"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 5**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 5 Herencia de los Prime**

La batalla en la Atlántida era cada vez más complicada, en especial porque ahora el espectro de quien fuera la última princesa de dicho imperio había convocado a unos Golems para impedir que Sunset y los demás obtuvieran la reliquia para llevársela a Optimus cuanto antes.

-¡No permitiré que se lleven esa reliquia, ese poder nunca más debe volver a usarse!-gritaba Kiva al tiempo que sus Golems atacaban con todo su poder.

Sunset se mantenía cerca de Twilight para protegerla, acompañada por Starlight, quien disparaba contra los Golems con su arma, pero estas no lograban hacerles el menor daño, las Gemas los enfrentaron frente a frente, aunque incluso a Garnet le costaba mucho poder enfrentarlos.

Keith trataba de acercarse hacia la reliquia, pero Kiva lo diviso y con un brillo en sus ojos invoco a un Golem más que surgió del suelo, provocando que retrocediera-¿Cuántas de esas cosas tienes?-cuestiono preocupado.

Por toda respuesta, Kiva abrió sus brazos, convocando a más Golems que emergieron de todas partes-¡Por mis estrellas!-grito Peridot asustada.

Lapis uso el agua del lago para mantenerlos a raya, pero no fue por mucho, ya que los ojos de Kiva brillaron de forma espectral y su brillo se intensifico en los Golems, quienes se liberaron como una gran explosión, estrellando a Lapis contra una pared rocosa.

-¡Si alguien tiene una idea sería bueno que la comentara ahora, ya que esa chica no parece querer entender razones!-declaro Starlight disparando.

-¡Es una perra egoísta!-gruño Sunset.

-No Sunset, te equivocas-dijo Twilight con seriedad-no es egoísta, ella misma vio la destrucción de su imperio, vio lo que esa reliquia fue capaz de hacer y está tratando de evitar que esa historia no vuelva a repetirse, por eso no deja que nos acerquemos a ella-.

-Pero esa reliquia no estará en manos de quien no sabe usarla-dijo Starlight.

-Esta traumada-fue todo lo que Twilight dijo, lo que dejo a ambas chicas pensativas, era cierto, probablemente la pobre espectra se encontraba traumatizada por lo que vio, la muerte de todos los ciudadanos de su imperio, de sus amigos, de su familia, todo eso debió hacer que desarrollara un gran miedo hacia la reliquia, pero…

-Aun así, tenemos que obtenerla, es la única oportunidad de inclinar la balanza a favor de los Autobots-señalo Sunset.

Los Golems continuaban atacando a diestra y siniestra, Peridot volaba sobre su tapa de basura, evitando los golpes de estos gigantes de rocas-¿Qué sucede tontas? ¿La poderosa Peridot es demasiado rápida para ustedes?-pregunto Peridot con una sonrisa burlona.

Pero por andar viendo y haciendo lo que no debía, Peridot no evito que otro Golem le diera un golpe con fuerza, lanzándola por los aires-¡Peridot!-grito Lapis al ver eso, lanzándose a salvar a su pequeña Gema verde.

Lapis la atrapo en el aire, abrazándola con fuerza y como consecuencia, sus Gemas comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, captando la atención de todos, en especial de Kiva, quien las miro con seriedad.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?-cuestiono con un gruñido de fastidio.

Garnet sonrió con emoción al imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sus deducciones se vieron acertadas al ver que una nueva Gema de color verde agua hizo acto de aparición, era tan alta como Garnet, incluso un poco más por ligeros centímetros, el visor de Peridot cubrían un par de sus ojos, ya que ahora tenía cuatro, dos brazos, dos piernas, su cabello era de un azul verdoso.

-¡Se fusionaron!-exclamo Starlight emocionada.

La nueva Gema se miró las manos con mucha confusión y extrañeza, sintiendo un torbellino de emociones, en especial por el lado de Lapis, ya que no se había fusionado desde lo de Malachite, pero esta era una sensación muy diferente a aquella, no solo se sentía poderosa, sino también protegida.

Por su parte, su lado Peridot se emocionó enormemente al ver que ella también se podía fusionar, no podía creerlo, realmente estaba emocionada y más importante aún, estaba feliz de experimentarlo con Lapis, aunque esta aún se encontraba en un estado algo conflictivo.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Keith empujando a la fusión a tiempo, ya que un Golem había lanzado un golpe contra ella, por suerte, el pirata la quito a tiempo y ambos rodaron por el suelo.

-¡No sé qué truco o hechicería hicieron, pero ni así van a obtener esa arma de destrucción, esto termina aquí!-declaro la enfurecida chica.

La fusión se quedó algo preocupada y ni que decir de los demás, pero repentinamente, el collar de Sunset comenzó a brillar una vez más de manera intensa, al tiempo que disparaba un rayo hacia la reliquia, lo que captó la atención de Kiva, más antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo, los ojos de Sunset se volvieron blancos, al igual que los de Kiva.

-¡Sunset!-grito Twilight alarmada, en especial cuando su novia comenzó a levitar hacia Kiva y viceversa, ambas quedaron frente a frente, con el collar brillando y la reliquia no tardó en hacerlo también, mostrándoles una nueva visión.

La visión mostraba a Megatron y a su ejército de Decepticons provocando una gran cantidad de destrucción por todo el planeta, principalmente terremotos creados a partir de erupciones volcánicas en todo el mundo, pero en vez de arrojar, lava, magma, etc. De los volcanes salía un extraño líquido color violeta oscura, mismo que disparaba en todas direcciones, causando un gran pánico a nivel mundial, una catástrofe similar a la que destruyo la Atlántida y a Pompeya, pero esta vez, ningún sitio en el planeta estaba a salvo.

Megatron alzo su brazo, donde sostenía una espada que irradiaba aquella misma energía maligna y entonces algo peor surgió, de las profundidades de la Tierra, un ser maligno despertó, sus ojos brillaban cargados de maldad y conforme más se acercaba, el planeta comenzaba a morir lentamente, hasta que al final, desapareció en una poderosa explosión, revelando a un gigante de tamaño colosal, superior al de un planeta y cuyos ojos eran la encarnación del mal.

Pero de aquella visión surgió un rayo de luz, mismo que venía en forma de una esfera que se encontraba en el interior de Optimus, el cual sostenía una espada que irradiaba una energía muy familiar para Kiva, Prime alzo aquella esfera y esta ilumino aquella oscuridad, provocando que el gigante desapareciera y que la Tierra volviera a la normalidad.

-_Que la sabiduría…ilumine nuestras tinieblas…-_.

Tanto Sunset como Kiva abrieron sus ojos de golpe, cada una estaba en el suelo, rápidamente, Twilight y los demás corrieron con la peli fuego, mientras que Kiva se quedaba en shock, aquella visión se vio tan real, como si los Dioses quisieran advertirle algo a ella y a la peli fuego, su vista se fijó en la reliquia y se quedó en silencio, para después ver a Sunset.

-Esa visión… ¿fue real?-pregunto temerosa.

-Eso me temo-respondió Sunset.

Kiva se quedó en el suelo un momento, mientras apretaba sus puños sobre la tierra, aunque no podía sentirla, ella miro de reojo la reliquia, esa arma fue la perdición de su gente, pero tal vez se debía a que ellos nunca supieron usarla de la forma adecuada o quizás…nunca debieron intentar usarla porque no les pertenecía a ellos, así que miro a Sunset una vez más.

-No sé qué haya sido eso, pero si lo que dicen es cierto, entonces esa arma debe volver a manos de su verdadero dueño, el Dios que ha venido a la Tierra-dijo Kiva.

-¿Eso significa que…?-Twilight comenzó a sonreír ante aquella posibilidad.

Kiva asintió resignada, debía entregar la reliquia, pero entonces…-¡Largo espíritu! ¡Largo espíritu! ¡Largo espíritu!-gritaba Odd lanzándole varias piedras a Kiva, aunque estas solo la atravesaban sin hacerle daño.

-¡Oye! ¿Pero qué crees que haces? ¡Ella ya dijo que si podríamos llevárnosla!-exclamo Kenneth deteniéndolo.

Odd se detuvo de golpe al escuchar eso-¿Ah sí? Ups…lo siento-se disculpó sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos no me hacen nada-señalo Kiva con una sonrisa algo triste, no era agradable no volver a sentir absolutamente nada, pero quizás era el momento de finalmente descansar, así que acepto darles la reliquia de una vez por todas.

Un estruendo capto la atención de todos y el lugar se vino abajo debido a la batalla que se estaba desatando en la superficie-¡Cuidado!-grito Garnet, pero en el último momento, un escudo de agua los protegió a todos, mismo que fue convocado por la fusión de Lapis y Peridot.

-La vimos cerca-dijo Starlight aliviada.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto la fusión sonriendo-¡Por mis estrellas, mi poder es asombroso! ¡Estoy ansiosa por que Steven me vea!-declaro emocionada.

-Muchas gracias Lapidot-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-¿Lapidot?-pregunto la fusión confundida.

-Bueno, era eso o Pepis-explico Odd encogiéndose en hombros y Kenneth le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Odd, las fusiones de Gemas no mezclan sus nombres ¿o acaso Garnet se llama Rufiro o Zabi?-pregunto Kenneth.

-De todos modos no tenía nombre y yo ya la bautice, es la regla, así que ese es su nombre ahora-dijo Odd.

-Lo voy a pensar-dijo la Gema fusionada, aunque ella estaba pensando en un nombre como Turquesa o Jade.

-¡La reliquia!-grito Sunset al ver que el derrumbe podría sepultarla y hacer que se perdiera para siempre, por suerte, Lapidot extendió su mano y la atrajo hacia ella con sus poderes de metal, salvándola en el momento correcto.

-¡Hora de salir de aquí antes de convertirnos en tortillas!-grito Kenneth y el grupo asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Autobots y los Decepticons pasaron de mantenerse al margen a entrar en acción, comenzando a dispararse al tiempo que se protegían detrás de unos escombros, mientras los Dinobots y Predacons, así como sus respectivos líderes continuaban en su feroz batalla.

Los tres Dinobots y los tres Predacons se agruparon, rugiéndose con ferocidad, al tiempo que se preparaban para continuar con su batalla que parecía no tener ningún final, fue cuando Optimus apareció tras haber sido lanzado por Megatron, cayendo con fuerza justo frente a los Dinobots.

-¡Optimus!-grito Windblade y Megatron hizo acto de aparición.

El tirano miro a su enemigo mortal-¡Parece que la situación está comenzando a cambiar a mi favor, Prime, mis Predacons harán pedazos a tus Dinobots y yo te haré pedazos a ti!-declaro Megatron con maldad.

-¡Eso es algo que jamás ocurrirá, Megatron!-aseguro Optimus colocándose en pie.

Optimus se preparó para la batalla al igual que los Dinobots, Megatron solo sonrió con crueldad y los Predacons se dispusieron a continuar con la devastadora batalla, pero entonces una explosión de luz salió desde la fuente, destruyéndola por completo y captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Kitt.

-¡Sunset!-grito Sunset aliviado y sumamente feliz de ver a su amiga, así como a todos los demás con ella.

-¡Optimus!-grito Sunset y Lapidot asintió, lanzando la reliquia hacia Prime con todas sus fuerzas.

**( www. youtube watch? v=HSh73d3TZcA)**

Optimus dio un salto y en el último momento, tomo la reliquia del mango de la misma, en cuanto lo hizo, esta comenzó a brillar con intensidad, captando la atención de todos, en especial cuando la misma se transformó en una poderosa espada que parecía estar hecha de cristal de Energon puro, la cual irradiaba una gran cantidad de energía, era el poder de los Prime.

-¡No!-bramo Megatron alarmado.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Bold Brave maravillada.

-¡Es el Star Saber!-exclamo Navi emocionado-¡No puedo creerlo, realmente es el Star Saber!-.

-¡El arma de los Prime, misma que usaron para combatir a Unicron hace millones de años!-exclamo Arcee maravillada.

El resplandor de la espada en manos de Optimus era algo impresionante y digno de verse, incluso los Dinobots y los Predacons quedaron impactados-¡No puede ser! ¡El Star Saber!-exclamo Hot Rod.

-¿Cómo es posible que esa arma estuviera en esta ciudad muerta?-cuestiono Starscream.

Optimus descendió y encaro a Megatron-¡Esta locura termina aquí y ahora Megatron!-aseguro Optimus alzando la espada.

-¡Eso jamás ocurrirá! ¡Destrúyanlo!-ordeno Megatron y los Decepticons abrieron fuego contra Optimus, quien bloqueo todos los disparos con la espada, misma que no solo fue capaz de resistirlos, sino que además los destruyo por completo.

-Increíble-murmuro Kiva impactada por aquella fuerza que estaba viendo.

Optimus comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia los Decepticons, los cuales continuaban disparando contra Prime, pero este no se detenía en ningún momento, el poder del Star Saber era más que magnifico, con un movimiento de la misma, Optimus produjo una onda de energía que fue capaz de lanzar a los Decepticons por los aires, cayendo con fuerza contra el suelo.

Los Predacons rugieron con furia y arremetieron contra Optimus por distintos flancos, atacándolo con una lluvia de fuego, más Optimus clavo el Star Saber en el suelo y se protegió con un escudo de energía, para luego ver a los Dinobots.

-Es hora de terminar con esto-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y los tres Dinobots rugieron, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad en señal de apoyo a su líder, comenzando a correr hacia Optimus, quien se puso en posición y dio un salto.

**( www. youtube watch? v=9kdZWMPyYT4)**

-¡Transformar y Combinar!-invoco Optimus iniciando su transformación más poderosa en conjunto con los poderosos Dinobots-¡Optimus Prime! ¡Modo Jurásico!-invoco, al tiempo que el Star Saber comenzaba a brillar con intensidad, modificando un poco su cuerpo, no fue un cambio tan intenso, pero ahora el cuerpo de Optimus brillaba con un aire divino, gracias al resplandor del Star Saber.

-Nuestro Dios…ha vuelto-dijo Esla arrodillándose y alabando a Optimus como si fuera un Dios.

-Bueno…realmente parece un Dios-reconoció Sunset maravillada y ni que decir de los demás.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Del alivio por ver sanos y salvos a Sunset, Twilight, Starlight y los demás, pasaron al asombro al ver a Optimus Prime no solo en su Modo Jurásico, sino también en un nuevo nivel, mismo que fue obtenido gracia al poder del Star Saber.

-¿Ese es Optimus?-pregunto X Brawn impactado por lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Nuestro jefe se ha vuelto más que sensacional!-grito Bulkhead emocionado.

-¡Doctor! ¿Cómo es esto posible?-pregunto Ultra Magnus mirando a Ratchet con bastante asombro.

-¡De alguna manera, Optimus se combinó tanto con los Dinobots como con la energía del Star Saber, el poder de los Prime lo ha reconocido como su digno sucesor!-explico Ratchet sin dejar de trabajar.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Esos Cons están a punto de recibir la golpiza de su vida!-anuncio Rainbow sumamente emocionada y lanzando varios golpes al aire con emoción.

-Puedes decirlo de nuevo, Rainbow-apoyo Magnus sonriendo levemente, definitivamente la situación había mejorado mucho para los Autobots una vez más.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Atlántida**

Megatron quedo mudo ante lo que estaba viendo, era ilógico, no podía ser posible que Optimus haya conseguido un nuevo nivel de poder-¡Maldición! ¡Predacons! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno con furia y los Predacons se abalanzaron contra Optimus en un intento por frenarlo.

Optimus permaneció quieto en todo momento, para después sujetar al Basilisco del cuello impidiendo que pudiera morderlo, moviéndolo con mucha fuerza, Optimus lanzo un golpe con la cola del Predacon contra el Fénix, dándole de lleno y provocando que cayera con fuerza contra el suelo, al tiempo que Optimus lanzaba al Basilisco por los aires.

Fue cuando el Dragón arremetió contra Optimus, embistiéndolo desde el aire y comenzando una devastadora batalla por tomar el control en el conflicto, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, repentinamente, el Dragón comenzó a cargar su mortal llamarada y Optimus reacciono, abriendo las fauces de la cabeza de Grimlock en su pecho, lanzo una llamarada que empujo al Dragón hacia atrás, derribándolo, al tiempo que Optimus encaraba a Megatron.

-¡Se terminó el juego, Megatron!-declaro Optimus colocándose en guardia.

-¡No se ha acabado! ¡Porque todavía sigo en pie!-bramo Megatron cargando energía en sus dos manos para luego juntar sus manos y crear una gigantesca espada hecha de energía, misma que uso para lanzar un golpe mortal contra Optimus.

Prime espero a que el ataque se acercara lo suficiente y blandiendo su poderosa espada, creo una onda de energía que destruyo el ataque de Megatron, golpeándolo a él directamente y provocando que saliera disparado por los aires, antes de caer con fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡Amo!-gritaron Starscream y Dark Storm al ver eso, mientras los Predacons hacían intentos por levantarse también.

Shockwave fue el primero en llegar ante su amo, arrodillándose ante él para revisarlo-Mi señor, tenemos que retirarnos cuanto antes, debemos atender sus heridas y también debo revisar a los Predacons-informo el Con de un solo ojo.

Megatron gruño ante eso, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenían opción-Soundwave, activa el portal cuanto antes-ordeno el tirano y Soundwave cumplió con la orden de su amo-esto no ha terminado Prime-aseguro retirándose del lugar con sus tropas, los Predacons no tardaron en seguirlos tras recibir el llamado de su creador.

Optimus descendió y desactivo su Modo Jurásico, liberando a los Dinobots, mientras todos sus amigos gritaban emocionados por la nueva victoria de los Autobots, además de que acababan de obtener una de las reliquias más poderosas de todas, el Star Saber, misma que perteneció a los Prime originales.

-¡Lo consiguió jefe!-grito Bold Brave contenta.

Pero Optimus sabía que aunque ahora tenía el Star Saber, la guerra estaba lejos de terminar, conocía a Megatron lo suficiente como para saber que buscaría el modo de cambiar las cosas otra vez, por el momento, debía ver como se encontraban los demás, se sorprendió al ver la nueva fusión que Odd bautizo como Lapidot, pero también…

-Entonces…usted es el Dios que se merece esa espada-dijo Kiva mirando a Optimus y arrodillándose ante él-por favor, le suplico perdone los pecados de mi pueblo, por nuestra codicia y sed de poder terminamos por usar su espada para fines malignos, como consecuencia, nuestra orgullosa ciudad termino en el fondo del mar-.

Optimus se acercó a Kiva-No tengo nada que perdonar, porque realmente no soy un Dios, solo soy un guerrero que lucha para que el Universo sea libre de la tiranía de quien alguna vez considere mi hermano, lo que le paso a tu pueblo fue lamentable y terrible, pero de los errores se aprenden-.

-Mi padre solía ser un hombre tan sabio, justo como usted, pero luego el poder lo cegó y la idea de convertirnos en el imperio más poderoso que jamás ha existido corrompió su mente, como consecuencia…esto fue lo que paso-señalo Kiva-durante milenios he estado viviendo entre este mundo y el otro sin poder encontrar el descanso, pagando por los pecados de mi padre, custodiando esa…esa arma de destrucción, pero ya no quiero más, quiero ser libre…deseo ser libre y ahora que ha regresado a su legítimo dueño, finalmente puedo serlo, lo siento, puedo sentir como algo me está jalando, estoy por cruzar al Otro Mundo-.

-Me saludas a mi tío Cookie por favor-pidió Odd y Kenneth le dio un zape con fuerza-¿Qué dije?-pregunto molesto.

Kiva no supo si reírse o no, pero le gano el sentimiento y rompió en una risa, se rio como no lo había hecho en milenios, rio y rio de manera muy divertida-Hace tiempo que no me reía así, muchas gracias-dijo viendo a los dos chicos-y por favor, prométanme que no cometerán el mismo error que nosotros, mi pueblo conoció su perdición, pero el de ustedes se puede salvar, no dejen que esto les pase, no dejen que la codicia y la sed de poder terminen por destruir sus imperios-suplico Kiva antes de desaparecer, dejando a todos los presentes en silencio.

Sunset suspiro con tristeza y pesar, pensando en todas las armas que se han creado a lo largo de la historia y las guerras que ha habido-¿Cómo regresaremos a casa?-pregunto Odd de pronto y Kenneth le dio otro zape por haber arruinado el momento reflexivo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron estaba furioso, no solo por su derrota, sino también porque ahora Optimus tenía el Star Saber, algo que le daría una increíble ventaja y aunque los Predacons igualaron el campo de batalla con los Dinobots, el Star Saber lo cambiaba todo de manera abrupta.

-No deberías alterarte tanto-dijo Umbral-si Prime tiene ahora un arma que representa la vida entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer, necesitas conseguir un arma que represente la anti vida, solo así podrás estar a la par con Optimus Prime, por suerte para ti, tenemos los elementos necesarios para crearla-le recordó.

Megatron se quedó pensando un momento en lo que su consejera decía y luego sonrió comprendiendo lo que quería decir, era cierto, tenían los elementos necesarios para la creación de un arma que fuera capaz de igualar el poder del Star Saber, aun así, había un detalle más, el asunto de la combinación de Optimus con los Dinobots, por suerte, él también contaba con la solución apropiada para ese pequeño percance.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Les tomo algo de tiempo, pero finalmente, el grupo volvió a la base, aunque Lapis y Peridot se desfusionaron una vez que volvieron a la superficie, ambas estaban encantadas con lo que acababan de crear y aunque querían volver a repetir la experiencia, el nombre que les dio Odd no las dejaba muy complacidas, por desgracia, Kenneth les dijo que debían acostumbrarse, porque su rubio amigo ya debía haberle contado a todo el mundo sobre esa fusión y el nombre que le había impuesto.

Ahora mismo, Sunset se encontraba viendo algunos videos que contaban sobre las guerras más importantes de todos los tiempos, así como también sucesos que cambiaron la historia de la humanidad de una manera trágica, desde la guerra de los 100 años hasta las guerras mundiales, el ataque a Pearl Harbor, el contraataque contra Hiroshima y Nagasaki, el atentado contra las Torres Gemelas, entre otros sucesos provocados por el humano sediento de poder.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Twilight acercándose y abrazándola por la espalda, provocando que la peli fuego suspirara con cierta tristeza.

-Kiva tenía razón y eso me hace preguntarme, si los Autobots no hubieran llegado a la Tierra ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaría para que nuestro mundo tuviera el mismo destino que la Atlántida?-se preguntó Sunset sonriendo con tristeza y Twilight la abrazo con más fuerza.

_**-"Mi pueblo conoció su perdición, pero el de ustedes se puede salvar, no dejen que esto les pase, no dejen que la codicia y la sed de poder terminen por destruir sus imperios"-**_

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Optimus Prime ha recuperado el Star Saber, cuyo poder usado con fines egoístas provoco la caída de todo un imperio"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_lo hizo, pero solo hasta que tuvo una visión, una que no auguraba nada bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_afortunadamente, al final obtuvieron el Star Saber, pero Megatron no está dispuesto a darse por vencido, menos ahora que tiene a los Predacons. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente, si la he visto y lo sigo diciendo, para mí, Scar es el segundo mejor villano de Disney, el primero es Frollo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_Kenneth batalla mucho con su mejor amigo en eso y más, realmente es muy difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_puedes decirlo otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Optimus ha recuperado el Star Saber, pero la guerra contra los Decepticons está lejos de terminar, ya que Megatron no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soldado-Bladegunner8: **_porque en Modo Bestia estarían peleando en más igualdad de poder, ya que ese estado es muy salvaje y poderoso, además se sienten más cómodos así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_en especial porque ella presencio el final de su gente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Freedom Gundam 96, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Dra Optimus Star 3, Soldado-Bladegunner8, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Nahuel836, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	6. Preparaciones

"_**Finalmente, la batalla en la Atlántida ha terminado y la reliquia, misma que resultó ser el legendario Star Saber, una espada usada únicamente por los Prime, fue recuperada, con ella, Optimus fue capaz de poder hacer retroceder a Megatron y a su nuevo ejército de Predacons, una vez que termino la batalla, Kiva, la última princesa de la Atlántida y quien considero a Optimus el Dios poseedor de esa espada, suplico que por favor no cometieran el mismo error que causo la destrucción de su imperio, que no dejaran que la codicia y sed de poder de la humanidad llevaran a todos los imperios a su propia destrucción, más la guerra contra los Decepticons todavía continua y Megatron no se ha dado por vencido, con ayuda de Umbral y de Shockwave, el Rey del Universo está preparando su próximo contraataque para poder volver a inclinar la balanza a su favor ¿Cuál será el macabro plan de Megatron en esta ocasión? ¿Y cómo espera igualar el campo de batalla ahora?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 6**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 6 Preparaciones**

Después de la gran aventura que tuvieron en la Atlántida, los Autobots se reunieron en la base para poder ver la legendaria espada, misma que según leyendas, fue usada junto con la Matrix del Liderazgo para poder derrotar a Unicron el Destructor hace millones de años.

-No puedo creer que realmente se el Star Saber-dijo Magnus impactado-con esa arma tenemos una gran ventaja en contra de los Decepticons-.

-Aunque el Star Saber es una gran ventaja en contra de los Decepticons, ellos siguen teniendo una gran ventaja numérica-le recordó Optimus.

-Misma que aumento con su nueva adquisición-señalo Ratchet-es más que notable que Shockwave volvió y trajo consigo nuevos peligros-.

La imagen que Ratchet activo fue el encuentro con los Predacons, los cuales demostraron ser bestias increíblemente poderosas, ya que pusieron en aprietos a los Dinobots-Ciertamente esos monstruos pelearon a la par contra los Dinobots, incluso los pusieron en aprietos-observo Side Burn.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que existan Predacons?-pregunto Bulkhead-se supone que estaban extintos desde hace eones-.

Optimus permaneció en silencio un momento y luego miro a Airwing-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo puede ser posible?-pregunto con tono amable.

Airwing guardo silencio un momento, debía encontrar la mejor manera de explicarles sobre esto-No sé mucho de este proyecto, solo sé que los Predacons eran el proyecto secreto de Shockwave, la clave de la victoria final para los Decepticons, ese científico obtuvo restos de ACR en Cybertron y en otros planetas del Universo para poder clonarlos, de ese modo formaría un ejército devastador e imparable-.

-Espera un momento, entiendo que hayan buscado fósiles en Cybertron, pero ¿en otros mundos?-pregunto Windblade confundida.

-Eso se debe a que antes de tiranizar el Planeta Madre, Shockwave había conseguido clonar algunos Predacons…-continuo Airwing con calma.

**-Flashback-**

_**Solo yo y algunos Decepticons de alto rango sabían de este proyecto, Megatron había esperado mucho tiempo por esto y Shockwave finalmente había conseguido algo, pero…los resultados fueron desastrosos.**_

Los Predacons clonados eran demasiado salvajes, en cuanto fueron liberados de sus capsulas comenzaron a atacar a todos en la base, Megatron tuvo que someterlos en persona, ya que eran demasiado salvajes y sumamente poderosos, al final, no tuvieron más opción que enviarlos a diferentes planetas, donde por falta de Energon sucumbieron lentamente.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Twilight intervino en la conversación-¿Creen que la Tierra haya sido uno de los lugares a los que enviaron a esos Predacons?-pregunto la peli violeta y Bee le pregunto a qué se refería-algo en esas criaturas me era muy familiar e investigue un poco, tienen mucho parecido con las criaturas mitológicas de nuestro mundo-revelo activando la pantalla y mostrando imágenes de dichas bestias.

-Es muy probable que la Tierra también haya sido uno de los planetas a los que Megatron desterró a esos Predacons para poder mantenerlos bajo control y con el paso de los siglos se volvieron parte del folclor de la Tierra-reconoció Optimus con bastante sorpresa.

-Lo que significa que la Tierra tiene más relación con Cybertron de lo que habíamos pensado-dijo Arcee.

-Vaya, el Clúster del Planeta Madre, Energon y ahora Predacons, en serio que la Tierra es un mundo único-reconoció X Brawn sorprendido.

-Hay algo que quiero saber-dijo Ultra Magnus avanzando hacia Airwing-¿Por qué nunca informo de esto soldado?-cuestiono con un tono que indicaba algo de reproche.

-Porque no tenía ni idea de ello, Shockwave desapareció después del ataque de Arcee y Wheeljack, fue dado por muerto y el proyecto Predacon quedo en el olvido, pues él era el único que sabía cómo perfeccionarlo-respondió Airwing con una mirada desafiante hacia Ultra Magnus.

-O tal vez eso es lo que tú querías hacernos creer para que el ataque de los Predacons nos tomara por sorpresa-dijo Magnus en tono acusador.

-¿Y por qué haría eso exactamente?-cuestiono Airwing mirando molesto a Magnus.

-Porque un Decepticon no deja de serlo con tanta facilidad-escupió Magnus con bastante severidad.

-Pero un Autobot si puede dejar de serlo ¿verdad?-cuestiono Airwing y Side Burn quiso decir algo, pero Prowl lo detuvo, ya que ese comentario fue una muy obvia referencia a Hot Rod.

-Basta los dos-pidió Optimus-Ultra Magnus, Airwing ya ha demostrado su lealtad hacia los Autobots, es cierto que fue un Decepticon al principio, pero ahora es un miembro de nuestro equipo y sé que podemos confiar plenamente en él-aseguro Optimus con total sinceridad.

Ultra Magnus asintió, pero mantuvo su mirada de desconfianza en Airwing, después de todo, la guerra podía hacerte desconfiar hasta de tu propia sombra y como Optimus, Magnus ha visto morir a muchos buenos amigos por culpa de esa maldita guerra, muchos de ellos no se merecían el final que tuvieron.

Por ahora debían estar felices, obtuvieron el Star Saber y finalmente tenían una gran ventaja contra los Decepticons, aunque los Predacons igualaban mucho la batalla contra los Dinobots, las esperanzas por terminar la guerra eran cada vez más grandes.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Los Vehicons hicieron acto de aparición, trayendo consigo un gran fragmento de Energon Oscuro en su estado de cristal, Shockwave había sido enviado a un laboratorio que crearon en una cueva en la Tierra para poder trabajar en las modificaciones de los Predacons, para de ese modo conseguir igualar a Optimus.

-Espero que este fragmento sea suficiente para usted Lord Megatron-dijo Umbral con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Es más que perfecto-reconoció Megatron-ahora es tiempo de trabajar-un estruendo capto la atención de ambos-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-Es Starscream, mientras Shockwave prepara todo el equipo necesario, él está encargado de supervisar a los Predacons, aunque no parece estarle yendo muy bien que digamos-señalo Umbral sonriendo de forma burlona.

Sus palabras eran más que acertadas, en el puerto de aterrizaje, siendo el único espacio lo suficientemente grande en toda la base para poder tener a los tres Predacons, el general trataba por todos los medios de conseguir que las tres bestias, quienes descansaban en distinto rincones de la nave lo obedecieran, sin éxito alguno, intento darles de golpes con una vara de metal, ganándose un golpe de la cola del Dragón, así como también un picotazo de parte de la Fénix y una mordida del Basilisco, quienes continuaron descansando.

-¡Muy bien bestias estúpidas! ¡Ya me estoy hartando de todo esto!-bramo Starscream-¡Yo soy su amo y ustedes deben obedecerme!-el Dragón lanzo un rugido y Starscream retrocedió asustado, al tiempo que lanzaba un grito.

-Vaya amo-dijo Queen observando todo desde la entrada a la nave-se nota que tienes total dominio sobre ellos-.

-¡Solo espera y verás! ¡Les demostrare a todos que puedo dominar a estas bestias! Incluso Shockwave quedara pequeño ante mi grandeza-murmuro Starscream sonriendo-¡Muy bien! ¡Levántense!-ordeno, pero ninguno de los tres Predacons le hizo caso-¿Qué no me escucharon? ¡LEVANTENSE AHORA!-.

En esos momentos, Nightshroud y Karr hicieron acto de aparición-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Queen? Tenemos trabajo que…oh vaya-dijo Nightshroud al ver el espectáculo que estaba llevándose a cabo.

-¡DIJE QUE OBEDEZCAN!-bramo Starscream lanzando un nuevo golpe contra la Fénix, quien abriendo sus alas y rugiendo, salto encima de Starscream y comenzó a golpearlo con su pico, mientras el Dragón y el Basilisco solo observaban en silencio.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Starscream decidiera usar la armadura que Hot Rod había conseguido para el ejército de Megatron, avanzando con mucha confianza, ya que esta vez, los Predacons no podrían hacerle el menor daño, se acercó a ellos tres y ordeno que comenzaran a moverse, pero como ya había ocurrido antes, estos no le hacían el menor caso.

Todo eso hizo que Hardshell, Infierno y Waspanaitor también llegaran a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, definitivamente era divertido ver a Starscream haciendo otra de sus rabietas porque las bestias de Shockwave no lo obedecían, repentinamente, los tres Predacons se hartaron de los gritos de Starscream y saltaron sobre él, a pesar de estar protegido dentro de la armadura, los Predacons comenzaron a lanzarlo por los aires repetidamente, como si de un balón se tratara, el Dragón lo golpeaba con su cola, la Fénix con sus alas y finalmente, el Basilisco con su cabeza, pasándoselo entre ellos.

-Qué lindo, están jugando-bromeo Nightshroud con una sonrisa burlona.

Repentinamente, el Dragón le dio un golpe con su cola a Starscream, lanzándolo hacia donde estaban todos los curiosos, quienes se hicieron a un lado a tiempo, con excepción de Waspanaitor, que termino siendo aplastado por Starscream.

Ignorando lo que pasaba en el puerto de la nave, Megatron continuaba trabajando en su nueva arma, siendo apoyado con Umbral, quien se encargaba de darle la forma requerida a la energía, mientras Megatron forjaba el arma y le daba forma, repentinamente, recibió un comunicado de Shockwave.

-"Lord Megatron, ya está todo listo, espero a los Predacons para comenzar con el proceso"-informo el científico.

-Muy bien, ordenare de inmediato que los envíen a tu laboratorio-respondió Megatron y Umbral asintió.

Ahora Starscream estaba en la boca del Dragón, que lo sacudía de un lado a otro en un desesperado intento por sacarlo de la armadura para poder hacerlo pedazos, al tiempo que sus compañeros Predacons también esperaban ansiosos a que saliera exprimido de la armadura para poder hacerlo pedazos.

-No importa lo que hagan, no van a conseguir sacarlo de la armadura-dijo Queen-pero este es un espectáculo sumamente divertido-.

-En especial por los gritos de niña de Starscream-agrego Nightshroud también divertido.

El Dragón arrojo a Starscream contra el suelo y comenzó a aplastarlo con sus poderosas patas, al tiempo que la Fénix y el Basilisco se unían en un intento por sacarlo de la armadura, el general solo se gritaba y ocasionalmente se reía de los intentos de los Predacons por hacerlo pedazos, aunque vaya que estaba bastante aturdido por la forma en que lo sacudían dentro de la misma.

La salvación de Starscream llego de manos de quien menos se esperarían, ya que Hot Rod apareció para poner un poco de orden, demostrando su don de mando e indicando que Lord Megatron quería que llevaran a los Predacons al laboratorio de Shockwave para continuar con la siguiente fase del plan.

-Tranquilos amigos-dijo Rod acercándose-Lord Megatron tiene una misión especial para ustedes, después podrán seguir jugando con él, por ahora bájenlo y prepárense para ir al laboratorio de su creador-indico Rod con tono amable para no terminar convirtiéndose en el siguiente juguete masticable de esas poderosas bestias.

Mirando a Rod por un instante, el Dragón finalmente acato la orden, soltando a Starscream, quien cayo bruscamente contra el suelo y respirando agitadamente-Estoy… ¿bien?-pregunto tocándose por todo el cuerpo-¡Estoy bien!-grito feliz-¡Alabado sea el imperio…!-Starscream se vio callada cuando el Dragón le dio un golpe con su cola, provocando que saliera rodando como una bola de boliche gigante, estrellándose contra una pared-¡Sigo estando bien!-grito aliviado.

-Waspanaitor no está bien-dijo el Insecticon que volvió a ser aplastado por Starscream.

Hot Rod suspiro aliviado-Soundwave, estamos listos-aviso y un portal se abrió-adelante-pidió a los tres Predacons.

Queen entonces noto un hecho extraño, la Fénix y el Basilisco parecían dudar en hacer lo que Rod les pedía, ese comportamiento era bastante extraño, pero entonces ocurrió otro hecho que capto aún más su atención y es que el Dragón miro a sus dos compañeros, con un movimiento de su cabeza les indico que ingresaran al portal, viéndolos de una manera que parecía… ¿emocional? Pero eso era imposible, eran Predacons, bestias de destrucción.

Para su asombro, la Fénix y el Basilisco se vieron entre sí antes de avanzar hacia el portal, con el Dragón yendo al frente, los tres Predacons lo cruzaron y Hot Rod fue el último en seguirlos para asegurarse de que llegaran con bien al laboratorio de Shockwave.

-Qué extraño-murmuro Queen sin entender si lo que vio fue real o una ilusión.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras todo esto ocurría tanto con los Autobots como con los Decepticons, Sunset decidió que era momento de pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con su adorada princesa, llevándola con Arcee, ambas se dirigieron hacia la playa, mientras que Bee las acompañaba un poco más atrás, ya que últimamente, el explorador se sentía algo excluido, pero no sería inteligente que ambas chicas tuvieran una cita y viajaran en vehículos diferentes, ahora mismo, ambas se encontraban en la playa esperando el atardecer, era una de las cosas más hermosas de la Tierra, algo que incluso Arcee y Bee disfrutaban mucho de la Tierra.

Sentadas en una manta que Sunset llevo, así como también una cesta con comida, ambas disfrutaron de la suave brisa marina, aunque la peli fuego no pudo evitar pensar en Kiva y en la Atlántida, así como el final tan cruel que tuvieron, en su aspecto, Kiva apenas parecía ser unos cuantos años mayor que ellas, perdió la vida demasiado pronto, al igual que muchos ciudadanos, pero también pensó en los Autobots y en los Decepticons, se preguntó si esa guerra alguna vez terminaría y una vez que acabara ¿Qué es lo que pasaría con los Autobots? ¿Se irían de la Tierra? Su mundo estaba muerto y ya no había forma de reconstruirlo, no quería que se fueran, no podría separarse de ninguno de ellos, en especial de Arcee, pero también…

-Tu también lo has pensado-dijo Twilight sacándola de sus pensamientos, captando su atención-yo también lo he pensado mucho, me he preguntado si esta guerra tendrá algún final y que es lo que pasara cuando llegue-.

-Es triste pensar que tal vez se tengan que ir, eso es algo que no quisiera que hicieran-dijo Sunset con pesar-me gustaría que se quedaran, tal como las Gemas lo han hecho-

-A mi también me gustaría que se quedaran, no creo poder soportar la idea de que Bee y los demás se vayan, pero creo que hay que esperar a que Optimus tome la decisión correcta, ya que él se preocupa mucho por los suyos-dijo Twilight.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy porque finalmente estás conmigo-dijo Sunset de pronto-sé que nuestra relación no empezó de la mejor manera…-.

-Creo que comenzó mejor a la forma en que inicio con Arcee-bromeo Twilight y ambas se rieron, al tiempo que el atardecer comenzaba.

-Es hermoso-dijo Arcee llegando repentinamente, afortunadamente, la peli fuego escogió ese lugar porque no era muy común ver más personas circulando por ahí, Bee también hizo algunos sonidos.

-"Es una vista que me conmueve mucho"-reconoció al tiempo que soltaba lo que parecían ser lágrimas llenas de emoción.

-No sabía que podías llorar-observo Twilight sorprendida.

Bee hizo algunos sonidos, al tiempo que sacaba una grabación más-"Yo no lloro, soy muy macho"-aseguro colocándose en posición de firmes para reafirmar lo que dijo.

-¿Muy macho?-pregunto Sunset extrañada por esa frase que Bee acababa de usar.

-Ha estado viendo demasiados programas de acción con Spike, Kenneth, Odd, Side Burn, X Brawn, Bulkhead, incluso con Rainbow y Applejack-explico Twilight.

-Ya veo-comprendió Sunset a medias.

-Cierto, pero observen esto-les pidió Arcee en un susurro-Bee, el programa de Kenan y Kell fue cancelado-dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba pena y tristeza.

Bee se quedó mudo, sintiendo un tic en un ojo, para después gritar y caer de rodillas, alzando los brazos de forma dramática-"¡No! ¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?"-gritaba sacando lo que parecían ser lágrimas, revelando que eran el agua que se usaba para limpiar el parabrisas en el modo vehículo.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Sunset extrañada.

-Siempre cae en eso, es algo que Bold Brave hace muy a menudo para divertirse un poco-explico Arcee-y debo admitirlo, es algo divertido-reconoció, mientras Bee quedaba en posición fetal en el suelo, ti tuviera boca seguramente se estaría chupando el pulgar en esos momentos.

Twilight se dedicó a consolar un poco a Bee, asegurándole que no era verdad que el programa se canceló, aunque este no parecía hacerle el menor caso, manteniéndose en posición fetal y haciendo sonidos que sonaban a llanto, mientras que Sunset y Arcee solo contemplaban la escena sin saber que pensar al respecto.

-Creo que esta vez te pasaste-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Bee tiene que aprender a ordenar sus prioridades-dijo Arcee sonriendo.

El grupo continuo disfrutando un poco del rato en la playa, aun cuando el sol termino de ocultarse, realmente era una vista sumamente maravilla, las estrellas en el cielo y demás fueron cosas que en serio atraían la atención de todos, la peli fuego solo podía pensar en la gran cantidad de mundos que había más allá de las estrellas, más allá del infinito y que tristemente se encontraban en una situación similar al de la Tierra e incluso mucho peor, debido hasta que el momento, gracias a los Autobots y a la alianza con los humanos, Gemas y otras razas, habían logrado resistir hasta el momento la invasión total de los Decepticons.

Después de un rato, decidieron volver a la base para después retirarse a casa, una vez que llegaron, Sunset se llevó la sorpresa de que Optimus también estaba contemplando las estrellas, la peli fuego tenía algunas dudas y se acercó al líder de los Autobots.

Una vez que quedo lo suficientemente cerca de Optimus se colocó a su lado y contemplo también las estrellas-Son hermosas ¿verdad? Nos dan la esperanza de un futuro mejor para todos, uno donde todas las razas existentes podamos vivir juntos en paz y armonía, siendo todos uno solo-dijo Optimus y Sunset permaneció en silencio-tienes dudas-no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-¿Por qué Megatron esta tan empeñado en continuar con esta guerra y con este sufrimiento? ¿Por qué quiere hacer todo de la forma violenta? ¿De qué tiene miedo?-pregunto Sunset.

-Megatron no es un cobarde-respondió Optimus-no tiene miedo a morir, pero le teme a lo desconocido, prefiere someter y destruir a todo aquello que sea desconocido en lugar de aceptar que podemos encontrar una forma de vivir en paz-explico Optimus y Sunset pareció entender un poco lo que Prime quería decir, ambos guardaron silencio un momento-el Universo por el que vagamos es maravilloso y extraño, la única verdad que en realidad conocemos es que todo cambia-dijo Optimus con sabiduría.

**( www. / watch? v=8iWT-Cy6NZI)**

_**Como vive el gran océano**_

_**Nuestra vida seguirá**_

**-Esto es especial lo podrás notar-.**

**Megatron**

_**El Universo es nuestro**_

_**Nosotros controlamos todo**_

**Coro**

_**Compartimos estas noches**_

_**Con el rio y su canción**_

**Megatron/Coro**

_**Debemos pelear por lo que nos pertenece**_

_**Nos peleamos defendiendo lo que es nuestra propiedad**_

**Megatron**

_**Nosotros somos los amos de nuestro propio diseño**_

Un águila paso volando en ese momento, Sunset la vio elevarse cada vez más y más, mientras podía sentir un tipo de conexión con ella, Optimus permanecía en silencio en todo momento, siempre observando las estrellas, como si estas le dieran la respuesta que tanto añoraba.

**Coro**

_**Las tierras nos quitaron ya**_

_**No se pueden disfrutar**_

_**No te dejan que seas libre**_

_**Pues te quieren acabar**_

**Megatron**

_**Somos uno con lo que nos rodea**_

_**Somos hermanos**_

_**Somos Decepticons**_

_**Tomamos lo que necesitamos**_

_**Para seguir vivos y libres**_

**Coro**

_**Lo único que es realidad es que no nos vencerán**_

_**Este bando triunfara**_

Sunset dio varios pasos al frente, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, como si de alguna manera pudiera ver en donde se encontraba el Némesis, la nave de guerra más poderosa y terrible que jamás ha existido, responsable de la desaparición de miles de planetas, incluyendo Cybertron y cuyo dueño era el tirano más despiadado que jamás habían conocido.

**Megatron**

_**Somos Decepticons**_

_**Los amos del gran diseño**_

Tanto el rostro de Optimus como el de Megatron aparecieron en el cielo, dos líderes con un ideal similar, pero con formas diferentes de poder llevarlo a cabo, uno buscando la paz, otro la guerra, uno protegiendo y el otro destruyendo.

**Coro**

_**Esta es la verdad**_

_**No nos vencerán**_

La peli fuego suspiro de manera muy profunda, mientras Optimus solo continuaba con su vista en el cielo, ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada en todo ese tiempo, pero no era necesario, ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando, de alguna manera debían terminar con esta guerra, para que ningún otro mundo tuviera que sufrir de nuevo por culpa de la ambición enfermiza de Megatron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Laboratorio**

En su lugar de trabajo, Shockwave estaba realizando las modificaciones necesarias a los Predacons, los cuales rugieron de dolor por el procedimiento, más el científico les aseguro que si sobrevivían serían capaces de igual tanto a Optimus como a los Dinobots, ya que pese a estar muy igualados en una batalla frente a frente, su habilidad de combinarse les daba una clara ventaja.

-El proceso ya está por terminar-dijo Shockwave jalando una palanca, liberando descargas eléctricas en sus creaciones, los cuales volvieron a rugir de dolor por la intensidad de las descargas, mientras Shockwave solo observaba en silencio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron también estaba a punto de terminar, solo faltaban unos cuantos golpes más y la tendría lista, Umbral se encargaba de darle la energía necesaria, mientras el tirano la moldeaba, tras dos o tres golpes más, finalmente la termino.

-Si, por fin esta lista-dijo tomándola del mango y levantándola, era su propia espada hecha de energía pura de Energon, pero no se trataba de cualquier tipo de Energon, este era Energon Oscuro, también conocido como Sangre de Unicron.

-Es magnifica-reconoció Umbral sonriendo-parece que finalmente tienes un arma adecuada a tu nuevo poder, mi estimado Megatron-.

El tirano solo sonrió de forma cruel y siniestra, pero primero necesitaba probarla, así que salió al puerto de la nave, ordenando que descendieran hasta tener a la vista una montaña, Megatron se puso frente a la misma y alzo su espada, blandiéndola con algo de fuerza, lanzo una onda de energía que corto en pedazos aquella maravilla natural, provocando que se derrumbara y cayera justo sobre una pequeña aldea que se ubicaba al pie de la misma, sepultando a sus habitantes.

Riéndose de forma triunfal, Megatron supo que finalmente tenía un arma digna, no de un rey, sino de un dios-"Lord Megatron, me complace informarle que el proceso ha concluido exitosamente, los Predacons están listos"-informo Shockwave.

-Excelente trabajo Shockwave, creo que es el momento de comenzar con una nueva batalla-dijo Megatron ansioso por probar sus nuevas habilidades en un digno adversario y no había nadie mejor que Optimus Prime.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Esto es terrible, finalmente, Megatron tiene un arma capaz de igualar al Star Saber ¿Qué tipo de modificaciones les hizo Shockwave a los Predacons?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA, PERO EL INTERNET ME FALLO ANOCHE Y APENAS SE ME ARREGLO**

**Nova Star Prime: **_no te acostumbres mucho a sus sonrisas, serán de esos momentos inesperados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_por desgracia, Megatron no necesita de la Forja, ya que con ayuda de Umbral la ha creado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_es una buena idea, aunque para el encuentro final todavía falta un poco y más por Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_también es una buena idea y claro que Odd tiene que aprender a guardar silencio, aunque le sea imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_la situación está a punto de volver a cambiar, ya que Megatron ha preparado algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_algo para reflexionar y que tristemente es la realidad que pronto nos acabara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_muchas gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_y con la ayuda de su leal Shockwave no fue difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_yo lo llamaría el lado tétrico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_no será por mucho tiempo, Megatron está listo para la revancha. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_puede hacer o buscar un modo de igualar la balanza de poder una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Mikell Connde, Camilo Navas, Franco, Moon-9215, Nahuel836, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	7. Duelo de Gladiadores

"_**Tras la aventura en la Atlántida, el grupo decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, momento en que analizaron a los nuevos guerreros del imperio Decepticons, Airwing revelo que este era el proyecto secreto de Shockwave, del cual muy pocos sabían sobre el mismo, y que se había cancelado después de la desaparición del científico, pero que ahora parecía más que obvio que en ese tiempo, Shockwave había conseguido perfeccionarlo, mientras tanto, Megatron decidió igualar el juego con Optimus, pues ahora que recupero el Star Saber, necesitaba encontrar un modo de igualar el poder de esa arma, además de la habilidad de los Dinobots de combinarse con Optimus, con ayuda de Umbral, Megatron forjo una nueva y poderosa arma hecha de Energon Oscuro, mientras que Shockwave modificaba a los Predacons para conseguir un nuevo nivel de poder, ahora que ambos proyectos están terminados, Megatron está listo para volver a enfrentarse a Optimus en una contienda de proporciones épicas ¿Cuál será el resultado de esta gran batalla?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 7**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 7 Duelo de Gladiadores**

**Némesis**

Megatron blandía de un lado a otro su nueva arma, practicaba antes de su encuentro definitivo con Optimus Prime, era el momento de que vieran quien de los dos tenía el mejor ejército, el tirano lanzo un golpe más y observo maravillado el poder de su nueva espada.

-¡Realmente es magnífica!-declaro sonriendo y riéndose de forma algo demencial, preocupando a sus esbirros, pero entonces Shockwave apareció.

-Mi señor, los Predacons ya están listos para cumplir con su siguiente misión-informo haciendo una reverencia.

-Excelente trabajo, Shockwave, ha llegado el momento de dar inicio a mi siguiente batalla contra Optimus y esta vez veremos quién de los dos se alza triunfador-declaro el tirano con maldad.

-¿Cuál es su orden mi señor?-pregunto Starscream acercándose un poco a su amo.

-Conozco a Optimus a la perfección y sé que él no querrá pelear en una zona habitada, por ese motivo le daré esa satisfacción, Soundwave, envía un mensaje a los Autobots, es hora de lanzar mi desafío-ordeno y Soundwave asintió-Starscream, quieto que tú te asegures de darle a Optimus una razón para no negarse a nuestra batalla y mucho menos a mis condiciones-.

-Escucho y obedezco mi señor-aseguro Starscream haciendo una reverencia, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber cómo cumplir con esa orden, después de todo, Optimus valoraba la vida de otros antes que la suya.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet suspiro por onceava vez en un lapso de 10 minutos-Nada, no ha aparecido ninguna otra señal de alguna reliquia de Cybertron-dijo algo cansado.

-Tal vez ya no queda ninguna por recuperar-dedujo Twilight y el médico se quedó pensando un momento.

-Es una posibilidad, pero hasta no estar seguros, debemos buscar por toda la Tierra para recuperarlas antes de que los Decepticons lo consigan-indico Optimus con tono calmado y ambos genios asintieron.

Optimus estaba preocupado, la recuperación del Star Saber fue un golpe maestro para los Autobots, pero el saber que esa reliquia fue la responsable de la desaparición de todo un continente…no era la primera vez que ocurría, ya que todavía recordaba la misión de Bulkhead y X Brawn en Pompeya, donde una reliquia fue la causante de la muerte de todos sus habitantes.

Repentinamente, un mensaje entro-"Prime, tenemos un problema"-aviso J con alarma.

-Tranquilo Agente J ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-pregunto Optimus con preocupación.

-"Recibimos imágenes satelitales que muestran a los Cons atacando a un grupo de turistas que se encontraban en el Cairo, Egipto, no sé qué es lo que se propongan, pero son personas inocentes que no tienen amigos Bots para protegerse"-informo J.

-¿Por qué Megatron tomaría rehenes? Ese no es su estilo-dijo Arcee extrañada.

-Tal vez quiera usarlos para hacer un trueque-dijo Kenneth-podría pedir el Star Saber a cambio de la liberación de los rehenes-.

-Pero aunque tenga el Star Saber no le servirá de nada, solo Optimus puede emplear su poder-dijo Bold Brave confundida.

-A menos que lo quiera para destruirlo-expreso Airwing, esa podría ser la más lógica posibilidad, pero antes de poder seguir haciendo deducciones o que Optimus pudiera dar sus órdenes, la transmisión fue interrumpida y el rostro de Megatron hizo acto de aparición en la pantalla.

-Megatron-gruño Optimus.

-¿Cómo es posible que…?-.

-Interfirió la señal que usamos para comunicarnos con el Agente J-respondió Twilight.

-"Optimus, mi viejo amigo, veo que ya estas al tanto de las acciones de mis soldados, eso simplifica las cosas un poco"-declaro el tirano sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes esta vez Megatron? ¿Por qué secuestraste humanos?-cuestiono Optimus y Megatron se rio.

-"Pueden ser por muchos motivos en realidad, pero en esta ocasión solo los utilizo como un seguro, verás Optimus, quiero retarte a una batalla de proporciones épicas, entre tus Dinobots y mis Predacons, así como entre tú y yo"-expuso Megatron sonriendo con crueldad.

-¿Secuestraste personas inocentes solo para retarme a un duelo?-cuestiono Optimus cada vez más molesto.

-"Llámalo seguro, ya que de ese modo puedo estar totalmente seguro en que cumplirás con mis condiciones, ningún otro soldado de nuestro ejército intervendrá en esta batalla, únicamente seremos nosotros dos, tus Dinobots y mis Predacons, de ese modo veremos quien tiene el ejército más poderoso y devastador"-explico Megatron con malévolo placer.

-Si lo que quieres es una batalla entonces te complaceré, pero más te vale no hacerle daño a los humanos, Megatron o de lo contrario…-.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer Prime?"-cuestiono Megatron en un tono burlón y cruel.

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-respondió Optimus con seriedad y severidad, demostrando que esta vez estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

Megatron sonrió, estaba seguro de que su batalla sería más emocionante de lo que imaginaba-"Muy bien Optimus, enviare las coordenadas indicadas para nuestro enfrentamiento, ven únicamente con tus Dinobots y por favor, no olvides el Star Saber"-pidió Megatron y la comunicación se cortó.

Una vez que el rostro de Megatron desapareció de la pantalla, las tropas de Optimus no tardaron en reaccionar, pero Optimus estaba decidido a ir únicamente con los Dinobots, ya que no permitiría que algún humano saliera herido por faltar a las condiciones de Megatron.

-¿Irás? ¿No sería entregarse al enemigo?-pregunto Side Burn preocupado.

-Quizás, pero si no lo hago, esos humanos lo pagaran y como ya he mencionado antes, no dejare que los humanos paguen por nuestros errores, Ratchet, informa a los Dinobots cuanto antes y activa el Portal Terrestre en las coordenadas que envió Megatron-ordeno Optimus y Ratchet asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Cairo**

Frente a la mítica Esfinge, así como también las pirámides que adornaban aquel escenario desértico, con la luz de la luna como único farol en medio de aquella penumbra, mientras los escorpiones, serpientes, etc. Salían a cazar, el tirano se encontraba esperando a su contendiente, quien no tardó en aparecer, llevando consigo el Star Saber.

-¡Muy bien Megatron, aquí estoy!-anuncio Optimus desafiante.

-¡Bienvenido viejo amigo, esperaba con ansias tu llegada!-un segundo portal se abrió y los Dinobots surgieron del mismo, rugiendo con ferocidad-¡Y me da gusto ver que también trajiste a tus mascotas, yo también traje a las mías!-los Predacons hicieron acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad, encarando a los Dinobots.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto Megatron?-cuestiono Optimus.

-¡Como bien te explique antes viejo amigo, es hora de ver quién de los dos tiene el ejército y el armamento más poderoso, pues verás, ahora yo también tengo mi propio Star Saber, aunque yo prefiero llamarlo, mi Dark Star Saber!-presento Megatron desenvainando su espada.

Al ver aquella nueva arma, Optimus abrió mucho los ojos, al comprender lo que el tirano le estaba diciendo, en especial cuando Megatron la blandió y provoco una corriente de energía que termino por destruir un obelisco cercano como si nada.

-¡Por la Allspark!-exclamo Optimus sorprendido.

Megatron se rio al ver la cara de su enemigo-¡Así es Optimus, ahora tengo un arma tan poderosa como la tuya, así como también mi propio ejército de bestias, es hora de ver quien tiene el mejor poder!-declaro Megatron sonriendo, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia, Optimus hizo lo mismo, desenvainando el Star Saber-¡Predacons! ¡Destruyan!-ordeno Megatron y rugiendo, los Predacons se abalanzaron a la batalla, con Megatron al frente.

-¡Dinobots! ¡Defiendan!-ordeno Optimus y junto con sus Dinobots también se lanzaron al encuentro.

Líder vs Líder, Rey vs Rey, este iba a ser un choque épico, después de correr o volar en el caso de Kirax y la Fénix, finalmente chocaron con mucha fuerza, provocando una onda de energía que hizo estremecer tanto el lugar, que se formaron algunas olas de arena.

Su se abalanzo contra el Basilisco, disponiéndose a embestirlo, pero este lo evadió y el Triceraptor se estrelló contra una roca, claro que no recibió ningún solo rasguño y su contendiente intento darle una letal mordida, misma que Slug esquivo a tiempo.

Kirax y la Fénix chocaban de manera repetitiva, mientras volaban alrededor de la otra, viéndose de forma desafiante, para después lanzarse una contra la otra, atacándose con sus garras o sus poderosos picos, así como también con sus alas gigantescas.

Grimlock y el Dragón chocaron de frente con sus cabezas, para después intentar derribarse con golpes de sus inmensos cuerpos, para después lanzar al mismo tiempo un golpe con sus colas, dándose exactamente al mismo tiempo y justo en sus caras, lo que provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo, pero no tardaron en volver a levantarse para atacarse con una poderosa mordida, cada uno al cuello.

Tras liberarse de sus poderosas fauces, ambos lanzaron una llamarada al mismo tiempo, provocando una explosión de fuego que los lanzo a cada uno a lados opuestos, pero no lo bastante lejos para que no volvieran a rugirse y a chocar con todo su poderío.

Del mismo modo, Optimus y Megatron comenzaron su épica contienda, en la cual chocaban sus nuevas y poderosas espadas, las cuales al momento en que chocaban provocaban ondas de energía de colores azules y violetas, la energía de la vida y de la anti vida estaban en un conflicto demasiado devastador.

-¿Qué te parece ahora Optimus? ¡Parece que finalmente tengo el arma digna de un Dios, aunque eso es algo más que obvio, después de todo, nosotros dos somos Dioses!-declaro Megatron.

-¡Nunca hemos sido Dioses, Megatron! ¡Solo soy un soldado que lucha para liberar al Universo de tu demente ambición y tiranía, no eres más que un monstruo!-acuso Optimus para después alejarse y cargando energía en el Star Saber, la libero en una onda de luz, más Megatron hizo lo mismo y ambas fuerzas chocaron con un gran poder.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Los Autobots no daban crédito a lo que estaban presenciando, la batalla era realmente impresionante, pero lo que más impacto les provocaba era ver que Megatron ahora tenía un arma que se asemejaba mucho al Star Saber.

-¿Cómo es posible que ahora Megatron tenga su propio Star Saber?-pregunto Navi impactado.

-¡Según este análisis, esa espada fue forjada con Energon Oscuro, por eso es tan poderosa como el Star Saber, pero a diferencia de esa espada, esta fue creada con pura maldad!-explico Ratchet con seriedad.

-Vamos Optimus-animo Windblade preocupada por su líder.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Cairo**

La batalla estaba demasiado pareja, tanto entre los Dinobots y Predacons, como entre Optimus y Megatron-¿Dónde están los rehenes, Megatron?-cuestiono Optimus de manera molesta.

-¡Olvídate de ellos y mejor preocúpate por ti mismo!-declaro Megatron con maldad, para después lanzar un nuevo golpe con su espada contra Optimus, quien lo esquivo a tiempo, para después hacer lo mismo.

Ambos líderes chocaron sus espadas con tal fuerza que provocaron una explosión de energía que los envió a lados opuestos del campo de batalla, cayendo donde se encontraban Grimlock y el Dragón, los dos líderes parecían haber tenido la misma idea y subieron a los lomos de sus respectivos compañeros bestiales.

-¡Cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡Justo como me gusta!-declaro Megatron sonriendo.

-¡Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés!-aseguro Optimus y Grimlock rugió, al igual que el Dragón.

Los dos titanes se lanzaron corriendo hacia el otro, mientras sus compañeros Predacons continuaban con sus respectivas batallas, finalmente, ambos contendientes chocaron sus cabezas con fuerza, permitiendo a sus jinetes saltar y lanzar un golpe con sus espadas en el cielo.

El choque de poderes fue tan poderoso que a lo lejos parecía ser un hermoso espectáculo de luces, al menos es lo que pensaron los habitantes de la ciudad que despertaron con todo el escándalo que se escuchaba a lo lejos, descubriendo aquel hermoso brillo de colores.

Optimus y Megatron cayeron en la arena con tal fuerza que provocaron más olas de la misma, más no tardaron en volver a incorporarse-¡Bien viejo amigo, esta es la batalla que estaba esperando, pero ha llegado el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel!-declaro Megatron sonriendo con maldad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Megatron?-cuestiono Optimus harto de que Megatron hiciera todo esto como si de un juego se tratara.

-¡Ahora mismo lo averiguaras! ¡Predacons! ¡Transformar y Combinar!-ordeno Megatron y los tres Predacons rugieron con ferocidad, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban.

Megatron dio un salto y los tres Predacons comenzaron a combinarse con el tirano, el Basilisco se dividió en dos partes, conectándose a los brazos de su señor, mientras que la Fénix volaba a los alrededores de su amo, combinándose al pecho como una armadura que parecía estar encendida en fuego, el Dragón tuvo la combinación más importante de todas, conectándose en los brazos, piernas, cintura, pechos, espalda, con sus alas y su cabeza se convirtió en un casco para Megatron.

-¡Por la Allspark!-exclamo Optimus sorprendido.

-¡Megatron! ¡Modo Predador!-invoco el tirano mostrando su nuevo poder.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Los Decepticons quedaron sin habla al ver el nuevo poder de su señor, mientras Shockwave daba un paso al frente-La combinación resulto perfecta-dijo complacido.

-Increíble-reconoció Umbral.

Airachnid gruño al ver aquella nueva transformación de Megatron, esto definitivamente no podía ser nada bueno para ella ni para sus planes.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Si los Decepticons estaban impresionados, los Autobots estaban más que aterrados al ver aquella nueva combinación-¿Es una broma?-exclamo X Brawn.

-¿También puede combinarse con los Predacons?-cuestiono Ultra Magnus mirando a Airwing.

-¡No sabía que podían hacer eso también!-aseguro con alarma, ya que nunca supo que los Predacons debían ser capaces de hacer eso.

-¡Shockwave debió haberlos modificado para que lo consiguieran!-dedujo Twilight sorprendida-¡Debió hacerlo después de que vieron que los Dinobots podían combinarse con Optimus!-.

-Lo que significa que Megatron ha llegado demasiado lejos en su búsqueda de poder-dijo Ratchet con tono sombrío.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Cairo**

Megatron descendió hasta quedar a la par de Optimus y lo encaro con una sonrisa que parecía más bestial que humana-¿Qué te parece mi estimado Optimus? ¡Parece que finalmente he alcanzado la cúspide del poder!-declaro al tiempo que el Dark Star Saber comenzaba a irradiar su energía por el tirano, del mismo modo que ocurrió con Optimus en la Atlántida, solo que en vez de darle un aire divino, le daba uno demoniaco.

-¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya Megatron!-aseguro Optimus y los Dinobots se colocaron a su lado, rugiendo con ferocidad-¡Transformar y Combinar! ¡Optimus Prime! ¡Modo Jurásico!-invoco tras pasar a su ultimo nivel de poder.

Megatron sonrió, esto era justo lo que estaba esperando ver-¡Muy bien Optimus, es hora de ver quien merece ser llamado el "Rey de las Bestias"!-declaro Megatron lanzándose contra Optimus, siempre con su sable a la mano.

Optimus hizo lo mismo y ambos chocaron con tal poder que esta vez no se limitó a olas de arena, sino que esta exploto y mostro un suelo solido en el fondo, antes de comenzar a caer de nuevo como una catara, los dos líderes comenzaron su choque de poder una vez más, elevándose cada vez más y más en el cielo nocturno, momento que Optimus aprovecho para ver de reojo y finalmente ubico a los rehenes, los cuales estaban dentro de un templo egipcios, siendo vigilados por un par de Vehicons.

Ahora que los había ubicado, Optimus debía concentrarse en la batalla contra Megatron, misma que se llevó más allá de las nubes, donde sus armas al momento de chocar provocaban que estas desaparecieran por completo, lanzándose una vez más contra el otro, chocaron sus espadas con tal fuerza que la onda incluso se sintió en el suelo, además de un temblor algo violento.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen las antiguas profecías, Optimus? ¿Qué el débil perecerá?-pregunto Megatron con maldad.

-¡No creas todo lo que lees!-contraataco Optimus, atacándolo con un puñetazo al rostro, lo que hizo que Megatron retrocediera, momento que Prime aprovecho para lanzar un nuevo golpe con su espada, más el tirano lo bloqueo a tiempo y le dio un rodillazo con fuerza al abdomen.

Ambos contendientes continuaban con su feroz batalla, siempre manteniéndose en el cielo, elevándose cada vez más y más, ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder ante el otro, los ataques que se lanzaban eran realmente devastadora, muchas personas no lograban comprender que pasaba, lo único que sabían es que algo estaba pasando y provocaba ventiscas increíblemente poderosas, así como también terremotos algo fuerte y que la arena estallara como si se convirtiera en un gigantesco tsunami.

En ocasiones solo podían ver dos destellos de luces en el cielo, mismos que chocaban de manera muy violenta y que al parecer, eran la causa de todo ese evento tan extraño, repentinamente, esos dos destellos chocaron con violencia y cayeron hacia el desierto, muy lejos de la vista, pero igual provocaron una gran explosión que se pudo sentir en todo el lugar.

Tanto Optimus como Megatron se levantaron, alzaron sus respectivas espadas y cargándolas de energía, lanzaron un ataque final exactamente al mismo tiempo, sus ataques chocaron con tal fuerza, que la explosión de energía los arrojo a cada uno nuevamente por los aires, estrellándose con fuerza contra el suelo, al tiempo que sus Súper Modos se desactivaban debido a ese tremendo choque.

Los Dinobots y los Predacons quedaron bastante agotados por la batalla, además del uso de ambos sables, en serio que estaban con muy pocas energías y sus respectivos líderes no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones tampoco.

-Parece que al final…estamos igualados…Optimus…-dijo Megatron sonriendo-no te preocupes…esos humanos no tienen ningún valor para mí y no ganaría nada eliminándolos…-reconoció y Optimus entrecerró los ojos con seriedad-pero de todos modos lo haré-al escuchar eso, Optimus se alarmo.

Los dos Vehicons se dispusieron a ejecutar a los rehenes, quienes solo pudieron cerrar sus ojos esperando que todo eso terminara pronto, repentinamente, un portal se abrió y Bulkhead hizo acto de aparición junto con Bee, derribando a los dos Cons y obligándolos a retroceder.

Megatron gruño de furia cuando escucho el aviso de Starscream-Parece que los humanos están a salvo-dijo Optimus.

-Por ahora viejo amigo, por ahora, Soundwave, activa el portal de inmediato-ordeno Megatron y el Con sin rostro cumplió con la orden-hasta la próxima, Prime-se despidió retirándose.

Optimus permaneció de rodillas, recuperándose un poco, al igual que los Dinobots, hasta que Bulkhead y Bee arribaron al lugar, mientras el Agente J y la Agente L se encargaban de buscar un modo de convencer a los ciudadanos de que lo habían imaginado todo por el calor extremo del desierto, algo que Discord arreglo sin problema alguno.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Una vez que volvieron a la base, enviaron a los Dinobots a la isla donde vivían para que se recuperaran, mientras que Ratchet revisaba la condición de Optimus, al parecer, el noble líder de los Autobots estaba bien, pero vaya que gasto demasiada energía en la batalla.

Por otro lado, todos tenían curiosidad por saber cómo consiguió Discord convencer a la gente de que solo lo habían soñado-No fue nada difícil, de hecho, fue lo más sencillo del mundo-dijo Discord sonriendo y ambos agentes se vieron entre sí al recordar lo que hizo.

Primero, Discord les lanzo una bomba de gas que los noqueo a todos, luego espero a que despertaran y en cuanto lo hicieron, lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar por esos robots gigantes y Discord les dijo "lo imaginaron todo, el calor los enloqueció", una forma muy poco sutil, pero vaya que resulto.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Sunset tapándose la cara con su mano.

-Nunca subestimes a un genio loco, creí que ya te había enseñado eso mi pequeño brillo de sol-señalo Discord-¿Qué dices Rambo? Sí, creo que le faltan algunas lecciones más-reconoció Discord y la peli fuego palideció.

-¿Seguro que se encuentra bien señor?-pregunto Ultra Magnus preocupado por su líder.

-Estoy bien viejo amigo…solo algo cansado…-respondió Optimus levantándose-las acciones de Megatron han llegado demasiado lejos, justo cuando creí que no podría caer más bajo, no solo se ha hecho uno con el Energon Oscuro, sino que ahora ha forjado una espada que es tan poderosa como el Star Saber-dijo Optimus mirando su arma.

-¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?-pregunto Bold Brave preocupada.

-Por el momento debemos poner sobre aviso a nuestros aliados, no podemos permitir que desconozcan sobre esta nueva amenaza, infórmenles cuanto antes a las Crystal Gems, al equipo de Whisper y al resto de nuestros aliados que se encuentran en el planeta, Ratchet, como recordaras, tenemos que hacer un viaje al Planeta Madre para planear una posible defensa en contra de los Decepticons-le recordó Optimus.

-Estoy consciente de ello, Optimus, pero ¿será sabio dejar el planeta ahora que Megatron tiene un arma como esa?-pregunto Ratchet.

-Megatron ha probado lo que quería de su arma, así que ahora se enfocara en algo más, lo conozco más de lo que quisiera admitir, eso nos dará algo de tiempo para que vayamos al Planeta Madre junto con Steven y hablemos con las Diamantes al respecto, Galadriel también irá con nosotros, sigue siendo una Diamante, aunque no le agrade, Ultra Magnus, durante mi ausencia, la cual espero sea corta, tú estarás al mando-.

-Gracias señor, no lo defraudare-aseguro Ultra Magnus.

-Jamás lo has hecho viejo amigo-dijo Optimus con seguridad.

-Genial, tendremos que obedecer al amargado-dijo Bold Brave y Arcee le indico que guardara silencio.

-Autobots, si ocurre algo que sea extremadamente peligroso no duden en informarme y volveremos lo más rápido posible, con suerte, Megatron no se enterara de esto y se mantendrá enfocado en otros asuntos-espero Optimus con optimismo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron observa su Dark Star Saber, mientras los Predacons se recuperaban en el puerto de la nave, el tirano estaba realmente complacido con los resultados-El Modo Predador consume mucha energía de los Predacons y es más cuando se usa el Dark Star Saber, pero al parecer ocurre lo mismo con los Dinobots-informo Shockwave.

-Esta prueba fue todo un éxito Shockwave, estoy realmente complacido con tu avance, no cabe duda que es notable tu regreso, ya que finalmente estamos consiguiendo ponernos a la par de los Autobots y sus ventajas inesperadas-dijo Megatron.

-Muchas gracias, mi señor y como usted ordeno, estoy trabajando en la investigación que solicito sobre la evolución de la Autobot Arcee y su relación con esa humana llamada Sunset-informo Shockwave.

-Excelente, una vez que averigüemos como lo consiguen tendremos todas las ventajas que necesitamos para finalmente terminar la guerra y conseguir la victoria definitiva-sentencio Megatron.

Airachnid escucho todo oculta en las sombras y gruño-Si alguien obtendrá el poder que ahora tiene Arcee esa seré yo-aseguro con frialdad y maldad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una batalla titánica se ha desatado y con esto, la guerra entre los Autobots y los Decepticons ha subido de nivel a uno extremo"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**BUENO, YA LEI EL NUEVO MANGA DE DB SUPER Y DEBO DECIR QUE ME EQUIVOQUE, NO SON TODOS LOS SAIYAJIN, YA QUE A GOHAN TAMBIEN LO TIENEN DEMASIADO DESPERDICIADO, COMO SI NO RECORDARAN QUE FUE ÉL QUIEN VENCIO A CELL, ES REALMENTE TRISTE Y EL HECHO DE QUE MERUS SEA UN ANGEL…ES REALMENTE INTRIGANTE**

**NUEVAMENTE ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA, PERO EL INTERNET ME VOLVIO A FALLAR Y NO REGRESO PRONTO**

**Nova Star Prime: **_por el momento, todo está saliendo tal como lo planeo, ahora está en iguales condiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_la primera batalla entre Optimus y Megatron con sus nuevas formas, armas y demás se ha desatado, pero un nuevo complot se está formando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_cierto, aunque ahora tuvimos una batalla épica entre los dos líderes de cada bando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_el combate devastador entre Optimus y Megatron fue algo digno de verse, pero Airachnid no está dispuesta a quedarse atrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_ahora los Predacons están en iguales condiciones que los Dinobots y pronto se emparejaran más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Espadachín de la Luz, Camilo Navas, Dra Optimus Star 3, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, Nahuel836, AndrosValgreen7, El Redentor 777, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	8. Llama Azul

"_**Tras un arduo trabajo, Megatron finalmente completo su nueva arma, su propia versión del Star Saber, mismo que fue creado a partir de Energon Oscuro, llamándolo Dark Star Saber, así mismo, Shockwave modifico a los Predacons para que estos pudieran hacer lo mismo que los Dinobots hacen con Optimus, es decir, combinarse con el líder de los Autobots, lanzando un desafío contra su mortal enemigo, ambos contendientes protagonizaron una batalla épica en la que hicieron uso de sus espadas y de la combinación, Megatron obtuvo el Modo Predador, con el cual fue capaz de igualar a Optimus en Modo Jurásico, al final, la batalla termino en un empate, dejando a los dos contendientes y a sus respectivos aliados sumamente agotados, tras eso, Optimus informo que iría al Planeta Madre junto con Ratchet, Galadriel y Steven para hablar sobre las defensas necesarias contra los Decepticons, dejando a Ultra Magnus al mando y esperando que nada terrible ocurra mientras se encuentra fuera, pero un complot siniestro esta por desatarse"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 8**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 8 Llama Azul**

**Némesis**

Megatron estaba revisando los resultados de su última batalla en contra de Optimus, mientras lo hacía, Airachnid hizo acto de aparición-Lord Megatron, humildemente le pido que me permita realizar la búsqueda de nuevas reliquias, estoy convencida de que el Star Saber no es la última, creo que hay al menos una más-pidió Airachnid.

-Hazlo e infórmame de cualquier descubrimiento que hagas-indico Megatron.

-Como usted lo ordene-dijo Airachnid reverenciando a Megatron y retirándose.

Una vez que Airachnid se retiró, Soundwave surgió de las sombras como solo él podía hacerlo-Recuérdame que tan confiable es-pidió a su leal sirviente.

Soundwave reprodujo una grabación que para cualquier se convertiría en una sentencia de muerte inmediata-"Debemos asumir que nuestro glorioso líder ha sido destruido, por ese motivo sugiero que para vengarlo acabemos con este insignificante mundo donde se encuentran los Autobots restantes"-.

Cualquier podría pensar que Airachnid hablaba en serio con la idea de vengar la "destrucción" de Megatron, pero el tirano era demasiado astuto y sabia a la perfección que esa sucia traidora estaba tramando, Megatron podría ser muchas cosas, pero él sabía leer y escuchar entre líneas.

-Ya veo, es una verdadera lástima, es una guerra formidable, pero la paciencia con la traición ya ha terminado-gruño Megatron-es hora de tomar medidas drásticas-.

En otro lado de la nave, Hot Rod se encontraba revisando sus armas, disponiéndose a salir en una misión de reconocimientos, tal vez tendría suerte y se encontraría con Side Burn, entonces podría terminar lo que ha estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero en esos momentos…

-"Hot Rod"-el rostro de Megatron apareció en una de sus pantallas.

-Lord Megatron ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-pregunto Rod haciendo una reverencia.

-"Hoy es tu día de suerte, he visto tus logros y estoy sumamente complacido, es por ello que voy a ponerte a cargo de una sencilla misión, si la cumples de manera satisfactoria entonces serás nombrado Comandante Supremo"-informo Megatron.

Al escuchar eso, Hot Rod quedo sorprendido y extrañado-Pero…esa es la posición de Airachnid-recordó confundido.

-"Lo que nos lleva a la misión que debes cumplir para poder ganarte su puesto"-señalo Megatron sonriendo con crueldad y Rod parecía comenzar a entender.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Los Autobots estaban preparándose para enviar a Optimus, a Ratchet y a Steven al Planeta Madre, tal como su líder les había informado con anterioridad, debían ir para negociar un poco, hablar sobre su alianza y prevenir a las Diamantes sobre las nuevas armas de los Decepticons.

-Hasta nuestro regreso, Ultra Magnus estará al mando, con algo de suerte, los Decepticons no se enteraran de nuestra partida y podremos regresar lo más pronto posible-aseguro Optimus.

-Solo nos queda confiar en la suerte-reconoció Sunset cruzada de brazos, al tiempo que Bee se ofrecía para ir con ellos, ya que Bee siempre era muy bueno haciendo amigos.

-Agradezco tu ofrecimiento viejo amigo, pero esta es una situación diplomática y algo seria, además, necesito que permanezcas en la Tierra, los Autobots necesitan del apoyo del mejor explorador del Universo-indico Optimus y Bee asintió, aunque se sentía algo decepcionado, ya que él quería ver el Planeta Madre.

-No te pierdes de mucho, créeme-aseguro Arcee con calma.

-Ya estamos listos, Optimus-informo Ratchet activando el portal.

-Bien-Optimus se transformó, al igual que Ratchet y abriendo su puerta, permitió a Steven subir, el chico se despidió de los Autobots, Gemas y amigos, para después cruzar el portal y dirigirse al Planeta Madre, donde esperaban tener mucha suerte.

Una vez que el portal se cerró, Ultra Magnus tomo su rol de líder-Muy bien, es el momento de comenzar a trabajar, Crystal Gems, por favor vuelvan a su base, continúen con la construcción del hogar de las Gemas que decidieron quedarse en la Tierra, pero estén alertas en caso de cualquier actividad Decepticon, Autobots, necesitamos estar completamente alerta, así que vayan a explorar por tierra y aire, manténganse alerta en todo momento e infórmenme de cualquier actividad sospecha, Windblade, mantén vigilado a Airwing en todo momento-ordeno Magnus.

El aludido solo gruño molesto-Señor, con todo respeto, eso no será necesario, Airwing es uno de nosotros y…-.

-¿Está cuestionando una orden directa soldado?-cuestiono Ultra Magnus.

-No señor-respondió Windblade colocándose en posición de firmes, para después retirarse del lugar-lo siento Airwing.

-Si mi nave no hubiera quedado hecha pedazos me largaría de aquí para ya no molestar más a ese comandante-gruño el ex Decepticon.

-Muy bien, el resto del equipo ya tienen sus órdenes, vayan a cumplirlas-ordeno Magnus-y Prowl, mantén vigilado también a Kitt-.

-¡Si señor!-acato Prowl haciendo un saludo.

Ultra Magnus no confiaba en Airwing ni en Kitt, en el primero por su pasado como Decepticon, ya que solía ser uno de los más altos mandos de Megatron y Kitt…bueno, por el hecho de haber sido creado por los humanos, eso lo consideraba un gran insulto hacia su raza.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

En un bosque húmedo, Airachnid, Break Down y Hot Rod fueron enviados a investigar una extraña señal de energía que Soundwave detecto, por unos instantes, Airachnid pensó que se trataba de una reliquia más, aunque había algo en todo este asunto que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-No me explico porque Lord Megatron envió a dos de sus mejores elementos a una misión tan simple como esta-dijo Airachnid-en especial cuando no hay señal alguna de la reliquia ni de los Autobots-.

-Seguramente Lord Megatron quería asegurarse de tener éxito y por eso me envió-señalo Break Down.

-Oh querido Break Down, cuando dije "mejores elementos", me refería a Hot Rod y a mí-al decir eso, Break Down se molestó, pero Rod lo tranquilizo.

-Es cierto, Lord Megatron reconoce lo hábil y poderosa que eres, así como también el peligro que representas-señalo Hot Rod.

-Lo sé, después de todo, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de mí a Optimus, aunque eso fue antes de que decidiera dejar de lado toda la diversión para convertirse en un sirviente de la Matrix y de los Prime-dijo Airachnid con calma.

-Me cuesta creer que Optimus y tú hayan tenido algo en algún momento-reconoció Rod.

-Tanto como el hecho de que tú fuiste amigo de Bumbleebee y de Side Burn, pero como bien mencione, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora todo es diferente, él lo hizo diferente-gruño Airachnid recordando cómo fue que la relación que tuvo con Optimus termino por desaparecer.

-No es lo que escuche-dijo Break Down-por lo que me contaron, él quería que te unieras a los Autobots, pero tú no aceptaste eso y preferiste convertirte en su enemiga-.

-No me gusta la idea de pertenecer a un ejército, ni que me den ordenes-reconoció Airachnid dándoles la espalda y con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, alertando a Hot Rod.

-Lo sabemos y Lord Megatron también lo sabe, no bromeaba cuando dije que él sabía que tú eras increíblemente peligrosa, representas un enorme riesgo para quien quiera que se cruce en tu camino-conforme hablaba, Hot Rod sacaba lo más lentamente posible su pistola.

-Eso es muy adulador de tu parte chico, pero tienes razón, soy sumamente peligrosa para todo aquel que se me cruce, incluyendo… ¡Decepticons!-dándose la vuelta con gran rapidez y disparo una de sus telarañas contra los dos Cons, quienes la esquivaron a tiempo, Hot Rod disparo, pero Airachnid era muy ágil y se movía de un lado a otro con mucha rapidez.

Break Down no tardo en unirse a los disparos, Airachnid sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra ambos Decepticons, así que busco una forma de tomar ventaja, aprovechándose del terreno del lugar, se subía a los árboles y saltaba de uno a otro, evitando los disparos de sus atacantes, uno de ellos, mismo que fue lanzado por Break Down logro darle en la cintura, derribándola.

-¡Sí!-grito Break Down sonriendo, al tiempo que Airachnid comenzaba el escape.

-¡No dejes que escape!-ordeno Hot Rod y ambos comenzaron a perseguir a la demente Decepticon.

Avanzando con mucha cautela por el espeso bosque, los dos siervos de Megatron esperaban cualquier señal de Airachnid, fue cuando una sombra, misma que surgió por la luz de la luna hizo aparecer una figura arácnida, Rod rápidamente volteo y descubrió que se trataba de una simple y pequeña araña.

-¡Caíste!-grito Airachnid apareciendo y lanzándole su telaraña, atrapándolo contra un árbol.

-¡Chatarra!-gruño Hot Rod por haber caído en esa trampa.

Sonriendo sádicamente, Airachnid se dispuso a acabar con la vida de quien alguna vez fuera un gran Autobot, cuando de la nada, Break Down apareció, transformando su mano derecha en un martillo ataco a Airachnid, quien de un salto lo esquivo y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-¡No escaparas tan fácilmente!-gruño Break Down comenzando a perseguirla rumbo a la oscuridad.

-¡Break Down! ¡No seas ingenuo! ¡Libérame primero!-gritaba Hot Rod luchando por soltarse de la telaraña de Airachnid, pero esta era sumamente fuerte, afortunadamente, consiguió sacar una pequeña arma láser con la que comenzó a quemarla poco a poco.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Break Down encontró un rastro de Energon derramado en el suelo, al parecer, Airachnid si estaba dañada y estaba teniendo algunas fugas, no tardo en encontrarla al seguir ese rastro, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con expresión de dolor en sus ojos, parecía incapaz de moverse.

Sonriendo de forma malvada y acercándose lentamente a Airachnid, Break Down volvió a activar su martillo-Presa fácil-expreso alzando su brazo para darle el golpe final, pero apenas lo levanto ya no pudo bajarlo, hizo esfuerzos por moverlo, pero nada pasaba, confundido, alzo la vista y se encontró con la sorpresa de que se había enredado en una telaraña que fue hecha para quedar entre dos árboles.

Al comprender lo que había pasado, Break Down miro a Airachnid, quien sonriendo de forma calmada, pero siniestra, se levantó y revelo que sus heridas no eran nada serias, todo había sido una trampa, Break Down luchaba por liberarse, pero por más que trataba no era capaz de hacerlo, lo último que vio fue a Airachnid alzar una de sus patas metálicas y lanzar un golpe contra él, el grito que se escuchó provoco que varios pájaros y otros animales huyeran despavoridos del lugar.

-¡Break Down! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Responde!-gritaba Hot Rod llegando al lugar indicado, deteniéndose abruptamente-por la Allspark-avanzando lentamente, Hot Rod encontró a Break Down, pero no como tal, encontró la cabeza en el suelo, el torso contra una roca, las piernas hechas pedazos y los brazos colgando de algunos árboles.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Después de eso, una nave llego hasta el lugar y de esta descendió Rother, el cual había seguido la señal de una extraña energía, misma que desapareció casi al instante, ya había tomado su decisión, se llevaría a Sunset a su planeta de un modo u otro, lo quisiera o no y tenía la herramienta para conseguirlo, le tomo mucho tiempo localizarla, pero al final había valido la pena.

-Qué extraño, estaba seguro de que por aquí había una extraña energía-dijo mirando en todas direcciones, encontrándose con charcos de Energon-parece que aquí hubo alguna batalla-.

-Yo no lo llamaría batalla, más bien; masacre-dijo una siniestra voz en la oscuridad, antes de que Rother reaccionara, fue golpeado por un disparo de telaraña que lo atrapo contra una pared rocosa.

-¿Qué putas es esto?-cuestiono furioso y haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse.

Justo en esos momentos, Airachnid hizo acto de aparición, quedando frente a frente con el joven-Hola guapo-saludo con una sonrisa sádica y despiadada.

-Oh genial, venía a buscar a un ave y termine encontrándome con una araña psicótica-dijo Rother con enfado.

-Si por ave te refieres a la humana que esta con Arcee, entonces no somos tan diferentes muchacho, aunque yo quiero a Arcee, es a ella a quien quiero extraerle su preciada Spark-dijo Airachnid.

Rother solo se mantuvo con expresiones serias en todo momento-Y eso a mí me importa porque…-.

-Tal vez nuestros objetivos puedan alinearse-dijo Airachnid sonriendo, para después acercarse a la nave y descubrir lo que ahí se encontraba-vaya, veo que encontraste algo sumamente valioso y poderoso-.

-Y no es para ti-dijo Rother-voy a cambiarla por Shimmer, estoy seguro de que ni los Autobots rechazaran la oportunidad de tenerla en su poder, solo tendrían que entregarme a esa humana y se las daré-.

Airachnid se rio sumamente divertida-Sí que eres inocente, no conoces a los Autobots, ellos preferirían que la destruyeras a entregarte a una de sus amigas humanas, pero yo por otro lado, no soy así-.

-¿Y pretendes entregársela a Megatron?-cuestiono Rother.

-Al contrario, pretendo usarla para acabar con él de una vez por todas-revelo Airachnid, dejando a Rother sorprendido-Megatron intento acabar conmigo y para una dama ese es un asunto muy personal-.

-¿Pretendes destruir a Megatron? ¿Acaso sabes cuantas razas perecieron intentando esa locura? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu tendrás éxito?-cuestiono Rother.

-Simple, porque yo tendré eso de mi lado, es cierto que Megatron tiene su ejército, así como también a sus nuevos Predacons y ni qué decir del Dark Star Saber, pero con ayuda de esta reliquia tendré una pequeña oportunidad para extinguir su Spark de una vez por todas, si me la entregas, yo puedo capturar a Sunset Shimmer para que hagas lo que

**(-)(-)(-)**

Cumpliendo con las indicaciones de Ultra Magnus, cada grupo se dividió, los autos irían hacia el norte y oeste, las motos al sur, los aviones al este, lo que significaba que Sunset y Twilight irían por rumbos diferentes.

-¡En serio Magnus me vuelve loca!-gruño Bold Brave-¿Cómo no entiende que Airwing y Kitt están de nuestro lado?-.

-¡Tienes que comprenderlo, él fue de los primeros que sufrieron por culpa de la ambición de los Decepticons, perdió buenos amigos y camaradas, además, la traición de Hot Rod fue un duro golpe para él!-revelo Arcee.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Hot Rod fue el protegido de Ultra Magnus, su mejor discípulo y soldado, Magnus confiaba en que algún día podría tomar su lugar como un futuro Magnus, los cuales son el más alto rango en Cybertron después de los Prime-explico Arcee-confiaba en Hot Rod más que en cualquiera de nosotros, creo que al mismo nivel de lo que confía en Optimus, por ese motivo, no es fácil para él volver a confiar en alguien, en especial con los antecedentes de Airwing y Kitt-.

Sunset parecía comprender la situación y emociones de Ultra Magnus, después de todo, la guerra puede afectar de muchas maneras a cualquiera, era increíble que Optimus haya podido ser el gran líder que era después de presenciar tantas cosas terribles por culpa de quien alguna vez fuera su hermano.

Había un detalle que también le daba curiosidad-Oye Arcee, no quiero meterme en algo que no es mi asunto, pero me pareció que Bee se mostró más que decepcionado por no ir al Planeta Madre, parecía que en serio sabia como ayudar-dijo Sunset extrañada por el comportamiento de Bee, quien pese a dar muestras de que se encontraba bien, sus ojos no mostraban lo mismo.

-Eso se debe a que Bee realmente podría haber ayudado mucho en las negociaciones-reconoció Arcee-Bee podrá ser muchas cosas, pero una de sus especialidades es hacer nuevos amigos-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo dejaron ir al Planeta Madre?-pregunto confundida.

-Porque para tratar con las Diamantes necesitas el don de la palabra y por desgracia…Bee no lo ha tenido en siglos-dijo Bold Brave con pesar.

-Ya veo-Sunset guardo silencio-¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Bee? ¿Cómo perdió su voz?-pregunto esperando no tocar un tema sumamente triste, aunque sabía que debía serlo.

Las dos Bots guardaron silencio un momento, lo que preocupo a Sunset, esperaban que no se hubieran molestado con ella, pero después de un rato, Arcee tomo la palabra-No es muy largo de explicar, pero fue una de las ocasiones en que Bee demostró lo valiente que era…-comenzó la Bot.

**-Flashback-**

_**Bee había sido enviado a espiar uno de los laboratorios de Shockwave, antes de la caída final de Cybertron, era una misión peligrosa, pero cuando se trataba de explorar, Bee era el mejor y además…era la única opción…yo acababa de perder a mi compañero Cliffjumper y no me sentía del todo bien en ese entonces.**_

_**Desgraciadamente, Shockwave lo descubrió y no tuvo más opción que escapar, apenas consiguió evadirlo, así como también a Starscream e incluso logro evitar a Dark Storm, desafortunadamente, no pudo escapar de Soundwave, quien fue el que lo capturo.**_

_**Tras llevarlo ante Megatron, Bee no mostro miedo en ningún momento, él había visto en primera mano la crueldad de Megatron, pero nunca se doblego ni se inmuto, fue cuando le hizo una oferta, si le decía lo que quería le permitiría vivir, pero si se rehusaba tendría que pagar las consecuencias, Bee se negó a decir algo, fue torturado de maneras que ni te imaginas, sometido a todo tipo de crueles experimentos, pero en ningún momento se doblego ante Megatron.**_

_**Al no obtener resultados de Bee, Megatron decidió que si no le decía lo que quería saber entonces nunca más volvería a decir nada y tras someterlo de las maneras más brutales que te puedas imaginar, le arranco su caja de voz, para después abandonarlo como si fuera basura.**_

_**Afortunadamente, Prowl y otro grupo de Autobots lo encontraron apenas con vida, rápidamente lo llevaron de vuelta a nuestra base, donde Ratchet hizo todo lo que pudo por salvarlo, consiguió salvarle la vida pero…no pudo restaurar su voz.**_

**-Fin Flashback-**

Cuando el relato termino, Sunset guardo silencio un momento-Bee no ha sido capaz de hablar a menos que sea con ondas de radio desde entonces, creo y temo que incluso…estoy olvidado como era su voz-reconoció Arcee con vergüenza ante eso.

-Aun así, Bee nunca se ha arrepentido de lo que hizo en su momento y no para de repetir, a su manera, de que si tuviera que volver a vivir aquella experiencia, volvería a sacrificar su voz o hasta la vida con tal de evitar que Megatron obtuviera lo que quisiera-finalizo Bold Brave.

Sunset guardo silencio un momento, mientras analizaba la historia por completo, realmente era algo sumamente impactante, no pudo evitar sentir una gran admiración hacia Bee-Ya veo-dijo con seriedad.

-Creo que ahora si te puedes sentir segura en que cuida bien a Twilight ¿verdad?-pregunto Arcee.

-Siempre lo he sabido, pero ahora sé que mi princesa no tiene nada que temer-dijo Sunset con mucha confianza en su tono de voz.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Separándose del resto del grupo, Twilight se dirigía en búsqueda de su hermano Spike, quien estaba saliendo de su clase de piano, una clase que sus padres le obligaron a tomar, ya que creían que su pequeño niño necesitaba hacer algo más que solo pasársela ayudando a su hermana, a sus amigas y jugando con su par de locos amigos.

-Y Spike odia el piano-dijo Twilight divertida-él quería aprender a tocar la guitarra, pero mamá no lo dejó, así que papá hizo un trato con él, si aprendía a tocar el piano, entonces le compraría una guitarra para que aprendiera a tocarla también-le contó a Bee divertido.

-"Pobre chico ¡Llorar y Llorar! ¡Llorar y Llorar!"-comenzó a emitir Bee.

-Vamos Bee, estas exagerando un poco-dijo Twilight.

-"¡Dirás que no me quisiste, pero vas a estar muy triste y así te vas a quedar!"-canturreo Bee.

-No entiendo porque dices eso, es decir, Spike no está sufriendo, no es que lo hayan metido en un agujero lleno de hormigas rojas-dijo Twilight.

-"¡Con dinero y sin dinero, hago siempre lo que quiero y mi palabra es la ley! ¡No tengo trono ni reina, ni nadie que me comprenda, pero sigo siendo el Rey!"-.

-Lo que digas Bee, mejor apresurémonos, ya casi se nos hace tarde-indico Twilight y Bee asintió.

Mientras viajaban por el camino, un helicóptero color negro hizo acto de aparición en el cielo-Justo el Autobot que estaba buscando-dijo comenzando a disparar.

Bee se dio cuenta y evadió el disparo a tiempo, para después comenzar a aumentar la velocidad-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Twilight y al mirar hacia atrás, así como también la respuesta de Bee-¿Airachnid? Ay no-murmuro preocupada.

Airachnid continuo disparando desde el cielo y Bee esquivaba los disparos moviéndose en zigzag, pero debía buscar un lugar donde bajar a Twilight, para transformarse y pelear, repentinamente, una nave salió de la nada, quedando frente a Bee, quien no la reconoció como Decepticon y fue cuando la nave disparo.

Bee no tuvo más opción que transformarse y sujetar a Twilight con sus manos, evadiendo el disparo a tiempo, una vez que se transformó, dejo a Twilight en el suelo y le pidió que se escondiera, mientras él se ocupaba de esto, la peli violeta asintió y busco donde esconderse, pero…

-¡No irás a ningún lado niña!-declaro Rother saliendo de su nave y disparando contra Twilight, dándole de lleno e inmovilizándola con un lazo de energía, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Bee abrió mucho los ojos de preocupación y comenzó a disparar contra Rother para hacerlo retroceder, al tiempo que disparaba también contra Airachnid, quien evadió los disparos y se transformó para aterrizar en el suelo, saltando de un lado a otro para evitar ser alcanzada por los rayos de Bee, repentinamente, lanzo una de sus telarañas contra el brazo izquierdo del Bot, para después hacerlo contra el derecho y finalmente atraparlo con una red en el suelo.

-¡Bee!-grito Twilight y su amigo hacia esfuerzos por liberarse, pero todo fue inútil, repentinamente, la demente Con salto y se colocó frente a Bee.

-Vaya, vaya, que terrible predicamento, podría arrancarte la Spark ahora mismo, pero tengo otros planes-dijo Airachnid sonriendo sádicamente.

-¿Y cómo sabes que van a salir cómo quieres?-pregunto Rother.

-Es simple, porque solo hay una cosa que esa humana valora más que su propia vida-respondió Airachnid sonriendo y acercándose a Twilight, mientras Bee luchaba por soltarse.

Airachnid tomo a Twilight y la levanto-Dile a Arcee y a su amiga humana que si quieren ver de nuevo con vida a esta chica que las estaré esperando en el lugar donde peleamos por primera vez, tiene una hora terrestre para ir o de lo contrario, acabare con la vida de su mayor tesoro-declaro Airachnid.

-Espera un momento ¿Qué hay de nuestro acuerdo?-cuestiono Rother.

-Tranquilo campeón, en cuanto me deshaga de Arcee y de Megatron con ayuda de la reliquia que me darás, te entregare a Shimmer para que hagas lo que quieras con ella-aseguro Airachnid.

-Más vale que así sea-dijo Rother.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Airachnid enviándole un beso a Bee, para después transformarse y marcharse, llevándose a Twilight con ella, dejando a Bee luchando por liberarse.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Esto es terrible, Airachnid ha formado una alianza con Rother y ahora han secuestrado a Twilight ¿Cuál será su destino y que es lo que hará Sunset para rescatarla?" **_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**UNA DISCULPA POR LA LARGA ESPERA Y POR LA FALTA DE COMENTARIOS, PERO ES QUE EL MALDITO INTERNET HA ESTADO FALLANDO TODA LA SEMANA Y NO LO HABIAN ARREGLADO, HE ESTADO HABLANDO PRACTICAMENTE A DIARIO POR ELLO, YA QUE NO SOLO ES EL INTERNET, SINO TAMBIEN LA LINEA DE TELEFONO Y LA VERDAD YA ESTABA MUY MOLESTO, CREANME, NO QUERRAN SABER TODO LO QUE LES DIJE A LOS INUTILES DE LA EMPRESA, PORQUE SOLO ME DABAN LAS MISMAS RESPUESTAS UNA Y OTRA VEZ, PERO SIN RESOLVER NADA**

**APENAS SE DIGNARON A RESOLVERME EL ASUNTO DEL INTERNET Y COMO COMPESACION HOY VOY A SUBIR DOS CAPITULOS, EL DEL MIERCOLES Y EL QUE CORRESPONDE AL DE HOY, ASÍ QUE ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE PRONTO**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	9. Llama Azul Segunda Parte

"_**Tras la épica batalla que tuvieron Optimus y Megatron en Egipto, el líder de los Autobots tuvo que viajar al Planeta Madre para hablar con las Diamantes de maneras para fortalecer su nueva alianza, yendo con Ratchet y con Steven, mientras tanto, Megatron ya no tenía paciencia con la traición y ordeno la aniquilación de Airachnid, quien consiguió no solo escapar, sino que además asesino a Break Down, para después hacer un trato con Rother, ya que los objetivos de ambos fueron capaces de alinearse, con Ultra Magnus al mando, los Autobots se dispersaron para patrullar la ciudad y el planeta en caso de algún ataque Decepticon, pero esperando que estos no se enteraran de la ausencia de Optimus, momento en que Airachnid aprovecho para emboscar a Bee y a Twilight, a quien secuestro con ayuda de Rother, para usarla en sus planes, ya que mientras Airachnid quería una reliquia que Rother tenía en su poder para destruir a Arcee y a Megatron, Rother quería a Sunset"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 9**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 9 Llama Azul**

**Segunda Parte**

**Némesis**

Tras enterarse de lo ocurrido con Break Down, Megatron estaba realmente furioso-¿Cómo es posible que hayas fracasado en tu misión de acabar con esa traidora?-cuestiono Megatron golpeando sin piedad a Hot Rod, hasta dejarlo tendido en el suelo.

-¡Lo siento mi lord! ¡Airachnid es más astuta de lo que creíamos, consiguió evitar su captura con suma facilidad, pero le juro que haremos todo lo posible por…!-Hot Rod no pudo continuar y fue levantado por su amo del cuello.

-¡No quiero escuchar excusas, quiero resultados!-bramo Megatron furioso, cuando repentinamente, Shockwave apareció.

-Mi señor, detecte una señal de energía muy extraña y a la vez familiar-informo Shockwave.

-¿Qué tipo de energía?-pregunto Megatron soltando a Hot Rod.

-Desconocida por el momento, pero parece que Airachnid está cerca de la misma-respondió Shockwave con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso, Megatron gruño-¡Envía a los Predacons a localizar y…!-.

-No lo aconsejo-intervino Umbral-Megatron, no estás viendo todo el panorama, ahora tienes un poder que sobrepasa la energía de cualquier reliquia, tienes el poder de un dios, eres un Dios y Airachnid no podrá hacer nada en contra de ese poder tan magnifico, enviar a los Predacons por ella sería una pérdida total de tiempo y esfuerzo-

-¡Aun así esa araña debe pagar por su traición!-bramo Megatron con rabia.

-Lo pagara en su momento, dime querido Megatron ¿no crees que sería mejor dejar que los Autobots se encarguen de ella? Después de todo, Airachnid ha hecho cosas terribles contra los Autobots, como la muerte de Cliffjumper y muchas cosas más-.

-Eso es verdad-reconoció Shockwave-Airachnid no es muy querida por nadie en el Universo, ni siquiera por Optimus-.

-Shockwave lo entiende ¿Por qué perder el tiempo cazándola cuando podemos hacer que los Autobots la eliminen por nosotros? E incluso también podríamos conseguir que ella elimine algún soldado elite de Optimus, eso sería matara dos pájaros de un tiro ¿no lo cree mi señor?-.

Megatron se quedó pensando un momento y el tirano sonrió después de un tiempo-Tienes mucha razón, pero quiero saber tu opinión, Shockwave-.

-Encuentro lógico el comentario de Umbral, dejar que los Autobots se ocupen de Airachnid por nosotros nos dará tiempo para preparar su plan maestro-reconoció Shockwave.

-Excelente-dijo Megatron-Starscream, te encomendare una misión especial y del mismo modo, quiero que Hardshell, Infierno Rojo y Waspanaitor vayan a buscar a Airachnid-.

Al escuchar eso, los Decepticons se vieron confundidos, claro que Starscream estaba emocionado ante la idea de tener una misión especial para él, pero entonces Megatron explico el motivo por el cual quiere que ellos tres vayan a buscar a Airachnid, ya que así evitaran que ella sospeche de sus acciones, lo cual tenía mucho sentido, era el momento de lanzar su ataque definitivo contra la Tierra estaba cada vez más cerca.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

Al llegar al sitio donde Arcee y Airachnid se encontraron por primera vez después de milenios de haber abandonado Cybertron, la maligna Con y su nuevo aliado dejaron a la peli violeta atrapada en una telaraña.

-¡No puedo creerlo, nunca me espere que te atreverías a aliarte con los Decepticons!-acuso Twilight mirando a Rother con enojo y asco.

-Haré lo que sea con tal de completar mi misión-respondió con seriedad.

-Y una vez que me entregues la reliquia, te entregare la sangre de Shimmer, estoy segura de que estará encantada de dártela, solo tengo una pregunta-dijo Airachnid apareciendo repentinamente.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunto Rother, quien ya le había entregado la reliquia de Cybertron que había descubierto.

Airachnid sonrió de forma retorcida y sádica-Necesitas de la sangre de Shimmer, pero dime ¿la quieres viva o muerta?-pregunto con sadismo y Rother guardo silencio, dejando a Twilight horrorizada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Bee consiguió enviar una señal auxilio, misma que fue recibida por Arcee y Bold Brave, llegando a gran velocidad, rápidamente se transformaron para averiguar qué había pasado, mientras Sunset bajaba de Arcee y buscaba a su novia con desesperación.

-¡Bee! ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Arcee liberándolo y Bee le conto lo que había ocurrido, el ataque repentino de Airachnid y como ella secuestro a Twilight con ayuda de Rother.

-¡Ese hijo de perra! ¡Siempre supe que no estaba de nuestro lado, pero nunca pensé que estaría del lado de los Decepticons!-gruño Bold Brave furiosa.

-No creo que haya hecho esto para los Decepticons, Airachnid nunca le ha sido leal a nadie, ni siquiera a Optimus-explico Arcee con enfado.

-¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el puto tiempo?-cuestiono Sunset-¡Tenemos que ir a rescatar a Twilight cuanto antes!-declaro alarmada.

-Concuerdo, conociendo a Airachnid debe de estar preparando algo sumamente terrible-dijo Arcee.

-¿No deberíamos informar a los demás?-pregunto Bold Brave preocupada.

-Ya envié una señal secreta a la base, solo nos queda esperar que la reciban-indico Arcee y Sunset asintió.

El grupo se movió rápidamente, siguiendo a Bee, debían darse prisa, cuanto más tiempo tardaran, más tiempo la vida de Twilight se acortaba a cada instante, Arcee estaba aterrada ante esa idea, ya vio morir a un compañero, no podría permitir que una inocente muriera, no lo permitiría y Bee estaba en iguales condiciones.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight hacia esfuerzos por liberarse, pero como suele ocurrir en las telarañas, cuanto más intentaba liberarse, más atrapada quedaba, ese hecho divirtió mucho a Airachnid-El momento se acerca, pronto estarán aquí, puedo sentirlo-dijo malignamente.

-Y una vez que esté aquí espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato-dijo Rother.

Airachnid lo miro-Por supuesto, después de todo, ya me diste lo que quería, ahora es justo que yo te de lo que tú quieres-dijo Airachnid con maldad, para después mirar a Sunset-¿sabes algo querida? Una parte de mi está decepcionada porque Optimus no vendrá a ver como mi juego comienza, pero otra parte se siente aliviada, creo que no podría soportar la idea de que él me mire con desprecio y reproche, algo que seguramente hará cuando se entere de esto-.

Twilight era bastante analítica y las palabras de Airachnid hicieron que abriera sus ojos de manera desmesurada-Hablas como si tú y Optimus fueran amigos-.

-Oh, fuimos más que eso ¿no te lo dijo?-pregunto divertida-claro, creo que es mejor que nadie sepa que el gran Optimus Prime fue pareja de una asesina psicótica a sangre fría-reconoció sonriendo malignamente, pero Twilight pudo notar un poco de dolor y de tristeza ante su tono.

-No entiendo, Optimus y tú fueron… ¿pareja?-pregunto sorprendida y algo incrédula.

-Hace mucho tiempo-reconoció Airachnid-antes de que se convirtiera en Optimus Prime, cuando aún era un joven y algo rebelde Transformer llamado Orión Pax, el cual soñaba con hacer de un Universo más justo para todos, un sueño que siempre me pareció algo ridículo…-reconoció Airachnid sonriendo.

**-Flashback-**

_**En ese entonces yo era solo una simple exploradora más, mi principal trabajo era viajar por el Universo para diseñar mapas espaciales, mismos que debían ayudar a nuestros viajeros a explorar nuevos mundos, que curioso, yo creaba los mapas y ellos visitaban los planetas existentes.**_

_**En cierta ocasión que estuve en la biblioteca custodiada por Alpha Trion lo conocí, el Transformer más impresionante que jamás había visto y creo que él pensó lo mismo de mí, no sé cómo lo llaman los humanos, creo que le dicen "flechazo" o algo así.**_

_**Él y yo nos hicimos muy cercanos, éramos muy buenos amigos y con el tiempo llegamos a ser algo más, no puedo negarlo, realmente disfrutaba de nuestro tiempo juntos, él a su manera era fuerte, valiente y sumamente noble, aunque también era bastante ingenuo, siempre hablaba de crear un Universo en el que no solo Cybertron, sino todos los mundos existente pudieran volverse uno, vivir en paz y armonía, como los Prime siempre soñaron, no mentiré, sus ideas me parecían ridículas, ya que en mis viajes aprendí que no todas las razas eran precisamente adorables.**_

_**Aun así, él persistía en el tema, había veces en que me aburría y fastidiaba, pero igual siempre encontraba la forma de mostrarme lo mucho que le importaba, luego lo conoció a él, si, a Megatron, él también tenía ideales similares a los de Orión, mismos que también compartió conmigo, lo admito, el escuchar que un gladiador campeón como Megatron pensara de manera similar a Orión me hizo darme cuenta de que tal vez tenía razón, así que ambos lo seguimos.**_

_**Megatron tenían el don de la palabra, pronto, todos aquellos que lo escuchaban se convirtieron en sus seguidores, aunque sus ideas eran similares, me di cuenta de que Megatron tenía otras formas de ejecutarlas, formas mucho más divertidas.**_

_**Pero entonces…ambos se presentaron ante el Alto Consejo, Megatron exigió la Matrix para convertirse en un Prime y así llevar sus ideas al Universo, pero Orión intervino y comenzó con sus ideas de llevarlas de forma pacífica, no mediante la conquista ni el sometimiento.**_

_**Eso hizo que ambos discutiéramos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, le suplique que reaccionara y entendiera que Megatron tenía razón, muchas razas podrían conquistarnos, debíamos conquistarlos nosotros primero y que entonces, todos realmente seríamos uno, más Orión se negó a hacerlo, dijo que ese camino solo llevaría al sufrimiento y a la guerra, cuando le exigí que escogiera entre seguir a Megatron o convertirme en su enemiga…él solo me dijo…**_

"_**Entonces este es el adiós"**_

_**Y simplemente se alejó de mí…me hizo a un lado para convertirse en Optimus Prime, prefirió guiar a los Autobots a mí…me abandono por ellos…todo lo que vivimos…todo el amor que compartimos…al final…al final…**_

**-Fin Flashback-**

Terminado su relato, Airachnid comenzó a reírse de forma sumamente aterradora y algo desquiciada-Al final comprendí que no podías confiar en nadie más que en ti mismo, y que la idea de ambos eran absurda, el Universo jamás estaría en paz, solo había una cosa por hacer, vería por mí misma y acabaría con todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino, pero primero castigaría a Optimus, lo haría sufrir tal como él me hizo sufrir a mí, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos…el decirme eso…no puedo creer que haya hecho eso-gruño Airachnid.

-Yo…no creo que Optimus haya querido lastimarte-dijo Twilight con calma y comprensión-él jamás dañaría a alguien que le importa y estoy segura de que jamás tuvo esa intención de hacerlo contigo, pero…el camino que tú estabas eligiendo no era el correcto, Optimus intento convencerte de ello, pero te negaste a seguirlo-.

-Optimus era un pobre iluso que no comprendía que la crueldad de las razas del Universo jamás permitirían que se unieran de forma pacífica como él quería, Megatron podrá ser un tirano, pero tenía razón, la única manera de conseguir eso era sometiéndolos antes de que ellos nos sometieran, permanecí con los Decepticons un tiempo para poder destruir a la mayor cantidad de Autobots posibles y así castigar a Optimus por traicionarme, eliminándolos lo más lento y doloroso posible, algo que Megatron permitía encantado-.

-Yo no creo que lo hayas hecho para castigarlo-dijo Twilight con seriedad.

-¿Ah no? Entonces dime ¿Por qué crees que lo hacía chica lista?-pregunto Airachnid acercándose a la peli violeta.

-Yo creo que lo hacías porque de alguna manera, en tu muy retorcida mente, esperabas que acabando con los amigos de Optimus, con sus tropas o como quieras llamarlos, esperaban que él, al quedarse solo, volviera contigo-dijo Twilight y Airachnid guardo silencio-porque todavía lo amas ¿verdad? Y la prueba irrefutable de ello es que esperas que él no venga aquí, porque sabes que si lo hace no podrás llevar a cabo tu plan-.

Airachnid acerco su dedo peligrosamente a Twilight-Que chica tan lista, realmente me sorprendes, aunque esa idea tuya es más que equivocada-.

-Si la matas no podrás llevar a cabo tu plan-dijo Rother.

-Tienes razón, por cierto Rother, aunque no sé porque motivos quieres la sangre de Shimmer, yo también quiero algo de ella y desgraciadamente, no puedo permitir que te la lleves-antes de que Rother reaccionara, Airachnid lo atrapo también con su telaraña-como dije, aprendí a desconfiar de todos y que solo puedes confiar en ti mismo-agrego sádicamente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Al llegar al bosque indicado, los tres Bots se transformaron y comenzaron la búsqueda de Twilight, solo esperaban poder llegar a tiempo, la peli fuego estaba realmente desesperada y no quería saber que podría pasarle a su amada.

-¡Si esa bruja patona le hace algo a Twilight juro que la haré mil pedazos!-gruño Sunset con furia y odio.

-No te preocupes Sunset, la vamos a rescatar-aseguro Arcee sonriéndole con confianza.

Bold Brave coloco su mano en un árbol y esta se pegó-Creo que estamos cerca, encontré los restos de una de sus telarañas-informo a sus amigos y Bee señalo al frente, donde habían más de esos restos.

-Airachnid los dejo para nosotros, quiere que sigamos esos rastros-dijo Arcee con seriedad.

-Nos está conduciendo hacia una trampa-comprendió Bold Brave.

-Entonces tendremos que caer en ella-dijo Sunset y el grupo asintió, avanzando lentamente por el sendero.

Después de un rato de caminar, finalmente llegaron a donde se encontraba Twilight-¡Chicos!-grito contenta de verlos.

-¡Twilight!-grito Sunset aliviada de encontrarla aún viva, más su mirada se fijó en Rother, quien estaba atrapado también en una de las telarañas-vaya, parece que esa araña también te convirtió en su presa-dijo con burla.

-Solo cállate-gruño Rother.

-¡Tienes mucho que explicar por haberte aliado a Airachnid y secuestrado a Twilight!-acuso Bold Brave dando un paso al frente.

-¡Bold Brave no!-grito Arcee, pero fue muy tarde y un hilo de la araña la atrapo de su rueda y la llevo hacia el aire, dejándola colgada con los brazos hacia abajo-¡Chatarra!-gruño Arcee y junto con Bee se pusieron en guardia.

Repentinamente, Airachnid hizo acto de aparición saltando de un árbol, lo que provoco que los dos Bots comenzaran a dispararle, pero la escurridiza araña salto de un lado a otro para evitar ser alcanzada por los disparos, fue cuando contraataco lanzando su telaraña contra ellos.

Bee consiguió repelerlos todos al dispararles, lo que provoco que Arcee sonriera, ya que su amigo no estaba nada contento con lo que Airachnid había hecho y no era el único, la Bot se lanzó hacia Airachnid, dando un salto, la derribo y ambas comenzaron una feroz batalla en el suelo.

-¡Arcee! ¡Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, por un instante pensé que no vendrías a jugar conmigo!-declaro sonriendo.

-¡Pues lamento mucho haberte decepcionado!-escupió Arcee de manera sarcástica y enojada, para después darle un puñetazo con fuerza al rostro de la Con, quien salió volando y fue embestida por Bee.

-¡Oigan! ¡Alguien podría bajarme!-grito Bold Brave aun colgada de brazos.

-¡Como quieras!-grito Sunset disparándole al hilo.

-¡No, no, así no!-grito Bold Brave, pero fue muy tarde y el disparo provoco que cayera al suelo-gracias-dijo algo aturdida.

Arcee lanzo una patada contra Airachnid, quien la bloqueo con sus patas metálicas, para después contraatacar con un golpe de su aguijón, pero Bee llego a tiempo y le dio un puñetazo al rostro, antes de que Airachnid pudiera recuperarse, Bold Brave llego y comenzó a dispararle, mientras Sunset corría a liberar a su amada.

Del mismo modo que libero a Bold Brave, Sunset disparo contra la tela y Twilight cayó, más a diferencia de la Bot, Sunset la atrapo entre sus brazos y la peli violeta se le abrazo feliz de que haya llegado a tiempo, sin notar que en el cielo un trio de figuras había aparecido.

-¡Encontramos a la sucia traidora!-grito Infierno molesto.

-¡Las ordenes de Lord Megatron fueron claras, llevarla con vida para castigarla por su traición, pero no dijo nada sobre llevarla totalmente funcional!-señalo Hardshell.

-¡Waspanaitor llevara a la traidora ante Megatron!-aseguro Waspanaitor comenzando a descender para cumplir con su promesa, siendo seguido por sus dos compañeros Insecticons, pero repentinamente, un disparo salió de la nada, dándole a Waspanaitor-¿Por qué siempre a mí?-.

El grito de Waspanaitor fue escuchado por Airachnid, quien sonrió de forma divertida al ver esto-Vaya, parece que Megatron si envió a alguien a capturarme-.

Fue cuando los responsables de derribar a Waspanaitor aparecieron, revelándose como Airwing y Windblade, el escuadrón aéreo de los Autobots, quienes se encargaron de derribar también a Hardshelle y a Infierno, para después descender y transformarse rápidamente.

-¡Veo que llegaron a tiempo!-declaro Arcee sonriendo.

-Éramos los más cercanos y bueno, también somos los más rápidos al viajar volando-respondió Windblade.

-¡Ahora si araña patona, ríndete ahora mismo o prepárate para recibir lo que te mereces!-declaro Bold Brave.

Airachnid únicamente se rio-Lo siento, pero me temo que no podrán hacerme daño, en especial teniendo esto-y fue cuando Airachnid revelo la reliquia que había descubrieron.

-¡Una Cyber Llave!-exclamo Airwing impactado.

-Correcto, debe ser la última que queda en el Universo ahora-señalo Airachnid con su sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Cyber Llave?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Son potenciadores de energía, capaces de aumentar diez veces más el poder de un Transformer, durante la guerra por Cybertron, Alphan Trion temía que los Decepticons las usaran, ya se habían apoderado de un cristal de Energon Dorado y con Cyber Llaves en su poder podrían haberse vuelto invencibles, así que las destruyo para evitar que cayeran en sus manos-conto Arcee.

-Pero parece que falto una ¿Cómo fue que termino en tus manos?-pregunto Bold Brave preocupada.

Airachnid sonrió y miro a Rother, el cual gruño molesto, al tiempo que continuaba haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse-Él la encontró, parece que Bajoterra tenía más que Energon Oscuro, ya que fue ahí donde la descubrió-explico sonriendo-y ahora es mí ¡Activar Cyber Llave!-invoco.

La Cyber Llave salió disparada hacia el aire, al tiempo que un compartimiento se abría en la espalda de la Decepticon, lugar donde la llave se conectó, lo que incremento el poder de la malvada Airachnid a niveles increíbles, su cuerpo brillo y un aura negra la envolvió, así como también sus ojos brillaron con maldad y poder.

-¡Esto es a lo que llamo una carga de energía!-declaro Airachnid sonriendo de forma retorcida.

Los Autobots se colocaron en guarida listos para la batalla, sonriendo de forma cruel, Airachnid arremetió contra ellos a gran velocidad, empleando sus poderosas patas arácnidas para golpearlos a todos, derribándolos con facilidad, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, Twilight se asustó ante eso y Sunset la tomo de la mano para llevarla a un lugar seguro, buscando el momento oportuno para ayudar a Arcee a evolucionar.

Sin perder tiempo, los Autobots abrieron fuego contra Airachnid, quien los esquivo todos usando su nueva velocidad, para después reunir energía en su mano y dispararla en un rayo, lo que provoco que los Autobots cayeran al suelo pesadamente, de la nada, un disparo la golpeo por la espalda pero sin hacerle el menor daño y fue cuando el responsable hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Autobots! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Ultra Magnus, quien guiaba al resto de los Autobots.

-¡Señor! ¡Tenga cuidado! ¡Tiene una Cyber Llave!-informo Windblade.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Ultra Magnus impactado.

-Permítame demostrárselo-dijo Airachnid sonriendo, para después comenzar a girar, formando un poderoso tornado que guio hacia donde estaban Magnus y los demás Autobots, golpeándolos con fuerza y derribándolos.

-¡Muy bien…si tiene una Cyber Llave!-reconoció Side Burn adolorido.

Airachnid se rio ante eso y Kitt la ataco con su espada, pero para su impresión, Airachnid lo detuvo con su mano-¡Solo eres un robot creado por humanos, no tienes una Spark que pueda arrancar o tal vez si la tengas!-declaro sonriendo y preparándose a cumplir con su amenaza, pero Bulkhead la sujeto del brazo.

-¡Ni lo pienses!-grito al tiempo que Kitt la sujetaba del otro brazo para inmovilizarla-¡X Brawn ahora!-grito Bulkhead.

El aludido se dispuso a dispararle a Airachnid, pero esta le disparo un rayo con sus ojos, dándole de lleno y derribándolo, el poder que la Decepticon había obtenido era muy grande y no tuvo problemas para liberarse de sus captores, para después atacar a Ultra Magnus, quien se defendió con su martillo.

-¡No tienes que hacer esto!-declaro Magnus.

-¡No intentes razonar conmigo, Magnus! ¡Porque al final no conseguirás nada, excepto esto!-declaro Airachnid clavando sus aguijones en Magnus y comenzando a drenar su energía.

Sunset y Twilight se alarmaron al ver lo que pasaba-¿Qué le está haciendo?-exclamo la peli violeta asustada, mientras Sunset temblaba por la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Esta Cyber Llave no solo aumenta mis poderes, sino que además me permite absorber el Energon de otros Transformers para añadirlo a mi propia energía, pronto le haré lo mismo a Optimus!-declaro Airachnid sonriendo y una mano se colocó en su hombro antes de que pudiera terminar de drenar a Ultra Magnus-¿Qué?-exclamo molesta y recibiendo un puñetazo de parte de Bee en el rostro, lo que la obligo a soltar a un debilitado Ultra Magnus.

-Bee-murmuro Twilight al ver a su amigo entrando en acción.

-"No voy a permitir que lastimes a mis amigos bruja"-aseguro Bee golpeándola de nuevo en la cara-"Lo que estás haciendo es demente, no conseguirás nada con eso" "Piensas que él volverá contigo si acabas con todos nosotros" "Ni una sola palabra"-decía Bee con su radio y sin dejar de golpearla, para después dispararle.

Airachnid recibía los ataques y golpes del explorador, pero finalmente, se hartó-¡YA CALLATE!-bramo con furia y lanzo un golpe con sus dedos extendidos, dándole directamente en la cámara se Spark, atravesándola por completa y dejando a todos congelados, quedando Twilight horrorizada.

Bee lanzo lo más parecido a un grito y su cuerpo retrocedió un poco, al tiempo que Airachnid sacaba su mano y dejaba al Bot caer al suelo-¡Maldita!-bramo Magnus tratando de atacarla, pero Airachnid le dio una patada para alejarlo de ella, mientras clavaba sus aguijones en Bee para drenarle su Energon.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PnJHEck25DU)**

Conforme Airachnid consumía hasta la última gota de Energon del cuerpo de Bee, sus fuerzas se iban apagando lentamente, Twilight comenzó a llorar al ver eso, todos los Autobots quedaron congelados al ver lo que ocurría y eran incapaces de moverse, Bee miro hacia donde estaba Twilight, con sus ojos apagándose como una vela, Twilight lloraba desconsolada al ver eso.

-"Al menos…tu…estas a salvo…"-fueron las últimas palabras de Bee antes de que sus ojos se apagaran para siempre, al mismo tiempo que el fuego de su Spark se extinguía, señal de que el noble explorador…se había unido a la Allspark.

Twilight reacciono y lanzo un grito de dolor-¡NO!-grito llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza destrozada, mientras Rother quedaba muda ante aquella visión.

-¡Absorberé el poder de los más fuertes, porque yo seré la criatura más poderosa del Universo, seré superior a Optimus y a Megatron! ¡Se los demostrare!-aseguro Airachnid.

-¡Bee no!-grito Bold Brave impactada.

-No puede ser…mi mejor amigo…-Side Burn golpeo el suelo con su puño sintiéndose terrible.

La más afectada de todos era Arcee, quien temblaba por lo que acababa de ver-Bee…murió…Airachnid lo mato…-como un potente golpe, Arcee recordó cuando Airachnid asesino a Cliffjumper, cerrando los ojos fuerza, los abrió de nuevo, sus ojos mostraban una gran rabia y odio.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono Sunset apretando sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, en su mirada también había odio y rabia-nunca te lo voy a perdonar…nunca te lo perdonare ¡JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!-grito con rabia, al tiempo que Arcee avanzaba y pasaba al Modo Fénix, lanzando un grito que pareció más un rugido bestial-¡ASI ES ARCEE! ¡TIENES QUE DESTRUIR A ESA PUTA METALICA! ¡ACABA CON ELLA!-bramaba Sunset.

-¿Qué pasa Sunset?-pregunto Twilight aun llorando y ahora muy asustada.

-Hasta que evolucionaste, bien, es hora de que terminemos con esto, querida Arcee-dijo Airachnid sonriendo, mientras el collar de Sunset brillaba intensamente, pero su resplandor dorado comenzó a volverse oscuro y maligno.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Bee ha muerto…y ahora Sunset y Arcee están realmente furiosas ¿Qué será ese misterioso resplandor maligno que ha aparecido en el collar de Sunset?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	10. Llama Azul Tercera Parte

"_**El plan de Airachnid ha comenzado a ponerse en marcha, primero secuestro a Twilight para así poder atraer a los Autobots hacia su telaraña, después traiciono a Rother y la arrebato la reliquia que este había encontrado en Bajoterra, revelándose como una Cyber Llave, la cual tiene la capacidad de potenciar a quien la porte, además de darle la habilidad de drenar todo el Energon dentro del cuerpo de un enemigo para convertirlo en energía para sí misma, después de encontrarla, se inició una batalla contra esa despiadada cazadora, misma que Airachnid comenzó a ganar gracias al poder de la llave, intentando drenarle la energía a Ultra Magnus, este fue salvado por Bee, pero…desgraciadamente, Bee no pudo evitar que Airachnid le atravesara la cámara de Spark, para después extraer hasta la última gota de Energon, acabando con la vida del explorador, tras presenciar eso, Sunset y Arcee están realmente furiosas, ahora se preparan para darle batalla a Airachnid y acabar con ella de una vez por todas"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 10**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 10 Llama Azul**

**Tercera Parte**

**Base Autobot**

Siendo llevados de vuelta a la base bajo la guardia de Prowl, pues Ultra Magnus no confiaba en nadie más capaz y seguro para cuidar a todos los chicos, evitando que se metieran en algún tipo de problema, ahora todos quedaron mudos ante lo que acababan de presenciar, Bee, uno de los miembros más importantes y queridos del equipo Autobot…había sido asesinado por Airachnid.

-No… ¡Bee no!-grito Spike desconsolado, al tiempo que todos los demás quedaban sin habla por aquella crueldad y frialdad.

-¡Esa maldita perra…es una bruja sin corazón!-gruño Rainbow mirándola con odio y furia.

-Bee…amigo…-Prowl agacho la mirada con tristeza ante la muerte de su amigo, esto era sumamente injusto, no era posible, pero aunque esto era algo terrible, le preocupaba una cosa más, se trataba de Arcee.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron y sus tropas también observaban todo lo que pasaba con ayuda del siempre eficiente Soundwave, el cual mostraba lo que pasaba en una de las pantallas de la nave-Mi señor, Airachnid se ha apoderado de una Cyber Llave y ahora absorbió el poder de uno de los Autobots, esta situación parece realmente alarmante-dijo Starscream preocupado.

-Aún hay un detalle que no puede pasar por alto, no parece que haya señales de Optimus y eso es muy extraño-observo Shockwave.

-Optimus jamás permitiría que algo como eso pasara, a menos que no estuviera presente en la Tierra-dijo Megatron con seriedad, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Umbral hizo acto de aparición.

-Mi señor, creo que esta es una oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha el plan maestro-señalo con seriedad.

-¿De qué plan hablas?-pregunto Starscream.

-El plan que finalmente pondrá fin a la guerra contra los Autobots y que por fin me dará el control total del Universo-respondió Megatron con calma-muy bien, Starscream, ordénale a Hardshell y a los demás que se mantengan cerca, quiero que vigilen la batalla contra Airachnid, necesito que mantenga ocupados a los Autobots el mayor tiempo posible y Soundwave, quiero que hagas todo lo posible por evitar que contacten a Optimus, él no debe saber lo que pasa, por el momento-el aludido asintió-finalmente, Shockwave, tengo una misión para ti y tus mascotas-.

-Las cuales están listas para servirle mi señor-aseguro Shockwave haciendo una reverencia ante su amo y Megatron sonrió de forma despiadada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bosque**

Arcee temblaba por la impresión de que la muerte de Bee, al tiempo que su mente se remontaba a aquella época o mejor dicho, al instante en que esa misma bruja acabo con la vida de su primer compañero.

\- Bee…murió…Airachnid lo mato…-como un potente golpe, Arcee recordó cuando Airachnid asesino a Cliffjumper, cerrando los ojos fuerza, los abrió de nuevo, sus ojos mostraban una gran rabia y odio.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono Sunset apretando sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, en su mirada también había odio y rabia-nunca te lo voy a perdonar…nunca te lo perdonare ¡JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!-grito con rabia, al tiempo que Arcee avanzaba y pasaba al Modo Fénix, lanzando un grito que pareció más un rugido bestial-¡ASI ES ARCEE! ¡TIENES QUE DESTRUIR A ESA PUTA METALICA! ¡ACABA CON ELLA!-bramaba Sunset.

-¿Qué pasa Sunset?-pregunto Twilight aun llorando y ahora muy asustada.

-Hasta que evolucionaste, bien, es hora de que terminemos con esto, querida Arcee-dijo Airachnid sonriendo, mientras el collar de Sunset brillaba intensamente, pero su resplandor dorado comenzó a volverse oscuro y maligno.

Arcee lanzo un grito de batalla que más bien parecía un rugido bestial, hecho que captó la atención de Airachnid y de todos los presentes, repentinamente, la Bot arremetió contra la Decepticon, atacándola con una de sus cuchillas, pero Airachnid la esquivo a tiempo, más Arcee parecía más una bestia que una guerrera, ya que atacaba con puro instinto.

-¡VAMOS ARCEE! ¡TIENES QUE DESTRUIRLA! ¡ACABA CON ELLA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-gritaba Sunset fuera de sí, asustando aún más a Twilight.

-Sunset-la peli violeta todavía estaba en shock por lo ocurrido con su amigo y ahora estaba asustada por el comportamiento de la chica que amaba, definitivamente no era un buen día.

Arcee se encendió en llamas y lanzo varios golpes con sus cuchillas contra todo el lugar, comenzando a quemar el bosque en un intento por darle a Airachnid, quien retrocedía algo sorprendida por la enorme cantidad de rabia que parecía emanar de Arcee.

-Esto es algo muy interesante-reconoció la Con sonriendo.

-¡Arcee cálmate!-suplico Bold Brave tratando de acercarse, pero Windblade la quito a tiempo, que las llamas de Arcee estaban ardiendo fuera de control.

-¡TIENES QUE DESTRUIRLA! ¡MATALA! ¡HAZLA PEDAZOS! ¡QUE PAGUE POR TODO LO QUE HIZO!-gritaba Sunset cada vez con más fuerza y odio, al tiempo que su collar brillaba una vez más, pero esta vez con energía maligna.

Dicha energía comenzó a manifestarse en Arcee, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a brillar-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Magnus.

-¡Es lo mismo que ocurrió cuando Arcee alcanzo su Modo Fénix la primera vez!-señalo Bulkhead sorprendido por aquella reacción.

-Eso quiere decir que está volviendo a evolucionar-dedujo Kitt.

-Pero algo me dice que no será nada agradable-expreso Navi.

Sunset sonrió de forma maliciosa y casi demencial-¡ESO ES ARCEE! ¡VUELVE A EVOLUCIONAR Y ACABA CON ESA PERRA ROBOTICA!-grito sonriendo sádicamente.

Finalmente, la nueva evolución de Arcee se manifestó, pero cuando lo hizo, todos quedaron sin habla al verla, su cuerpo se había vuelto de un intenso color negro, sus ojos eran rojos e irradiaban una gran maldad, así como también ahora parecía carecer de razón alguna, era como si se tratara de una bestia salvaje y sanguinaria, hecho que se confirmó cuando lanzo un rugido que estremeció todo el lugar, liberando una ola de calor que comenzó a derretir todo el lugar.

-¡Cúbranse!-grito Ultra Magnus y todos rápidamente buscaron refugio.

Sunset poco a poco comenzó a volver en sí al ver lo que acababa de provocar-¿Arcee? ¿En verdad eres tú?-pregunto temerosa, pero Arcee no la escucho, simplemente avanzo lentamente hacia Airachnid, quien retrocedió algo asustada-ella…se convirtió en esto…porque yo lo quería…porque yo la forcé…-dijo horrorizada.

Rother también estaba impactado, pero la buena noticia era que esa ola de calor lo ayudo a liberarse, ahora busco un sitio donde refugiarse para poder ver la batalla-Vaya Arcee…este es un lado tuyo que no conocía y debo admitirlo, me encanta-reconoció Airachnid sonriendo sádicamente.

Por toda respuesta, Arcee rugió y embistió a Airachnid, dándole un puñetazo con fuerza al rostro, lo que provoco que sintiera que su mejilla ardía, antes de recibir un golpe más que la estrello contra el suelo de forma violenta, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Arcee la ataco de nuevo con un golpe de sus cuchillas, pero esta vez, Airachnid logro detenerla en el último momento con sus patas arácnidas, comenzando un forcejo entre las dos, pese al poder de la Cyber Llave, la maligna Con podía sentir como el calor que Arcee emanaba la estaba quemando lentamente.

-Arcee…-murmuro Sunset angustiada.

Ultra Magnus no tuvo más opción-¡Prowl, necesito que contactes a Optimus en el Planeta Madre de inmediato!-pidió con voz angustiada y preocupada.

-"¡Lo estoy intentando señor, pero no puedo, hay algo que está bloqueando nuestra señal de comunicación!"-informo Prowl preocupado por la situación actual.

-Soundwave-murmuro Airwing sabiendo que solo él podría ser el responsable de todo esto.

-¡Tenemos que detener a Arcee antes de que queme todo el lugar!-declaro X Brawn preocupado.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¡Ni siquiera podemos acercarnos!-le recordó Side Burn.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Arcee, no podemos permitir que se quede así!-grito Bold Brave desesperada por ayudar a su amiga, pero Windblade la detuvo, ella también quería ayudarla, pero la situación actual no les permitía.

Sunset y Twilight también tuvieron que protegerse, aunque la peli fuego llevo a su amada a un sitio seguro, ya que ella todavía no era capaz de reaccionar después de lo que ocurrió, Sunset ahora también estaba horrorizada, no podía creer lo que su deseo de venganza provoco.

Airachnid aún estaba debajo de Arcee y la maligna Con estaba comenzando a perder terreno contra su contrincante, pese a la energía de la Cyber Llave no era capaz de hacer nada y lo peor de todo era que tampoco podía clavar sus aguijones en ella para absorber su Energon, pues el calor era demasiado intenso.

Twilight estaba temblando de miedo, todo esto era una maldita pesadilla-Por favor…deténganse…por favor…no sigan…por favor…-suplicaba comenzando a llorar.

Sunset miro a su adorada peli violeta-Yo también quiero que esto termine-dijo acercando su mano a ella, pero Twilight la aparto de un manotazo sumamente brusco, dejando a la peli fuego sin habla, eso nunca había pasado.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡Tú eres la responsable de esto, tu convertiste a Arcee en eso!-acuso Twilight mirándola con… ¿odio? Sunset quedo horrorizada ante ello, tanto por lo duras de sus palabras, como la veracidad de estas.

-Twilight-murmuro sintiendo deseos de llorar, cuando un estruendo capto la atención de todos.

El estruendo era llevado a cabo debido a que Airachnid se hundía cada vez más en el suelo, debido a la fuerza de Arcee como al intenso calor que emanaba, mismo que hacía que el suelo comenzara a derretirse lentamente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Pentágono**

J y L ingresaron a la oficina de Discord, quien estaba extrañamente callado y serio, algo que indicaba que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo-General ¿está todo bien?-pregunto L preocupada.

-No mi querida soldado, nada está bien, el Sargento Rambo ha detectado que nuestra adorada peli fuego y sus amigos pueden estar en un peligro mortal-dijo Discord preocupado, al tiempo que levantaba a Rambo.

-¡Tenemos que enviar tropas a ayudar cuanto antes!-declaro J.

-Lo siento, pero eso sería una tontería-dijo Discord-y dudo mucho que los aliados de los Autobots puedan ayudar en algo, lo que sea que esté pasando es más serio de lo que pensamos-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bosque**

La batalla era cada vez más caliente, en el sentido literal, pues el calor cada vez aumentaba más y más, incluso Airachnid lo podía sentir, el tremendo calor pronto la derretiría si no hacía algo, fue cuando vio su oportunidad, Waspanaitor salió de unas rocas algo aturdido.

-Waspanaitor está considerando seriamente renunciar a ejército de robot tirano-reconoció sobándose la cabeza.

-Justo lo que necesitaba-dijo Airachnid sonriendo, antes de lanzar uno de sus aguijones contra él y comenzar a drenarle su Energon-descuida, no te lo quitare todo, solo lo necesario para hacer esto-y tan rápido como lo dijo, empujo a Arcee por los aires tras recuperar sus fuerzas, arremetiendo contra ella le dio un golpe con fuerza en el abdomen, empleando sus rodillas, para luego clavarle sus patas arácnidas con una fuerza descomunal-no sabes cuánto quiero drenar tu preciado Energon, pero no lo haré aun, ya que primero quiero que veas como acabo con la vida de tus amigos, aunque me pregunto qué tanto lo verás en estas condiciones-de un golpe mortal y disparándole un rayo, Airachnid estrello a Arcee contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Arcee!-grito Sunset al ver eso.

Arcee realmente había quedado noqueada por el golpe que recibió y esto se notó cuando su calor comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, aunque su cuerpo seguía manteniendo aquella forma maligna que había adquirido por la rabia de Sunset.

-¡Absorbió el Energon de uno de los suyos!-grito Bold Brave aterrada al ver lo que le hizo a Waspanaitor, el cual no murió como Bee, pero si quedo demasiado agotado, la misma Airachnid lo dijo, no merecía que consumiera todo su Energon.

Ocultos entre unas rocas, Infierno y Hardshell observaban lo que estaba pasando-Parece que esa bruja adquirió un gran poder con la Cyber Llave y ahora está causando un gran alboroto-gruño Hardshell.

-La Realeza ordeno acabar con ella a toda costa-dijo Infierno disponiéndose a cumplir con la orden de su amo, pero entonces, Airachnid se rio.

La maligna Con no los había visto, pero se reía cuando volteo a ver a los Autobots-A ustedes también me los voy a comer, no seré una Prime o la heredera de Unicron, pero me he convertido en todo un demonio, tal vez ahora sea el mismísimo demonio-dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

-¡Me cuesta creer que una bruja como ella haya salido con Optimus en el pasado!-gruño Side Burn al ver a esa tipa con mucho asco.

-¡Prowl! ¿Has podido contactar a Optimus?-pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-"¡Lo estoy intentando señor, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo, la señal continua bloqueada!"-respondió Prowl alarmado-"¡Señor, tal vez sea necesario recurrir a los Dinobots!"-sugirió el Bot.

Ultra Magnus ya lo había pensado, normalmente esa sería la opción lógica, pero al ver como termino Bee, la idea lo aterrorizo-¡No…no podemos llamarlos, no podemos permitir que nuestra mejor defensa contra los Predacons pierdan su Energon en contra de esta bruja!-exclamo Ultra Magnus.

Airachnid se rio divertida-Eventualmente también lo tendré, lo único que conseguirán sin llamarlos es retrasar ese momento, por ahora voy a darme un festín con todos ustedes, es una lástima que Arcee no esté consciente para verla y ni que decir de la ausencia de Optimus, me parece realmente extraño que él no se encuentre presente, tal vez, solo tal vez, no está en la Tierra-dedujo de manera siniestra y cruelmente acertada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Planeta Madre**

Tal como Optimus dijo, en esos momentos estaba hablando con las Diamantes, al tiempo que Blanco se dispuso a contar la historia de cómo Steven Universe trajo la paz al Planeta Madre y como a pesar de ya no tener cerca a Diamante Rosa, ella seguía viviendo en sus recuerdos y en su hijo, a quien ahora adorarían como si fuera Rosa, sería el caso, sino tuvieran a Spinel, quien se convirtió en algo así como la nueva Rosa, ella en serio les recordaba mucho al integrante más pequeño y travieso de todo el Planeta Madre.

-A veces me cuesta relacionar a esa Diamante Rosa con la que causo tanto daño a la Tierra, a sus seguidores y hasta su mundo-dijo Ratchet sorprendido del relato de Blanco.

-Rosa cometió errores, mismos que Steven tuvo que pagar, pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de conseguir restablecer la paz y de tener a las Diamantes como nuestras aliadas en la batalla contra los Decepticons-dijo Optimus con un tono de voz que a Ratchet no le gusto.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Ratchet-sé que el cuento es algo aburrido, pero…-.

-No es eso viejo amigo, es solo que tengo una extraña sensación, un mal presentimiento, como si algo terrible estuviera ocurriendo-dijo Optimus con preocupación.

-No debe ser algo importante, si lo fuera ya nos habrían contactado-le dijo Ratchet tratando de calmarlo, aunque él también se sentía del mismo modo, era una sensación sumamente alarmante, pero no podían distraerse, esas negociaciones servirían para bien y debían estar el tiempo necesario-además, Ultra Magnus está en la Tierra y sabes lo respetuoso que es con los protocolos-.

-En eso tienes razón viejo amigo-reconoció Optimus, pero aquella sensación simplemente no se apartaba de él en ningún momento.

-Muy bien y esa fue la historia de Steven, de cómo nos hizo darnos cuenta de nuestro y que seguir el camino de Megatron no era el adecuado-dijo Blanco.

-Y solo les llevo 5000 años darse cuenta de ello-dijo Galadriel con fastidio.

-Galadriel se amable-pidió Steven y la aludida solo gruño un poco.

Blanco dirigió su vista hacia Optimus-Muy bien, ya estamos listas para hablar con usted de nuestra alianza, misma con la cual esperamos poder finalmente ponerle fin a la amenaza de los Decepticons-dijo Blanco.

-Eso es algo que yo también deseo, la guerra por Cybertron se perdió, pero ahora tenemos la posibilidad de ganar la guerra por el Universo-dijo Optimus y fue así como las pláticas comenzaron, aunque en ningún momento, Optimus dejo de lado aquella sensación tan inquietante, mientras que Ratchet hacia todo lo posible por comunicarse con la base en la Tierra, pero por alguna razón, su llamado no era respondido, trato de ser optimista, aunque no era su estilo y creyó que quizás se debía a una falla en el sistema o que no ocurría nada malo, pero como ocurría con Optimus, no era capaz de dejar de lado aquella sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bosque**

Sunset dejo a Twilight en ese sitio para que estuviera segura, mientras ella avanzaba hacia donde estaba Arcee, a quien convirtiera en una terrible bestia de destrucción-Arcee-musito por debajo acercándose cada vez más a ella-yo tuve la culpa, yo cause esto-dijo cayendo de rodillas sumamente arrepentida por su idiotez.

Airachnid aún estaba concentrada en sus futuras víctimas que no se percató de lo que pasaba todavía, los Autobots rápidamente comenzaron a dispararle con todo lo que tenían, pero sus armas nada lograban hacerle a la nueva armadura de la Con, cuya fuerza, resistencia y velocidad aumentaron enormemente.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienen, entonces me han decepcionado-dijo sonriendo, para después alzar sus patas arácnidas y disparar una ráfaga de rayos de las mismas, provocando que los Autobots buscaran algún sitio donde refugiarse.

-¡Esa maldita Cyber Llave la está haciendo demasiado poderosa, tenemos que hacer algo y pronto!-grito X Brawn preocupado.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo al estilo Wrecker!-sugirió Bulkhead y X Brawn asintió, pero justo cuando se lanzaron a la batalla, ambos recibieron un disparo de parte de Airachnid.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo aburrida, cuando su vista se fijó en algo-vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-.

Sunset aún estaba de rodillas ante el cuerpo de Arcee, su mente recordaba todas las vivencias que han tenido juntas, incluso ese lazo que permitía a la Bot alcanzar el Modo Fénix, pero ahora…por culpa suya, Arcee estaba…

-No…no puedo pensar así…no ahora-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con mucha rapidez-no cuando Bee ya no está aquí, no puedo dejar que Airachnid se salga con la suya, sé que encontraremos la forma de salir de esta-.

-Oh ¿en serio?-pregunto Airachnid, aunque Sunset no parecía haberla escuchado y ese hecho la molestó un poco-oye, parece que estas empeñada a morir al lado de Arcee ¿verdad?-nuevamente la ignoro.

Sunset subió hasta el pecho de Arcee y siguió avanzando hasta quedar frente a su rostro-Arcee…yo…quiero pedirte perdón…yo fui la responsable de que te pasara esto…sé que ambas nos dejamos llevar por la rabia de ver lo que le paso a Bee…pero fui yo la responsable de todo esto…tú no tienes la culpa de mis errores, por eso te pido que por favor abras tus ojos…te necesitamos…te necesito…ahora más que nunca-suplico Sunset comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Al escuchar eso, Airachnid se rio divertida-Que gracioso, realmente hablan como si de verdad fueran amigas, si algo aprendí en la guerra es que cosas como la amistad, el amor o la confianza no son más que mentiras, simples ilusiones, todos ustedes no son amigos, solo son aliados-expreso con burla.

-No es verdad-intervino Bold Brave-todos nosotros somos amigos y lo entenderías si no le hubieras dado la espalda a Optimus-escupió con furia, recibiendo una telaraña en la boca.

-Así está mejor-dijo Airachnid cruelmente-muy bien, si realmente piensan que son amigas, entonces no tengo problema alguno y dejar que ambas mueran juntas, so y muy amable ¿no están de acuerdo?-pregunto cargando energía en sus manos.

-¡Oh no! ¡Sunset sal de ahí pronto!-grito Navi alarmado.

Airachnid entonces disparo un rayo que sería el ataque decisivo y que terminaría con la vida tanto de Sunset como de Arcee, pero la peli fuego no escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos, solo se dedicaba a pedirle a su amiga que despertara, sus llamados y algunas lágrimas que cayeron en su rostro, provocaron que sus ojos comenzaran a entreabrirse.

-¡ARCEE!-grito Sunset con desesperación al ver que no pasaba nada.

-Sun…set…-murmuro Arcee medio consciente y la peli fuego la miro con algo de calma.

-¿Arcee?-.

-Tranquila…yo siempre estaré a tu lado…no importa cuántas veces nos equivoquemos…jamás te abandonare…-le aseguro Arcee sonriéndole levemente en medio de la inconsciencia.

-Arcee-Sunset sonrió mientras seguía llorando-gracias…gracias por siempre estar conmigo, junto con Twilight, eres lo que más amo en el Universo, eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y pase lo que pase…yo estaré a tu lado…lo prometo-dijo recostándose en el pecho de Arcee.

Eso fue suficiente para que Arcee abriera sus ojos de golpe, tomando a Sunset en su mano, rodo por el suelo para esquivar el disparo de Airachnid-¿Qué?-exclamo la Con sorprendida por aquella repentina reacción.

Sosteniéndose con una rodilla, Arcee se incorporó, llevando a Sunset en su mano, para alegría de sus amigos-¡Sunset, vamos a pelear juntas!-pidió Arcee y la peli fuego abrió los ojos sorprendida por la petición de su amiga.

-¿Pelear…juntas?-pregunto y luego sonrió-siempre hemos hecho eso-reconoció la peli fuego-¡Muy bien! ¡Hay que hacerlo!-declaro poniéndose de pie en la mano de Arcee y formando un puño, al tiempo que la Bot asentía y sonreía.

Airachnid solo gruño ante eso-Querida Arcee, si tú y tu amiga querían que las liquidara con mis propias manos solo tenían que pedirlo-dijo colocándose en guardia.

-Pero ¿de qué manera podemos lograrlo? Arcee, por favor dime ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte en esta batalla?-pregunto Sunset mirando a su amiga con mucha ansiedad.

-Por desgracia, yo tampoco lo sé-reconoció con algo de vergüenza-pero estoy segura de que mientras permanezcas a mi lado lo conseguiremos-agrego Arcee volviendo a sonreír.

Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír también-¡Es cierto! ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Prometo quedarme a tu lado pase lo que pase Arcee!-juro Sunset, al tiempo que su collar volvía a reaccionar, solo que esta vez de manera diferente.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

Un resplandor de fuego dorado y azul las rodeó a ambas, al tiempo que la cámara de Spark de Arcee se abriera y permitiera que Sunset se uniera a ella-¡La combinación perfecta entre Humano y Transformer!-declararon ambas, al tiempo que el cuerpo de Arcee comenzaba a cambiar de forma drástica.

Poco a poco, una nueva guerrera hizo acto de aparición, parecía una forma gigante de Sunset, desde la perspectiva humana, pero su cabello se había vuelto más largo y ahora era de color azul plateado, además de tener una armadura rojiza en su cuerpo y un par de alas del mismo color que su cabello, un tiara en forma de sol en su cabello, así como un sol como hebilla de cinturón en su cintura, además de la imagen de un dragón como armadura en su pecho, siendo del tamaño exacto de Arcee en complexión física.

Todos los presentes quedaron sin habla al ver aquella impactante forma que acababa de aparecer-Por la Allspark-murmuro Ultra Magnus sorprendido.

Airachnid también estaba sorprendida-¿Y esto que demonios es?-cuestiono molesta, fue cuando la guerrera la miro.

-¡Airachnid!-hablo con un tono de voz que parecía una mezcla entre la voz de Sunset y la de Arcee-¡Vendiste tu alma al diablo para convertirte en él! ¡De NINGUNA manera permitiré que sigas con vida!-aseguro.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¿No vas a permitir que sigas con vida? ¡ESAS SON ESTUPIDECES! ¡GUARDATE ESE COMENTARIO PARA CUANDO ACABES CONMIGO SI ES QUE PUEDES!-bramo lanzándose contra su nueva oponente.

Aquella nueva guerrera alzo su brazo derecho y conjuro unas llamas azules que poco a poco se volvieron sólidas, convirtiéndose en una espada de energía azul, impulsándose, se abalanzo contra Airachnid, al tiempo que ambas gritaban listas para su batalla.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Esto es increíble, una nueva guerrera ha nacido para enfrentar a Airachnid ¿Quién será? ¿Será posible que logre vencer a la despiadada y sádica Airachnid?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_bueno, ya has visto como termino esa forma oscura y finalmente, la guerrera definitiva ha nacido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Olivia, Éire, Alexandra Ónix, Magician Rose, Lisa L Kujo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Freedom Gundam 96, Dra Optimus Star 3, Camilo Navas, Espadachín de la Luz, El Redentor 777, Franco, Nahuel836, Andros Valgreen 4, Gokash Z, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, Moon-9215, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	11. Arcset vs Airachnid

"_**Bee fue asesinado por Airachnid y eso desato la furia tanto de Sunset como de Arcee, lo que provoco que la Bot alcanzar un nivel de poder sumamente peligroso, volviéndose una bestia sedienta de sangre, aunque acorralo a Airachnid, esta consiguió liberarse al absorber algo del Energon de Waspanaitor para incrementar su poder una vez más, dejando a todos congelados por la crueldad y frialdad que esa malvada demostraba, sin nada de compasión ni siquiera hacia los suyos, derrotando fácilmente a Arcee y dejándola gravemente dañada, eso hizo que Sunset reaccionara por completo y se acercara a su amiga, en especial después del reproche que Twilight le lanzo, por haber convertido a Arcee en esa bestia sádica, después de un momento y de palabras que mostraban la confianza que ellas se tenían, finalmente, Arcee reacciono y se dispuso a enfrentar a Airachnid con ayuda de su mejor amiga, ambas estaban decididas a terminar con esto de una vez por todas y fue cuando un milagro se manifestó"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 11**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 11 Arcset vs Airachnid**

**( www. youtube. ****Com / watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

Un resplandor de fuego dorado y azul las rodeó a ambas, al tiempo que la cámara de Spark de Arcee se abriera y permitiera que Sunset se uniera a ella-¡La combinación perfecta entre Humano y Transformer!-declararon ambas, al tiempo que el cuerpo de Arcee comenzaba a cambiar de forma drástica.

Poco a poco, una nueva guerrera hizo acto de aparición, parecía una forma gigante de Sunset, desde la perspectiva humana, pero su cabello se había vuelto más largo y ahora era de color azul plateado, además de tener una armadura rojiza en su cuerpo y un par de alas del mismo color que su cabello, un tiara en forma de sol en su cabello, así como un sol como hebilla de cinturón en su cintura, además de la imagen de un dragón como armadura en su pecho, siendo del tamaño exacto de Arcee en complexión física.

Todos los presentes quedaron sin habla al ver aquella impactante forma que acababa de aparecer-Por la Allspark-murmuro Ultra Magnus sorprendido.

Airachnid también estaba sorprendida-¿Y esto que demonios es?-cuestiono molesta, fue cuando la guerrera la miro.

-¡Airachnid!-hablo con un tono de voz que parecía una mezcla entre la voz de Sunset y la de Arcee-¡Vendiste tu alma al diablo para convertirte en él! ¡De NINGUNA manera permitiré que sigas con vida!-aseguro.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¿No vas a permitir que sigas con vida? ¡ESAS SON ESTUPIDECES! ¡GUARDATE ESE COMENTARIO PARA CUANDO ACABES CONMIGO SI ES QUE PUEDES!-bramo lanzándose contra su nueva oponente.

Aquella nueva guerrera alzo su brazo derecho y conjuro unas llamas azules que poco a poco se volvieron sólidas, convirtiéndose en una espada de energía azul, impulsándose, se abalanzo contra Airachnid, al tiempo que ambas gritaban listas para su batalla.

Cuando ambas estaban lo bastante cerca, dieron un salto colosal y chocaron con mucha fuerza en el aire, saliendo disparadas en distintas direcciones, siempre viéndose de manera retadora, desafiante y dispuestas a darles batalla, mientras los Autobots observaban todo lo que pasaba a distancia.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Acaso ambas se fusionaron?-pregunto Navi sorprendido.

-Eso parece-respondió Windblade-sabía que el collar de Sunset era Energon Dorado y que su poder podía hacer cosas increíbles, pero esto va más allá de lo que había imaginado-.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan conseguido algo como eso?-pregunto Bulkhead confundido.

-Quizás el lazo que ambas comparten sea más fuerte de lo que pensamos-sugirió Kitt y el grupo no pudo estar más de acuerdo, aunque ellos no eran los únicos que estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban presenciando.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

El resto de los amigos de Sunset y Twilight también estaban mudos con lo que estaban viendo por la pantalla, el hecho de la fusión de Sunset y Arcee era algo que nunca se habrían esperado, aunque debían admitir que se veían asombrosas.

-¡Tú puedes Arcset!-animo Odd alzando los brazos.

-¿Arcset?-pregunto Kenneth mirando a su amigo con confusión.

-Bueno, es la fusión de Arcee y Sunset, así que se llama Arcset, aunque también pensé en Surcee o Suncee o Aset o…-.

-¡Esta bien, ya entendí!-exclamo Kenneth ya algo molesto.

-Ustedes pueden chicas, buena suerte-les deseo Spike esperando que pudieran vengar a Bee y a todas las víctimas de la maligna Airachnid.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Los Decepticons quedaron sin habla al ver aquella fusión, Megatron estaba sorprendido y sumamente molesto-¿Cómo es posible que haya ocurrido algo como esto?-cuestiono furioso.

-Una unión entre una Cybertroniana y una humana es algo que no tiene precedente alguno-dijo Shockwave-aun cuando dicha humana tenga un collar con Energon Dorado-el científico ya había estudiado la evolución de Arcee y concluyo de que esa era la única opción posible, la más lógica.

-¡Esto es una tontería! ¡Humanos y Transformers fusionándose! ¡Ya es bastante desagradable saber que ese hibrido de Gema y Humano también pueda hacer con las dos especies y ahora esto!-bramo Starscream asqueado.

Umbral también estaba sorprendida por aquella transformación, nunca se vio venir eso y estaba segura de que su maestro tampoco, no obstante, había un suceso que Unicron podría aprovechar para sus planes, uno con el cual finalmente podría resurgir y comenzar con una nueva era del caos.

-Es cierto que este hecho es algo nunca antes visto y que ciertamente es molesto que los Autobots tengan acceso a poderes como ellos, pero también puede ser muy ventajoso para nosotros-dijo Umbral.

-Por favor, sería tan amable de explicar eso-pidió Starscream con un tono de voz autoritario.

-Lord Megatron, Airachnid nos ha dado una gran ventaja en esta ocasión, la muerte de ese explorador será la base para la victoria definitiva-dijo Umbral sonriendo y Megatron se mostró interesado en lo que su concejal estaba tramando.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Planeta Madre**

Mientras las charlas continuaban, Optimus se levantó de golpe, captando la atención de las Diamantes, Steven y Ratchet-¿Ocurre algo Optimus?-pregunto Ratchet.

-La Matrix me está llamando, dice que algo está ocurriendo en la Tierra y que es necesario que volvamos cuanto antes-respondió Optimus.

-Entonces será mejor que volvamos-dijo Ratchet.

-No viejo amigo, volveré solo yo, quiero que tú te quedes con Steven para seguir con nuestro tratado con las Diamantes-indico Optimus, para luego ver a las aludidas-lamento mucho tener que irme, pero como se imaginaran, con los Decepticons merodeándola no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-.

-No se preocupe, lo entendemos-dijo Azul comprensiva.

-Usted hizo mucho por nuestro planeta, así que lo justo es que vaya a hacer lo mismo por la Tierra-concordó Amarillo.

-Perlas, por favor llévenlo al portal que lo enviara de regreso a la Tierra-ordeno Blanco y las tres Perlas asintieron, mientras Steven hacia señales de que iría también, pero Optimus lo detuvo, después de todo, él también debía quedarse para ayudar con las negociaciones.

Siguiendo a las Perlas, Optimus se encamino hacia el portal indicado, solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos, aunque ese presentimiento que tenía no se había desvanecido del todo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bosque**

La batalla entre ambas contendientes continuaba de manera devastadora, las armas de ambas chocaban con tal fuerza que provocaban una onda de energía que sacudía la tierra, destruía los árboles que aún quedaban en pie y demás.

-¡No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído Arcee, nunca espere que buscaras poder fusionándote con una simple humana! ¡Que patética eres!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Es mejor a lo que tú has hecho y te diré algo, me siento orgullosa de haberme fusionado con Sunset, ambas tenemos el mismo deber, derrotarte para que no vuelvas a lastimar a nadie más!-aseguro la guerrera nombrada como Arcset por el buen Odd.

-¡Ya déjate de tonterías!-bramo Airachnid y ambas volvieron a chocar con fuerza.

Observando todo ocultos, Hardshell e Infierno veían la batalla-La Realeza nos ordenó acabar con la traidora y los enemigos de la colonia, pero ahora no veo como lo haremos-dijo Infierno algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo un plan, solo tenemos que esperar el momento oportuno-dijo Hardshell sonriendo de forma despiadada, mientras ubicaba a Twilight.

La peli violeta aún seguía en el mismo lugar en que Sunset la dejo, todavía no era capaz de reaccionar, no se podía mover, solo repetía una cosa una y otra vez-Por favor…ya no sigan…por favor…no más…por favor-decía en voz baja y llena de tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento.

Arcset se alejó de Airachnid y detuvo un golpe con las patas robóticas de esta, para después evitar el impacto del aguijón de la malvada Decepticon, todo eso ante la mirada de los espectadores que no paraban de animar a la guerrera para que venciera a Airachnid.

Bold Brave, por su parte, miro en varias direcciones y finalmente ubico a Twilight-¡Ya vi a Twilight! ¡Voy por ella!-declaro transformándose para ir por la peli violeta.

-¡Bold Brave espera!-grito Ultra Magnus tratando de detenerla, pero en ese momento, las dos contendientes dispararon un rayo de energía que al momento de chocar, provoco una explosión que comenzó a hacer temblar todo ese lugar, abriendo varias grietas.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Airwing preocupado.

El estruendo de la batalla también comenzó a cambiar un poco el clima, pero no al nivel de la batalla que tuvieron Optimus y Megatron en el Cairo, sin embargo, si era algo realmente impresionante, desafortunadamente, esa era la oportunidad de Hardshell estaba esperando.

-Es el momento de ganarse el respeto de Lord Megatron una vez más, le demostraremos que nada es más feroz que un Insecticon, ni siquiera esos odiosos Predacons-aseguro el Insecticon con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Pentágono**

Los satélites del planeta finalmente habían logrado localizar el punto de origen de todo el caos que se había estado registrando desde hace tiempo, aunque las imágenes no podían ser mostradas debido a interferencia electromagnética.

-¡Señor, he logrado mejorar un poco la imagen, aunque solo será por unos segundos!-informo L.

-Muy bien, entonces hágalo mi querida amiga-indico Discord y L lo activo, la imagen de la pantalla mostro la devastadora batalla entre Arcset y Airachnid, pero tal como dijo L, fue tan solo por unos instantes.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso esa era Sunset?-pregunto J sorprendido.

-¿Qué opina sargento?-pregunto Discord acercando a Rambo a su oído-sí, tiene razón, parece que nuestro brillo de sol esta en medio de algo más grande de lo que hemos esperado-dijo sorprendido y preocupado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bosque**

Twilight no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera cuando tembló o cuando el suelo comenzó a agrietarse, haya sido suerte o no, nada paso por donde se encontraba arrodillada, solo que la tierra se levantó en una columna llevándola con ella.

-Por favor…paren…no más…por piedad…no más muertes-repetía sin cesar, mientras una capa de polvo cubría el lugar.

Justo en ese momento, Hardshell hizo acto de aparición-¡Parece que tenemos a una debilucha que no quiere ver más pelea, eso realmente es patético, pero no te preocupes niña, ya no tendrás que seguir sufriendo, porque ahora mismo me encargare de acabar con tu sufrimiento!-aseguro apuntándole con su arma.

Side Burn emergió de una de las grieta y ayudado por Navi subió a terreno firme-Gracias, la vi… ¡Oh no!-exclamo al ver el peligro de Twilight.

Sin importarle que solo era una humana y que no parecía reaccionar con nada, Hardshell disparo contra la peli violeta, pero en el último instante, Bold Brave hizo acto de aparición, interponiéndose entre ambos, recibiendo ella el disparo de lleno y cayendo al suelo con fuerza.

-¡Bold Brave!-grito Windblade al ver eso.

La Bot se intentó levantar, pero el disparo sí que la dejo algo dañada, mientras Hardshell solo gruñía al ver que su tiro había fallado-Que acto tan estúpido cometiste Autobot, lo único que hiciste fue retrasar la muerte de esa humana, algo de lo que voy a encargarme justo en este instante-anuncio preparándose para cumplir con su amenaza, cuando repentinamente, una figura emergió de la cortina de polvo.

-No importa de quien se trate, jamás podrán vencer la llama de la justicia que arde en mi interior-dijo Arcset apareciendo ante Hardshell.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-cuestiono Hardshell disponiéndose a atacar a la guerrera, quien alzo su brazo derecho, justo donde tenía la espada que creo con su propia energía, la espada comenzó a brillar con intensidad, encendiendo en un fuego azul-¿Qué vas a hacer?-exclamo Hardshell retrocediendo asustado.

-¡Espada Zafiro!-invoco lanzando el golpe contra el Insecticon, el cual no fue capaz de moverse, parecía que lo habían paralizado de alguna manera y por tanto, no pudo esquivar el ataque, siendo cortado en dos en forma vertical.

Por unos instantes, no parecía haber pasado nada, hasta que el cuerpo de Hardshell estallo en fuego azul y sus restos salieron volando por distintas direcciones, pero…-¡Muchas gracias tonta!-grito Airachnid reapareciendo y comenzando a consumir el Energon que quedo de Hardshell-¡Gracias por eliminar a ese imbécil de Hardshell, gracias a ti he incrementado mi poder!-.

-¡Eres una criatura increíblemente enferma!-gruño Arcset asqueada de ver hasta donde llegaba el hambre de poder de Airachnid.

-¡Es una guerra querida y en la guerra todo se vale!-declaro Airachnid comenzando a disparar hacia donde estaba Twilight.

Al ver eso, Arcset la protegió con su propio cuerpo, evitando que le diera a su amada peli violeta-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la guerrera sin obtener respuesta de parte de Twilight, quien ni siquiera la miro, preocupada por ella, pero sabiendo que la batalla aún no había terminado, Arcset se abalanzo contra Airachnid una vez más.

La guerrera y la Con chocaron sus armas con mucha fuerza, ambas comenzaron a forcejar una contra la otra para obtener la ventaja sobre la otra, pero ninguna de las dos parecía ceder, fue cuando Airachnid decidió que era el momento de demostrar su verdadero poder.

-¡Cyber Llave! ¡Máximo Poder!-invoco al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba con más intensidad, sujetando a Arcset con sus patas arácnidas y levantándola sobre ella comenzó a electrocutarla, para después dispararle un rayo de sus ojos, lanzándola por los aires y estrellándola contra una pared rocosa.

Arcset cayó al suelo y debido al impacto que tuvo, provoco que unos escombros cayeran sobre ella sepultándola un momento, pero poco a poco comenzó a levantarse, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Airachnid la tenía acorralada.

-Mierda-gruño Arcset con enfado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, creo que finalmente voy a deshacerme de Arcee y al mismo tiempo de su querida amiga humana, como bien dicen los humanos; "matar dos pájaros de un tiro"-.

-Eres una sucia perra y una puta ingenua-gruño Arcset.

-¿Ingenua? ¿Por qué motivos?-pregunto Airachnid con maldad.

-Porque estas muy equivocada si piensas que de este modo vas a poder conseguir que Optimus vuelva contigo, en serio eres una pobre ilusa-se burló Arcset.

-Voy a disfrutar mucho extinguir tu Spark y el corazón de esa sucia humana de una vez por todas-aseguro Airachnid preparando el golpe final, pero antes de poder ejecutarlo, un disparo la golpeo por la espalda-¿Qué?-.

-¡Toma eso vil engendro!-grito Side Burn volviéndole a disparar, acompañado por sus amigos.

Airachnid se protegió de los disparos con una barrera defensiva y salió ilesa, pero sumamente molesta por aquel ataque tan sorpresivo-¡Chatarra! ¡Me olvide por completo de ellos!-reconoció riéndose-¡Pero no importa, de todos modos voy a eliminarlos a todos y a devorarlos!-declaro, pero por distraerse, Arcset la embistió sorpresivamente, para después darle una patada.

La maligna Con salió volando por los aires, cayendo con fuerza contra el suelo, pero no tardo en volver a levantarse, mientras que Arcset miraba hacia donde estaban sus amigos-¡Acaben con ellas!-animaron emocionados.

-¡Es hora de que le den lo que se merece a esa perra homicida!-grito X Brawn.

Windblade las animo con un movimiento de su cabeza, mientras ella cuidaba de Bold Brave, quien como pudo alzo su brazo y levanto un pulgar-Muchas gracias amigos, sabiendo que están conmigo no puedo perder esta batalla-aseguro sonriendo y levantándose.

Airachnid se rio burlonamente al escuchar eso-¡Por favor, en serio piensas que eso te ayudara contra mi o el poder de la Cyber Llave, ya es momento de bajarte de tu nube rosa!-declaro reuniendo energía en su mano y disparándola en un rayo que golpeo a Arcset, pero sin hacerle el menor daño-¿Qué?-Airachnid repitió la acción varias veces más, pero el resultado no cambiaba en lo más mínimo-¿Por qué esto no funciona?-cuestiono comenzando a desesperarse al ver que el resultado no cambiaba en lo más mínimo.

Arcset mantuvo su vista gacha, con el cabello cubriéndole sus ojos, para después alzarla y mostrar una mirada llena de determinación, misma que quemaba como fuego-¡La llama de la justicia acabara con tu sombra llena de maldad, Airachnid!-declaro alzando su brazo izquierdo, mismo que se vio envuelto en la misma energía que creo su sable, solo que esta vez, forjo un cañón de cristal muy similar a la espada que invoco con anterioridad, para después apuntarle a Airachnid, cargándola de energía-¡Fénix Zafiro! ¡Alza el Vuelo!-invoco disparando una llamarada de color azul que tomo la forma de un Fénix, el cual batió sus poderosas y majestuosas alas.

Airachnid palideció ante lo que se avecinaba y finalmente recibió el ataque de lleno, quedando atrapada en un torbellino de fuego azul-¡AGH! ¡IMPOSIBLE!-grito antes de que la Cyber Llave fuera destruida por el ataque tan devastador-¡MI PODER!-grito desesperada.

Finalmente, el ataque ceso y la maligna Con apareció tendida en el suelo, gravemente dañada y sumamente débil, mientras Infierno observaba todo a distancia-Parece que la traidora finalmente conocerá su final-dijo sonriendo de forma burlona.

Airachnid no era capaz de moverse, sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, fue cuando Arcset apareció, apuntándole con su espada-Hasta aquí llegaste monstruo desalmado-dijo con asco.

La maligna Con solo sonrió-Cuando extingas mi Spark, hazme sufrir, sabes que yo tendría esa cortesía contigo, con cualquiera de las dos-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Arcset gruño al escuchar eso, mientras en su interior, Sunset se encontraba dentro de la Spark de Arcee-No puedo perdonártelo, fuiste muy cruel al matar a Bee, no tuviste piedad…no la tuviste ¡Y por eso jamás te lo perdonare!-grito furiosa.

Twilight parecía estar reaccionando poco a poco-Por favor…no sigan…deténganse…por favor…-pedía al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

Arcset alzo su espada y apunto hacia la cámara de Spark de Airachnid, quien se había puesto de rodillas-¡Te enviare al Infierno de un solo golpe!-declaro disponiéndose a acabar con su enemiga-¡Será tu fin!-anuncio lanzando el golpe definitivo.

-¡ALTO!-grito Twilight y Arcset reacciono, desviando el ataque y clavando su espada en el suelo, dejándola confundida y Airachnid también quedo sin habla ante el grito de la peli violeta, al tiempo que la fusión miraba a la chica-por favor…deténganse…no sigas peleando…por favor Sunset…te lo suplico…no soportaría que nadie más muriese…por favor…ya no más…me lastima verlas peleando…te lo ruego Sunset…Arcee…por favor…si la matan…entonces serán iguales a ella…no lo hagan por favor…-suplico con los ojos cristalinos.

-Twilight-murmuro Arcset con preocupación ante la mirada de su amada.

Airachnid no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, realmente no entendía nada de lo ocurrido-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me proteges? Si yo fui quien acabo con Bumbleebee, con Clifjumper y con muchos más ¿Por qué me defiendes? ¿Por qué no dejas que me destruyan?-pregunto mirando a la peli violeta con evidente confusión.

Al escuchar las preguntas de Airachnid, Twilight sintió que sus lágrimas volvían-Aunque tu mueras…-comenzó temblando por la emoción tan abrumadora que la envolvía-aunque tu mueras…no podremos revivir a Bee…ni a nadie que hayas matado…lo que pasa…es que no quiero sentirme…tan triste…por su muerte…por favor…ya no sigan peleando…me duele…me duele mucho…-rogo cayendo de rodillas, con las dos contendientes viéndola fijamente en todo momento, al igual que los Autobots.

Side Burn y Navi ayudaron a Bold Brave a ponerse en pie, todos comprendían a Twilight a la perfección, aunque quisieran acabar con Airachnid, eso no les devolvería a Bee, ni a ninguno de sus amigos, en la Base de los Autobots, sus amigos solo guardaron silencio, aunque Fluttershy y Rarity lloraban en silencio, al igual que Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rainbow resistían los deseos de llorar.

Ultra Magnus estaba maravillado por la sabiduría de esa joven, pero también estaba impactado por el valor de esta, otros en su lugar, incluyéndose, habrían acabado con la vida de Airachnid de las maneras más crueles e inimaginables posibles, pero ella…realmente Bee y Optimus estaría orgullosos.

Finalmente, Arcset se separó en Sunset y Arcee de nuevo-Lo siento mucho Twilight…por favor perdóname-suplico abrazando a su novia, quien solo lloro en sus brazos, mientras Arcee observaba en silencio, sintiendo mucha empatía por la peli violeta.

Airachnid solo guardaba silencio, al tiempo que su mente se remontaba a los años dorados de Cybertron, mucho antes de que la guerra comenzara, cuando solo era una simple exploradora del espacio que diseñaba mapas galácticos.

**-Flashback-**

_**Lo que quiero que entiendan es que yo creo que hay más allá que esto, vivir solo diseñando mapas para que los grandes exploradores recorran estas rutas no me parece la mejor manera de vivir, sé que estoy destinada a algo mucho más grande.**_

_**Entonces tú eres el famoso Orión Pax, el aprendiz del viejo Alpha Trion, lo siento niño, pero no me meto con archivistas (Orión la derriba de manera sorpresiva), buen movimiento ¿también sabes bailar?**_

_**¿Nunca te has preguntado que más hay en esta vida Orión? Es decir ¿nunca quisiste ser algo más que un simple archivista? ¿Qué? Buscar un modo de acabar con la corrupción, vaya, sí que tienes visión.**_

_**¿Megatron? He escuchado de él, no puedo creer que lo conozcas, en serio parece que juntos podrían lograr grandes cosas, podrían cambiar la vida en Cybertron, no, cambiarían la vida en el Universo, si tú lo sigues, puedes estar seguro de que yo también lo haré, los seguiré a ambos.**_

_**No puedes hablar en serio, Orión, sabes que Megatron tiene razón, hay miles de razas en el Universo que solo buscan conquistar y destruir, porque esperar a convertirnos en su siguiente blanco cuando nosotros podemos atacarlos primero, con Megatron guiándonos lograremos lo que tanto has soñado.**_

_**¿Cómo que ahora eres un Prime? No puedes hablar en serio, con tu poder podríamos derrocar a Megatron y luego nosotros dos conquistaremos el Universo, muy bien…si te rehúsas a escuchar razones tendrás que decidir; ser un Prime o a mí… (Con profundo dolor, Optimus tomo la primera decisión, amaba a Airachnid, pero el camino que escogió no era el correcto), así serán las cosas ¿eh? Elegiste a los Autobots sobre mí, pues bien, entonces ellos sufrirán de la peor manera posible (asesinato de Clifjumper frente a Arcee, su llegada a la Tierra y regreso a las filas de los Decepticons, para después asesinar a Bee y absorber su Energon, mientras Twilight lloraba desconsolada)**_

_**¡Absorberé el poder de los más fuertes, porque yo seré la criatura más poderosa del Universo, seré superior a Optimus y a Megatron! ¡Se los demostrare! ¡SE LOS DEMOSTRARE!**_

**-Fin Flashback-**

Airachnid gruño ante esos recuerdos-Jamás los entenderé-reconoció transformándose en su forma de helicóptero y retirándose del lugar, dejando a todos con miradas bastante serias.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Después de la batalla volvieron a la base, llevando el cuerpo sin vida de Bee con ellos, fue cuando un portal se abrió y Optimus hizo acto de aparición, al notar la tensión en el ambiente y ver al Bee tendido en una camilla, con su cámara de Spark destruida, no pudo evitar apretar los puños.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto con voz seria, pero tratando de mantener la calma, siendo Ultra Magnus quien le contó lo sucedido.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una nueva guerrera ha nacido para hacer frente a los Decepticons, pero el costo fue demasiado alto"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_por ahora han terminado la batalla con Airachnid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_pudieron haber acabado con Airachnid para siempre, pero Twilight no lo permitió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_y Odd la llamo "Arcset", como bien leíste en el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente, pero el tirano está preparando su golpe maestro, mismo que involucra a Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ciertamente, en especial porque esto es algo nunca antes visto, no es como la fusión de Steven con Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_la batalla ha terminado, pero a petición de Twilight, Airachnid continua viva, solo que ya muy confundida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_Optimus tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener sus emociones bajo control. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_una nueva batalla ha concluido, pero Twilight no quería que mataran a Airachnid, ya que eso no resolvería nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_ahora solo hay que averiguar cómo ocurrió esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_en serio que Godzilla se lució con esa muestra de poder, por eso afirmo que va a barrer el piso con Kong. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_esta batalla ha terminado, pero el precio fue muy alto y Twilight no quería ver más muertes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Olivia, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, El Redentor 777, Nahuel836, Andros Valgreen 4, Espadachín de la Luz, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. Seguir Adelante

"_**Finalmente, la batalla con Airachnid ha terminado, gracias al poder máximo del collar de Sunset, en el cual ella se fusiono con Arcee para convocar a una guerrera llamada Arcset, siendo bautizada por Odd, gracias a su poder, pudieron vencer a la maligna Airachnid, pero antes de poder darle el golpe definitivo, Twilight la detuvo y le suplico que no lo hiciera, pues hacer eso no devolvería a Bee a la vida y solo haría que se volviera igual a la malvada Decepticon, quien pese a todo, quedo sorprendida por el hecho de que esa humana la protegiera del ataque vengativo de Arcset, lo que provoco que tuviera una lluvia de recuerdos de su vida antes, durante y después de su vida al lado de los Decepticons, y también…al lado de Optimus, tras ellos, finalmente decidió irse del lugar argumentándolo que jamás los entendería, debido a su presentimiento, Optimus volvió del Planeta Madre solo para encontrarse con una triste escena y una historia realmente devastadora"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 12**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 12 Seguir Adelante**

**Némesis**

Los Decepticons estaban preparando todo para el golpe maestro de Megatron o al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba, pues desde que se unió al poder del Energon Oscuro en su totalidad, el tirano también ha estado teniendo un sinfín de visiones en las que se veía a sí mismo como el gobernante supremo, con Optimus Prime y los Autobots derrotados, además de la destrucción total de la Tierra a manos de Unicron.

-El momento de mi victoria está cada vez más cerca, puedo sentirlo, pero aún no he visto resultados con respecto a Airachnid-dijo Megatron con seriedad-su traición nos ha costado la perdida de dos miembros de nuestro ejército-.

-Cierto, pero también pudimos contar con la aniquilación del explorador de los Autobots; Bumbleebee-señalo Starscream con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Un golpe devastador y más de un sentido, en especial para Optimus, ya que el explorador era uno de sus más grandes amigos y el que haya sido asesinado por Airachnid es un golpe emocional muy fuerte-dijo Shockwave.

-Es seguro que ahora Optimus Prime querrá destruir a la miserable homicida-dijo Umbral, pero Megatron se rio.

-Conozco a Optimus a la perfección, sé que pese a lo que hizo no se atreverá a extraer la Spark de Airachnid, en especial después de que esa fusión no lo hizo-dijo Megatron mostrando la grabación de la batalla-¿Qué me puedes decir de esto Shockwave?-.

-No existe precedente alguno al respecto, de por sí la evolución de la Autobot con la ayuda de esa humana ya es algo bastante impresionante, pero esto es algo que nunca se había visto-respondió Shockwave.

-Es cierto, ni siquiera Lord Unicron ha visto algo así-reconoció Umbral.

-Por el momento tendremos que concentrarnos en completar el golpe final contra la Tierra, durante este periodo de tiempo quiero que se esfuerce en encontrar a Airachnid y en destruirla, la paciencia con la traición se ha terminado-advirtió Megatron mirando de reojo a Starscream-¿ha quedado claro?-.

Starscream titubeo un poco antes de responder-Totalmente…claro mi señor…y tiene toda la razón…la paciencia con la traición se ha terminado, no se preocupe, ya envié a Dark Storm y a sus tropas de Insecticon a buscarla, estoy seguro de que ella lo encontrara y la destruirá-.

-Me sorprende que Dark Storm haya acatado tu orden-dijo Umbral.

-Solo tienes que saber que lenguaje usar con ella-dijo Starscream.

-El repudio de Dark Storm hacia Starscream nunca ha sido cuestionado, pero su odio hacia Airachnid es aún mayor-dijo Shockwave con inteligencia.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En esos precisos momentos, Dark Storm y Airachnid estaban enfrascadas en una feroz contienda, en la cual chocaban sus respectivas armas de manera muy violenta, la traidora retrocedió y disparo un rayo, mismo que Dark Storm evadió echándose de espaldas al suelo y disparando al abrir su pinza, dándole de lleno.

Airachnid cayó al suelo y su atacante se levantó-¡Será mejor que te rindas, Airachnid, no puedes escapar de tu destino!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Yo no creo en el destino!-bramo Airachnid levantándose de golpe y atacando con varios golpes de sus patas metálicas, comenzando a acorralar a su enemiga, pero antes de poder darle el golpe definitivo, el rostro de Dark Storm cambio súbitamente al de Twilight, quien la miraba con ojos cargados de dolor y sufrimiento, aquella visión dejo paralizada a Airachnid, quien quedo estática.

Al ver esto, Dark Storm aprovecho para darle un golpe con su cola, seguido de uno con sus mortales pinzas, para después estrellarla contra el suelo de manera muy violenta, antes de que la traidora pudiera levantarse, Dark Storm le disparo un rayo más.

-Veo que usar la Cyber Llave te ha debilitado más de lo que esperaba, no sabes cuánto deseo acabar con tu miserable y traicionera existencia de una vez por todas-sentencio Dark Storm-nadie te extrañaría, ni siquiera Optimus-.

-¿Y por qué…no lo haces?-cuestiono Airachnid sacudiéndose la cabeza para sacarse la imagen de Twilight de la misma.

-Porque Lord Megatron quiere tener el placer de extinguir tu Spark de una vez por todas, no te preocupes, a diferencia de Arcee y su amiga humana, él te hará sufrir como no tienes idea, tal como se lo pediste a ellas-Dark Storm se dispuso a noquearla, pero al momento en que lanzo su golpe su cola quedo atorada con algo y al mirar hacia arriba descubrió que era una de las telarañas de Airachnid-¡Maldición!-.

Airachnid se rio divertida-Cometiste el mismo error que cometió Break Down, no tomaste en cuenta el terreno de batalla y ahora tendrás su mismo final miserable-sentencio preparando el golpe definitivo, pero una vez más quedo congelada al ver el rostro de dolor y Twilight.

Ante la duda de su oponente, Dark Storm aprovecho para llamar al resto de los Insecticons, quienes llegaron liderados por Infierno y Waspanaitor-¡Destruyan a la traidora!-ordeno Infierno-¡Por la Realeza!-.

Los Insecticons comenzaron los disparos y Airachnid no tuvo más remedio que huir cavando rápidamente bajo tierra-¡No podrás esconderte por siempre Airachnid, los Decepticons te encontraremos y entonces pagaras por tu traición!-juro Dark Storm.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Tras el regreso de Ratchet y Steven, se prepararon para los ritos fúnebres de Bee, se invitó a todos sus aliados, incluyendo al equipo de Whisper, todos estaban presentes para despedir al valiente explorador que dio su vida por proteger a sus amigos, Twilight aun parecía estar en shock, ni siquiera notaba la presencia de su hermano o su novia, algunos agentes del gobierno, incluyendo a J, L y al propio Discord, estaban presentes, Rambo estaba vestido con un esmoquin color negro, algo elegante, pero lo hacía ver un poco tierno.

Optimus dio un paso al frente y comenzó un discurso en honor a su camarada querido-Hoy, nos hemos reunido para despedir no solo a un soldado valiente, sino también a un gran amigo, un hermano, Bumbleebee fue un soldado que lucho durante siglos para poder conseguir la paz en el Universo, una visión que no pudo ver realizada, él siempre dio muestras de un gran valor y corazón, no solo en el campo de batalla, sino también fuera del mismo, perdió su voz, pero eso no evito que siguiera hablando, porque hablar era algo que le encantaba hacer y busco la manera de poder seguir haciéndolo, nunca mostro tristeza, no desesperación, solo continuo luchando para evitar que la misma maldad que lo daño a él, a nuestro mundo y a muchos otros, continuara afectando al hermoso Universo, pero nosotros no desistiremos, continuaremos luchando en esta guerra hasta poder ver cumplido su deseo y sueño, no permitiré que más inocentes y buenos amigos sigan sacrificando sus vidas en esta guerra sin sentido, tenemos que continuar y ponerle fin a la amenaza de los Decepticons, a partir de ahora, solo quedamos 16 Autobots en la Tierra, nuestro grupo es pequeño, pero fuerte y con el apoyo de nuestros aliados, sé que podremos ponerle fin a la amenaza Decepticon de una vez por todas-juro Optimus y todos asintieron.

Poco a poco, todos pasaron a presentarles sus respetos a Bee, honrándolo como el gran guerrero y héroe que siempre fue, despidiéndolo con honores, la única que no se movió fue Twilight, ella no era capaz de hacerlo y Sunset la estrecho entre sus brazos para poder confortarla, realmente necesitaba apoyo y cariño, sus amigas y hermano quisieron acercarse, pero no era el momento, podrían hacer que Twilight se sintiera hostigada o incomoda.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Oculta en una caverna subterránea, Airachnid reparaba los daños de su cuerpo, pero a su mente siguió llegando la imagen de los ojos llenos de dolor de Twilight, seguido de su rostro, mismo que mostraba la gran tristeza, el dolor, el pesar y muchas más emociones, todo eso la golpeaba como un disparo del mismo Megatron.

Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó de golpe-¡No soporto que me mires así!-grito furiosa y desviando la mirada, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, pero cuando los cerraba, la imagen era más clara y fuerte, no importaba lo que hiciera, abrirlos o cerrarlos, el resultado siempre era el mismo, veía aquellos ojos cargados de dolor y tristeza-¡No me veas! ¡Ya no me veas! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME MIRE!-grito Airachnid con furia, comenzando a golpear las paredes del lugar, para después caer de rodillas.

No entendía porque esto le afectaba tanto, había asesinado a cientos, quizás miles durante la guerra por Cybertron, luego se dedicó a cazar todo tipo de razas del espacio para poder satisfacer sus propias necesidades enfermas, nunca tuvo compasión por nada ni nadie, nunca mostro arrepentimiento, nunca lamento lo que había hecho, pero ahora…

¿Por qué la imagen de esa humana la afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué su mirada llena de dolor y decepción la…? ¡Un momento! ¿Decepción? No era la primera vez que veía una mirada como esa, no…ya había recibido una mirada así hace mucho tiempo, cuando Orión Pax se convirtió en Optimus Prime, no lo dijo en palabras, pero su mirada estaba llena de…decepción…era verdad…nunca había pensado en ello…pero Optimus no solo estaba decepcionado, estaba triste, devastado, era la misma mirada que aquella humana estaba usando para atormentarla, era EXACTAMENTE la misma.

-No… ¡YA DEJEN DE MIRARME! ¡DEJEN DE MIRARME MALDITA SEA!-grito Airachnid con furia, golpeando la pared de nuevo, para después respirar agitadamente, aunque los Transformers no necesitaban hacerlo, repentinamente, un sonido capto su atención y al voltear se topó con una criatura que salía de las sombras, seguida de varias más-¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡VAYANSE! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ ANTES DE QUE DECIDA ANIQUILARLOS!-ordeno, pero las criaturas no se inmutaron, avanzaron un poco más y se revelaron como el Clan Sombra-¡SE LOS ADVIERTO, SI DAN UN PASO MÁS…!-Airachnid no pudo terminar, ya que desde arriba cayeron sobre ella más miembros del Clan, antes de que todos los demás se le fueran encima, lucho, pero en sus condiciones, tanto físicas como mentales, no fue rival para ellos-¡NO!-grito antes de desaparecer con todos ellos echándosele encima.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Después de despedir a Bee, los grupos se quedaron un poco para poderle dar palabras de apoyo a los Autobots, aunque Kitt no estaba del todo familiarizado con ese nuevo término, realmente era doloroso haber perdido a un aliado y amigo, Twilight seguían sin reaccionar y a Spike le preocupaba como explicárselo a sus padres, hermano mayor y cuñada, estaba aterrado, pero Sunset sugirió que Twilight se quedara con ella un tiempo, no era algo tan extraño, los padres de Twilight sabían que su hija se quedaba muy seguido con la peli fuego.

Optimus, por su parte, se encontraba hablando con Ultra Magnus, Windblade y Ratchet-No puedo creer que Airachnid haya caído tan bajo-dijo Optimus con pesar.

-Lo lamento mucho Optimus, debí haber hecho algo para evitarlo-dijo Ultra Magnus con pesar.

-No fue tu culpa, viejo amigo, la responsabilidad de detener a Megatron y a Airachnid era mía, debí haber hecho algo desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Optimus con un tono lleno de culpa en su voz.

-Optimus… ¿estas insinuando lo que creo?-pregunto Ratchet sorprendido por las palabras de su líder y amigo.

-Optimus, tu decisión de destruir a Megatron es una cosa, pero a Airachnid…-Windblade también estaba sin habla.

Optimus guardo silencio un momento, para después responder-Aunque he tomado la decisión de acabar con Megatron para ponerle fin a esta guerra no creo que pueda hacer lo mismo con Airachnid, el pasado que ella y yo tenemos es mucho más complicado, no sé si sea capaz de hacer algo como eso-dijo Optimus con pesar.

-Optimus, señor, con todo respeto, yo no tengo la menor duda de que Airachnid no dudaría en acabar con usted si con ello obtiene todo el poder que desea-dijo Magnus-ella ya no es la misma Fem Bot que conoció hace tantos años-.

-Es verdad, pero la idea de destruirla es algo que simplemente no puedo orquestar, es algo que no creo poder hacer-dijo Optimus.

-Señor…-la voz de Arcee se escuchó y la leal Bot apareció-¿puedo decirle algo?-pregunto haciendo un saludo militar.

-No tienes que pedirme permiso Arcee, si quieres decir algo puedes hacerlo-aseguro Optimus, aunque Ultra Magnus si estaba conforme con la forma en que Arcee hizo las cosas, de la manera correcta.

-Señor, nadie es mejor que yo para decir y contar con lujo de detalle las innumerables atrocidades que Airachnid ha cometido, asesino a Cliff, cazo a cientos de criaturas inocentes por todo el Universo e incluso intento cazar a Sunset, pero su odio hacia los Autobots y todo lo que ha hecho…siempre lo hizo…-Arcee no sabía si sería capaz de decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, Twilight lo dijo, acabar con Airachnid no devolvería a Bee ni a ninguna de sus víctimas-por amor…amor hacia usted…creo que ella pensaba que si ya no tenía más tropas, entonces se rendiría y ella podría recuperarlo-.

-Qué manera tan retorcida de expresar amor-dijo Windblade cruzada de brazos.

-Aunque eso sea cierto, no se pueden dejar de lado todos los crímenes que cometió-dijo Ultra Magnus.

-Optimus, la decisión es tuya, después de todo, tú eres nuestro líder-dijo Ratchet.

-Mi decisión no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, viejo amigo, debemos terminar con esta guerra y evitar que más inocentes paguen por nuestros errores, la destrucción de Megatron es un hecho total, con respecto a Airachnid…temo que los Decepticons se encargaran de ella, por el momento, debemos darle consuelo a Twilight, ella es quien más ha sufrido-dijo Optimus con pesar y todos asintieron.

-Y esperen a que le ponga las manos encima a Rother, ese cobarde ayudo a Airachnid para que todo esto ocurriera-aseguro Arcee formando un puño con su mano.

-Por ahora hay que estar preparados para otras cosas, él puede esperar-dijo Windblade.

-Arcee y una vez que las cosas se calmen un poco, necesitare hacerles algunas pruebas a ti y a Sunset, ya que lo que hicieron en esa batalla…es algo que no tiene precedentes, incluso le pedí asistencia a Garnet en este aspecto-dijo Ratchet y Arcee asintió, después de todo, era cierto que ese tipo de fusión no era algo común, es más, nunca había sido visto, fusión entre Gemas era una cosa, Gemas y Humanos fue posible gracias a que Steven es mitad humano, pero… ¿Transformer y Humano?

Eso sí que era algo impresionante, aunque Arcee no estaba del todo segura con el nombre que Odd les puso, la gran y poderosa Arcset, era una combinación de sus dos nombres, como el que le puso a la de Lapis y Peridot, Kenneth le dijo que se hiciera a la idea, porque seguramente ya todos sabían ese nombre gracias a su rubio amigo y Arcee solo pudo suspirar, pero aunque su odio hacia Airachnid no había disminuido ni un poco, ahora tenía una nueva misión, encontrar a Rother y hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Y hablando del diablo, el aludido estaba en su nuevo escondite hablando con el consejo de su mundo, informándoles de todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, así como también mostrándoles la grabación de la batalla con Airachnid y la combinación de la humana con un Transformer.

-"¿Cómo fue esto posible?"-pregunto su superior.

-No estoy seguro, todo ocurrió repentinamente, en un instante estaban hablando de que permanecerían juntas y que pelearían unidas, bla, bla, bla y al siguiente se convirtieron en esto-explico mostrando la transformación de ambas-era algo increíblemente poderoso, tanto que incluso creo podría darles batalla a los Dinobots y Predacons sin duda alguna-.

-"El hecho de que esa humana tenga tantas habilidades que afectan positivamente a los Autobots es una clara señal de que ella es la clave para nuestra supervivencia ¿has podido obtener algo de su ADN?"-.

-Por desgracia no, las constantes batallas entre los Autobots y los Decepticons no me han permitido que me acerque lo suficiente para obtener una muestra, además del reciente engaño de Airachnid-informo Rother.

-"Nuestra paciencia ya se está agotando, además de nuestro tiempo, cada día que pasa, más habitantes de nuestro mundo caen víctimas de esta maldita plaga, necesitamos esa solución lo más pronto posible"-.

-Solo pido un poco más de tiempo-dijo Rother.

-"Ya le hemos dado el suficiente o trae a la espécimen o buscaremos a alguien más que nos de los resultados que tanto esperamos"-advirtió su superior cortando la comunicación, dándole más énfasis al ultimátum que acababan de darle a Rother.

Rother permaneció en silencio un momento, para después mirar hacia el cielo-Muy bien, quieren resultados, les daré resultados, ya no seré benévolo, obtendré el ADN de Shimmer así tenga que llevarla por completo de regreso a mi planeta-aseguro con frialdad y decisión.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

El momento de volver a sus respectivas casas había llegado, esta vez, Twilight se iría con Sunset, la peli violeta no había hablado con nadie desde que ocurrió lo de Bee, ni siquiera con Sunset, mucho menos con Spike, era una situación bastante alarmante y preocupante, pero también comprensible.

Pero antes de irse, Sunset le pidió a Arcee hablar con ella en privado-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la Bot confundida.

-Arcee…yo…quiero ofrecerte disculpas-dijo la peli fuego.

-¿Qué?-ahora Arcee sí que estaba confundida.

-Yo fui la responsable de que te convirtieras en esa forma monstruosa, de no ser por mí…no habrías tenido que pasar por una experiencia tan horrible como esa-explico Sunset con mucha culpa en su voz.

-Sunset, la evolución es algo que ambas compartimos, nuestras emociones se unen para que podamos alcanzarla y creo que ambas nos dejamos llevar por la rabia que sentimos en ese momento contra Airachnid…lo que hizo fue imperdonable, hay muchas cosas y razones para haber extinguido su Spark-recordó Arcee con mucha tristeza y enojo.

-¿Tú crees…que debimos haber acabado con ella?-pregunto Sunset, esa era una duda que la aquejaba mucho últimamente, en especial porque fue su adorada novia que evito que le dieran el golpe de gracia.

-Una parte de mí quería hacerlo, no tienes idea de cuánto he deseado hacerle exactamente las mismas cosas que ella le ha hecho a muchos buenos amigos, pero supongo que al final, las palabras de Twilight también tuvieron impacto en mí, es cierto, el haberla eliminado no habría traído de vuelta ni a Bee ni a nadie más que esa bruja asesino-reconoció Arcee con cierto desagrado en su voz.

Sunset se sentía del mismo modo, pero ya ni llorar ni pensar en él hubiera servía de algo, ahora debían concentrarse en el futuro, pues la guerra contra los Decepticons todavía continuaba y mientras Megatron siguiera siendo la mayor amenaza, debían estar listos para lo que fuese, por el momento solo podían llevar a Twilight a la casa de la peli fuego, donde esta haría todo lo posible por consolar a su amada, una tarea que no sería nada sencilla, pues Twilight no dejaba de lado aquella mirada llena de tristeza y sufrimiento.

Una vez que se despidieron de todos, las tres chicas se marcharon, no sin que antes, Ratchet les dijera a Sunset y a Arcee que quería hablar con ellas en la mañana para realizar algunas pruebas, ya que quería ver un poco más el efecto de esa fusión que Odd llamo "Arcset".

Cuando las chicas se marcharon, Ratchet se acercó a Optimus-¿Qué te preocupa ahora viejo amigo?-pregunto Optimus.

-Optimus, lo que ambas hicieron no tiene precedente alguno en todo el Universo, es decir ¿Cómo es posible que ambas hayan conseguido algo como eso?-pregunto Ratchet-el Energon Dorado…nada de esto tiene sentido-.

-Cierto, pero también es una muestra de que pese a todos nuestros conocimientos, quizás todavía no sepamos ni la mitad de las capacidades reales del poder del Energon Dorado, ya que este parece reaccionar de acuerdo a las emociones de Sunset, la primera vez que consiguió la evolución fue debido a que ella no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a Arcee y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción-dijo Optimus viendo la grabación de la batalla, donde Sunset estaba dispuesta a quedarse al lado de Arcee luchando hasta el final contra Airachnid.

-¿Qué tanto podrán hacer con esa clase de poder?-pregunto Ratchet.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero me temo que debemos estar preparados, porque estoy seguro de que Megatron también estará muy interesado en esto-dedujo Optimus con seriedad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Efectivamente, en esos momentos, Megatron apareció en el hangar de combustible de la nave, llamado así solo por costumbre, ya que el Némesis nunca había necesitado ser recargado, gracias al fragmento de Energon Dorado que usaban para impulsarlo, cortesía de la brillantez de Shockwave.

-Parece que el Energon Dorado tiene más secretos del que pensamos-dijo Shockwave.

-Si fue capaz de energizar la nave, consiguiendo que su energía no solo nunca se agote, sino que además le dé la potencia para destruir planetas era obvio, sin embargo, el que le haya devuelto la vida a Optimus y haya provocado esto…es algo que va más allá de mis aspiraciones-reconoció Megatron, al tiempo que Soundwave mostraba la grabación de las batallas donde Arcee evoluciono.

-Y esa evolución es una fusión entre humano y Autobot, justo cuando pensé que no podrían caer más bajo-gruño Starscream.

-Lord Megatron, no debería preocuparse por algo como esto, la victoria definitiva está muy cerca, una vez que hayamos comenzado con el plan maestro nada te detendrá-dijo Umbral.

-Lo mencionas mucho, pero no quiero correr riesgo, hemos perdido dos elementos y los Autobots solo han perdido uno, esa sucia traidora de Airachnid pagara por esto; Shockwave, quiero que te encargues de preparar el ataque final auxiliado por Umbral, mientras que yo enviare a los Predacons a buscar y destruir a Airachnid-indico Megatron.

-¿Qué? Lord Megatron, eso no será necesario, los Insecticons somos más que capaces de encontrarla y destruirla-aseguro Dark Storm.

-¡Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y fallaste, al igual que Hot Rod!-el aludido agacho la cabeza con pesar y Dark Storm gruño molesta.

-Esa es una muy sabia decisión mi señor-dijo Starscream-es cierto que los Predacons son solo bestias sin cerebro, pero estoy seguro que ellos podrán hacer un mejor trabajo que el que este par de inútiles-señalo y los dos Cons lo miraron con furia.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que en esos momentos, en el puerto de la nave, los tres Predacons estaban frente a la puerta y el Dragón de algún modo impresionante, consiguió ingresar a la base de datos del Némesis, donde supieron toda la historia de Cybertron, así como la guerra y el origen de su especie.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Bee se ha ido y ha sido despedido como todo un héroe, pero la guerra contra los Decepticons no ha terminado, ese comportamiento de los Predacons… ¿Qué podrá significar?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_podría decirse que sí, aunque ahora no puede olvidar el rostro de Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_por ahora se han despedido de un buen amigo, aunque ahora Optimus está realmente afectado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_cierto, en especial porque como bien dijo Umbral, les han proporcionado una poderosa herramienta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_el peligro aun esta al asecho y no hay mucho tiempo para lamentaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_como bien dijo Twilight, eso no les devolvería a Bee de ninguna manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_fue inventado por Odd, así que ya te imaginaras y pues con respecto a Rother, va a tener que hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_por ahora, Airachnid está demasiado afectada por la mirada de Twilight, la sigue viendo en su mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_lo lamento, pero era necesario para la trama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_estaba en shock, no puedes llamar ingenuidad a eso, ya que ella no era capaz de reaccionar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_por el momento, el golpe maestro de Megatron está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Nahuel836, Espadachín de la Luz, El Redentor 777, Camilo Navas, Dra Optimus Star 3, Ant, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	13. Bestias Transformers

"_**Tras finalizar la batalla contra Airachnid, llego el momento de rendirle homenaje a su camarada y amigo caído; Bumbleebee, quien pese a haber perdido la voz hace mucho tiempo, nunca dejo de pelear con valentía por la libertad de todos, incluso fue capaz de dar su vida por proteger a sus amigos, en especial a Twilight, lo que hizo que Sunset y Arcee también descubrieran lo poderoso que era su lazo en realidad, mientras tanto, Megatron, estaba preparándose para completar su golpe maestro con ayuda de Umbral, quien sabía que ese ataque final sería orquestado por Unicron, algo que al parecer, Megatron ignoraba o por lo menos, eso era lo que parecía, Airachnid desapareció debajo de la tierra y aún no ha sido encontrada, nadie sabe que fue atacada por el Clan Sombra mientras sufría un gran golpe mental y emocional, por otro lado, los Predacons serían enviados a buscar y destruir a Airachnid, pero sin que Megatron ni Shockwave lo supieran, algo estaba cambiando en ellos"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 13**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 13 Bestias Transformers**

En una noche lluviosa y tormentosa, el Némesis arribo a la cima de una cueva, misma que ahora era el centro de trabajo de Shockwave, pues en la nave no tenía el suficiente espacio para sus experimentos, descendiendo en sus formas vehiculares, Megatron y Starscream hicieron acto de aparición, seguidos por la vista de los Predacons.

-No hay nada como una noche lluviosa para entregarle materiales a Shockwave-gruño Starscream molesto por tener que transportar las cosas que el científico necesitaba para el golpe maestro contra los Autobots.

-Deja de quejarte y haz tu trabajo, Starscream-ordeno Megatron y el aludido no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

Definitivamente para Starscream las cosas no eran como antes, el retorno de Shockwave había provocado que fuera desplazado en cierto modo, ya que Megatron le confiaba demasiadas cosas al científico del imperio, aunque esto no era algo extraño, tomando en cuenta que Starscream no tenía los mejores antecedentes, después de todo, junto con Airachnid, él también intento traicionar a Megatron en muchas ocasiones.

-Shockwave, he venido para supervisar el avance-dijo Megatron apareciendo, el laboratorio de Shockwave realmente era impresionante y en esos momentos estaba siendo ayudado por Queen, Nightshroud y Karr, además de que Umbral se encargaba de los planos para el plan maestro.

-Todo está saliendo tal como lo ordeno mi señor, dentro de poco tendremos en funcionamiento este laboratorio y entonces podremos poner en marcha el golpe final-informo Shockwave.

-Excelente, esta guerra ya ha durado demasiado tiempo y el hecho de que esos humanos hayan alcanzado ese nivel de poder es algo que me preocupa-dijo Megatron.

-El sistema de control ya está en funcionamiento-informo Queen.

-Al igual que la maquinaria-agrego Nightshroud.

-¡Yo ya estoy harto de esperar! ¡Quiero acción!-bramo Karr lanzando varias cajas de metal contra el suelo con mucho fastidio.

-No habrá acción hasta que hayamos completado el trabajo-dijo Shockwave-y creo que tú podrías serme de mucha utilidad en su momento, pero necesitaría también al otro guerrero que fue creado por humanos, ese a quien llaman Kitt-reconoció.

-Por favor, Karr y Kitt no son más que abominaciones creadas por los humanos para serviles, es realmente patético que pienses que ellos pueden serte de utilidad-dijo Starscream.

-El hecho de que estén en funcionamiento, a pesar de que fueron creados por humanos, quiere decir que la humanidad desarrollo alguna fuente de energía lo bastante eficiente para mantenerlos en función-explico Shockwave y eso era un punto a su favor, Megatron ya lo había pensado también-por eso le pedí a Hot Rod que fuera a dicha empresa a buscar que era lo que utilizaban e hizo un descubrimiento impresionante-.

**-Flashback-**

Hot Rod no tuvo problema alguno en ingresar a la Empresa Knight, debía ser cuidadoso, ya que cualquier actividad sospechosa sería un aviso para los Autobots y no podía perder el tiempo en ese momento, tras recorrer las bodegas, mismas que eran lo suficientemente grandes para que el anduviera en su modo robot, finalmente encontró unas cajas que al abrirlas se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Vaya, los humanos son más impresionantes de lo que pensé-reconoció sonriendo, esto definitivamente era algo que Shockwave podría utilizar.

**-Fin del Capítulo-**

-¿Energon Sintético?-exclamo Starscream sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Se suponía que la fórmula para crear ese tipo de Energon se perdió hace siglos!-.

-Y como muchas reliquias de Cybertron, la formula debió terminar en la Tierra, donde los humanos supieron desarrollarla-reconoció Megatron sorprendido por ello.

-Efectivamente, la formula estaba incompleta, pero ellos supieron encontrar un modo de que funcionara sin riesgo aparente, con un poco más de trabajo, podré emplear el Energon Sintético para cargar nuestras máquinas, el Némesis se energía con Energon Dorado, pero para que su plan se ejecute de la manera adecuada necesitaremos más Energon y por desgracia, nuestros depósitos son cada vez menos-señalo Shockwave-Knock Out, trae el siguiente cargamento de Energon-ordeno Shockwave por el sistema de comunicación.

-"No tienes que decírmelo, ya lo estoy llevando, aunque este trabajo es un poco más pesado desde que Break Down nos abandonó"-reconoció al tiempo que descendía de la nave, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de los Predacons, repentinamente, el Dragón les hizo una señal a sus compañeros y los tres abandonaron la nave.

Knock Out se presentó ante sus superiores, llevando las cajas de Energon Sintético que Hot Rod gentilmente confisco de Knight, ahora solo debían esperar a que Shockwave lo perfeccionara y la victoria sería segura, aunque Megatron ya estaba convencido de ella, repentinamente, un estruendo se escuchó por la cueva y los Predacons hicieron acto de aparición.

-Parece que tenemos compañía-dijo Nightshroud sorprendido por la repentina aparición de los Predacons.

-Una compañía que no fue solicitada-gruño Starscream avanzando lentamente hacia los Predacons y sosteniendo una vara de metal-¡No recuerdo haberles pedido que bajaran hasta aquí! ¡Bestias tontas! ¡Vuelvan a la nave ahora mismo!-ordeno comenzando a golpear al Dragón, el cual lanzo un rugido y avanzo peligrosamente hacia Starscream, el cual lanzo un grito de terror, cayendo al suelo y arrastrándose en el mismo-¡Por la Allspark! ¡Shockwave! ¡Controla a tus bestias!-suplico.

Ya todos esperaban un nuevo show divertido en el que los Predacons convertirían a Starscream en chatarra, pero lo que ocurrió nadie se lo esperaba, repentinamente, el imponente Dragón lanzo un rugido más y se transformó.

-¡Golpéame con eso otra vez y te la clavare en la Spark!-declaro el Dragón con tono amenazador, dejando a Starscream sin habla, en especial cuando la Fénix y el Basilisco también se transformaron.

La Fénix resulto ser un robot femenino de ojos amarillo, con el rostro de su modo bestia en el pecho, sus alas se achicaron un poco y se volvieron hombreras, además de tener una mirada muy fría.

**(Nota: su forma robótica es similar a la de Águila de "Guerra de Bestias Transformers", solo de color rojo con tonalidades azules)**

Finalmente, el Basilisco saco piernas de su abdomen, así como también una cabeza de su espalda, al tiempo que la cabeza y la cola se volvían sus brazos, los tres Predacons acababan de transformarse ante los ojos de los Decepticons.

-¿Por qué esperar a que vuelva a golpearte con esa cosa? ¡Yo digo que se la clavemos de una buena vez!-declaro la Fénix.

-¡No, eso sería demasiado piadoso, mejor hay que derretir las partes de su cuerpo lo más lento y doloroso posible!-expreso el Basilisco avanzando.

Aunque Starscream estaba asustado, no tardó en reaccionar-Yo…no sabía que las Bestias podían transformarse-dijo sorprendido.

-Ni yo tampoco-señalo Megatron mirando a Shockwave, que parecía igual de consternado que todos los presentes.

-¡No somos bestias!-bramo el Dragón alzando su pie y disponiéndose a aplastar a Starscream, quien logró escapar a tiempo.

-Patético-se burló el Basilisco, cuando la Fénix noto algo.

-Oigan, vean esto-dijo llamando a sus dos compañeros, quienes se acercaron a ver los grabados e inscritos de la historia Cybertroniana, misma en la que se contaba también la de su especie.

-Entonces…es verdad…no somos los únicos en el Universo-dijo el Dragón.

-Ciertamente, aunque debo decir que están más llenos de sorpresa de lo que esperaba-dijo Megatron avanzando.

-La habilidad de transformarse es una capacidad que existe en todo Cybertroniano, sin embargo, nunca ha habido registros de que los Predacons también pudieran hacerla, ya que se extinguieron antes de ello-dijo Shockwave con inteligencia.

Megatron comprendió y miro a los tres Predacons-Nunca fue nuestra intención engañarlo Lord Megatron, recientemente fuimos conscientes de nuestras nuevas capacidades…solo recordamos una cosa; cazar, destruir y aniquilar, éramos solo instinto, puro salvajismo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzamos a preguntarnos quienes éramos en realidad, cual era nuestro lugar en el Universo y su habrían más como nosotros-.

-No fue hasta hace poco que mientras observábamos a sus tropas aprendimos a transformarnos también-explico la Fénix.

-Aunque debo admitir que me siento más cómodo como una bestia, este cuerpo es bastante molesto-dijo el Basilisco.

-¿Y qué es lo que pretenden hacer ahora que han descubierto sus capacidades?-pregunto Megatron.

Los tres Predacons se vieron entre sí, siendo el Dragón quien diría la respuesta-Estamos profundamente agradecidos de que nos haya devuelto a la vida, por ese motivo, a partir de hoy le juro lealtad eterna a usted y solo usted, lo reconozco como mi único y verdadero amo; bajo el nombre de Predaking, humildemente le pido que me permita liderar a mis hermanos y conseguir la victoria absoluta en su nombre-pidió Predaking.

-Predaking ¿eh? Suena a algo impresionante-reconocio Megatron, para después ver a los demás Predacons-¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?-.

-¿Podré destruir a quien se me antoje si le sirvo?-pregunto el Basilisco.

-A quien quieras-respondió Megatron con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-Entonces acepto, puede llamarme Sanyo-se presentó el Predacon, solo faltaba la Fem Bot, la cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

Megatron y ella se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, hasta que la Fem Bot suspiro-Si mis hermanos lo hacen entonces yo también lo haré, aunque no significa que me guste recibir órdenes, en especial de ese patético remedo de guerrero-dijo señalando a Starscream, quien gruño ante eso-pueden llamarme Darkness-se presentó la Fem Bot inclinándose ante Megatron.

Megatron sonrió complacido, este definitivamente era un cambio de acontecimientos inesperado-Muy bien, ahora probare su lealtad hacia mí, les daré una misión sumamente importante, cúmplanla y entonces tendrán un lugar como los guerreros más feroces de mi ejército, ya lo han demostrado en sus Modos Bestiales, ahora quiero que lo demuestren en sus Modos Robots-.

-Le aseguro que lo enorgulleceremos, Lord Megatron-juro Predaking.

-Bien, su misión es que encuentren a la fugitiva, a Airachnid, encuéntrenla, háganla sufrir y luego tráiganmela con vida, quiero tener el placer de extraer la Spark de esa sucia traidora con mis propias manos-ordeno Megatron.

-Considérelo hecho-dijo Predaking, aunque Sanyo se molestó un poco, ya que sería traer a su presa con vida y eso no era algo que le gustara mucho, pero debía acatar la orden de Megatron.

Darkness era la que menos contenta estaba, pero debía hacer lo que se les ordenara, así que siguió a sus hermanos y se retiró del lugar-Parece que los Predacons son más peligrosos de lo que pensamos-dijo Umbral.

-Cierto, pero mientras sepan quién es su amo, serán aliados sumamente valiosos, no obstante, debemos mantener vigilada a Darkness, ella puede ser la piedra en mi zapato en ese grupo-ordeno Megatron y sus siervos asintieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Tal como Ratchet les pidió, Sunset y Arcee se presentaron para hacerle algunos estudios, para así poder descubrir cómo fue posible que hayan conseguido una transformación tan impresionante como esa, misma que Odd nombre Arcset, incluso estuvo a punto de compartir el nombre por Facebook, pero Kenneth lo detuvo.

La Agente L estaba también para hacerle algunas pruebas a Sunset, después de todo, Ratchet entendía la complexión Cybertroniana y L la humana, lo que significaba que podrían trabajar juntos de la manera más adecuada.

La única que no decía nada era Twilight, ya no participaba en la conversación, no hacia estudios ni nada por el estilo, sus amigas trataban de consolarla, Spike lo hacia también, todos intentaban poder sacarla de esa penumbra oscura, pero la peli violeta simplemente no parecía querer ceder.

Sunset estaba preocupada, pero por el momento debía enfocarse en las pruebas a las que estaba siendo sometida, aunque algunas en serio le parecieron bastante ridículas y ni que decir de Arcee, quien también pensaba lo mismo de algunas pruebas, en especial cuando L comenzó a revisar los dientes de Sunset.

-¿Esto que tiene que ver con el hecho de que me haya fusionado con Arcee?-pregunto Sunset.

-Necesitamos asegurarnos de que no haya habido un solo efecto secundario en ti o en ella, por eso estamos realizándoles una revisión total-dijo L-aunque claro, tu entraste a su cámara de Spark, así que debo estar segura de que esa radiación no te provoque algún tipo de cáncer o tumor maligno-dijo L.

-Entiendo…espere ¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset.

-Oiga, mi Spark no es algo maligno-se quejó Arcee molesta desde la camilla.

-Aun así, la Agente L tiene un punto, esto no fue solo una evolución, ambas se fusionaron para convertirse en una sola guerrera-dijo Ratchet-todo parece estar bien en tus extremidades y en tu cámara de Spark, Sunset es humana y así como ella pudo haber sufrido algún percance, tu también pudiste haberlo tenido, ya que expusiste tu Spark a una forma de vida orgánica, algo nunca antes visto-dijo Ratchet.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Optimus tomando la palabra, captando la atención de los presentes.

-Señor ¿de qué está hablando?-pregunto Ultra Magnus confundido por las palabras de Optimus.

Ratchet se quedó en silencio un momento y entendió lo que Optimus quería decir-Hablas de ese proceso ¿no es verdad?-pregunto y Optimus asintió.

Varias miradas de confusión aparecieron en los rostros de todos los presentes y Optimus comenzó a contarles una historia-Durante los tiempos antiguos de Cybertron se decía que existían Transformers con la capacidad de devolver la vida a criaturas orgánicas-conto Optimus, dejando a todos sorprendidos-esta era una capacidad que muy pocos poseían y era muy raro que alguien naciera con esa habilidad-.

-¿Devolver la vida a orgánicos?-pregunto Bold Brave confundida.

-Exactamente ¿Cómo lo hacían?-pregunto Side Burn igual de confundido que su amiga.

-Los Cybertronianos que nacían con esta habilidad podían devolver a la vida al hacer el máximo sacrificio, ellos entregaban su Spark y la fusionaban con la forma de vida que quisieran resucitar, pero solo debía ser en alguien que realmente quisieran ayudar, ya que como bien les mencione, para que esto funcionara, se debía hacer el máximo sacrificio, el ser podía volver a la vida, pero no siendo el mismo que era, al menos no totalmente, ya que ahora era capaz de hacer cosas que antes no podría-.

-Optimus, yo también escuche sobre esa historia, pero los Cybertronianos que eran capaces de realizar tal acto desaparecieron hace muchos siglos, los Prime fueron los últimos en poder hacer algo como eso y cuando el último de ellos finalmente falleció, también lo hicieron aquellos que tenían esa habilidad-dijo Ratchet.

-Oigan, eso me da una duda-dijo Kenneth-si los Prime podían hacer eso, entonces eso no significa que Optimus también podría-señalo el joven peli negro.

-Efectivamente, puedo hacerlo-respondió Optimus con calma-y creo que no soy el único, hay una razón por la cual Arcee fue capaz de fusionarse con Sunset y sin que hubiera una consecuencia peligrosa, el Energon Dorado influyo en ello, pero el hecho de que la Spark de Arcee se uniera al alma de Sunset es una señal inequívoca de que Arcee es de ese tipo de Transformers-revelo Optimus, dejando a la aludida estática.

-¿Qué?-.

-Vaya, eres más especial de lo que dices-dijo Sunset sonriendo de forma divertida, aunque su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Twilight, normalmente, tras escuchar algo como eso, estaría tomando notas o algo, pero en esos momentos.

-Optimus… ¿estás diciendo que si yo quisiera podría revivir a alguien al sacrificar mi vida?-pregunto Arcee.

-Pero solo si es una forma de vida orgánica-señalo Optimus-es la única explicación por la que ambas consiguieron hacer algo como eso, pero necesitamos a una experta en el ámbito de la fusión, Ratchet, llama a las Gemas y dile a Garnet que necesito que venga cuanto antes-indico Optimus.

-En seguida-dijo Ratchet dirigiéndose a llamar a Garnet, dejando el lugar en silencio, pero no por mucho, ya que en esos momentos, Kitt hizo acto de aparición en el lugar.

Una vez que volvió se transformó y Ultra Magnus se acercó a él-¿Dónde estaba soldado?-pregunto con tono severo.

-Tuve que salir un momento, hubo un asalto en el banco de Ponyville y tuve que ir a detener a los ladrones-informo Kitt con calma, pero eso solo molesto a Ultra Magnus.

-Soldado, tenemos una misión mucho más prioritaria que solo cazar criminales humanos, tenemos que detener a los Decepticons y encontrar a Airachnid antes de que vuelva a lastimar a alguien-le reprendió.

-Con todo respeto señor, pero mi principal deber es proteger a la humanidad, incluso de ellos mismos-dijo Kitt.

-¡No consiento que me hable en ese tono soldado, le recuerdo que ahora pertenece a los Autobots y sus prioridades deben estar bien definidas!-ordeno Ultra Magnus con dureza.

-Si señor-dijo Kitt algo molesto por la actitud de Ultra Magnus, pero no solo era hacia él, sino también hacia Airwing, aunque por razones diferentes.

Ultra Magnus se acercó a Optimus-Señor, solicito permiso para dirigir un equipo de búsqueda-pidió Ultra Magnus y Optimus lo miro-mientras el doctor averigua como fue que Arcee y Sunset hicieron esa fusión, creo que lo mejor sería que buscáramos a Airachnid para ponerla en una vaina de suspensión, de ese modo ya no hará más daño-.

Optimus se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en que respuesta darle a su leal general-Muy bien, pero será mejor que actúen con precaución, ella ya ha demostrado lo lejos que está dispuesta a llegar en su búsqueda de poder-indico Optimus.

Ultra Magnus asintió y se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo-Y…prometo que la traeremos con el menor daño posible-juro sabiendo que el pasado de Optimus con esa peligrosa Decepticon era algo sumamente difícil de mencionar para el líder.

-Te agradezco tus palabras-dijo Optimus con calma y Ultra Magnus escogió a las tropas que lo acompañarían, conociendo a Airachnid, debían ir al menos cinco Autobots para poder someterla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron se reunió con sus generales y soldados de alto rango para poder hablar sobre la situación actual, la transformación de los Predacons fue un hecho que nadie se esperaba-Creo que estamos siendo demasiado paranoicos, ellos han jurado lealtad a Lord Megatron, no creo que debamos preocuparnos-dijo Knock Out.

-Aun así, el hecho es que han adquirido conciencia y eso puede llegar a ser un elemento sumamente peligroso, ya que de la evolución pueden pasar a la revolución-expreso Starscream con preocupación.

-¿Desarrollaste más Predacons durante tu tiempo desaparecido?-pregunto Nightshroud mirando a Shockwave.

-Hice cientos de ellos, pero a excepción de ellos tres, ninguno pudo sobrevivir el proceso de clonación, esperaba que con ellos podría volver a crear nuevos Predacons-respondió Shockwave.

-Algo que creo que sería un grave error-intervino Queen-ellos no son peones, son piezas mucho más peligrosas e impredecibles, clonar más significaría cortejar a la muerte-.

Megatron solo guardaba silencio, pensando en lo que esto podría significar para sus planes-Estamos muy cerca del triunfo, Lord Megatron, y le puedo asegurar que Lord Unicron no permitirá interferencias, esos Predacons podrán ser poderosos, pero no sabemos qué tan confiables puedan llegar a ser-dijo Umbral.

El tirano miro a la chica y tomo su decisión-Muy bien, Shockwave, a partir de este momento, el proyecto Predacon queda suspendido, el hecho de que ellos tres hayan sido los únicos sobrevivientes es más que suficiente para mantenerlos bajo control, pueden ser aliados sumamente poderosos, pero también enemigos mortales, así que espero que los mantengan vigilados en todo momento-señalo Megatron.

-Si Lord Megatron-acataron todos.

-Y Shockwave, aunque me interesa mucho la idea de experimentar con el Energon Sintético, no creo que sea buena idea emplear a uno de los nuestros para ese experimento-señalo Megatron, al tiempo que Karr miraba con enfado al científico-por suerte no tenemos que buscar un nuevo espécimen tan lejos, los Autobots ya lo tienen por nosotros-agrego sonriendo con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En lo que quedaba de aquel bosque donde Sunset y Arcee se fusionaron para pelear contra Airachnid, un portal se abrió y de este salieron Ultra Magnus, liderando a Prowl, X Brawn, Airwing, Windblade y Kitt.

-Muy bien, ya tienen sus órdenes, sepárense y manténganse alerta, busquen por todo el lugar y localicen a Airachnid, si la encuentran no la desafíen, avisen a los demás de inmediato ¿entendido?-.

-¡Si señor!-.

-Muy bien, Airwing y Kitt vendrán conmigo-ordeno Ultra Magnus y ambos Bots solo gruñeron, sabiendo el motivo por el cual Ultra Magnus quería que fueran con él.

-No se lo tomen tan apecho, Ultra Magnus siempre ha sido así-dijo Windblade.

-Ojala se diera cuenta de que ya no estoy con los Decepticons y que Kitt pese a todo es un valioso aliado-gruño Airwing.

-No entiendo, solo estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer, proteger a los humanos ¿Por qué eso lo molesta tanto?-pregunto Kitt.

-Ese es un problema suyo, pero no dejen que les afecte, ustedes son parte importante del equipo-dijo Windblade con un tono de ánimo.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡El general ya dio la orden y tenemos que cumplirla!-exclamo Prowl.

-Relájate hermano, en seguida comenzaremos con todo este asunto, pero tienes que calmarte un poco-dijo X Brawn.

Repentinamente, Ultra Magnus se agacho y les dio la orden a los demás de hacerlo, algo que no tardaron en hacer-¿Qué sucede señor?-pregunto Prowl confundido y preocupado.

-Creo que no estamos solos, manténganse alerta soldados, no sabemos que pueda sorprendernos en estos lugares-advirtió Ultra Magnus.

-¿Quieren que les dé una pista?-pregunto una voz femenina, antes de que Darkness hiciera acto de aparición, disparando varios dardos de fuego contra los Autobots.

-¡Cúbranse!-ordeno Magnus y las tropas buscaron refugio.

Pero entonces, Sanyo emergió de la tierra y les cerro el paso, abriendo la boca de su brazo serpiente disparo un rayo contra ellos, finalmente, Predaking hizo acto de aparición ante los Autobots, dejándolos estupefactos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestiono Airwing.

-¡Aquellos que no dejaran que la basura Autobot vuelva a escapar!-declaro Predaking y entonces Airwing abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡No puede ser…son los Predacons!-exclamo incrédulo.

-¿Qué cosa?-sus compañeros estaban igual de asombrados que Airwing, definitivamente no se esperaban el regreso de los Predacons y menos en esas formas.

-¿También pueden transformarse? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes soldado?-cuestiono Magnus mirándolo con enojo.

-¡Porque no tenía idea de que pudieran hacerlo, nunca supe que los Predacons tendrían esta misma habilidad, realmente es algo que nunca vi venir!-respondió algo molesto.

-¡Ahora somos más que Predacons! ¡Soy Predaking!-.

-¡Darkness!-.

-¡Sanyo!-.

-¡Y en nombre del imperio Decepticon, de nuestro glorioso líder; Lord Megatron, hoy los destruiremos a todos!-sentencio Predaking con ferocidad bestial.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Increíble, los Predacons han logrado alcanzar la habilidad de la transformación y ahora están listos para desatar toda su rabia"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_por el momento, los Predacons finalmente han revelado su capacidad de transformación, volviéndose más peligrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_para Optimus todo es demasiado confuso con respecto a Airachnid, pero ese es asunto de otro momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_todavía no se ha visto lo último de ella, pero en estos momentos, hay otro problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_bueno, ahora los Predacons han desarrollado la capacidad de transformarse y están en búsqueda de una batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_y no es para menos, el momento de Unicron está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_por ahora han jurado lealtad a Megatron, aunque como bien viste, Darkness no está del todo conforme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_y ya han descubierto su capacidad de transformación, volviéndose más letales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Megatron ya ha descubierto la evolución de los Predacons y estos le han jurado lealtad en agradecimiento por haberlos devuelto a la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Freedom Gundam 96, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Lobo Plateado 2541, Nahuel836, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Dark Digimon 16, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	14. Bestias Transformers Segunda Parte

"_**La guerra entre los Autobots y los Decepticons está entrando en su recta final, ya que Megatron está preparando su golpe maestro, mismo que involucra también a Unicron, pero el tirano y sus tropas se llevaron una sorpresa al descubrir que los Predacons eran capaces de transformarse a Modos Robots, ellos mismos explicaron que recientemente fueron conscientes de que podían hacer eso y ahora le juraron lealtad eterna a Megatron, ya que fue gracia a su plan y al proyecto Predacon que pudieron volver a la vida, sin embargo, Megatron no parece confiar del todo en ellos y lo mismo ocurre con el resto de sus guerreros de alto rango, por otro lado, Optimus envió a un grupo de Autobots, liderados por Ultra Magnus a buscar a Airachnid, con la finalidad de capturarla y evitar que haga más daño, pero Megatron hizo lo mismo y envió a los Predacons a buscarla, ahora, los Autobots están frente a frente con los temibles Predacons, quienes alcanzaron la habilidad de transformación"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 14**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 14 Bestias Transformers**

**Segunda Parte**

**Némesis**

Megatron y Umbral hablaban sobre el golpe maestro que darían a la Tierra, ya tenían todo planeado, pero faltaba un elemento sumamente importante, dicho elemento eran emociones negativas, pero no cualquier tipo de emociones negativas, estas debían ser lo bastante poderosas para que Unicron pudiera no solo despertar, sino que tuviera el poder suficiente para transformarse.

-Y conseguir eso no será sencillo, necesitamos de un humano en especial, alguien que pueda tener la suficiente tristeza y depresión posible para ello-explico Umbral.

-Comprendo, humanos miserables hay cientos en este planeta, pero ninguno cumple con las características necesarias-gruño Megatron.

-No se preocupe, Lord Unicron ya tiene a alguien en mente, solo tenemos que esperar a que dé la orden para atraparla, por el momento debemos preparar todo lo demás para su retorno-dijo Umbral.

-Acepte colaborar con ustedes, pero eso no significa que soy un esclavo de Unicron, espero que cuando esto termine nuestro acuerdo se cumpla-advirtió Megatron.

-Si todo sale bien, Unicron permitirá que rijas al Universo como te plazca, siempre y cuando el discípulo de Primus haya sido destruido por completo-señalo Umbral.

-No es necesario que pidan eso, destruir a Optimus Prime es un placer que he esperado tener desde hace mucho tiempo-sentencio Megatron con crueldad y Umbral asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

Los Autobots estaban siendo apaleados por los Predacons, los cuales a pesar de estar superados en número, demostraban ser increíblemente poderosos en Modo Robot, aunque si hubieran estado en Modo Bestia ya los habrían hecho pedazos debido a su sed de sangre y destrucción.

-¡Esperaba que los Autobots fueran más rudos! ¡Me siento decepcionada!-declaro Darkness sujetando a Windblade y lanzándola contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

Sanyo comenzó a girar y ataco a X Brawn, Prowl, Airwing y Kitt, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo con algo de daños, dejando a Predaking lidiando contra Ultra Magnus, el general se defendía como podía, pero el líder de los Predacons era un ser increíblemente poderoso.

-¡No interferirán en el plan de Megatron!-declaro Predaking sujetándolo de una pierna y comenzando a estrellarlo repetidamente contra el suelo.

Windblade aprovecho una distracción de Darkness para dispararle un rayo y darle en la cara, momento que aprovecho para ocultarse-¡Optimus! ¡Responde por favor!-suplico alarmada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Bulkhead fue el más cercano a la consola y trato de contestar, desafortunadamente, esas no eran sus especialidades y no sabía que botón oprimir, fue cuando Starlight llego y apretó el correcto.

-Gracias-dijo Bulkhead y Starlight sonrió-Windblade, soy Bulkhead ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto al notar el tono de alarma de Windblade.

-"Los Predacons nos emboscaron, necesitamos a los Dinobots cuanto antes, pero tengo que advertirles, ellos ahora tienen la capacidad de transformarse a Modo Robot, dense prisa antes de que…"-la transmisión se vio interrumpida por una potente explosión.

-¿Windblade? ¡Windblade!-grito Bulkhead tratando de contactarla de nuevo.

-¡Hay que ayudarlos y pronto!-grito Starlight alarmada y siendo llevada por Bulkhead, se dirigieron a donde Ratchet y L continuaban con sus estudios en ambas chicas.

-¡Jefe! ¡Tenemos un problema!-grito Bulkhead alarmado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Optimus avanzando al notar la preocupación de Bulkhead.

-¡Los Predacons atacaron a Ultra Magnus y a los demás, los están apaleando, necesitan a los Dinobots cuanto antes!-informo Starlight.

Optimus comprendió de inmediato, era obvio que Megatron enviaría a los Predacons a cazar a Airachnid, ya que ellos serían lo único contra lo que ella no podría defenderse-¡Ratchet, tú y la Agente L continúen con su labor, yo contactare a Fluttershy y a Myra para que envíen a los Dinobots al campo de batalla!-indico Optimus y Ratchet asintió.

-¡Hay algo más jefe, algo más increíble!-intervino Bulkhead.

-¡Según Windblade, los Predacons ahora pueden transformarse, están peleando en su propio Modo Robot!-agrego Starlight.

De acuerdo, eso sí que era más que alarmante e impresionante, incluso Ratchet dejo lo que estaba haciendo-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto el médico.

-No lo sé viejo amigo, pero no es el momento para hablar de ello, nuestros camaradas corren peligro y tenemos que enviar refuerzos cuanto antes-dijo Optimus y Ratchet asintió, sin hacer más preguntas o comentarios, Optimus se dirigió a activar el portal para enviar a los Dinobots al campo de batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Autobots intentaban atacar a los Predacons por distintos flancos, algo que parecía funcionar, pero desafortunadamente, sus armas poco podían hacer en contra de los poderosos Predacons, los cuales se reunieron en formación.

-¡Mostrémosles a estos insectos lo que es el poder real!-ordeno Predaking abriendo sus alas, mientras Darkness y Sanyo se colocaban a sus lados, arrodillándose y permitiendo que su líder los tomara de los hombros, reuniendo la energía de los tres.

-¡Esto no me gusta nada!-exclamo Prowl alarmado, antes de que los Predacons dispararan un potente rayo de energía contra ellos, dándoles directamente y provocando que cayeran al suelo gravemente dañados.

-No sé qué peor…pelear con ellos en Modo Bestia o Robot-gruño Airwing desde el suelo.

Los Predacons se incorporaron y comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos-¡Lord Megatron ordeno llevar a la traidora ante su presencia, pero también te quiere a ti por haberlo traicionado en el pasado y tú, parece que tienes algo que Shockwave podría usar para completar el golpe maestro!-declaro Predaking señalando a Airwing y a Kitt por igual.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso-dijo Kitt preocupado.

-¿Y qué haremos con los demás?-pregunto Sanyo impaciente.

-De todos modos ellos serán destruidos, así que sugiero que los eliminemos ahora mismo-sugirió Darkness.

-Me gusta como piensas hermana-reconoció Sanyo complacido por la idea de Darkness y luego ambos miraron a Predaking.

-Bien, eliminen a los demás, pero dejen vivos a esos dos, son las ordenes de Lord Megatron-indico Predaking avanzando hacia ellos, acompañado por sus dos hermanos.

Los Autobots solo pudieron ver como esas bestias que ahora se podían transformar avanzaron lentamente hacia ellos, listos para acabarlos, cuando repentinamente, un portal se abrió y de este emergió Optimus Prime, quien comenzó a disparar contra los Predacons con su metralleta, alejándolos de sus amigos.

-¡Señor!-grito Ultra Magnus.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo-dijo Optimus colocándose entre ambos bandos y Predaking rugió.

-¡Esto no cambia nada! ¡Aunque seas un Prime, ni tu podrás contra nosotros tres!-aseguro Predaking.

-¡Entonces es una suerte que haya traído refuerzos!-declaro Optimus y entonces del portal emergieron los tres poderosos Dinobots, quienes aún en su Modo Bestia arremetieron contra los Predacons, tomándolos por sorpresa.

Los tres Dinobots los embistieron y los derribaron, pero no tardaron en volver a levantarse-¡Ellos otra vez!-gruño Darkness y fue cuando los Dinobots se transformaron también.

-¡Grimlock listo para rugir!-.

-¡Kirax estoy lista para la batalla!-.

-¡Slug va a destrozar!-.

Los Predacons gruñeron ante eso y Predaking se incorporó-Así que también pueden transformarse, bien, eso hace que esto se vuelva más parejo-dijo Predaking.

-¡Si amenazas nuestro hogar nos amenazas a nosotros y eso es algo que no voy a tolerar!-declaro Grimlock al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

-¡Vamos a ver qué grupo de bestias merece reinar en realidad!-rugió Predaking lanzándose y sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡Solo ven y atrévete!-acepto Grimlock en tono retador.

Finalmente, los dos bandos de bestias volvieron a chocar, solo que esta vez en sus formas robóticas, mientras que Optimus se quedaba atrás para proteger a los heridos en caso de ser necesario, Sanyo lanzo varios golpes contra Slug, mismos que bloqueaba con sus brazos, los cuales eran extremadamente duros y eso Sanyo lo reconoció.

Slug entonces contraataco, pero Sanyo lo evadió con facilidad, mientras Slug era resistente, Sanyo era increíblemente ágil, lo que hacía que cada uno tuviera sus propias dificultades para dominar al otro.

Kirax y Darkness llevaron su batalla a los cielos, donde chocaban repetidamente, para luego sujetarse con fuerza y comenzar una lucha por tomar el control, siempre rugiendo o gritando, al tiempo que se daban con todo lo que tenían, repentinamente, Darkness le dio un golpe con su rodilla y Kirax un cabezazo, provocando que se separaran.

Finalmente, Grimlock y Predaking estaban en su batalla devastadora, chocando de manera sumamente poderosa y destructiva, haciendo temblar todo lo que quedaba de aquel bosque, su batalla era por demás algo digno de verse y Optimus temía de que captaran atención indebida, por suerte, el General Discord se había encargado de ello antes de que partiera.

Grimlock le dio un puñetazo con fuerza al rostro de Predaking, quien a su vez contraataco con una potente patada al abdomen de Grimlock, obligándolo a retroceder, para después saltar sobre él y derribarlo, ambos rodaron por el suelo colina abajo, siempre dándose de golpes en todo momento, siempre tratando de someter al otro.

-¡No podrás vencerme!-declaro Predaking.

-¡Solo hay un rey de las bestias y soy yo!-aseguro Grimlock dándole una patada con fuerza y empujándolo hacia el cielo, provocando que cayera al suelo, más el más poderoso de los Predacons no tardo en reaparecer y se abalanzo contra él de nuevo.

Sanyo lanzo un escupitajo de ácido contra Slug, quien lo esquivo rodando por el suelo, para después disparar unos cuernos en forma de misiles, pero Sanyo los repelió con un golpe de su brazo izquierdo, justo cuando Slug arremetió contra él en una poderosa tacleada, cayendo con fuerza contra una pared rocosa, de la cual Sanyo arranco un pedazo de la misma para golpear a Slug con ella en el rostro.

La batalla aérea era la más difícil de seguir, ya que ambas se elevaban cada vez más en el aire, al tiempo que se movían a una velocidad impresionante, solo se podía ver los destellos al momento en que chocaban y fue entonces que en un momento dado de ese impacto, ambas salieron disparadas en direcciones contrarias, momento en que Kirax aprovecho para lanzar un grito sónico y Darkness contraataco con varias flechas de fuego, provocando una explosión en el cielo.

Tanto Grimlock como Predaking desenvainaron sus poderosas espadas y ahora combatían con las mismas como verdaderos caballeros medievales, sus armas chocaban de manera violenta y provocaban explosiones de energía que eran increíblemente poderosas.

Predaking lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Grimlock evadió a tiempo y contraataco con un golpe al rostro de su oponente, pero Predaking logro darle uno más con fuerza y la batalla continúo entre los dos bandos de bestias.

-¡Están en igualdad de condiciones!-exclamo Windblade sorprendida.

-¡Debe haber algún modo de inclinar la balanza!-señalo Prowl preocupado de ver que aquella lucha parecía que no iba a tener final.

-Esta no es nuestra batalla, por el momento ustedes deben volver a la base a recuperarse, yo me quedare aquí para ayudar a los Dinobots solo en caso necesario-indico Optimus.

-Pero señor…-.

-Es una orden-expreso Optimus y el portal se abrió-vayan y descansen, me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto pueda-ordeno Optimus y el grupo asintió, sin poder cuestionarle nada a su líder, ingresaron al portal terrestre y Optimus se quedó para ver la batalla, pero como bien menciono, ayudaría solo en caso de ser necesario.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Starscream ingreso a la sala de control con mucha rapidez-¡Lord Megatron! ¡Los Predacons están en medio de una batalla contra los Dinobots!-informo el general y Megatron se mostró interesado.

-Soundwave, activa la imagen en la pantalla-ordeno Megatron y el aludido activo la imagen, enfocando las tres batallas que había-parece que finalmente la Guerra de Bestias subió al siguiente nivel-dijo sonriendo.

-Optimus está ahí-señalo Shockwave al detectar a Prime, lo que provoco que la sonrisa de Megatron desapareciera un poco.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Kirax y Darkness finalmente cayeron del cielo, estrellándose violentamente contra el suelo, pero todavía estaban dispuestas a dar batalla, cuando Slug apareció lanzando a Sanyo por los aires y este a su vez contraataco con un golpe de su brazo izquierdo, dándole con fuerza.

-¡Parece que tienes problemas!-señalo Kirax.

-¡Son más rudos de lo que creí!-reconoció Slug.

-¡Ni que lo digas!-Kirax se puso en guardia y nuevamente, los dos bandos arremetieron contra el otro, mientras sus respectivos líderes continuaban enfrascados en su propia batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Antes de que Optimus se fuera al campo de batalla, el resto de las amigas de Twilight y Sunset aparecieron, aunque Fluttershy se mostraba muy asustada debido al hecho de que una vez más, los Dinobots se enfrentarían a los Predacons, no quería que eso pasara, no quería ver como dos especies de animales, aunque fueran robóticos, luchaban por destruirse entre ellos.

-Sé que es duro, pero por favor, recuerda que estamos en una guerra y desgraciadamente, esos Predacons son siervos de Megatron-le dijo Myra intentando consolarla y Fluttershy asintió, pero ella simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

-Ultra Magnus y los demás ya vienen-informo Navi activando el portal y permitiendo que los Autobots heridos ingresaran a la base, pero en cuanto ellos lo hicieron…

-¡FLUTTERSHY!-grito Myra al ver que su pareja corría hacia el portal, cruzándolo antes de que se cerrara-¡Ay mierda!-.

-Esto se va a poner feo-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Fluttershy apareció justo atrás de Optimus y antes de que él se percatara de su presencia se ocultó, ya que de lo contrario, la obligaría a volver a la base y ella no quería eso, repentinamente, sus ojos se fijaron en la batalla y se llenó de horror, viendo como los Dinobots y los Predacons pasaron a su Modo Robot para pelear una vez más, esto no debía ser así, no era justo que los obligaran a pelear.

-"Optimus, aquí Bold Brave, tenemos un problema"-informo Bold Brave.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Optimus y Bold Brave le informo de la situación-¿Qué?-Fluttershy comprendió de inmediato que no tenía mucho tiempo y comenzó a correr para poder llegar hacia donde estaban los Dinobots enfrascados en su batalla contra los Predacons.

Optimus comenzó a voltear en todas direcciones buscando alguna señal de Fluttershy y entonces la vio, corriendo colina abajo hacia la batalla-¡Fluttershy!-grito transformándose para poder alcanzarla.

Fluttershy corría como podía por aquel difícil terreno, le faltaba muy poco para llegar-_"Por favor, no peleen, no sigan, por favor"-_pensaba en tono suplicante.

Kirax lanzo una patada contra Darkness, quien la detuvo en el aire y la estrello contra el suelo, más la valiente Pterodáctilo se incorporó con rapidez y le dio un golpe con fuerza al abdomen, al tiempo que Slug y Sanyo forcejaban para derribar al otro, mientras que Grimlock y Predaking lanzaron un golpe con fuerza exactamente al mismo tiempo, dándose exactamente a un tiempo, lo que provoco que se alejaran y ambos bandos se agruparon.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Si es así como quieren jugar, entonces que así sea!-bramo Predaking y sus dos hermanos se colocaron en posición, tal como lo hicieron antes.

-¡Están combinando sus energías!-exclamo Kirax alarmada.

-¡Entonces también nosotros lo haremos!-indico Grimlock colocando su espada al frente, permitiendo a Kirax conectar sus dagas y Slug su hacha, al tiempo que también combinaban sus energías en un ataque devastador.

Fluttershy corría viendo lo que estaba pasando y Optimus también lo vio-¡Oh no!-exclamo alarmado y comenzó a acelerar.

-¡Fuego!-gritaron ambos bandos disparando exactamente al mismo tiempo, sus energías chocaron violentamente en el centro, comenzando una batalla por tomar el control, la energía era tan poderosa que comenzó a agrietar todo ese lugar, además de crear una ventisca tan poderosa que obligo a Fluttershy a sujetarse de una roca para no salir volando por los aires.

Los dos bandos hacían grandes esfuerzos por dominar en aquella intensa batalla, hasta que finalmente, el choque de sus energías termino en una poderosa explosión que los atrapo a ambos, Optimus llego en el momento oportuno y protegió a Fluttershy de aquella energía.

Cuando todo se calmó un poco, los dos bandos de bestias estaban vivos, pero gravemente dañados, mientras que Optimus se levantó y miro a Fluttershy-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Lo estoy…pero ¿Cómo están ellos?-pregunto genuinamente preocupada tanto por los Dinobots como los Predacons y ese era un hecho que Optimus noto.

-No estoy seguro, pero te puedo asegurar que ellos no son tan fáciles de vencer y que no caerán con una energía como esta-aseguro Optimus con sinceridad.

Tal como Optimus menciono, cuando el polvo se disipo, tanto los Dinobots como los Predacons reaparecieron, aunque se veían bastante dañados por el inmenso poder que usaron, pero todavía parecían estar dispuestos a dar batalla, aquella visión dejo a Fluttershy realmente afectada.

-Pobrecitos-murmuro con tristeza y sintiendo deseos de llorar, para después apartarse de Optimus.

-¡Fluttershy no!-grito Optimus, en especial cuando los dos bandos de bestias estaban por chocar una vez más.

-¡Por favor! ¡Tienen que detenerse ahora!-gritaba Fluttershy corriendo todo lo que podía, pero no parecía ser escuchada, justo cuando ambos bandos iban a chocar-¡BASTA!-grito con fuerza, captando la atención de los dos bandos.

-¡Fluttershy!-exclamo Slug.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?-cuestiono Kirax preocupada por la aparición de esa chica, mientras Grimlock guardaba silencio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron observaba todo lo que estaba pasando, al tiempo que sus generales se acercaban-¿Qué es lo que pretende ese insecto?-pregunto Starscream.

-No estoy seguro, pero seguramente no será nada bueno, ya que la capacidad de los humanos es extraordinaria-dijo Shockwave y Megatron permaneció en silencio.

-Lord Megatron-la voz de Umbral se escuchó-creo que debe enviar tropas cuanto antes, debemos tener a los Predacons de nuestro lado y le puedo asegurar que esa humana; Fluttershy, quizás no sea hábil en batalla y sea una cobarde insegura, pero tiene formas para convencer y persuadir, sería peligroso dejarla hablar con los Predacons por mucho tiempo-.

Megatron se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente tomo una decisión-Muy bien, entonces debemos asegurarnos de que los Predacons sigan siendo leales a mi causa-dijo Megatron sonriendo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Predacons también se detuvieron ante la presencia de aquella humana-¿Quién es esa humana?-cuestiono Sanyo.

-¡No lo sé, pero es una tonta al atreverse a venir aquí!-señalo Darkness.

-¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué pelean de esta manera tan destructiva? ¿Por qué quieren destruirse?-preguntaba mirando a los dos bandos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso humana?-pregunto Predaking.

-Fluttershy, te voy a pedir de la manera más atenta que te apartes de inmediato, esto no te concierne-dijo Grimlock.

Pero Fluttershy lo miro de una manera bastante severa, dejando a Grimlock sorprendido y luego hizo lo mismo con los Predacons-¡Claro que me concierne! ¡Ustedes están cometiendo el mismo error que llevo a los Autobots y Decepticons a destruir su propio planeta!-ante aquel reproche, Optimus guardo silencio y la dejo continuar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Predaking.

-¡Están participando en una guerra sin sentido, no tiene que pelear entre ustedes, porque tanto los Dinobots como los Predacons tienen muchas cosas en común, ambas especies se extinguieron en sus respectivos mundos, pero milagrosamente volvieron a la vida y ahora solo lo hacen para seguir peleando! ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué es lo que harán una vez que acaben con el otro bando? ¡Y se los pregunto a cualquiera de los seis!-.

Tanto Dinobots como Predacons se vieron entre sí, aquella era una buena pregunta, desde que se conocieron, surgió entre ambos grupos una fuerte rivalidad, pero una vez que vencieran al otro bando ¿Qué harían? ¿Continuarían participando en esa guerra que ha consumido cientos de planetas?

-¡No tenemos que darte explicaciones! ¡Ellos son Autobots y nosotros Decepticons, así de simple!-declaro Predaking.

-Yo prefiero ser una Predacon-corrigió Darkness.

-Entonces díganme ¿realmente quieren cometer los mismos errores que ellos cometieron?-pregunto Fluttershy y los dos bandos se quedaron en silencio.

-Fluttershy tiene razón-intervino Optimus-la guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons provoco la destrucción de Cybertron y de cientos de planetas, pero ustedes no tienen que cometer el mismo error, son seres majestuosos y llenos de poder ¿en verdad quieren hacer esto a todo el planeta y a muchos más?-pregunto señalando la destrucción del lugar.

Los Dinobots y Predacons miraron alrededor, dándose cuenta de la devastación que habían causado, tal vez fueran especies diferentes, pero en cierto modo, eran muy similares, Fluttershy sonrió al ver que estaban pensando, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando del cielo descendieron Vehicons del tipo volador y comenzaron a disparar.

Optimus protegió a Fluttershy, al tiempo que los Dinobots contraatacaban, fue cuando Hot Rod hizo acto de aparición-¡Predacons! ¡Lord Megatron me envió para llevarlos a la base, se enteró de la difícil batalla que tuvieron con los Dinobots y se preocupó al ver a Optimus Prime en el mismo!-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Sanyo.

-¡Por supuesto, quiere que vuelvan a la base para atender sus daños cuanto antes!-explico Hot Rod y los tres Predacons solo guardaron silencio-¡Soundwave, abre el portal de inmediato!-apenas dio la orden, el portal se abrió ante ellos-¡Pronto, hay que volver a la nave antes de que aparezcan más Autobots!-indico.

Moviéndose con algo de dificultad, los Predacons cruzaron el portal, pero Predaking volteo a ver a Fluttershy, quien lo miro con tristeza y suplica, más el imponente Predacon no tardó en darse la vuelta y seguir a sus compañeros, justo cuando los Dinobots y Optimus acabaron con todos los Vehicons.

-¡No puedo creer que nos hayan atacado de esa forma tan cobarde!-rugió Slug.

-No creo que hayan sido los Predacons quienes lo planearon-dijo Fluttershy con total seguridad.

-Fluttershy tiene razón-apoyo Optimus-Megatron sabe que si quiere ganar la guerra necesitara de la fuerza de los Predacons y ahora que han adquirido conciencia, necesita mantenerlos bajo su control a cualquier costo-.

-Lo que significa que nuestra guerra con ellos solo está comenzando-dijo Kirax cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Si quieren pelea eso les daremos!-juro Grimlock transformándose a su forma de Tyrannosaurio Rex y lanzando un rugido, al tiempo que sus amigos también lo hacían.

Fluttershy solo guardo silencio y se quedó triste, ya que por más que intento, no logro convencer a los Predacons de que fueran amigos de los Dinobots, para ella, todos ellos eran animales que merecían ser libres y vivir como quisieran.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Los Predacons se presentaron ante Megatron y se arrodillaron, aunque Darkness lo hizo con algo de fastidio-¡Ah, mis Predacons! Que gusto me da ver que se encuentran sanos y salvos, me preocupe un poco cuando vi los daños que recibieron tras su batalla contra los Dinobots, en especial cuando Optimus hizo acto de aparición-dijo Megatron.

-No era necesario que se preocupara por nosotros, Lord Megatron-aseguro Predaking-somos capaces de ocuparnos de quien nos desafié-.

-De eso estoy seguro, pero a veces una retirada táctica es lo apropiado y no habrían sido capaces de vencer a Optimus en sus condiciones, por ahora, vayan a la cámara de reparación, recuperen sus fuerzas y cuando estén listos, podrán tener su revancha contra los Dinobots-aseguro Megatron.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras y por su preocupación, mi señor-dijo Predaking.

-Ustedes me juraron lealtad y yo se recompensar a quienes me son leales-aseguro Megatron y los Predacons se retiraron.

-Esas fueron palabras realmente emotivas, mi señor, por un instante casi me lo creo también-reconoció Starscream.

-Aun así, sugiero evitar que los Predacons entren en contacto con Fluttershy, ya que ella podría hacerles notar la diferencia entre el bien y el mal-advirtió Umbral.

-Entonces será mejor apresurar nuestros planes cuanto antes, ya hemos esperado demasiado tiempo-Megatron activo una imagen en la pantalla-el momento de la alineación planetaria está cerca y la era del caos comenzara-sentencio sonriendo con maldad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Los Predacons sostuvieron una feroz contienda contra los Dinobots, misma que termino con la interferencia de Fluttershy, pero… ¿Qué será esa alineación planetaria que menciono Megatron?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**OK, VOY A APROVECHAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ALGUNAS COSAS, PRIMERO, YA VI LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS DE "STEVEN UNIVERSE FUTURE" Y DEBO DECIR…QUE ME GUSTARON, MÁS QUE NADA EL CUARTO, EN SERIO FUE MUY EMOTIVO Y BUENO SABER QUE NO FUE BLANCO, SINO ROSA QUIEN LE HIZO ESE DAÑO A LA POBRE PERLA ROSA, ALIAS "VOLLEYBALL", NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE HAYAN PUESTO ESE APODO, ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO QUE AME, REALMENTE LO DISFRUTE BASTANTE**

**FINALMENTE, YA DECIDI QUIEN ES PARA MI EL MÁS GRANDE GUASON QUE HA APARECIDO EN EL CINE, ACLARO QUE SOLO MENCIONO A LOS TRES QUE HAN APARECIDO EN LAS PELICULAS, NO A LOS QUE HAN SALIDO EN LAS SERIES COMO "GOTHAM", SOLO LOS QUE HAN APARECIDO EN PELICULAS, LOS MOSTRARE DEL MEJOR AL PEOR**

**1.- Heath Leadger (El Caballero de la Noche); su interpretación simplemente fue magnifica, brillante, una gran demostración de la locura de este personaje, además de que cada una de sus frases eran sencillamente impresionantes, fue magistral y admitámoslo, este Guasón realmente fue superior al Batman de Christan Bale, de quien siento dio mucho que desear, me gusto, pero creo que le hizo falta explotar más al Caballero de la Noche, como Leadger logro explotar el potencial del Guasón, la mejor y más grande actuación que jamás vi del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen.**

**2.- Joaquín Phoenix (Guasón); también un verdadero genio, interpreto muy bien al personaje antes de convertirse en el peligroso criminal que es, la risa fue espectacular y la interpretación donde demostraba como fue el cambio de ser un hombre que solo quería convertirse en un comediante para hacer reír a la gente al criminal más peligroso y temible que jamás haya existido fue realmente impresionante, en especial cuando muchos apoyaron sus acciones y el que mencionaran que indirectamente mato a los padres de Batman fue un gran toque.**

**3.- Jared Leto (Escuadrón Suicida); tuve que ponerlo, porque para mí…su interpretación fue la peor de todas, en serio su Guasón carecía de la demencia que caracterizaba a este villano, sus dientes de oro y el hecho de que básicamente, en toda la película se la paso tratando de salvar a Harley, cuando todos saben que el Guasón no tiene el menor afecto hacia ella…en serio odie esta interpretación.**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Nahuel836, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Andros Valgreen 4, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	15. Peligro de Extincion

"_**El encuentro entre los Dinobots y los Predacons en Modo Robot no pudo esperar más, ambos bandos volvieron a encontrarse, desatando una devastadora batalla en la que estaban demasiado parejos, pero al ver una batalla de esa magnitud, Fluttershy se sintió realmente mal y una vez que los Autobots heridos volvieron a la base, ella se lanzó al portal para llegar al lugar de la batalla, donde Optimus la detecto y busco protegerla, pero la chica estaba empeñada en poner fin a esa batalla entre dos bandos de bestias, ella intento convencerlos de que no tenían que seguir participando en una guerra que solo está causando miseria y sufrimiento, que ellos podían vivir juntos en paz y disfrutar de la Tierra como su nuevo hogar, sin embargo, Megatron, aconsejado por Umbral, envió a los Vehicons a interferir, haciéndoles creer a los Predacons que fueron enviados con la misión de protegerlos de Optimus y de los Dinobots, ahora la guerra de bestias continua y el golpe final de Megatron se acerca"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 15**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 15 Peligro de Extinción**

**Pentágono**

Discord acababa de llamar a sus dos agentes para que le informaran tanto de los avances en el estudio que se realizó a Sunset y a Arcee, como en el asunto de Rother, a quien él consideraba el más grande cretino del Universo que se había ganado la pena de muerte.

-Espero que me tengan buenas noticias al respecto-dijo Discord.

-Desafortunadamente, aun no tenemos resultados definitivos sobre aquella fusión que realizaron Arcee y Sunset, Optimus ha pedido ayuda a una experta en ese asunto, Garnet, la líder de las Crystal Gems, ella sabe más de este asunto que cualquier otro-explico L.

-Entiendo ¿Cómo dice sargento?-pregunto Discord acercando a Rambo a su oído-Rambo quiere saber sobre el otro asunto, quiere saber si ya pudieron encontrar al desgraciado de Rother-.

-Todavía no, los Autobots están ocupados buscando a Airachnid, ya que ella tampoco ha dado señales de vida desde la batalla contra Arcset y nuestros demás aliados se están enfocando en la búsqueda de Rother-informo J.

-Bien, ese sujeto esta fuera de control, eso no estaría mal si estuviera de nuestro lado, pero él solo piensa en sus propios fines, así que debemos asegurarnos de que no complique esta guerra todavía más-indico Discord y ambos agentes asintieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sin que ellos lo supieran, Soujiro ya había dado con el escondite de Rother y ahora estaba enfrascado en una intensa batalla contra él, en la cual ambos se atacaban con sus respectivas armas, golpeándose al mismo tiempo, para después chocar y comenzar a forcejar en un intento por derribar al otro, repentinamente, Soujiro le dio una patada y le disparo un rayo, estrellándolo contra una roca y dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Muy bien miserable, ahora mismo vendrás conmigo y enfrentaras las consecuencias de tus crímenes!-sentencio Soujiro avanzando hacia Rother.

-¡Nunca! ¡No van a encerrarme como si fuera un criminal, no cuando tengo una misión que cumplir!-grito Rother mirando con rabia a Soujiro.

-¿Y qué misión sería eso? ¿Ayudar a los Decepticons a destruir la Tierra?-pregunto Soujiro con dureza.

-¡Los Decepticons no me importan en lo más mínimo, al igual que los Autobots y este insignificante planeta!-escupió Rother-¡No me llevaras a ningún lado!-.

-¡Oh si lo haré, aunque tenga que enviarte al Infierno para poder llevar tu cuerpo!-sentencio Soujiro preparando el golpe mortal, pero Rother reacciono y le disparo un rayo de energía que lo hizo retroceder, al tiempo que Rother se incorporaba.

Aprovechando esa oportunidad, Rother disparo un rayo justo cuando Soujiro estaba levantándose y al ver lo que se avecinaba, lanzo uno propio, desafortunadamente, reacciono algo tarde y el ataque ya estaba demasiado cerca de él, por ese motivo, cuando ambos rayos chocaron, provocaron una explosión que lo lanzaron por los aires, dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡No me importa quien intervenga, voy a completar mi misión y ni los Autobots, ni los Decepticons lo impedirán!-aseguro Rother.

-¿Qué misión puede ser tan importante como para haberte aliado con esa psicópata de Airachnid?-cuestiono Soujiro.

-¡Ese es asunto mío, pero tú no te preocuparas por ello!-Rother se dispuso a acabar con él, cuando un sonido llamo su atención y al voltear, se dio cuenta de que Whisper y su equipo se dirigían hacia su posición-tuviste suerte-gruño retirándose antes de que llegaran.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Dreamlight, mientras Blaitor y Dereck ayudaban a Soujiro a levantarse.

-Fui un tonto, me descuide y aprovecho esa oportunidad para atacarme-gruño molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere ese tipo?-pregunto Dereck.

-No lo sé, pero está empeñado en completar su misión a toda costa, sea cual sea-respondió Soujiro.

-En eso nos parecemos muchos-reconoció Whisper con asco, ya que ella también estaba empeñada en cumplir con su misión personal, aniquilar a Queen a toda costa.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Logrando alejarse lo suficiente del campo de batalla, Rother se refugió en una caverna y se dispuso a curar sus heridas, mientras analizaba su situación-Maldita sea, esos miserables me están causando más problemas de los que creí-gruño molesto-a este paso no podré completar mi misión y mi raza…no…tengo que hacerlo, ya he esperado suficiente… ¡Sunset! ¡Vas a darme lo que quiero así tenga que obligarte a hacerlo y no dejare que nadie se interponga en mi camino!-aseguro con enfado y decisión.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron observo todo lo que ocurrió en compañía de sus subordinados de alto rango, incluyendo los Predacons, los cuales se ganaron su lugar con mucha facilidad, algo que molestaba bastante a los demás soldados, en especial a los Insecticons Escarabajos que aún quedaban.

-Parece estar muy decidido a completar su misión, sea cual sea-dijo Starscream.

-Shockwave ¿Qué me puedes decir del planeta natal del Darkiano?-pregunto Megatron, ya que ese planeta era un poco diferente al que habían conquistado.

-¿El planeta Darkiano?-pregunto Dark Storm confundida.

-Lo recuerdo a la perfección, habíamos considerado la opción de invadirlo y conquistarlo, pero nunca lo llevamos a cabo-dijo Knock Out al recordar dichos eventos.

-¿Por qué no lo hicieron?-pregunto Nightshroud confundido ante el hecho de que Megatron no haya invadido un planeta.

-Por el planeta D Kra 11 está agonizando-respondió Queen con seriedad.

-En efecto-confirmo Shockwave-los Darkianos son guerreros por naturaleza, desafortunadamente, la raza ha sufrido un grave daño biológico, perdieron el ADN guerrero que los ha ayudado a sobrevivir por muchos siglos, ahora están al borde de la extinción, han sido capaces de resistir hasta el momento, pero apenas lo han conseguido-.

-Eso significa que el planeta en sí también está agonizando lentamente-dijo Hot Rod-su muerte y destrucción están casi a la vuelta de la esquina, lo que hace que su mundo y ellos sean realmente inservibles, por ese motivo nunca se ha considerado invadir ese planeta-.

-Exactamente-confirmo Megatron-los Drakianos pudieron ser una amenaza en el pasado, pero ahora su propio ADN defectuoso los está llevando a su muerte, antes eran millones, ahora apenas son los necesarios para habitar su mundo y cada día mueren más-.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué tiene que ver esa humana llamada Sunset Shimmer en todo este asunto?-pregunto Starscream.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que ella ha conseguido que su amiga Autobot se convirtieran en una forma de fuego y luego se fusionara con ella-dijo Karr.

-Es posible, pero hasta no estar seguros quiero que los mantengan vigilados en todo momento, parece que Rother ya no esperara por más tiempo y atacara en cuanto pueda para obtener lo que quiere de esa humana, nosotros aprovecharemos este tiempo para preparar el golpe decisivo contra la Tierra y Soundwave, mantén vigilado a ese humano y sigue buscando a Airachnid, no voy a descansar hasta que haya hecho pagar a esa traidora por sus insolencias-sentencio Megatron y Soundwave asintió.

-Lord Megatron, como su consejera es mi deber recordarle que el tiempo límite se está acercando, pronto los planetas estarán alineados y será el momento de atacar-señalo Umbral.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación, así que no te preocupes, porque cuando llegue el momento esta guerra terminara y la victoria será nuestra-aseguro Megatron sonriendo cruelmente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

Airachnid abrió los ojos de golpe, despertando en un estanque de agua de color azul, misma que brillaba con mucha intensidad, pero al tomarla entre sus manos descubrió que no era agua, sino Energon, un estanque lleno de Energon en su estado líquido.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto confundida y fue cuando el Clan Sombra-ustedes…fueron los que me atacaron-recordó, pero entonces, uno de los miembros del Clan se acercó y le coloco su cola en la cabeza mostrándole lo que había pasado.

Lo que ocurrió fue que al momento en que el Clan Sombra se acercó, Airachnid comenzó a atacarlos de manera increíblemente agresiva, provocando que retrocedieran y que algunos quedaran heridos, repentinamente, el líder del Clan consiguió dejarla inconsciente al provocar que una roca le cayera encima, después de ello, la llevaron hasta ese lugar para que sanara.

-Ya veo…entonces yo los ataque, suena a algo que yo haría-reconoció sonriendo-pero entonces ¿Por qué me salvaron? ¿Acaso saben quién soy?-pregunto y el Clan Sombra asintió, para después repetir el mismo proceso, revelando que ellos husmearon en su mente y descubrieron todo-entonces ¿Por qué lo hicieron?-.

-"Porque teníamos que hacerlo, estamos en deuda con Optimus Prime"-revelo el líder apareciendo-"tienes un pasado con él y no podíamos abandonar a alguien que fue muy importante para él"-.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que tomáramos caminos separados y me convirtiera en la malévola criatura que soy ahora, les agradezco su ayuda, pero me temo que ahora van a tener que morir-sentencio, pero ningún miembro del Clan Sombra se movió-¿Por qué no se mueven?-.

-"Porque sabemos que no vas a matarnos"-.

-Oh ¿y cómo puede estar seguro de ello?-pregunto sonriendo siniestramente.

-"Podemos notar la confusión que hay en tu interior, una confusión que se origina por ella"-dijo el líder mostrando la imagen de Twilight, provocando que Airachnid abriera los ojos de golpe.

-¡QUITA ESO DE MI VISTA AHORA MISMO!-exigió retrocediendo.

-"Estas confundida y herida, tanto física como mental y espiritualmente, pero nosotros podemos ayudarte a sanar"-.

-¿Sanar?-pregunto Airachnid-¿Quieres decir que podrán hacer que deje de ver el rostro de esa chiquilla cada vez que cierro mis ojos?-pregunto Airachnid.

-"No, podemos ayudarte a encontrar aquello que perdiste hace mucho tiempo, aquello que finalmente te llevare al camino que perdiste y que debes encontrar"-explico el líder y Airachnid guardo silencio.

-¿Y qué es lo que esperan a cambio?-.

-"No esperamos nada, como te dije antes, estamos en deuda con Optimus y por el pasado que tienen ambos queremos ayudarte, pero si no quieres nuestra ayuda, entonces puedes irte, no te detendremos"-aseguro el líder del Clan Sombra y todos sus compañeros se apartaron para confirmar sus palabras.

Airachnid se quedó un momento en silencio, analizando la situación, en su experiencia vivida mucho tiempo con el Imperio Decepticon aprendió que nadie da nada sin esperar algo a cambio, se preguntaba qué era lo que estas criaturas esperaban obtener de ella, pero…el rostro de Twilight en su mente aun la estaba afectando, simplemente no podía olvidarla, así que decidió hacer lo que le pidieran…por ahora.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Garnet apareció en la base, acompañada por Adelina, Galadriel, Steven y Connie, ya que las Gemas de segunda generación podrían saber algo más al respecto de esa fusión y como Steven era mitad humano, y consiguió fusionarse con Connie, ellos podrían explicar cómo ocurrió.

-¡Vaya! ¡Se volvieron mujer gigante!-grito Steven emocionado.

-¡Su cabello es muy hermoso!-declaro Connie maravillada por el color de cabello de Arcset.

-¿Podemos por favor volver a lo importante?-pregunto Ratchet con algo de enfado, ya que desde que llegaron, los dos chicos no paraban de alabar la fusión.

-Oh vamos Doc. No sea tan amargado, ya suficiente hay con Ultra Magnus-señalo Adelina, ganándose una mirada de parte del general-¿Qué? No espere respeto de mi parte, yo no respeto la autoridad de nadie-.

-Ya fue suficiente Adelina-pidió Optimus con amabilidad.

-¡Si señor! ¡Lo siento señor!-exclamo Adelina poniéndose firme y haciendo un saludo militar a Optimus, ganándose una mirada de Galadriel-¿Qué? Es Optimus Prime-se defendió.

Galadriel solo rodo los ojos-¿Qué piensas Garnet?-pregunto hacia la líder del grupo, pero…-¿Garnet?-cuando volteo a verla, se dio cuenta de que la recién fusionada y casada fusión estaba como hipnotizada, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ambas manos sobre el mentón y temblando de emoción-oh no, ya comenzó-.

-¿Se siente bien?-pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-Sí, está bien, siempre le pasa eso cuando nace una nueva fusión-explico Galadriel-supongo que debo comenzar esto, Optimus, esto es algo totalmente nuevo para nosotros, nunca escuchamos de Humanos y Autobots fusionándose, no veo cómo podemos ayudar-.

-Es cierto que esto es algo nunca antes visto, sin embargo, las Gemas con las criaturas con el conocimiento más acertado sobre la fusión, ya que esta es una habilidad con la cual nacen al momento de ser creadas, una que Megatron pudo haber explotado para su propio beneficio si las Diamantes no fueran tan rígidas-respondió Optimus.

-Debemos agradecer por eso, supongo-dijo Galadriel-muy bien, creo comprender tu punto, pero aun así, necesitaríamos que Sunset y Arcee estuvieran aquí para poder hablar con ellas en persona-.

-Concuerdo, ya las hemos llamado, deben estar aquí en cualquier momento, pero debían esperar a que el resto de las amigas de Sunset llegaran a su hogar, ya que Twilight aún no se encuentra en condiciones para dejarla sola-explico Optimus con pesar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El timbre de una casa se escuchó y Sunset fue a abrir-Que bueno que llegaron, ya me estaba preocupando-dijo Sunset.

-Lo siento dulzura, habríamos llegado antes, pero ALGUIEN no quiso irse hasta terminar una ridícula disputa-señalo Applejack mirando a Rainbow con enfado.

-¡Oye! ¡Defender el buen nombre de Daring Doo nunca será un asunto ridículo!-se defendió Rainbow.

-Lo comprendemos querida, pero ahora mismo, nuestra amiga nos necesita-dijo Rarity calmando un poco los humos.

-¿Cómo esta Twilight?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Pues…-la mirada de Sunset se llenó de preocupación al tiempo que invitaba a todas a pasar.

Cuando ingresaron a la sala, encontraron a Twilight frente a la televisión, sentada en un sillón y abrazando sus piernas, con una mirada perdida, ya que en realidad no veía la televisión, solo veía hacia la nada, estaba vestida con su pijama y no parecía querer salir de su trance, frente a ella había un plato de comida, mismo que estaba vacío.

-¿Cómo ha estado?-pregunto Pinkie Pie con genuina preocupación.

-Ha estado así desde que volvimos…ha comido y se ha bañado, pero ya no reacciona más que para eso, apenas y se mueve, por las noches tiene muchas pesadillas, he tratado de calmarla, pero…francamente ya no sé qué hacer, intente sacarla de la casa para ir a dar una vuelta, incluso Arcee se ofreció a llevarla de paseo, pero simplemente se niega a hacer cualquier cosa-explico Sunset.

-Pobrecita-dijo Fluttershy con suma tristeza.

-Como quisiera tener a esa bruja arácnida frente a mí para darle lo que se merece-gruño Rainbow pensando en Airachnid con mucho odio.

-Dudo mucho que consigas algo-señalo Rarity y Rainbow la miro con ojos achicados.

-Me gustaría quedarme con ella, pero Optimus nos pidió a Arcee y a mí ir a la base, quiere que hablemos con Garnet sobre el asunto de nuestra fusión, confía en que ella nos pueda dar algunas pistas de como volver a realizar-explico Sunset.

-No te preocupes, por mucho que quisiéramos estar todas juntas ahora, aún tenemos cuatreros en el espacio con los cuales lidiar-dijo Applejack en tono comprensivo.

-Hiciste bien en llamarnos, haremos lo posible por animarla-aseguro Fluttershy.

Sunset asintió y se acercó a Twilight-Amor, tengo que ir a la Base Autobot, las chicas se quedaran aquí, regresare lo antes posible, te amo-dijo besándola en la frente, pero Twilight no reacciono y Sunset se preocupó.

-Descuida, Spike pronto llegara también, al igual que Kenneth y Odd-le aseguro Rarity, ya que Starlight estaba haciendo un patrullaje junto con Bulkhead, una petición de Ultra Magnus.

-Gracias, volveré lo antes posible-aseguro Sunset saliendo de su casa.

Una vez que llego a la cochera fue recibida por Arcee-¿Ya estas lista?-pregunto la Bot avanzando hacia su amiga.

-Lo estoy, lamento si me tarde, es solo que…-.

-Comprendo, yo también estoy preocupada por ella-reconoció Arcee con pesar y Sunset subió en ella, para después dirigirse hacia la base en absoluto silencio.

Pasaron algunos kilómetros, mismos en que Sunset y Arcee no dijeron nada en ningún momento, la peli fuego aún estaba muy preocupada por Twilight y era tanta su preocupación que no prestaba atención a nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, normalmente, eso significaría estrellarse contra algo y sufrir un devastador accidente, por suerte, Arcee se podía ocupar de ese asunto, pero no del todo en realidad.

-Sé que soy una gran conductora, pero creo que debes al menos aparentar que estas manejándome o llamaremos la atención de algún humano-advirtió Arcee sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento Arcee…estoy muy preocupada por Twilight-reconoció Sunset sumamente inquieta por su amada.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy preocupada por ella, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que darle nuestro apoyo y el tiempo necesario para sanar-dijo Arcee y Sunset asintió.

-Sé que tienes razón, pero aun así, me siento increíblemente impotente al no poder encontrar un modo de ayudarla-gruño la peli fuego.

-Lo entiendo, créeme que lo entiendo muy bien-dijo Arcee recordando a todos los amigos que perdió no solo en manos de Airachnid, sino desde el comienzo de la guerra.

Ambas continuaron su viaje en total silencio, pensando en que harían para ayudar a Twilight, pero por ahora debían enfocarse en otro asunto, debían llegar a la base para poder comenzar con las pruebas y averiguar qué era lo que provocaba la fusión entre ambas, realmente querían averiguarlo, repentinamente un disparo cayó del cielo.

-¿Ahora qué?-gruño Sunset buscando la causa-¿Es un Decepticon?-.

-¡No, es Rother!-respondió Arcee, ya que efectivamente, se trataba de Rother, quien iba a bordo de su nave.

-¡Esta vez no te dejare escapar humana!-declaro Rother volviendo a disparar desde su nave.

-¡Sujétate!-indicó Arcee al tiempo que comenzaba a maniobrar para evitar los disparos de la nave del chico, quien no estaba dispuesto a dejarlas escapar.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere ese perro ahora?-cuestiono Sunset molesta.

-¡No estoy segura! ¡Arcee a la base, respondan por favor!-pidió Arcee con rapidez.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Optimus se acercó a la consola y Ratchet activo la comunicación-Arcee ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Optimus.

-"Estamos bajo ataque, es Rother de nuevo y parece que esta vez quiere capturar a Sunset a cualquier costo"-respondió Arcee.

-Windblade, eres la más cercana a la posición de Arcee, dirígete cuanto antes a ayudarla-indico Optimus.

-"Voy para allá"-respondió Windblade, quien se encontraba en esos momentos realizando su patrullaje aéreo.

-"Optimus, Bulkhead y yo también estamos cerca de su posición"-informo Starlight.

-Entonces vayan cuanto antes, pero actúen con precaución, deben alejar a Rother de la ciudad y no se transformen hasta estar seguro de que nadie los verá-señalo Optimus-y no lo eliminen, defiéndanse, pero no lo destruyan-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Por desgracia, el siempre eficiente Soundwave había interceptado la comunicación y ahora la reproducía ante Megatron-Parece ser que ese Drakiano se ha decidido a jugarse el todo por el todo-dijo Starscream.

-Esta sería una muy buena oportunidad para deshacernos de algunas molestias de una vez por todas-dijo Megatron sonriendo con maldad, ya que podrían deshacerse de tres Autobots, entre ellos, la que era capaz de evolucionar y también de la última esperanza de los Drakianos.

-Comprendo Lord Megatron, prepare a los Insecticons de inmediato para…-.

-Predaking, creo que tú y tus hermanos se merecen la oportunidad de divertirse un poco-dijo Megatron con calma-vayan y aniquílenlos a todos-.

-Considérelo hecho, Lord Megatron-dijo Predaking reverenciando al tirano-¡Predacons! ¡Andando!-ordeno Predaking y sus dos hermanos asintieron.

Dark Storm quedo muda ante eso y Starscream hablo-Parece que los tiempos de los Insecticons como los guerreros más feroces del imperio llegaron a su fin-señalo con burla y Dark Storm lo miro con demasiada furia en sus ojos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Siguiendo las órdenes de Optimus, Arcee y Sunset llevaron la persecución a las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de cualquier ojo indiscreto, pero siempre con Rother siguiéndolas muy de cerca, el Drakiano estaba empeñado en cumplir su misión.

-¡Muy bien Shimmer, si es así como quieres jugar entonces adelante, te llevare a mi mundo ya sea viva o muerta!-bramo Rother disponiéndose a disparar contra ambas cuando las tuvo en la mira, pero…-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo cuando su nave se sacudió violentamente y fue cuando Windblade hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Sorpresa amigo!-declaro Windblade volviendo a disparar contra una de las alas de la nave de Rother, provocando que esta comenzara a caer en picada.

-¡Maldición!-gruño molesto.

Arcee se detuvo y Sunset pudo quitarse el casco para ver que estaba pasando, viendo como la nave de Rother caía al suelo, chocando contra el mismo con mucha fuerza, no paso mucho tiempo para que Windblade descendiera y se transformara, justo al momento en que Bulkhead también llegaba.

-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo a la fiesta!-declaro el Bot transformándose y dejando que Starlight saliera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada por Sunset.

-Estoy bien, pero ese infeliz no lo estará dentro de poco-respondió Sunset mirando con odio hacia donde la nave se incendiara.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Rother apareciera de entre las llamas, solo con algunas heridas menores, así como rasguños y quemaduras, pero se podía ver que estaba dispuesto a continuar causando problemas, por lo que los tres Bots se prepararon para la batalla.

-Muévanse de mi camino-amenazo Rother con autoridad.

-¡Aunque seas un Drakiano, incluso tú sabes que pelear contra nosotros tres será complicado para ti, no tendrás la menor oportunidad!-advirtió Arcee activando sus cuchillas.

-No me iré sin Shimmer-amenazo Rother.

-¡Pues tendrás que irte de aquí antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda! ¿O acaso crees que voy a perdonarte por haber participado en la muerte de Bee?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Yo no asesino a ese explorador-se defendió Rother.

-¡Pero ayudaste a Airachnid y eso basto para que ella pudiera matarlo, en cierto modo, lo hiciste!-acuso Windblade.

-Tal vez no habría muerto si no hubiera jugado al héroe como todos los tontos Autobots-escupió Rother y eso fue todo.

Arcee comenzó a disparar contra Rother, quien lo esquivo de un salto, pero no puedo evitar ser embestido por Bulkhead-¡Esto es por Bumbleebee! ¡Por Cliffjumper! ¡Por Wheeljack! ¡Y porque quiero!-gritaba al tiempo que lo golpeaba, más la resistencia de los Drakianos era algo extraordinaria y el guerrero consiguió alejarse a tiempo, más Windblade apareció y le tiro una patada por la espalda.

-¡Denle duro amigos!-grito Starlight moviendo sus brazos al aire como lanzando golpes.

Sunset también quería participar en el encuentro y poner en su lugar a ese perro desgraciado, pero entonces algo llamo su atención en el cielo-Ay mierda-gruño molesta.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Starlight y al mirar hacia el cielo-Oh oh ¡Bulkhead!-grito alarmada.

Bulkhead escucho el grito y miro hacia el cielo-Chatarra-gruño y sus amigas, incluido Rother dirigieron su vista al cielo.

-Los Predacons-musito Windblade preocupada, ya que efectivamente, los Predacons se estaban acercando y para colmo, estaban en Modo Bestia.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**El ataque de Rother ha comenzado, pero ahora, los Predacons han hecho acto de aparición ¿Qué sucederá ahora?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR MENCIONE A LOS MEJORES GUASONES, DEL MEJOR AL PEOR, PERO ME OLVIDE DE UNO, EL QUE CONSIDERO EL TERCER MEJOR GUASON DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS, LO QUE DEJA A LETO EN EL CUARTO LUGAR, QUEDANDO AUN COMO EL PEOR INTERPRETE DEL PRINCIPE PAYASO DEL CRIMEN Y EL TERCER PUESTO ES PARA:**

**3.- Jack Nicholson (Batman): el primer Guasón que vi en una película y ciertamente fue de los mejores, ese aire de mafioso que tenía era excelente, podía llegar a darte risa con algunos de sus crímenes o frases, pero seguía manteniendo esa esencia demente del criminal que fue capaz de derrotar a la Liga de la Justicia, lo puse en el tercer puesto debido a que si bien en su época fue lo mejor, actualmente, tanto Heath Leadger como Joaquín Phoenix tocaron el tema de su psicosis de un modo impresionante, pero sigue siendo mejor que Leto y por mucho.**

**Nova Star Prime: **_tendre que checarlo, aunque ya había escuchado sobre eso, pero veremos qué pasa, ya que la versión moderna no fue…bueno…muy buena que digamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_realmente fue una imprudencia, pero ella estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_por ahora continúan de su lado y lo ayudaran en todo lo que puedan para conseguir su objetivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_créeme, el plan maestro de Megatron implica mucho más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_Darkness es la más rebelde y actúa de ese modo porque no se fía del todo de Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_cierto, aunque Fluttershy siempre ha sido alguien capaz de cambiar a un ser desquiciado y caótico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_cada vez se encuentra más cerca, pero por el momento hay que lidiar con Rother y sus intentos de capturar a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_yo también tenía dudas, en serio no me convenció en lo más mínimo y no sé si reírme o sentir lastima por el hecho de que Leto quiso impedir la producción de la película "Guasón". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_podría decirse que sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Franco, Nahuel836, Espadachín de la Luz, Dark Digimon 16, Freedom Gundam 96, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Gokash Z, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	16. Peligro de Extincion Segunda Parte

"_**Con la presión de sus superiores sobre sus hombres, Rother finalmente decidió que era el momento de apoderarse de la clave de la salvación de su especie, pues los Decepticons nunca se han molestado en invadir el planeta Drakaniano debido a que este estaba al borde de la muerte por causa de un lamentable daño genético, el cual destruyo su ADN guerrero, mismo que es necesario para su supervivencia y por tanto creen que la sangre de Sunset puede ser la clave para encontrar una cura, por ello, Rother se ha decidido a capturarla y llevarla a su mundo ya sea viva o muerta, pero los Autobots no se lo van permitir, por otro lado, Megatron ha visto la oportunidad de acabar con dos pájaros de un tiro, siendo Sunset y los Drakanianos, ya que sin la peli fuego, los Autobots perderían una de sus mejores defensas y la raza de Rother estará condenada a desaparecer por órdenes de la propia naturaleza, el conflicto por la supervivencia continua"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 16**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 16 Peligro de Extinción**

**Segunda Parte**

La aparición de los Predacons en el campo de batalla solo significaban serios problemas para todos, en especial porque se encontraban en su Modo Bestia, en el cual eran más salvajes y destructivos que nunca, los Autobots se agruparon y se prepararon para la batalla.

-Creo que la situación ha vuelto a cambiar de una manera radical-dijo Bulkhead preocupado.

-Necesitaremos refuerzos y cuanto antes mejor-indico Arcee, cuando repentinamente, Darkness arremetió contra ella, embistiéndola con fuerza y lanzándolas por los aires.

-¡Arcee!-grito Sunset al ver eso, pero cuando se dispuso a ir en ayuda de su amiga, Rother le cerró el paso.

-¡Tu no irás a ningún lado, excepto conmigo!-aseguro disponiéndose a capturarla, pero Sanyo apareció y los ataco a ambos de imprevisto, por fortuna, Bulkhead llego a tiempo y lo detuvo, mientras Windblade lidiaba con Predaking en su forma de dragón.

La Bot invoco su espada y ataco con la misma, más el poderoso Predacon la embistió con su cabeza y la derribo con facilidad, afortunadamente, consiguió evitar ser aplastada por la poderosa cola de la bestia, para levantarse y dispararle un rayo de su espada, dándole de lleno en el rostro, pero sin hacerle el menor daño.

Predaking arremetió contra ella, mordiéndola en un brazo y sacudiéndola con violencia, la arrojo por los aires, provocando que cayera bruscamente contra el suelo, quedando bastante lastimada de su brazo, al tiempo que Bulkhead hacia todo lo posible por resistir los poderosos ataques de Sanyo y Arcee disparaba contra Darkness, quien se elevó en el cielo para evadir sus disparos.

Repentinamente, se dio cuenta del peligro de su amiga-¡Chatarra!-gruño al ver que Sunset estaba peleando con Rother, aunque este no hacia el menor esfuerzo, lo único que trataba de hacer era capturarla, fue cuando Starlight salto sobre el Drakiano, sujetándolo por la espalda.

-¡Deja en paz a mi amiga hijo de perra!-grito Starlight mordiéndolo en un hombro y provocando que gritara de dolor, antes de que consiguiera lanzar a Starlight contra el suelo.

-¡Pagaras por eso puta!-aseguro disponiéndose a eliminarla, pero Sunset le tiro un puñetazo al rostro.

-¡Ni se te ocurra perro maldito!-bramo con furia-¡No eres más que un cretino desgraciado y egoísta, por tu culpa perdimos a un buen amigo y ahora la persona que más amo en el mundo se siente miserable, todo por ti!-.

-¡La vida es cruel mocosa, ya deberías aceptarlo!-declaro Rother disparándole una descarga eléctrica que la paralizo y la dejo en el suelo, pero la peli fuego hacia esfuerzos por liberarse.

-¡Sunset!-grito Arcee al ver eso y en su distracción, Darkness disparo una lluvia de fuego contra ella, por lo que la Bot no tuvo más opción que correr y transformarse a su forma de moto para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su querida amiga.

Rother atrapo a Starlight en una red para impedirle el movimiento y conforme el Drakiano se acercaba a ella, su mirada se volvió sombría-Te lo dije, vas a venir conmigo te guste o no-expreso con seriedad.

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo? ¿Qué planeas hacerme?-cuestiono Sunset ya harta de todo ese asunto.

-No te preocupes, todas tus respuestas se aclararan muy pronto-aseguro Rother disponiéndose a levantarla.

-¡Aléjate de mi mejor amiga!-grito Arcee apareciendo y transformándose para darle una patada a Rother, alejándola de Sunset-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto liberándola de la descarga, al tiempo que sacaba a Starlight de la red.

-Estoy bien, aunque la vi cerca ¿Cómo estas tu Starlight?-pregunto Sunset mirando a su amiga y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Quisiera decir que bien, pero simplemente no puedo-respondió Starlight con seriedad y un tono de voz algo extraño.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Arcee confundida y Starlight señalo hacia la derecha.

Fue cuando Windblade y Bulkhead salieron disparados por los aires, cayendo al suelo con mucha fuerza, mientras los Predacons se agrupaban y se transformaban-¡No nos vendría mal la ayuda de los Dinobots ahora!-reconoció Bulkhead bastante aturdido.

-Ya envié un mensaje a la base, espero que lo hayan recibido-dijo Windblade con bastante preocupación.

Los tres Predacons se agruparon y encararon a los Autobots-Es obvio que han llamado a esos Dinobots, creo que lo mejor será acabar con ellos de una vez por todas-sugirió Sanyo.

-Es cierto, antes de que ellos lleguen para salvarlo-apoyo Darkness.

-Muy bien-los tres Predacons se pusieron en la posición en que disparaban su ataque más poderoso y devastador, lo que significaba que si los Autobots y sus amigas humanas lo recibían de lleno estarían acabados.

-¡Si alguien tiene alguna idea es hora compartirla!-exclamo Starlight preocupada, en especial cuando los Predacons dispararon su ataque más poderoso contra ellos.

Bulkhead no tuvo que pensar en que haría, simplemente se lanzó sobre Starlight para protegerla, mientras Windblade se preparaba para el impacto, Arcee se dispuso a hacer lo mismo por Sunset, pero esta extendió sus brazos hacia ella como intentando hacer lo mismo y fue cuando el collar brillo una vez más.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

La combinación perfecta entre Humano y Transformer, misma que dio origen al elemento más poderoso del equipo Autobot después de Optimus Prime y de los Dinobots, la poderosa Arcset volvía a renacer.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Darkness al ver eso.

-¡Esa humana y esa Autobot se fusionaron!-exclamo Sanyo sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que veían algo como eso.

-¡Lord Megatron nunca menciono algo como esto!-señalo Darkness y Predaking solo guardo silencio.

Arcset se incorporó y desvió el ataque de los Predacons al crear una barrera de energía que le permitió redirigir el ataque hacia el cielo, aunque le costó un poco, incluso la hizo retroceder y hundir sus pies en la tierra.

Rother salió de su aturdimiento por la patada de Arcee y quedo ante aquella visión-Volvieron a hacerlo ¿Cómo es posible todo esto? No entiendo-dijo sorprendido.

Arcset encaro a los Predacons y se lanzó contra ellos a una gran velocidad, lanzando un poderoso golpe contra Predaking, quien lo detuvo con su mano, provocando una onda explosiva que sacudió todo el lugar, el líder de los Predacons contraataco con un golpe de su brazo, pero la guerrera lo esquivo al mover su cuerpo hacia adelante en un giro sobre la cabeza de Predaking.

Sanyo aprovecho eso para atacarla con un rayo, pero como antes, Arcset se protegió con una barrera, pero no pudo evitar el ataque de Darkness, consiguiendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, solo para emerger de nuevo del mismo y abriendo sus alas lanzo una lluvia de cristales de zafiro contra ellos, los Predacons se protegieron con sus brazos del ataque, resultando ilesos por el mismo.

-¡Increíble, puede pelear al mismo nivel que los Predacons!-exclamo Bulkhead con la boca muy abierta.

-¡El problema es que son tres vs uno y eso es una gran desventaja!-señalo Starlight preocupada.

-Buen punto-reconoció Bulkhead preocupado.

Arcset parecía haber pensado lo mismo y fue cuando se dedicó a esquivar los ataques de los Predacons, moviéndose de un lado a otro en el cielo, su plan era simple, debía mantenerlos ocupados el mayor tiempo posible.

-¡Solo está esquivándonos, no hace nada por atacarnos!-exclamo Sanyo molesto.

-¡Está tratando de ganar tiempo!-dedujo Predaking-¡Darkness, ocúpate de ella mientras nosotros nos encargamos de los Autobots y de ese insecto!-.

-¡Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, hermano!-señalo Darkness, ya que a lo lejos, se podía ver que Optimus y los Dinobots estaban llegando.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron observaba todo lo que pasaba con seriedad, aunque parecía haber sido una derrota, realmente no lo era y fue cuando Shockwave tomo la palabra-Los Predacons son poderosos, pero sería demasiado pedirles que peleen contra esa fusión, Optimus y los Dinobots al mismo tiempo, la opción lógica indica retirarse por el momento-.

-Concuerdo, además, ya vimos lo que queríamos, aquella fusión una vez más-señalo Megatron con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Predacons estaban preparándose para la batalla, cuando recibieron el llamado de Megatron-"Predaking, será mejor que vuelvan cuanto antes a la base, son poderosos, pero incluso a ustedes les costara trabajo pelear contra Optimus, los Dinobots y esa fusión, en especial si Optimus se combina con los Dinobots"-señalo Megatron.

Predaking guardo silencio un momento, los Predacons nunca escapaban de una batalla, pero su amo tenía razón, sería mucho pelear contra todos ellos, por lo que le dio la orden a sus hermanos de retirarse, transformándose, se dispusieron a marcharse, pero antes de irse, Sanyo miro de reojo hacia donde estaban los dos Autobots y vio que estaban distraídos debido a que estaban viendo la llegada de sus amigos.

Abriendo sus poderosas fauces, Sanyo disparo un misil toxico contra Windblade, quien era la más distraída, pero Bulkhead se dio cuenta de esto-¡Cuidado!-grito empujando a Windblade y recibiendo el disparo de lleno en la espalda.

-¡Bulkhead!-gritaron Starlight y Windblade ante eso, mientras Sanyo sonreía y se marchaba junto con sus hermanos, dejando a Arcset impactada, quiso ir tras ellos, pero entonces algo capto su atención.

Rother también estaba optando por la retirada táctica, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente-¿Vas a alguna parte?-pregunto Arcset apareciendo frente a él y cerrándole el paso, atrapándolo a gran velocidad.

Al mismo tiempo, Optimus y los Dinobots llegaron hacia donde estaban Windblade, Starlight y Bulkhead, el cual se veía algo lastimado y le salía humo de su espalda, Optimus no tardo en transformarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bulkhead?-pregunto Optimus preocupado.

-He tenido…días mejores…-respondió el Bot-solo siento la espalda algo…quemada…-.

-Tonto, por un momento me preocupaste mucho-regaño Starlight aliviada de que su amigo estuviera bien, bueno, no tan bien, pero si vivo.

-Lo siento, pero no podía permitir que lastimaran a otro de mis amigos-se disculpó Bulkhead.

-Lo mejor será llevarlo a la base para que Ratchet lo revise y lo mismo para ti Windblade-señalo Optimus refiriéndose al daño en el brazo que Predaking mordió.

-Si…creo que necesito que lo reparen-reconoció la Fem Bot con una sonrisa.

-Slug, por favor carga a Bulkhead, eres el más fuerte y te será más fácil llevarlo sobre tu lomo-señalo Optimus y el Dinobot asintió, avanzando y permitiendo que subieran a Bulkhead en su lomo-¿Dónde están Arcee y Sunset?-.

-Aquí estamos Optimus-dijo Arcset apareciendo-y tengo a alguien que debe muchas explicaciones-señalo mostrando a Rother, que luchaba por liberarse y Optimus entrecerró los ojos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Los Predacons se presentaron ante Megatron y cuando lo hicieron, se podía ver una gran vergüenza en sus rostros-No se preocupen mis guerreros, es cierto que esta batalla no termino como esperábamos, pero no fue una pérdida total obtuvimos algo sumamente importante y valioso-dijo el tirano sonriendo.

-¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto Darkness y Predaking la miro con reproche.

-Pudimos ver una vez más en acción a esa fusión llamada Arcset, eso nos dará más oportunidades de poder analizarla y encontrar alguna debilidad que podamos explotar-explico Megatron, al tiempo que Soundwave mostraba la imagen de la grabación de la fusión entre Sunset y Arcee-una vez que entendamos como lo hacen será fácil poder eliminarla-.

-Mi señor, tal vez hayamos fallado en nuestra misión principal, pero le tengo una buena noticia-dijo Sanyo-antes de volver a la base conseguir herir de gravedad al Autobot Bulkhead, uno de sus elementos más fuertes, mi veneno es muy poderoso y lo dejara incapacitado durante meses, incluso podrían ser años, puede que ni siquiera consiga sobrevivir al mismo-.

-Ya veo, ciertamente es un logro impresionante-reconoció Megatron-a pesar de que no fue precisamente la misión principal, al final consiguieron dejar incapacitado a un Autobot, buen trabajo, ciertamente se desempeñan mejor que muchos en esta nave-felicito Megatron.

-Muchas gracias Lord Megatron-agradecieron los tres Predacons reverenciando a Megatron, el cual sonreía.

-Ya no falta mucho para que el momento de la victoria finalmente caiga en mis manos-expreso, al tiempo que la pantalla mostraba la alineación planetaria que ocurriría dentro de pocos días.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Arcset se dividió de nuevo en Arcee y Sunset, pero por seguridad, dejaron esposado a Rother, quien quedó a merced de los Autobots-No sería sabio llevarlo a la base, Ratchet, abre un portal y prepara maquinaria médica, Bulkhead y Windblade necesitan atención cuanto antes-.

-"Entendido"-respondió Ratchet.

-Kirax, Slug, ustedes escóltenlos de vuelta a la base, Grimlock, Arcee, Sunset y yo nos quedaremos para tener una larga charla con Rother, por lo que Starlight también irá con ustedes-señalo Optimus y los dos Dinobots asintieron, al tiempo que se dirigían a las coordenadas donde Ratchet activo el portal.

Una vez que quedaron únicamente quienes menciono Optimus, Grimlock se acercó a Rother y le gruño en el rostro-Si van a liquidarme, háganlo de una vez-gruño molesto.

-No haremos algo como eso-dijo Optimus con sinceridad-pero si tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones al respecto de tus acciones-señalo el líder de los Autobots.

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente?-pregunto fingiendo demencia.

-No te hagas el chistoso porque no lo eres-amenazo Arcee.

-¡Es tiempo de que hables! ¿Qué putas quieres conmigo? ¿Te debo dinero o qué?-cuestiono Sunset ya harta de ser el blanco de ese sujeto.

-¿Dinero? ¿En serio piensas que todo esto se trata de algo tan insignificante como eso?-pregunto con burla.

-Entonces habla y dinos que es lo que quieres con Sunset, tiene que ver con el estado tan crítico en el que está tu mundo, verdad-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación de parte de Optimus.

Al escuchar eso, Rother alzo la vista y miro sorprendido a Optimus-No cabe duda que le hace honor a su título de Prime, después de todo, se supone que ellos son los seres más sabios del Universo, pero en efecto, tiene que ver con la situación de mi pueblo-reconoció Rother y Arcee quedo muda.

-Ya veo, aunque eso no explica que interés tienes en Sunset-señalo Arcee.

-Un momento ¿de qué coños hablan? ¿Qué es lo que pasa en su planeta?-pregunto la peli fuego con confusión.

-Está muriendo-respondió Rother-nuestra raza guerrera ha sufrido un grave daño biológico, por alguna razón, el ADN guerrero que es necesario para nuestra supervivencia dejo de producirse en nuestro sistema, lo que vendría siendo un cáncer incurable para nosotros, hemos viajado por distintos mundos tratando de encontrar una cura, pero todos nuestros esfuerzos han sido en vanos, hasta ahora-.

-Los Drakanianos eran una abundante raza guerrera, pero debido a esa condición comenzaron a extinguirse lentamente, antes de que llegara a la Tierra con Wheeljack, descubrí en la base de datos de los Decepticons que de los millones que existían en su planeta natal ahora solo quedaban unos cientos, miles máximo-explico Arcee.

-Menos de eso, de hecho-reconoció Rother-nuestra raza está muriendo lentamente y debido a que muchos planetas han sido conquistados por el Imperio Decepticons, nuestra búsqueda de una cura ha sido infructuosa, pero como bien mencione antes, eso fue hasta ahora, porque mis superiores y yo creemos que tú eres la clave de nuestra salvación-revelo Rother mirando a Sunset.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué putas tengo que ver yo con lo que pasa en tu planeta? Digo, es muy triste y trágico, pero no tengo idea de que pueda hacer para ayudar a que tu gente no se extinga-dijo Sunset con molestia y cruzándose de brazos.

-Por alguna razón, tu ADN se ha mezclado de una manera que nunca antes ha ocurrido con el poder del Energon Dorado, ambos se han vuelto uno solo y debido a esto, el Energon hace que tu lazo con Arcee se manifieste de maneras que nunca antes se han visto, como esa evolución que adquiriste cuando pelearon contra aquella Gema y recientemente, esa forma de guerrera que ambas alcanzaron, eso es algo que no tiene precedente en la historia de Cybertron o del Universo mismo-explico Rother.

-Eso es verdad-reconoció Optimus-esa es una gran hazaña y creo entender porque los Drakanianos creen que Sunset puede ser la clave para la supervivencia de su mundo-.

-Por ese motivo quiero llevarla a mi planeta, para que nuestros científicos pueda estudiarla y encontrar una cura-revelo Rother.

Optimus guardo silencio un momento y fue cuando Sunset tomo la palabra-Y no podías, no sé, simplemente decir eso desde un puto principio en lugar de haberte aliado con Airachnid y provocar la muerte de uno de nuestros amigos-gruño la peli fuego.

Rother se rio-Como si hubieras aceptado-.

-¡Pues claro que no lo habría hecho y no planeo hacerlo!-aseguro Sunset.

-Tranquila Sunset-pidió Optimus-concuerdo con tu idea de no ir a ese planeta, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que Megatron pronto lanzara su golpe maestro contra la Tierra, por ello necesitamos que permanezcas en el planeta junto con Arcee-.

-En ese caso no tendré más opción que llevármela a la fuerza-dijo Rother y Grimlock le rugió por la espalda.

-Creo que Grimlock no lo va a permitir-señalo Arcee sonriendo burlonamente.

Rother solo gruño ante eso y Optimus tomo la palabra de nuevo-No voy a permitir que te lleves a Sunset y menos si planean usarla para hacer todo tipo de experimentos, sin embargo, tampoco puedo dejar sin ayuda a una raza que está pereciendo lentamente-reconoció Optimus-Sunset, quiero hablar contigo un momento; Arcee, Grimlock, mantengan a nuestro invitado vigilado-ordeno Optimus y ambos Bots asintieron.

Optimus y Sunset se apartaron un momento, comenzando a hablar, mientras los tres esperaban, aunque claramente, ni Arcee ni Grimlock tenían intención de despegar los ojos de Rother, el cual buscaba una forma de escapar, pero con sus vigilantes no era nada sencillo, en especial teniendo a Dinobot respirando sobre su cabeza.

Después de unos minutos, Optimus y Sunset volvieron-Hemos decidido algo, no te llevaras a Sunset a tu planeta, sin embargo, podrás estudiar su ADN y averiguar si es verdad que su sangre puede desarrollar una cura para tu raza, una vez que tengas la respuesta, Sunset está dispuesta a donarte algo de su sangre para llevarla a tu mundo y desarrollar la cura-dijo Optimus.

-Entonces, debo entender que puedo estudiar la sangre de Shimmer, pero debo hacerlo aquí en la Tierra y si resultado es positivo, ella me donara algo de su sangre para poder llevar esa muestra a mi mundo ¿correcto?-entendió Rother.

-Si no te parece te puedes largar en este instante-amenazo Sunset-porque te lo dije, no voy a dejar la Tierra, en especial cuando tengo a alguien que me necesita más que nunca-la peli fuego pensó en Twilight.

Rother se quedó en silencio un momento y finalmente suspiro resignado-Supongo que no tengo alternativa-reconoció derrotado.

Dirigiéndose al sitio donde la nave se impactó, descubrieron que por fortuna, todo el equipo necesario para el estudio había sobrevivido, Optimus llamo a X Brawn y Navi para que se encargaran de reparar la nave de Rother, asegurándoles que si intentaba algo, él mismo lo detendría.

Rother comenzó con su investigación, extrayendo un poco de la sangre de Sunset, comenzando a revisarla con mucho cuidado, reviso sus células, su ADN y las comparo con una enferma de sus camaradas en casa, mientras que Optimus Prime, contacto a los líderes de dicho mundo y les informo del trato que acababan de hacer, si bien el Alto Consejo no estaba del todo complacido, como ocurrió con Rother, no les quedo de otra más que aceptar el trato de Optimus, ya que el líder de los Autobots no pondría en riesgo la vida de Sunset y mucho menos permitiría que la encerraran para hacer experimentos con ella.

Después de unas largas horas de trabajo, finalmente, Rother tuvo los resultados, mismos que salieron positivos, la sangre de Sunset, combinada con la radiación del Energon Dorado, permitió crear una cura que comenzó a estabilizar el ADN enfermo Drakaniano, claro que aun tendrían que hacerle unas cuantas pruebas más antes de poder desarrollar una cura en su totalidad, pero los resultados se veían prometedores.

-Mi sangre es milagrosa-dijo Sunset sorprendida-estoy bastante contrariada por ello-.

-Supongo que ahora tendrás que donar un poco más de tu sangre-dijo Arcee y Sunset suspiro con resignación.

La extracción de la sangre de Sunset comenzó, claro que no iba a ser más que la necesaria, siendo una bolsa de sangre como las que se guardaban en los hospitales, claro que no la llenaron, ya que en cuanto Sunset comenzó a sentirse mal se detuvieron y le dijeron a Rother que con eso bastaba, ya que la primera muestra que le dieron también serviría.

-Muy bien, si es así como lo desean-dijo Rother terminando con su trabajo.

-La nave ya está lista-informo Navi.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas-declaro Arcee sujetando a Sunset entre sus brazos.

-Así parece-reconoció Rother-con algo de suerte no tendré que volver a este planeta condenado a la destrucción-.

-Más vivo que el tuyo si esta-señalo Sunset con voz algo débil, por lo que Arcee le pidió que guardara silencio, ya que debía guardar sus energías.

Optimus avanzo-Espero que todo salga bien y que tu raza se recupere-dijo Optimus.

Rother miro a Prime y solo gruño-Bueno, les deseo suerte en su guerra-antes de subir a su nave, Rother se detuvo de golpe-creo que debes saber esto, Megatron y Umbral definitivamente están tramando algo, algo increíblemente grande y si lo consiguen, entonces no importara que lleve este ADN para salvar a mi mundo, ya que estaría condenado si Megatron tiene éxito-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Optimus.

-Porque Airachnid me conto un poco sobre lo que Megatron planea, parece que quiere hacer realidad una antigua profecía Cybertroniana, pero mientras que él piensa que dicha profecía se refiere a él, Umbral sabe que no es así, se trata de algo o mejor dicho, alguien mucho peor-explico Rother.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono X Brawn confundido.

-Unicron-respondió Rother y los Autobots quedaron congelados al escuchar eso, mientras Optimus entrecerraba los ojos, Rother subió a su nave y se marchó del planeta para volver al suyo.

-¿Acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo?-pregunto Navi preocupado.

-Pero…eso no puede ser posible-dijo Arcee preocupada ante la idea de Unicron estuviera a la distancia.

Optimus guardo silencio un momento y luego miro a Sunset-Por ahora será mejor que lleves a Sunset a casa, necesita descansar, hablaremos con Garnet y las demás en la mañana, cuando se encuentre recuperada-indico Optimus y Arcee asintió.

-Espero que ver a Sunset así haga reaccionar un poco a Twilight-dijo Arcee al ver que su amiga se quedó dormida por lo exhausta que se sentía tras donar su sangre.

Optimus y los demás se dispusieron a retirarse, pero Prime miro hacia el cielo un momento, la Matrix le estaba diciendo que un gran peligro se acercaba, uno que pondría en riesgo la vida de todo el Universo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, Rother se ha ido de la Tierra, pero no sin que antes les diera a Optimus y a los demás un mensaje bastante aterrador"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**OFICIALMENTE ABRO EL CONCURSO DE LOS TEMAS DE "SOMBRA DEL ABISMO", TANTO DE APERTURA COMO DE FINAL, TIENEN HASTA EL CAPITULO 20 PARA ENTREGARLOS, DESPUES DE ESO, YA NO SE RECIBIRAN MAS**

**PUEDEN ENVIARLOS POR PM O DEJARLOS EN COMENTARIOS, EL GANADOR TENDRA UNA PARTICIPACION EN DICHO FIC CON UN OC, YA QUE COMO BIEN MENCIONE, NO VOY A ACEPTAR OC, POR ESE MOTIVO EL GANADOR TENDRA UNA PARTICIPACION**

**MUCHA SUERTE, CUALQUIER DUDA QUE TENGAN CON TODA CONFIANZA HAGANLA**

**Camilo Navas: **_al menos Optimus consiguió una solución pacífica a esto, algo es algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_esa es una alta posibilidad, pero el Clan Sombra también está haciendo lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_normalmente sería el caso, pero ahora tienen otros planes en mente, la hora del retorno de Unicron se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_aunque Optimus no es de esos que piensan de ese modo y por eso encontró una solución satisfactoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_ciertamente y Jack Nicholson le dio un gran giro al personaje del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_por suerte, Optimus encontró una solución que fue realmente satisfactoria para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_el problema es que los terrícolas de DB realmente son unos inútiles por completo, en especial por poner toda su salvación en Mr. Satán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Magician Rose, Lisa L Kujo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Nahuel836, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. Profecia

"_**Tras el nuevo ataque de los Predacons, en el que Arcset volvió a la vida para combatirlos, finalmente se supo el porqué de las acciones de Rother, al parecer, él quería llevar a Sunset a su mundo para estudiar su sangre, sometiéndola a todo tipo de experimentos y pruebas para determinar si su ADN podía salvar a su raza de la extinción, sin embargo, Optimus se negó rotundamente a eso, ya que él sabía la clase de experimentos a los que someterían a Sunset, por lo que hizo un trato con Rother y el Alto Consejo de su planeta, realizando algunas pruebas en la Tierra, Rother descubrió que el ADN de Sunset si podía salvar a su mundo, por lo que solo tuvo que llevarse una bolsa de su sangre para poder explotarla en ese lugar y desarrollar la cura que salvaría a su gente, pero antes de irse, les hizo una advertencia, pues el plan de Megatron implicaba el retorno de un enemigo sumamente peor; Unicron"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 17**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 17 Profecía**

**Némesis**

Megatron observaba en una pantalla como la Tierra poco a poco entraba en una alineación planetaria con el resto de los planetas del sistema solar, acompañado por Shockwave, Soundwave, Starscream, Umbral y los demás guerreros de alto rango, incluyendo a los Predacons.

-El momento de la alineación está cada vez más cerca, ocurrirá dentro de algunas horas-observo Shockwave.

-Falta muy poco para que todo comience y una vez que tengamos en nuestro poder el elemento final será el comienzo del apocalipsis-señalo Umbral.

-Y de la destrucción de los Autobots-agrego Megatron-he esperado mucho tiempo para esto, la hora de mi victoria definitiva sobre Optimus, nada podrá impedirlo ¡Pues yo soy la oscuridad creciente de la que habla la profecía!-anuncio Megatron alzando el Dark Star Saber, al tiempo que sus tropas gritaban de júbilo.

El momento de la victoria total de Megatron estaba muy cerca, pronto los planetas se alinearían por completo y la destrucción de la Tierra comenzaría, lo que hacía mejor todo ese asunto era que ellos apenas y tendrían que mover un solo dedo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Bulkhead fue revisado por Ratchet en cuanto apareció, aunque sus heridas eran serias, el médico aseguro que se repondría, pero que tomaría algo de tiempo, por lo que el descanso sería algo obligatorio para el Bot, un hecho que no lo tenía del todo contento, en especial porque como todo buen Wrecker, era un Bot de acción, más Optimus le indico que no debía hacer el menor movimiento hasta estar completamente recuperado.

Mientras tanto, finalmente se hablaba sobre el asunto que había pendiente, Sunset y Arcee le contaron a Garnet como fue la primera vez que se fusionaron, en realidad nunca se esperaron el haber tenido que hacer algo como eso, simplemente estaban dispuestas a pelear juntas en contra de Airachnid y evitar que lastimara a alguien más, esa era su prioridad.

-No estamos seguras de que fue lo que paso, pero una cosa si es segura, no iba a permitir que Airachnid siguiera haciendo lo que quisiera, simplemente no podía permitir que lastimara a mis amigos de nuevo, en especial…por lo que le hizo a Bee-dijo Sunset.

-Yo estaba en iguales condiciones, me enfade mucho cuando la vi asesinar a Bee, me recordó al momento en que mato a Cliffjumper sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, entre en cólera y fue cuando todo ocurrió-explico Arcee con calma.

Garnet escucho la historia de ambas y se quedó pensando un momento-Al parecer sus emociones son la clave para su fusión, pero me gustaría tener una charla con Arcset en persona ¿hay un modo de que la puedan convocar?-pregunto Garnet.

Ambas se vieron confundidas, honestamente no estaban seguras de eso, después de todo, nunca la habían convocado más que en dos ocasiones y en esas ocasiones tenían que enfrentarse a enemigos formidables, eso era algo que Garnet parecía haber deducido y no fue la única, ya que Galadriel también lo dedujo.

-Al parecer su fusión solo se activa cuando sus vidas están en un gran riesgo o incluso cuando entran en un estado en que quieren proteger con todas sus fuerzas a quienes aman, esa es una ENORME desventaja-señalo Galadriel y ambas se vieron con más confusión que nunca.

-Galadriel tiene razón-intervino Optimus-porque ese hecho significa que no tienen ningún control sobre esa fusión y eso puede convertirse en un arma de doble filo, díganme ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió cuando se separaron después de las batallas en que la formaron?-.

-Bueno…básicamente ya no estábamos haciendo nada, no nos sentíamos cansadas ni nada, es más…ni siquiera pensamos en separarnos-reconoció Sunset.

-Del mismo modo que no habíamos pensado en fusionarnos-recordó Arcee.

-He ahí el problema, ustedes deben aprender a controlar el momento de unirse como de separarse, si lo consiguen, entonces podrán dominar a la perfección ese gran poder y usarlo como ustedes lo deseen-explico Garnet-Optimus, me gustaría encargarme de esto si me lo permites-.

-Por ese motivo te mande llamar Garnet, porque no conozco a alguien mejor que tú para ayudar en esta situación-aseguro Optimus-encárgate de ello, mientras que yo reviso algunas cosas-autorizo Prime y Garnet asintió.

Garnet se levantó de donde estaba y le pidió a las dos chicas que la acompañaran, irían a un lugar un poco más confortable para poder hablar sobre este tema, necesitaban toda la calma posible, una vez que Garnet, Sunset y Arcee se retiraron, Optimus se acercó a la pantalla, la cual estaba mostrando una imagen holográfica de la Tierra, Prime no podía estar seguro de que estaba pasando, pero la Matrix le estaba advirtiendo sobre una amenaza que pronto caería sobre todo el planeta, mismo que luego se extendería por todo el Universo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

En casa de Sunset, Twilight seguía en aquella misma depresión, no parecía que fuera a salir pronto de la misma, sus amigas y su hermano hacían todo lo posible por ayudarla, pero no importaba lo que hicieran, esta no parecía reaccionar, todas sabían que Sunset quería estar con ella en esos momentos, abrazarla, consolarla y ayudarla, pero necesitaban descubrir como emplear esa modalidad que obtuvo con Arcee, por ello y por seguridad, Optimus les pidió a sus respectivos guardianes que los estuvieran vigilando en todo momento para evitar cualquier ataque sorpresivo de los Decepticons.

-Vamos querida, tienes que cambiar ese semblante-pidió Rarity tratando de animar a Twilight, pero esta simplemente no decía nada.

-¡Por favor! ¡Twilight! ¡Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto, tienes que salir adelante! ¿Crees que Bee querría que permanecieras así por el resto de tu puta vida?-cuestiono Rainbow ya harta de todo ese asunto y Applejack tuvo que ponerle un alto para que no dijera nada más, pues sus palabras bastaron para que la peli violeta derramara lágrimas de tristeza.

-Hermana-murmuro Spike con preocupación.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron también observaba a la chica con mucho interés, realmente estaba en una situación sumamente deprimente, una oportunidad que podrían aprovechar a su favor y Umbral se lo había señalado en ocasiones.

-Ella puede ser la clave que necesitamos para poder conseguir la victoria, pero necesitamos esperar a que todo ocurra tal como la profecía indica-dijo Umbral.

-Bien, primero esperaremos el golpe que vendrá con la alineación planetaria, luego podremos pasar a la siguiente fase del plan, entonces será cuando lo divertido realmente comience y con ayuda de los Predacons, nuestra victoria será más que segura-señalo Megatron viendo a los tres guerreros, quienes asintieron ante las palabras de su amo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Garnet llevo a sus nuevas discípulas a una playa que se encontraba apartada de cualquier rastro de vida que no fuera animal o planta, ya que ella quería que evitaran cualquier tipo de distracción, debían entrenarse para poder dominar a la perfección la fusión que ambas realizaron.

-Aunque no sean Gemas, como le mencione a Steven, la fusión es un balance entre dos seres, si estos no están en balance, entonces la fusión no puede llevarse a cabo o se volverá inestable en caso de que se hayan fusionado, deben estar en sincronía y sentir lo que la otra siente, deben compartir sus emociones y volverse una con la otra, solo así podrán tener control total sobre esta, por ejemplo; yo soy el resultado del amor de Rubí y Zafiro, es el amor el que me permite existir, en ustedes hay una gran amistad y confianza, deben conseguir que esa fuerza se vuelva totalmente equilibrada y entonces podrán conseguir el control total sobre la misma-explico Garnet.

-¿Cómo haremos eso exactamente?-pregunto Arcee confundida y Garnet sonrió.

-Solo síganme y dejen que las guie, entonces encontraran la respuesta a esta y a muchas otras preguntas que tengan sobre este asunto-aseguro Garnet colocándose en posición de loto y ambas la imitaron-cierren sus ojos y no piensen en nada más, solo escuchen el sonido de mi voz-.

**( www. youtube watch? v=d-N4TSGT77Q)**

**Garnet**

_**Toma un tiempo para pensar  
En ser flexible, confiar y amar  
Toma un tiempo para pensar  
En ser flexible, confiar y amar**_

_**Empiezo a pensar  
Y tal vez te alarme  
Lo que dirán  
Para dañarte**_

_**Tu forma de actuar  
No fue agradable  
Dije cosas que son  
Como un enjambre**_

_**Y, oh, pierdes visión  
La sensación  
Tan pequeñas cosas que te importan más  
Y te confunden**_

_**Podrían perderte  
Toma un tiempo y recuérdate  
Toma un tiempo y encuéntrate  
Toma un tiempo y pregúntate**_

_**Si así nos vamos a alejar  
Pero no, pero no, pero no, pero no, pero no  
Está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien  
Nada hay, nada hay, nada hay, nada hay que temer**_

_**Yo estoy aquí, aquí**_

**Sunset y Arcee**

_**Empiezo a pensar  
Y tal vez me alarme  
Lo que dirán  
Para dañarme**_

_**Mi forma de actuar  
No fue agradable  
Dije cosas que son  
Como un enjambre**_

_**Y, oh, pierdo visión  
La sensación  
Tan pequeñas cosas que me importan más**_

_**Y me confunden  
Podrían perderme**_

**Sunset, Arcee y Garnet**

_**Toma un tiempo y recuérdate, y  
Toma un tiempo y encuéntrate**_

_**Toma un tiempo y pregúntate  
Si así nos vamos a alejar  
Pero no, pero no, pero no, pero no, pero no  
Está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien**_

_**Nada hay, nada hay, nada hay, nada hay que temer  
Yo estoy aquí, aquí  
Y solo lo pensé, lo pensé, lo pensé, lo pensé, lo pensé  
Está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien**_

_**Los veremos, veremos, veremos, veremos pasar  
Desde aquí, aquí**_

_**Toma un tiempo para pensar  
En ser flexible, confiar y amar**_

_**Toma un tiempo para pensar  
En ser flexible, confiar y amar**_

Mientras cantaban, en sus mentes entraron en un mundo diferente, donde Garnet pudo ver a sus dos creadoras, es decir, a Rubí y Zafiro, las dos Gemas cuyo amor le dieron vida, al tiempo que Sunset y Arcee podían ver a la guerrera que habían formado juntas, aquella a quien Odd llamo Arcset, en cuyas dos alas pudieron verse a sí mismas, imágenes de sus respectivos pasados, cuando ambas eran diferentes, antes, durante y después de los malos momentos.

Las alas entonces mostraron la imagen dolorosa más reciente, cuando Airachnid asesino cruelmente a Bee y Twilight quedaba horrorizada ante aquella imagen, ambas guerreras cerraron los ojos con fuerza ante aquella frase y Garnet les recordó que ellas estaban ahí para la otra, lo que las motivo a seguir viendo, la forma de actuar, la transformación maligna de Arcee, provocada por la furia de ambas y el deseo de hacer pedazos a Airachnid, pero luego recordaron que debían darse un tiempo para reflexionar y descubrirse a sí mismas, que todo estaba bien, que ellas estaban ahí para apoyarse mutuamente y eso fue lo que creo a esa poderosa y hermosa guerrera.

Siguieron cantando y enfocándose en esos sentimientos tan bellos, dándose un tiempo para pensar, reflexionar y entenderse al respecto, siempre con la guía de Garnet, la más grande experta en el tema de la fusión, Garnet continúo con su labor y les dio la guía que necesitaban.

-Recuerden que nunca están solas, aunque estén separadas, el lazo que han formado es algo que nunca podrá ser destruido, no es como el amor que hay entre Sunset y Twilight, peor sigue siendo algo realmente hermoso y poderoso, estoy segura de que podrán usarlo de la manera correcta, solo déjense llevar, dejen que sus emociones y sentimientos se vuelvan uno, entonces podrán encontrar el balance perfecto, canalícenlo y entonces nada las detendrá-.

Sunset y Arcee se concentraron lo mejor que podían, debían ser una sola, más que solo físicamente, también emocional y espiritualmente, esa era la clave para poder formar y controlar a la perfección el poder que ellas habían creado, poco a poco, el collar de la peli fuego comenzó a brillar y sus cuerpos se volvieron a unir, mientras Garnet comenzaba a sonreír de manera emocionada, como solía ocurrir cada vez que veía nacer una nueva fusión por primera vez y esta iba a ser la primera vez que veía a Arcset en todo su esplendor.

Desafortunadamente, justo cuando la guerrera estaba formándose, ambas se separaron de manera sorpresiva, provocando que la sonrisa de Garnet desapareciera-Pero… ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-No lo sé, realmente pensé que lo íbamos a conseguir-respondió Arcee igual de confundida.

-No se sientan mal-dijo Garnet-es natural que les cueste un poco al principio, no son como las Gemas que nacemos con esta habilidad de fusionarnos y por tanto es algo sencillo para nosotras, en ustedes al contrario, el Energon Dorado es lo que canaliza todo el efecto, por eso les tomara algo de tiempo el poder controlar ese poder, vamos, inténtenlo de nuevo-pidió Garnet sonriendo con total amabilidad y confianza, así como también comprensión, se sentía un poco decepcionada de no haber visto la fusión, pero comprendía que no era sencillo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Optimus no se había despegado ni un solo instante de la pantalla, viendo fijamente la imagen de la Tierra, como si esperara que en cualquier momento ocurriera cualquier cosa, mientras Kenneth, Odd y Starlight se encontraban viendo la televisión, ellos tres acudieron a la base para hacerle compañía a Bulkhead y que no se sintiera algo solo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ver las noticias?-pregunto Odd aburrido.

-Porque hoy es uno de los días más emocionantes de todos los tiempos, por primera vez en milenios, los planetas entraran en una alienación planetaria que podrá ser vista en todo el planeta, claro que solo se podrán ver los planetas que están delante y detrás de la Tierra, es decir; Venus y Marte, pero igual es un suceso sumamente emocionante, por los satélites mostraran el momento exacto de la alineación-explico Starlight.

-Según este libro, cuando los planetas se alinean ocurren algunos cambios climáticos que pueden ser beneficiosos o peligrosos para el mundo, así como también se siente una onda electromagnética que no tienes cuidado puedes terminar pegado a una viga de metal por el resto de tu vida-leyó Kenneth en un libro.

-Son solo algunas teorías de sucesos que en realidad nunca pasaron-explico Starlight.

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué tenemos que verla a la hora de "Guardianes de la Bahía"?-pregunto Odd cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero de enojo.

-Porque yo gane el control y porque además podrás ver a esas chicas correr en cámara lenta en cualquier otro momento-le dijo Starlight-esto es algo que ocurrirá solo por el día de hoy-.

Optimus no parecía escuchar nada de lo que pasaba, su mirada continuaba fija en la pantalla y sus tres comandantes se acercaron-Optimus ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Ratchet.

-Has estado viendo la pantalla prácticamente todo el día-dijo Windblade.

-¿Espera que ocurra algo señor?-pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-No estoy seguro, pero presiento que algo está a punto de ocurrir, tiene que ver con algo que leí hace mucho tiempo, antes de convertirme en un Prime-respondió Optimus con seriedad.

-¿Algo que leíste?-inquirió Ratchet con evidente confusión en su tono de voz.

-¿Qué pudiste haber leído que te dejara tan preocupado?-pregunto Windblade comenzando a asustarse.

-Una profecía, misma que hablaba de perdición y de destrucción-respondió Optimus con seriedad, dejando a sus tres comandantes preocupados.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Pentágono**

Optimus no era el único preocupado, Discord también parecía estar sumamente nervioso por el asunto de la alienación planetaria, miraba el cielo con mucha seriedad, algo muy poco común en él.

-¿Qué opina sargento?-pregunto Discord acercando a Rambo a su oído y este parecía susurrarle algunas cosas-tiene toda la razón sargento, yo también presiento que algo muy malo va a pasar, lo siento en el aire, en mi barba, en mi panza, en mis rodillas, en mis brazos y también en… ¿Cómo? Pero sargento, si usted no tiene nada de eso-señalo Discord divertido ante el comentario del sargento Rambo, cuando repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y L hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Señor! ¡Tenemos un serio problema!-informo L con tono preocupado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El entrenamiento con Garnet continuaba, la Gema tenía mucha razón, conseguir el balance perfecto entre ambas era algo muy difícil y complicado, en especial porque tenían que mantener esa unión el tiempo suficiente para poder controlarla, pero como bien menciono Garnet, esas cosas tomaban tiempo, más confiaba en que lo lograrían en su momento.

Después de algunos intentos fallidos, finalmente, Sunset y Arcee consiguieron fusionarse, convocando a Arcset sin la necesidad de que sus vidas estuvieran en peligro mortal, al ver a Arcset en toda su gloria, la sonrisa de Garnet pudo haber rivalizado con la de un payaso diabólico.

-¡Mírense!-exclamo emocionada de finalmente conocer a Arcset, quien se miró las manos un momento, para después dirigirse al agua y poder ver su reflejo.

-Vaya, nunca me había tomado el tiempo para contemplarme un poco, realmente soy impresionante, el color de cabello…creo que me gusta-reconoció Arcset sonriendo al ver su cabello que brillaba como una hermosa Gema.

-Muy bien, ahora manténganse en esa forma el mayor tiempo posible, una vez que tengan el control total sobre ese estado, entonces el separarse será muy sencillo-aseguro Garnet y Arcset asintió con una sonrisa, ignorando lo que se avecinaba por completo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Monitoreando todo, la alineación planetaria estaba muy cerca de comenzar, faltaba muy poco, ya solo era cuestión de minutos y Megatron lo podía sentir, al igual que Umbral-Si, el momento finalmente ha llegado-señalo sonriendo con crueldad.

-Él va a despertar-dijo Umbral sonriendo de forma siniestra y despiadada, el momento ya estaba sobre ellos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Muy cerca del centro de la Tierra, las Gemas que conformaban al Clúster estaban viviendo su vida lo más tranquilamente posible, algo que no les era muy difícil, en serio disfrutaban de su vida en ese lugar, lleno de calma, de amor y de felicidad, ya no necesitaban transformarse para sentirse completas, porque ahora se tenían una a la otra.

Repentinamente, el lugar comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, algo estaba ocurriendo, muy por debajo de ellas, algo estaba despertando, algo maligno e increíblemente poderoso, las Gemas comenzaron a alarmarse, pero aún estaban en sus burbujas y solo podían esperar lo mejor, sin embargo…

-¡No…maldad…destrucción…caos…odio…no…no…!-decían sumamente espantadas, sintiendo como algo maligno comenzaba a surgir.

**(-)(-)(-)**

La alineación de los planetas había comenzado y ahora la Tierra estaba siendo víctima de una serie de violentos temblores, mismos que se sentían en todas partes del mundo, la gente comenzó a correr asustada, ya que no había un solo lugar seguro, incluso el cielo comenzó a verse envuelto en nubes negras de tormentas, mismas que liberaban rayos de colores violetas que caían en todas direcciones, así como también una poderosa ventisca.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Arcset ante el viento que había salido de la nada.

-¡Algo está comenzando a afectar a la Tierra!-respondió Garnet luchando contra aquel poderoso viento y ni que decir de Arcset, quien no pudo mantenerse más tiempo y se separó violentamente-¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto Garnet, mientras Arcee sostenía a Sunset entre sus brazos, ya que la fuerza del viento podría habérsela llevado por los aires.

-¡Chicas!-grito Sunset señalando hacia una montaña cercana, misma que comenzó a agrietarse, antes de que comenzara a disparar lo que parecía ser lava volcánica, pero esta era de color morado oscuro.

-¡Tenemos que volver a la base cuanto antes!-indico Arcee y ambas chicas asintieron, sabiendo que era muy cierto.

El clima a nivel mundial estaba enloqueciendo por completo, grandes huracanes, tormentas, terremotos, incluso tsunamis comenzaban a formarse, mientras que en la misma zona donde se encontraba la entrada hacia Bajoterra, se hacía un enfoque hacia el interior de la misma, llegando hasta donde se encontraba el Agua Oscura o Energon Oscuro, pero siguió su camino, pasando por el Clúster y finalmente, llegando al centro mismo del planeta, donde un par de ojos malignos se abrieron.

-¡He despertado!-anuncio una voz imponente y maligna, misma que aterrorizo al Clúster.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Los ojos de Megatron, así como su cámara de Spark comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, hecho que alerto a sus tropas, al tiempo que Umbral también podía sentirlo-¡Lord Megatron! ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Dark Storm preocupada.

-Finalmente ha ocurrido…por fin ha comenzado… ¡Él ha despertado! ¡Unicron ha despertado!-anuncio Megatron alzando sus brazos y riéndose con maldad.

-¿Unicron?-exclamo Starscream.

-El Creador del Caos-murmuro Shockwave observando lo que estaba pasando en la Tierra, pues en todas partes ocurría este tipo de desastres.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Incluso el grupo de Whisper comenzó a sentir aquella maldad en todo el planeta-¿Qué le está pasando a la Tierra?-pregunto Dreamlight asustada por lo que veía.

-Ha comenzado, parece que los Decepticons están preparándose para la destrucción total-respondió Dereck.

-Yo…no creo que sean los Decepticons ¿Qué dices tú Whisper?-pregunto Blaitor, pero Whisper guardo silencio.

Del mismo modo, las Gemas también podían sentir el incremento del poder maligno en el planeta, Steven estaba confundido y asustado, creyendo que se trataba de un asunto de Gemas, pero Perla le aseguro que ninguna Gema, incluyendo las Diamantes, podrían afectar a la Tierra de ese modo.

Soujiro, Zero, Karimira, todos podían sentir como algo estaba pasando, el planeta entero estaba siendo afectado por aquella misteriosa energía que estaba consumiendo al planeta, incluso en la isla de los Dinobots se podía sentir aquel cambio radical y ahora los tres poderosos Dinobots se mostraban muy inquietos.

En casa de Sunset, las chicas salieron a ver que estaba ocurriendo, viendo como el clima y como del suelo empezaba a surgir una especie de sustancia de color morado oscuro, Twilight fue la última en salir, siempre con su expresión triste y deprimida, repentinamente, sintió algo en su pie y al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con una esfera de color morado, misma que parecía estar hablándole.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Bold Brave hizo acto de aparición en la base, transformándose lo más rápido que pudo-¡Optimus! ¡El clima de la Tierra parece haber enloquecido por completo!-informo alarmada.

-Lo sé y también hay otro problema-dijo Optimus activando una de las pantallas que mostraba volcanes entrando en erupción, pero no lanzaban lava o magma, no, estos lanzaban…

-Energon Oscuro-murmuro Ratchet aterrado.

-¿Por qué el Energon Oscuro está emergiendo de la Tierra?-pregunto Ultra Magnus y Optimus guardo silencio.

-Ya ha comenzado-expreso con un tono de voz serio y preocupado, mismo que indicaba que un enemigo mucho peor estaba al asecho.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, la era del caos esta comenzado y ahora Megatron ha sentido el despertar de Unicron ¿Cuál será el destino de la Tierra ahora que este mal ha despertado?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**YA VI LOS NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE STEVEN UNIVERSE, LOS DOS NUEVOS Y DEBO DECIR QUE FUE AGRADABLE VER QUE LES DABAN UNA LECCION A ESAS DOS, AUNQUE EL SEGUNDO ME SORPRENDIO POR LOS MENSAJES DE SEGURIDAD QUE DEJABAN, NO ME ESPERABA ESE FINAL**

**Tenzalucard123: **_el plan de los Decepticons está comenzando a ponerse en marcha y Unicron ha despertado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_tratare, pero a estas alturas estoy algo desbalanceado, ya que en estos días ocurrió algo que me tiene algo preocupado, pero si gustan pasármelas de nuevo y veré como incluirlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ciertamente y eso es algo que Optimus agradece, después de todo, se dio cuenta de que nunca podrá llegar a algo así con Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_la profecía más temida de Cybertron está por hacerse realidad y Unicron pronto hará acto de aparición frente a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Olivia, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Franco, Nahuel836, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	18. Profecia Segunda Parte

"_**Mientras Optimus se encontraba viendo los últimos acontecimientos, así como también monitoreaban la alineación de los planetas, Garnet llevo a Sunset y a Arcee a un entrenamiento especial para poder controlar su fusión, de ese modo podrían usarla de una manera más eficiente en el campo de batalla, pero mientras ellos estaban ocupados, el momento que Megatron había esperado por mucho tiempo finalmente comenzó, ya que la alineación de los planetas provocaron el despertar del enemigo más peligroso que existe en el Universo; Unicron el Destructor, el cual al parecer se encuentra en el centro mismo del planeta ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? ¿Y qué tipo de profecía es aquella a la que Optimus tanto le teme? El momento de hacerle frente por última vez al Imperio Decepticon y también, al enemigo más terrible del Universo está a punto de comenzar ¿Quién vencerá al final? ¿Cuál será el destino de la Tierra y de sus habitantes? Y también ¿Qué relación habrá entre la Tierra y Unicron?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 18**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 18 Profecía**

**Segunda Parte**

El caos en el planeta era algo sumamente destructivo, las grandes ciudades estaban en pánico, los pueblos más pequeños comenzaban a desaparecer y aquellos cercanos a un volcán terminaban siendo consumidos por aquella sustancia color morado oscuro, misma que arrasaba con todo lo que estaba en su camino.

Nadie sabía con exactitud que estaba ocurriendo, pero los científicos del mundo dedujeron que todo esto tenía que ver con la alineación planetaria que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese preciso momento en el espacio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

A salvo en la órbita terrestre, los Decepticons observaban lo que ocurría por medio de sus pantallas-Parece que el final de este mundo está más cerca de lo que pensamos-dijo Starscream.

-Todavía es muy pronto para decir eso con mucha seguridad-señalo Shockwave con calma.

-Es cierto, aunque el planeta está comenzando a transformarse todavía no es lo suficiente para que Lord Unicron se levante, en especial porque la alineación de los planetas ya está terminando-agrego Umbral.

-Pero esta alineación cumplió con su cometido-dijo Megatron sonriendo-¡Ha llegado el momento de que el mundo sepa de nuestra existencia! ¡No más disfraces! ¡Cero misericordia! Ha llegado el momento de que la Tierra conozca su verdadero origen-sentencio Megatron con maldad y sus tropas asintieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

El lugar también estaba sacudiéndose violentamente, víctima del temblor que era sentido en todo el planeta, Optimus no podía estar del todo seguro, pero sabía que aquel mal que tanto miedo causo en el pasado tenía que ver en todo ese asunto, Ratchet también se encontraba monitoreando la alineación de los planetas, misma que comenzaba a terminar.

Una vez que los planetas salieron de la alineación toda comenzó a volver a la normalidad poco a poco, calmándose notablemente, el clima volvió a la normalidad, los terremotos cesaron y la gente pudo salir de sus refugios, aunque siempre con mucha cautela, ya que apenas había ocurrido todo.

-Parece que ya se terminó, haya sido lo que haya sido-dijo Side Burn con alivio.

-No-dijo Optimus con seriedad-esto fue solo el comienzo-señalo con un tono de voz incluso más serio que el anterior.

Ratchet comenzó a estudiar la situación de la Tierra, al tiempo que Sunset y las demás volvían a la base, recibiendo una llamada de su madre y de Discord, así como de sus amigas, todos querían saber que carajos había sido todo ese desastre, repentinamente, Ratchet detecto algo muy extraño.

-Optimus, será mejor que escuches esto-dijo el médico y Optimus se acercó, cuando lo hizo, su leal amigo le explico lo que ocurría-estaba rastreando el origen de todo este alboroto y descubrí que vino del centro del planeta, al principio pensé que podría ser el Clúster, pero entonces…escuchen-Ratchet activo únicamente el sonido que detecto en el centro del planeta y conforme escuchaban, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Suena…como un latido-murmuro Sunset.

-¿Quieren decir que hay algo vivo en el centro del planeta?-pregunto Starlight impactada.

-Algo que está muy por debajo del Clúster-agrego Garnet cruzada de brazos.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Kenneth tomo la palabra-Oigan…creo que querrán ver esto-llamo, ya que en la televisión estaban dando una información un poco alarmante.

-"Todavía no se sabe con exactitud el saldo de muertos y heridos alrededor del mundo, pero parece que todo este impacto mundial ya ha pasado, los expertos aseguran que…"-un sonido tenebroso se escuchó y la conductora guardo silencio-"como les decía, los expertos aseguran…"-nuevamente aquella voz se escuchó-"yo…"-la voz volvió a escucharse y esta vez, comenzó a afectar el sistema eléctrico, provocando que todos los medios de comunicación, incluyendo televisiones, computadoras, tabletas, celulares, etc. Sufrieran una distorsión.

Repentinamente, en medio de aquella lluvia blanca que suele aparecer en las pantallas, se materializo un rostro oscuro, que parecía tener dos cuernos y unos ojos violetas que brillaban con intensa maldad, al tiempo que aparecía en cada pantalla en la Tierra.

-Ciudadanos del enjambre humano-comenzó a hablar con una voz imponente y que denotaba un gran poderío-sus líderes les han ocultado la verdad, no están solos en el Universo, hemos vivido entre ustedes, ocultándonos, pero no más, el momento de que el orden sea destruido y reemplazado por una nueva era de caos ha llegado, la Tierra y la humanidad, así como toda raza que se refugia en este insignificante planeta pronto será destruido, no importa donde vayan, no importan donde intente esconderse, no podrán escapar de su destino, la destrucción ha llegado y el final está aquí-sentencio aquel ser, al tiempo que la comunicación se cortaba y la programación normal volvía.

La conductora de las noticias quedo muda ante aquella visión y no fue la única, todos estaban confundidos-"Damas y caballeros…les pido que por favor…mantengan la calma…trataremos de encontrar la razón de esto…pero…esto acaba de llegar"-dijo cuándo recibió una nueva hoja con información-"el presidente pide a los ciudadanos que mantengan la calma en todo momento, ya están trabajando para tratar de localizar al responsable de esta…broma de mal gusto…así es como el presidente y su gabinete han llamado a este…ser que al parecer fue escuchado alrededor del mundo…"-la televisión se apagó.

-¿Broma de mal gusto? ¿Es en serio?-pregunto Kenneth sin poderse creer lo que el gobierno intentaba hacer.

-Uf…que alivio, por un instante me asuste y mucho-dijo Odd creyendo que en serio fue una broma y Kenneth le dio un zape.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, el ascensor descendió y de este surgió Discord, acompañado por L y J-¡Prime! Espero no llegar de improviso-dijo Discord.

-General Discord, ya lo estaba esperando en realidad-reconoció Optimus, sabiendo de que todo esto exigiría que los líderes del planeta quisieran averiguar que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, eso nos ahorrara mucho tiempo-dijo Discord-¿Cómo dice sargento? Tiene razón, el sargento Rambo me recordó que el presidente quiere saber qué es lo que está pasando ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Y por qué motivos Megatron se ha dado a conocer al mundo?-pregunto Discord.

-Me temo que está en un error general-dijo Optimus-Megatron no es el responsable de esto, al menos no directamente-.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser la causa de esto?-pregunto J confundido.

-No "que" Agente J, sino "quien" y la respuesta es Unicron-al escuchar ese nombre, los Autobots e incluso Garnet quedaron aterrados.

-¡Espera! ¿Dijiste…Unicron?-exclamo Side Burn asustado.

-Su crueldad…era legendaria…incluso en el Planeta Madre-señalo Garnet asustada.

Sunset entonces recordó la historia que Optimus les conto sobre Unicron-Ahora recuerdo que lo mencionaste en cierta ocasión, pero creí que habías dichos que ese gigante desapareció después de ser derrotado por Primus y los Prime originales-señalo la peli fuego.

-En efecto, desapareció tras ser vencido y no se le volvió a ver, tampoco se supo del titán hasta ahora-dijo Optimus.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué tiene que ver ese Unicron con la Tierra ahora?-pregunto L.

Optimus guardo silencio un momento-Supongo que tiene que ver con una antigua profecía Cybertroniana que mi antiguo mentor, Alpha Trion me confió mucho antes de que la gran guerrea comenzara-Optimus recordó ese momento, antes de convertirse en Optimus Prime, cuando era el joven Orion Pax.

**-Flashback-**

Alpha Trion se encontraba hablando con el joven Orion, el cual se había ganado toda su confianza, debido a la nobleza de su Spark, así como también su deseo de hacer un bien mayor al Universo, no solo a Cybertron, sino a cada raza que existía en este hermoso Universo.

-¿Una profecía?-pregunto Orion confundido.

-Una profecía que advierte sobre una gran oscuridad que caerá sobre el Universo; _**"cuando las estrellas entre en alineación, la era del caos comenzara, el gigante dormido despertara y la destrucción empezara, un alma herida será la llave de su retorno total, más cuando las llamas azules se unan a la luz sabia, entonces la era oscura será iluminada"-.**_

-¿Qué significa maestro?-pregunto Orion confundido.

-No estoy del todo seguro, mi querido discípulo, pero creo que tiene que ver con un mal que fue vencido hace millones de años y de que no ha sido visto en todo este tiempo-.

-¿Unicron?-exclamo Orion comprendiendo lo que su mentor quería decirle-pero maestro…si él fue destruido por los Prime-.

-No mi joven aprendiz, no fue destruido, sino vencido-corrigió Alpha Trion-y no son lo mismo, Unicron era un Dios en todo el sentido de la palabra y un Dios no puede ser destruido tan fácilmente-fue una de las lecciones más valiosas que Alpha Trion le dio a su discípulo.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Optimus salió de sus recuerdos-Un Dios no puede ser vencido tan fácilmente, esa fue la lección más importante que mi antiguo mentor me lego, al principio no comprendí que era lo que quería decirme, pero ahora comprendo que estaba tratando de advertirme-dijo Optimus comprendiendo lo que su mentor trataba de hacer-él estaba preparándome no solo para la guerra contra los Decepticons y Megatron, sino también para hacerle frente a Unicron en persona-.

-Pero…eso significa que él está planeando su regreso-dijo Arcee asustada.

-Pero si es tan enorme ¿Dónde podría ocultarse?-pregunto Starlight.

-No se está ocultando-dijo Optimus con seriedad-él ha estado presente en todo este tiempo, desde el comienzo de la vida en este planeta, hemos tenido pistas de ello, no solo por la existencia del Energon normal que nos da vida a todos nosotros, sino también por la existencia del Energon Oscuro, mismo que era increíblemente abundante en Bajoterra y que con la reciente alineación de los planetas emergió de muchas maneras desde el centro de la Tierra, y además de eso, algo tiene aterradas a las Gemas del Clúster, algo que se encuentra un poco más debajo de ellas y que las tiene muy inquietas-.

-Espera Optimus-intervino Sunset-¿estas insinuando lo que creo?-pregunto aterrada.

-Que la Tierra no es un planeta tal cual, al menos no en su totalidad-reconoció Optimus y todos se quedaron en silencio-tras su derrota a manos de los Prime, Unicron desapareció en las profundidades del espacio, debió entrar en una especie de hibernación y floto en el espacio sideral sin rumbo alguno hasta que llego a esta galaxia, su increíble campo gravitacional debió atraer un sinfín de rocas y otro tipo de minerales espaciales que al unirse al titán dormido formaron un nuevo planeta, mismo que con el tiempo fue llamado "Tierra"-.

Al escuchar eso, todos los presentes quedaron sin habla, en especial los humanos-Tiene sentido-comprendió Ratchet-ya que después de la derrota de Unicron, Primus se convirtió en el núcleo de vida de Cybertron, se volvió nuestro planeta hogar-.

-Exacto y también explicaría por qué la Tierra esta tan relacionada con Cybertron, porque ambos mundos son los dos titanes dormidos, pero ahora que Cybertron pereció, lo que significa que Primus ya no existen, Unicron es la única deidad existente en el Universo y ahora está planeando su reaparición-explico Optimus.

-¡Espera un momento!-intervino J-¡Eso quiere decir que ese tal Unicron está planeando una transformación y cuando lo haga…!-.

-Cuando la haga, significara el final de toda la Tierra y de sus habitantes, así como todos aquellos que vinieron a refugiarse aquí para escapar de los Decepticons-señalo Optimus.

-Eso no es muy alentador-dijo L.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Tal vez deberíamos enviar un grupo de exploración para que pongan algunas bombas en ese gigante y lo destruyan!-declaro J.

-Unicron no está en el núcleo, él es el núcleo-dijo Discord comprendiendo todo.

-Así es, me temo que para que la Tierra puede seguir existiendo, entonces es necesario que el titán permanezca en el centro del mismo, aunque me temo que él tiene otros planes-dijo Optimus con pesar.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para impedirlo-dijo Kenneth-no quiero que destruya nuestro planeta, aunque sea un gigante malvado, la necesitamos-.

-Es divertido pararse en ella-reconoció Odd sonriendo.

-Tal vez haya alguna solución en la profecía que Alpha Trion te cito-dijo Arcee y Optimus se quedó pensando en sus palabras.

-Concuerdo, Ratchet, analiza la profecía y trata descifrar su significado, el resto de ustedes manténganse cerca de ciudades habitadas en caso de que ocurra otro terremoto, nuestra prioridad sigue siendo la misma, debemos mantener a salvo a la humanidad-ordeno Optimus.

Todos asintieron, pero Ultra Magnus se acercó a su líder-Señor ¿Qué es lo que hará usted?-pregunto confundido y Optimus guardo silencio un momento, ya tenía decidido que haría y francamente, no sería nada sencillo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron reunió a sus tropas en el puerto de la nave, donde empuñando el Dark Star Saber comenzó un discurso-¡El momento de nuestro triunfo está cerca! ¡Pronto, la Tierra será destruida y finalmente habremos conquistado todo el Universo, mientras que Unicron regirá como un Dios, yo seré el gobernante supremo de todo el Universo, todos seremos uno y todo aquel que se oponga a nuestro imperio será destruido, las traidoras del Planeta Madre pagaran caro por su insolencia y lo mismo pasara con cada raza existente! ¡Finalmente todos seremos uno!-anuncio Megatron alzando su espada y todos gritaron jubilosos, antes de que Megatron continuara, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y un aura maligna comenzó a envolverlo.

-¡Lord Megatron!-grito Dark Storm alarmada, pero Umbral la detuvo.

-Tranquilízate, está recibiendo un llamado de nuestro Dios, Lord Unicron está por emerger, pero necesita que hagamos algo antes-explico con calma.

Megatron entonces tuvo la visión del rostro de Unicron-Megatron, mi momento está cerca, mi despertar es casi un hecho, la alineación de los planetas ha conseguido que recupere parte de mis fuerzas, pero aun no son las suficientes para poder transformarme-.

-Comprendo, dime que necesitas que haga para que la victoria sea total-pidió Megatron con un tono algo autoritario.

-¡Cuida la forma en que me hablas!-amenazo Unicron y Megatron gruño-pero es cierto que nos necesitamos mutuamente, necesito que capturen al alma destrozada, un alma herida y destruida por un trauma realmente intenso, y solo hay una persona indicada para esa tarea-.

-Una de las humanas que los Autobots protegen-recordó Megatron.

-Exacto, necesito que ella…-Unicron guardo silencio de forma repentina y Megatron se le quedo viendo con extrañeza-el discípulo de Primus me está convocando-.

-¿Optimus? ¿Qué está tramando?-se preguntó Megatron.

-No lo sé, pero mientras me encargo de él, tú asegúrate de capturar a la humana y tu recompensa por tus esfuerzos será inmensa-aseguro Unicron y Megatron salió de su trance.

-¿Se encuentra bien amo?-pregunto Starscream preocupado.

-¡Nightshroud!-el aludido dio un paso al frente-tengo una misión muy importante para ti-dijo Megatron sonriendo con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

Caminando por un cañón rocoso, Optimus avanzaba con paso firme pero seguro, siempre manteniéndose alerta en caso de cualquier posible sorpresa-Muéstrate Unicron-exigió volteando hacia todas direcciones.

Repentinamente, en una pared rocosa se manifestó el rostro de Unicron-Aquí estoy discípulo de Primus-dijo al tiempo que formaba un cuerpo con aquella pared, convirtiéndose en un avatar de roca del cuerpo real de Unicron, el cual era más grande que un Transformer normal, Optimus debía llegarle a la cintura de aquel avatar-finalmente nos conocemos, el último discípulo de Primus; Optimus Prime, ahora puedes llamarme Unicron ¡Tu Destructor!-anuncio Unicron lanzándose al ataque, Optimus esquivo el ataque de Unicron, el cual le disparo un rayo.

Prime se transformó para poder evadirlo y comenzó a rodar cuesta abajo, siempre con Unicron detrás de él, cuando llego hasta un terreno más estable, Optimus volvió a transformarse en Modo Robot y encaro a Unicron, el cual preparaba un nuevo ataque, pero…

-¡Humildemente pido una audiencia contigo Lord Unicron!-pidió arrodillándose ante Unicron, quien se quedó quieto ante aquella visión, al tiempo que alzaba su brazo con una filosa cuchilla, frenándose abruptamente por lo que Optimus estaba haciendo.

Confundido por aquella inesperada acción de un discípulo de su antiguo enemigo, quien además le hablo con un enorme respeto, despertaron la curiosidad del titán más peligroso del Universo, algo bueno en cierto modo, ya que significaba que Optimus estaba a salvo…por ahora.

Unicron se irguió un poco y bajo sus brazos-¿Y qué es lo que un discípulo de Primus quiere discutir conmigo?-pregunto con tono curioso.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Observando todo desde la base, los Autobots y los humanos esperaban que esta reunión saliera de lo mejor, aunque Ultra Magnus y Ratchet lo dudaban enormemente, después de todo, se trataba de Unicron, un ser que no tenía compasión por nada ni nadie.

-Esperemos que Optimus consiga algo con esto-dijo Arcee con seriedad y Sunset la miro de reojo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus alzo la mirada y encaro a Unicron-Lord Unicron, humildemente le pido que reconsidere su idea de transformarse, puesto que este mundo está habitado por seres que dependen de ti, la humanidad, así como las plantas y animales que aquí viven, fueron concebidas gracias a ti, el transformarte implicaría destruir todo aquello que tú creaste-dijo Optimus.

Unicron entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso-¿Insinúas que esta humanidad es mi descendencia?-cuestiono Unicron con seriedad.

-Es un modo de verlo, son un símbolo y una demostración clara de tu grandeza, destruirlos implica acabar con todo tu legado-aseguro Optimus.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente, Unicron hablo-¡Parasito!-bramo con furia y desprecio-¡No son más que parásitos! ¡Criaturas repulsivas que han vivido a expensas mías, pero eso se terminara muy pronto, la alineación de los planetas se ha llevado a cabo y con ello he podido despertar, pronto tendré la energía suficiente para transformarme y con ello nacerá una nueva era de caos, de destrucción y de muerte, con Primus destruido, no habrá nada que me pueda detener!-declaro Unicron.

-¡Nada excepto yo!-aseguro Optimus colocándose en pie.

-¡Un problema que planeo resolver en este instante!-declaro Unicron recomenzando su ataque contra Optimus, quien lo esquivo a tiempo, para después dispararles con su metralleta, dándole directamente.

Unicron cayó al suelo y Optimus aprovecho para desenvainar el Star Saber, dando un salto, lo clavo con fuerza en el pecho de Unicron, el cual se destruyó por completo, más Optimus no bajo la guardia en ningún momento, pues eso había sido demasiado fácil, repentinamente, de las paredes rocosas y del suelo emergieron más avatares de Unicron.

-Ya me parecía que había resultado demasiado sencillo-dijo Optimus colocándose en pie.

-¡Tú mismo lo dijiste discípulo de Primus, este mundo es una parte de mí y por tanto, yo tengo el control absoluto sobre este planeta que esos parásitos llamaron "Tierra"!-un total de tres avatares de Unicron atacaron a Optimus, quien comenzó a defenderse de ellos con gran habilidad, pero cuantos más destruía, más emergían-¡Tu final está cerca!-declaro Unicron al tiempo que le disparaba un rayo, derribando a Optimus, antes de que fuera golpeado por otros de los avatares.

Optimus salió volando por los aires, cayendo en el suelo con fuerza, al tiempo que los Unicron se acercaban a él-¡Tal vez sea cierto y mi fin este cerca, pero eso no ocurrirá hoy!-aseguro Optimus al tiempo que se incorporaba de nuevo y comenzaba el contraataque contra Unicron, destruyendo a todos sus avatares con el Star Saber, para después activar sus alas y elevarse en el aire.

Descendiendo a gran velocidad, corto las cabezas de otros avatares, pero nuevamente, otro ejército de estos emergieron de la Tierra misma, Optimus se preparó para continuar con la contienda, cuando varios disparos golpearon a los avatares, el líder de los Autobots volteo y se encontró con su equipo, siendo dirigido por Ultra Magnus.

-¡Autobots! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Ultra Magnus y las tropas comenzaron su ataque, disparando contra los avatares.

-¡Tus amigos solo retrasaran lo inevitable!-declaro Unicron lanzando un golpe contra Optimus, mismo que Prime bloqueo con el Star Saber y ahora ambos comenzaron a hacer un esfuerzo por derribarse unos a otros, repentinamente, Arcee apareció y le dio una patada al rostro de Unicron, mientras que Bold Brave se barría en el suelo y disparaba contra las piernas, derribando al titán.

-¿Qué te pareció eso bravucón?-pregunto Bold Brave sonriendo y repentinamente, más avatares emergieron.

-¡Esto requiere de una maniobra estilo Wrecker!-declaro X Brawn sacando una granada-¡Va por ti Wheeljack!-grito lanzándola hacia un grupo de avatares, los cuales estallaron en pedazos junto con la granada.

-¡Son demasiados señor!-grito Prowl.

-¡Mantengan la posición en todo momento!-ordeno Ultra Magnus, mientras que Windblade atacaban desde el cielo a los avatares.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron observaba lo que estaba pasando en el campo de batalla, el tirano solo se mantenía con una expresión seria en todo momento-Parece que Unicron está teniendo dificultades-dijo Shockwave.

-Es podría parecer, sin embargo, he notado la ausencia de algunos Autobots, entre ellos Side Burn, Bulkhead, Kitt, Airwing y Navi-observo Hot Rod.

-Es claro que Optimus no dejaría sin protección al resto de sus mascotas humanas, seguramente se encuentran con ellos en estos momentos-dedujo Megatron.

-Eso podría ser un problema para Nightshroud, es un gran guerrero, pero incluso él estaría en problemas en contra de tantos Autobots-señalo Shockwave.

-Por fortuna tenemos un arma secreto que puede ocuparse de ellos-dijo Megatron sonriendo.

-Gracias señor-intervino Dark Storm-le aseguro que los Insecticons…-.

-Predaking-interrumpió Megatron-espero que tú y tus hermanos estén listos para una misión más-.

-Lo estamos mi señor-aseguro Predaking, mientras que Dark Storm y los Insecticons quedaban congelados.

Starscream no pudo evitar reírse-Es una pena, pero parece que los Insecticons ya dejaron de ser, oficialmente, nuestras armas más salvajes-dijo divertido.

-¡Mi señor!-intervino Karr-¡Permítame ir también, tengo cuentas pendientes con Kitt!-.

-Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo, por ahora necesito que capturen a ese Autobot y al traidor con vida-sentencio Megatron con maldad, ya que tenía grandes planes para ambos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Autobots habían acabado con los avatares de Unicron, pero siempre se mantuvieron listos en caso de que aparecieran más, por fortuna, parecía que no-Bueno, eso fue muy intenso, pero al final, los Autobots hemos salido victoriosos-dijo Bold Brave sonriendo.

Repentinamente, el suelo comenzó a temblar y todas las rocas que quedaron de los avatares comenzaron a moverse en una sola dirección, apilándose una sobre la otra, al tiempo que más rocas también hacían lo mismo, poco a poco, un nuevo avatar comenzó a surgir, pero este no era como los demás.

-Creo…que…tenemos un problema mayor-dijo Sunset preocupada, al tiempo que Optimus y los demás se preparaban para lidiar con el Avatar de Unicron que ahora media al menos uno 190 metros de altura y lo que era peor, es que este avatar era pequeño en comparación al cuerpo real de Unicron.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, Unicron ha despertado y ahora su complot está empezando a maquinarse ¿Cuál será el destino de la Tierra y del Universo?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO Y LO QUE RESTA DEL FIC A ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL, QUIEN FUERA PARTE DE MI FAMILIA POR CINCO, SINO ES QUE SEIS AÑOS COMPLETOS, GRACIAS POR ESTAR A MI LADO CUANDO MÁS TE NECESITE, CUANDO PERDI A UNO, TU ME ANIMASTE EN ESOS MOMENTOS…TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR SIEMPRE, A TI Y A QUIEN EMPRENDIO EL VIAJE PRIMERO**

**TE QUIERO MUCHO Y SIEMPRE TE RECORDARE**

**HASTA SIEMPRE…MILAN…EL PUG NEGRITO DE NUESTRA FAMILIA…GRACIAS POR SER PARTE DE LA MISMA TODOS ESTOS AÑOS**

**2014-2019**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Z-O8ppiQao4)**

**SIEMPRE TE LLEVARE EN MI CORAZON MI PEQUEÑO PERRITO**

**Nova Star Prime: **_no es fácil superar un impacto emocional como ese, realmente fue muy duro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_el enemigo número 1 del Universo ha aparecido, aunque no tal cual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_no es por nada, ya que esa cosa en serio será peligrosa cuando llegue el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_si es eso, si pienso usarlo, pero no en la batalla final, al menos, no en la definitiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ah claro, creo que puedo usarla y ya se me ocurrió una forma, gracias a cierto pato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_pero ese capítulo en serio se pasó, hasta Perla pregunto con quién estaba hablando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_el problema es que luchar con Unicron no es pelear contra un solo ser, sino contra un planeta completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Unicron ha hecho acto de aparición, aunque solo mediante Avatares de rocas, por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lobo Plateado 2541: **_le falta un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_solo que el retorno de Unicron equivale al fin de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_recuerda que ellos ignoran ese detalle, ellos creen que es Mr. Satán el que se ocupa de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_por ahora hay una intensa batalla contra algunos Avatares de Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_puedes decirlo de nuevo, falta poco para su regreso total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Olivia, Éire, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Lobo Plateado 2541, El Redentor 777, Franco, Nahuel836, Espadachín de la Luz, Dark Digimon 16, Freedom Gundam 96, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	19. Era Oscura

"_**La alineación de los planetas ha ocurrido y con ellas, un mal mucho más destructivo que el Imperio Decepticon ha despertado; Unicron el Destructor, quien en realidad resulto ser el núcleo del planeta Tierra o mejor dicho, la Tierra resulto ser Unicron en un estado de hibernación y ahora que ha despertado, busca reaparecer para poder comenzar con la era del caos y de la destrucción, pero antes de eso, debe eliminar a su único obstáculo, Optimus Prime, ya que siendo el último de los Prime y por tanto, el heredero final de Primus, entonces es el único que puede evitar que complete sus planes, por ello formo una alianza con Megatron y ahora el tirano está esperando el momento justo para poder obtener todo lo que necesita para el resurgimiento de Unicron, la guerra entre los Autobots y los Decepticons se ha convertido en una guerra entre el Orden y el Caos, o mejor dicho, entre la Creación y la Destrucción ¿Cuál será la conclusión de este nefasto conflicto?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 19**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 19 Era Oscura**

El surgimiento del nuevo Avatar de Unicron era algo que en serio alarmo a los Autobots, ya que su tamaño era colosal, lo que implicaba que no sería nada sencillo poder vencer a semejante mole, debían pensar en algo y pronto, ya que el nuevo gigante no tardo en lanzar uno de sus mortales ataques contra los Autobots.

-¡Ratchet! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos cuanto antes!-indico Optimus.

-"¡Enviare a los Dinobots de inmediato!"-respondió Ratchet al tiempo que se preparaba para enviar a ese poderoso equipo.

Optimus asintió, pero aún tenía un extraño presentimiento-¡Ultra Magnus! ¡Necesito que te dirijas al vecindario de Sunset cuanto antes!-indico con seriedad.

-¿Señor?-Magnus se quedó confundido ante la orden de su líder.

-Presiento que esto no es más que el comienzo de algo mucho más serio-explico Optimus y solo basto eso para que Ultra Magnus acatara la orden, Ratchet activo dos portales, uno para Magnus y otro para Dinobots.

-¡Señor, cumpliré con su orden, pero díganme por favor! ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?-pregunto confundido y repentinamente, Unicron intento aplastarlos a todos con su poderoso pie.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar!-señalo Optimus y Ultra Magnus cruzo el portal para dirigirse a dicha zona, aunque Sunset se quedó confundida y quiso que Optimus le diera una explicación, pero como bien señalo el noble líder, no era el momento de dar explicaciones, en especial cuando Unicron lanzo un nuevo golpe contra ellos.

Arcee rápidamente entro en acción y saco a Sunset del peligro, al tiempo que el gigante miraba a los Autobots como si fueran insectos insignificantes-¡Tú y tus aliados solo tienen un fin discípulo de Primus; la destrucción!-sentencio preparándose para continuar con su ataque.

Pero justo en ese momento, del segundo portal emergieron los Dinobots, rugiendo con mucha ferocidad y atacando al gigante, Grimlock lanzo un golpe con su cola taladro, dándole directamente en la pierna derecha, al tiempo que Slug embestía la izquierda y finalmente, Kirax atacaba el rostro de Unicron al elevarse lo suficiente, pero si bien esto logro que Unicron cayera de rodillas, realmente no lo venció y el gigante volvió a levantarse.

-¡Pestes molestas!-bramo con furia, antes de que los Autobots comenzaran a disparar contra el titán de roca.

Optimus activo sus alas y se lanzó a la batalla también, usando el poder del Star Saber, corto uno de los brazos de Unicron y el gigante comenzó a caer, siendo derribado por un último ataque de los Dinobots, quienes lo embistieron con mucha fuerza, Unicron cayó al suelo y se destruyó por completo.

-¡Toma eso!-grito Bold Brave, pero repentinamente, los restos de Unicron volvieron a unirse, para dar paso no a uno, sino a tres Avatares gigantes-oh rayos-.

-¿Qué no tiene otro truco?-pregunto Prowl alarmado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

En el vecindario de Sunset, las chicas y Spike solo se mantenían dentro de la casa de la peli fuego, esperando cualquier noticia de los Autobots, afuera y estacionados por distintas partes del vecindario se encontraban Side Burn, Bulkhead, Navi, Kitt y Airwing se encontraba patrullando desde el cielo, manteniendo vigilancia aérea en todo momento.

-Todo esto no me agrada, es como si la Tierra misma estuviera temblando-dijo Applejack.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que los Autobots solucionen todo como siempre-dijo Fluttershy con confianza.

-No creo que vaya a ser sencillo esta vez-dijo Myra, quien acababa de llegar y ahora estaba viendo las noticias-el Energon Oscuro está saliendo por todas partes-.

-¿Estas segura de que es la sangre de ese tal Unicron?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Estuve demasiado cerca de esa cosa para poder reconocerla, es la misma que convirtió a Lucy en lo que es ahora-dijo Myra con seriedad-y eso me preocupa mucho, el hecho de que emergiendo del centro mismo del planeta, sumado a los temblores y demás…es casi como si nos estuvieran enviando señales de que el fin se acerca-.

-Por supuesto que se acerca ¡Para los Decepticons!-declaro Rainbow con mucha seguridad-¡Estoy segura de que los Autobots podrán solucionar todo esto sin problema alguno!-.

-Solo nos queda confiar, en especial porque Ultra Magnus acaba de llegar al vecindario-aviso Applejack, ya que vio aparecer al general de los Autobots en su modo vehículo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bajoterra**

Lo que quedaba de aquella civilización, también había sido víctima de esos temblores y ahora Airachnid caminaba con el Clan Sombra hacia la superficie, siendo guiada por el líder y algunos de sus amigos, la Con estaba confundida ante esto, pero cada pregunta que hacia obtenía una respuesta.

-El Clúster lo ha sentido y nosotros también, él está despertando y ahora busca su regreso-dijo el líder.

-¿Él? ¿De quién hablas con exactitud?-pregunto Airachnid con confusión.

-No sabemos su nombre, solo sabemos que es el responsable de la existencia del Agua Oscura o como ustedes la llaman; Energon Oscuro-respondió el venerable líder.

-Hablan de la Sangre de Unicron-comprendió Airachnid-pero por la manera en que hablas, es casi como si él estuviera aquí, presente-.

-Él está en todos lados, por millones de años permaneció dormido, hasta que las nueve estrellas se alinearon y provocaron su despertar, ahora, busca restaurar su poder y reconstruir su cuerpo para así poder emerger de nuevo, pero si lo hace, la Tierra y el Universo estarán acabados-.

-¿Y a mí me debe importar eso?-pregunto Airachnid cruzada de brazos.

-Si no te importara, ya nos habríamos eliminado apenas te recuperaste de tus heridas, pudiste haberlo hecho mientras te conducíamos hacia la superficie, pero no lo has hecho-señalo el líder del Clan Sombra y Airachnid gruño.

Repentinamente, los ojos violetas de la Con brillaron con un resplandor blanco y vio algo que la dejo impactada, era Optimus, el cual estaba peleando con un total de tres Unicron gigantes, mismos que eran hechos de rocas, esto era algo que nunca creyó ver, pero así de rápido como apareció la visión, también esta ceso.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto confundida.

-El haberte sumergido en ese lago tan puro te ha permitido tener cierta conexión con el ser cuya sangre es la más pura de todas en la Tierra, al menos, siendo de la misma raza-explico el líder.

-¿Quieres decir que puedo ver lo que pasa en donde se encuentra Prime?-pregunto Airachnid sorprendida por ello y el líder asintió.

-En efecto y por tu expresión, parece que sabes que necesitan tu ayuda-dijo el líder, pero Airachnid solo guardo silencio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Vecindario**

Ultra Magnus puso al tanto de la situación a los Autobots y aunque ellos querían ir a ayudar a sus amigos, pero su comandante los detuvo, ya que ellos tenían la misión de proteger a las humanas, aunque a él también le habría gustado estar en el campo de batalla con Unicron, pero los Dinobots podrían inclinar un poco la balanza.

-Airwing ¿Cuál es tu situación? ¿Ves algo inusual?-pregunto Ultra Magnus al aludido, quien seguía sobrevolando el vecindario.

-Todo está normal, al menos, por el momento, creo que…oh rayos-las dos últimas palabras, sumado al tono con que las empleo, fue suficiente para decirles a los demás que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

-¿Qué sucede soldado?-cuestiono Ultra Magnus.

-¡Tenemos compañía y no es la compañía agradable!-respondió Airwing, ya que a lo lejos, se pudo ver a los Predacons acercándose a gran velocidad.

Darkness se adelantó a sus hermanos y a una velocidad impresionante, embistió con fuerza a Airwing, cortándole la hélice y provocando que comenzara a caer en picada fuera de control, hecho que sus amigos notaron.

-¡Airwing está en problemas!-exclamo Side Burn al ver que su amigo estaba cayendo a gran velocidad.

Las chicas, con excepción de Twilight y Spike, así como Fluttershy y Rarity que se quedaron con ella, salieron a ver que estaba pasando, viendo como su amigo Autobot estaba cayendo peligrosamente y cuando se estrellara sería muy doloroso, los vecinos salieron a ver el alboroto, viendo un helicóptero cayendo del cielo a la casa de una anciana quien estaba tranquilamente regando sus plantitas, con una sonrisa llena de cariño hacia ellas, sin percatarse del peligro en el que estaba.

-¡Airwing! ¡Intenta elevarte cuanto antes!-ordenaba Ultra Magnus alarmado.

-¡Eso intento! ¡Pero esa pajarraco me arranco la hélice!-respondió al ver que se acercaba más y más hacia el suelo-¡Esto va a doler! ¡No tengo opción!-.

Antes de que cayera al suelo, Airwing se transformó y abriendo sus extremidades, logro evitar aplastar a la anciana, quien continuo con su tarea de regar sus plantas, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de quedar aplastada, es más, ni siquiera noto al enorme robot que estaba sobre ella y su casa, la anciana termino de regar sus plantas y se dirigió al interior de su hogar, dejando a Airwing confundido, pero aliviado.

Incorporándose como pudo, se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaba ahora, ya que al mirar alrededor, vio que los humanos lo veían con mucho asombro y ahora murmuraban entre ellos, mientras que otros sacaban sus celulares y comenzaban a tomar videos al respecto.

-Chatarra-gruño preocupado, en especial al ver que Ultra Magnus y los demás lo miraban con mucha preocupación, aunque el general lo veía con enfado, claro que aún estaban en modo vehicular, pero podía sentir su mirada llena de enojo.

Las chicas solo se alarmaron, puesto que ahora el secreto ya no era precisamente un secreto-Ah…y creo que pronto dejara de serlo más-señalo Rainbow hacia el cielo, ya que los Predacons descendieron hasta el vecindario y rugieron con ferocidad, provocando que la gente comenzara a huir aterrados del lugar.

Los Predacons no tardaron en transformarse y Predaking dio un paso al frente-¡Entréguenme a la humana llamada Twilight Sparkle y les prometo que no dañaremos a ningún Autobot o humano!-aseguro Predaking y las amigas de la aludida quedaron sin habla al escuchar eso.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-gruño Sanyo.

Los Autobots no tardaron en transformarse-¡Supongo que ya no tiene caso seguir manteniéndonos ocultos!-declaro Magnus colocándose en guardia-¡Autobots! ¡Protejan a los humanos a toda costa!-ordeno y sus tropas asintieron.

Airwing se dispuso a ayudar en la batalla, cuando sintió algo sujetándolo del brazo, al mirar hacia atrás se encontró con un cable y al seguirlo sus ojos se abrieron llenos de horror-¡No…tu no…!-murmuro espantado al ver a Soundwave, quien lo observaba por medio de esa pantalla donde se reflejaba.

Side Burn se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba su amigo-¡Airwing necesita ayuda cuanto antes!-aviso alarmado.

-¡No es el único!-un disparo salió de la nada, dándole directamente a Side Burn y provocando que rodara por el suelo.

-¡Side!-grito Bulkhead y cuando descubrió al culpable-¡Hot Rod!-al escuchar ese nombre, Ultra Magnus encaro al responsable, quien era efectivamente, Hot Rod.

-Hola Bulk, ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo mismo va para usted "señor"-dijo haciendo un saludo hacia Ultra Magnus de forma burlona.

Kitt también fue emboscado por detrás, siendo el responsable Karr-Hola viejo amigo, que gusto ver que estas en una zona llena de los mismos humanos a los que juraste protegerte-dijo con burla.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerles un dedo encima!-advirtió Kitt colocándose en guardia.

Ultra Magnus dio un paso al frente-¡Hot Rod! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a los Autobots? ¿Cómo puedes trabajar con los Decepticons para conquistar y esclavizar a inocentes?-cuestiono con un tono claramente decepcionado.

-Oh, discúlpeme señor ¿acaso lo decepcione?-pregunto Hot Rod-lamento mucho haberlo hecho, en especial porque sé que usted pensaba que yo podría convertirme en un Magnus, en su sucesor, pero todo eso cambio cuando me di cuenta que los Autobots no tienen la misma lealtad hacia sus aliados como la que estos les tenían ¿no estás de acuerdo Side Burn?-pregunto mirando con enfado al aludido, quien se levantó aturdido.

-Hot Rod…lamento no haber vuelto por ti en ese momento…pero no ganaras nada con esto… ¿Qué pretendes hacer al ayudar a Megatron?-cuestiono Side Burn.

-Aquello que me mantuvo con vida en ese momento; venganza-sentencio Hot Rod apuntando con su arma-¡Predacons! ¡Ya tienen sus órdenes, no muestren piedad!-ordeno Hot Rod.

-Eso es algo que podemos hacer sin problemas-reconoció Sanyo.

-Aunque detesto mucho esa dichosa palabra-gruño Darkness y los tres Predacons se lanzaron al ataque, mientras que Hot Rod se ocupaba de Side Burn, Karr de Kitt y Soundwave de Airwing, dejando a Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead y Navi en contra de los tres feroces Predacons, mientras la gente escapaba aterrada del lugar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Basa Autobot**

Ratchet se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando no solo en la batalla contra Unicron, sino también en el vecindario de Sunset-¡Por la Allspark!-exclamo alarmado.

-¿Qué sucede Ratchet?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡Optimus! ¡Los Decepticons están atacando el vecindario de Sunset y para empeorar la situación, Megatron envió a los Predacons a ese lugar!-informo Ratchet, dejando a los dos chicos alarmados.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo L preocupada.

-¡Ya lo dijiste! ¡Decepticons y Predacons en un solo lugar…eso quiere decir que el anonimato de los Transformers se ha terminado!-señalo J.

-Y para que Megatron haya decidido hacer significa una cosa, que realmente está preparando su golpe maestro-dijo Discord-¿Qué dice sargento? Es verdad, tal vez sea su golpe maestro o el de Unicron-.

-Sea como sea, significa que estamos jodidos-dijo Odd preocupado.

-Por una vez dices algo realmente cierto y eso me asusta-reconoció Kenneth espantado ante aquel hecho.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Cañón**

Los Autobots y los Dinobots resistían cuanto podían contra los Avatares de Unicron, Optimus comprendió todo, esto no era más que una distracción, el objetivo de Megatron era alejarlos para que él pudiera ir al vecindario de Sunset, pero ¿con que motivo? Tal vez algo en la profecía fuera la clave, quizás…sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Por la Allspark!-exclamo alarmado y en su distracción, uno de los Avatares lanzo un golpe contra él, pero para su fortuna…

-¡Optimus cuidado!-grito Windblade disparando contra el brazo de Unicron y destruyéndolo en pedazos.

-Gracias Windblade ¡Autobots! ¡Tenemos que terminar con esto pronto! ¡Twilight está en grave peligro!-aviso Optimus y Sunset quedo muda.

-¿Qué?-su rostro se llenó de horror ante aquella advertencia de Optimus.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Optimus?-pregunto Arcee mirándolo con preocupación.

Unicron avanzo un poco y sus tres Avatares hablaron-¡Así que lo has descubierto! ¡Efectivamente, Megatron ha enviado tropas a capturar a esa humana llamada Twilight Sparkle y cuando este en mi poder, el final llegara!-aseguro Unicron.

-¿Qué putas quieres con mi novia? ¡SI TE ATREVES A TOCARLA TE JURO QUE…!-.

-¡No me amenaces sucia humana!-bramo Unicron y Sunset guardo silencio de manera involuntaria-¡El momento de mi regreso está cerca, pronto reconstruiré mi cuerpo por completo y este insignificante planeta lleno de parásitos desaparecerá por completo, pero ustedes no tendrán que preocuparse por ello, porque no estarán aquí para verlo!-declaro Unicron preparándose para terminar con todos.

Arcee y Sunset se vieron fijamente, ambas con expresiones serias y finalmente sonrieron-¿Lista para probar lo que aprendimos de Garnet?-pregunto Arcee.

-Pateémosle su rocoso trasero y hagámoslo rápido para ir a ayudar a Twilight-indico Sunset y Arcee asintió, pero debían recordar que ambas tenían que estar en balance perfecto, así que concentrándose todo lo que pudieron, unieron sus almas, corazones y Spark.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

Gracias al entrenamiento con Garnet, la unión fue más sencilla en esta ocasión, la perfecta combinación de humano y Transformer se consiguió sin ningún tipo de contratiempo-¡Arcset!-anuncio la guerrera haciendo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Unicron sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Optimus miro a los Dinobots y asintió-¡Transformar y Combinar!-invoco y los Dinobots iniciaron su combinación con su noble líder-¡Optimus Prime Modo Jurásico!-invoco Optimus listo para darle batalla a los tres Avatares.

-¡Ahora si ya sacaste boleto Unicron!-declaro Bold Brave sonriendo al ver que su líder y amigas hicieron sus combinaciones más poderosas.

Arcset se lanzó primero contra uno de los Avatares, envolviéndose en un aura de fuego color azul, embistió con fuerza al Avatar y los destruyo por completo, al tiempo que Optimus atacaba a los demás Avatares, empleando el poder de los Dinobots para potenciar la energía del Star Saber, lanzo un ataque tan devastador y poderoso que termino por cortar en dos al segundo gigante, pero el tercero absorbió los restos de sus compañeros y se hizo aún más grande.

-¿Es una puta broma?-gruño Arcset al ver que su enemigo se hizo todavía más grande, llegando a medir más de 300 metros de altura.

-¡Yo soy este insignificante planeta y por tanto, este mundo está sujeto a mi voluntad!-declaro Unicron preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

-¡No mientras yo aún exista!-aseguro Optimus lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, apoyado por Arcset y los Autobots, quienes atacaban por el suelo al enorme titán.

Unicron lanzo varios ataques con sus gigantescos brazos, mismos que sus dos contendientes esquivaron con mucha agilidad, pero esta vez les costaba mucho el poder mantener al gigante a raya, pues su tamaño lo volvía un rival realmente a tener, los Autobots en Tierra estaban teniendo grandes problemas para poder dañar o romper algunas de sus piernas con sus disparos.

-¡Insectos molestos!-bramo Unicron, al tiempo que se preparaba para aplastarlo, pero repentinamente, el enorme titán se detuvo de golpe, hecho que extraño a los Autobots por completo.

Optimus y Arcset se detuvieron a cierta distancia para poder observar la situación-¿Qué le está pasando?-pregunto Arcset confundida.

-No lo sé, pero no bajes la guardia, puede que se trate de un truco-advirtió Optimus, pero de la nada, el enorme titán comenzó a desplomarse, haciéndose pedazos por completo.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Windblade y el resto de los Autobots se alejaron a gran velocidad, al tiempo que el gigante se convertía en solo escombros.

Los Autobots se reunieron alrededor de los restos de Unicron para averiguar qué fue lo que había ocurrido-¿Por qué ese malvado se autodestruyo?-pregunto X Brawn.

-No creo que haya sido eso-dijo Windblade extrañada también por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto! ¡Tenemos que volver a mi vecindario y pronto!-exclamo Arcset.

-Arcset tiene razón, Ratchet ¿Cuál es la situación de los demás?-pregunto Optimus con preocupación.

-"Muy mala, está resistiendo, pero a muy duras penas, ya que no pueden pelear sin terminar dañando a algún humano"-.

Optimus se quedó pensando en la situación-Bien, necesito que abras un portal a la base cuanto antes, una vez que lleguemos quiero que abras otro en las coordenadas de los demás-indico Optimus.

-"Optimus, con todo respeto, pero ¿no sería mejor abrir uno directamente al vecindario?"-pregunto Ratchet.

-No pretendo enviar más tropas a ese lugar, menos cuando hay humanos que podrían resultar heridos si peleamos en ese lugar-indico Optimus y Ratchet no necesito más, porque comprendió casi al instante lo que su líder y amigo pretendía hacer, por lo que se puso a trabajar de inmediato.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Vecindario**

La batalla iba muy mal para los Autobots, los Predacons y los tres guerreros de Megatron los tenían contra las cuerdas, apenas podían evitar que se acercaran a los humanos, en especial a la casa de Sunset, donde las chicas se mantenían ocultas, Twilight solo se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y suplicaba porque todo se detuviera, ya no quería ver más muertes ni sufrimiento, no más.

-Cálmate querida, verás que todo se resolverá-aseguro Rarity con confianza, pero nada de lo que decía la calmaba y ocurría lo mismo con Fluttershy, quien estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-Este es un espectáculo digno de verse-dijo una voz y fue cuando Nightshroud apareció de la nada, sonriendo con maldad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Myra colocándose al frente de todas para protegerlas.

-No se trata de lo que yo quiero, sino de lo que Megatron quiere y él la quiere a ella-dijo señalando a Twilight.

-¡Pues tendrás que pasar por nosotras primero!-reto Rainbow, colocándose junto con Myra, al igual que Applejack.

-Algo que puedo hacer con mucho gusto-dijo Nightshroud sonriendo de forma perversa, más antes de que el combate comenzara, un portal se abrió justo en la sala y de este surgió Arcset, dándole un golpe con mucha fuerza y debido a su tamaño, el ataque lo lanzo fuera de la casa.

-¡Arcset!-gritaron todas.

-¡Pronto, entren al portal cuanto antes!-les grito y no paso mucho para que lo hicieran, al mismo tiempo que Optimus también aparecía en la calle con el Star Saber y clavándolo en el suelo, provocando una onda de energía que lanzo a los Decepticons por los aires, incluso a los Predacons.

-¡Señor!-grito Ultra Magnus.

-¡Al portal, pronto!-ordeno Optimus y todos lo cruzaron con rapidez, el plan había funcionado, ya que como bien dijo Optimus, jamás arriesgaría la vida de los humanos, por ahora, una retirada y salvar a sus amigas era la mejor opción.

Poco a poco, los Decepticons se incorporaron algo aturdidos-No me esperaba ese ataque-gruño Karr.

-Yo sí, Optimus siempre ha procurado la seguridad de otros, aunque sean seres insignificantes como los humanos-señalo Hot Rod, al tiempo que Soundwave avanzaba y los tres Predacons descendían.

-Y Lord Megatron también se lo esperaba-dijo Nightshroud saliendo de unos escombros-mi señor, no pude capturar a la humana, pero todo salió tal como lo esperaba-.

-"Excelente trabajo, no solo pretendo capturar a esa chiquilla para ejecutar mi plan maestro, también planeo acabar con el problema de los Autobots desde la raíz"-sentencio Megatron con crueldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Los esbirros que se quedaron con el tirano observaban todo lo que ocurría en la Tierra-El ataque al vecindario funciono a la perfección, Optimus actuó del modo que esperaba mi señor-dijo Shockwave.

-Excelente, sabía que Optimus pondría prioridad a proteger a sus mascotas humanas y al resto de insectos que viven a los alrededores, por ello atacaría de este modo-dijo Megatron.

-Nightshroud cumplió con su misión de manera perfecta, ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Soundwave nos de la ubicación exacta-dijo Queen con calma.

Megatron se rio-Como bien dije antes, no solo planeo capturar a esa humana para poder lanzar mi golpe maestro, sino que además acabare con el problema de los Autobots de una vez por todas-sentencio Megatron, al tiempo que las imágenes de la pantalla mostraban algo realmente inquietante, en todas partes del mundo, una gran cantidad de Energon Oscuro estaba emergiendo de las profundidades de la Tierra, mientras que en los costados del planeta, emergieron dos cuernos metálicos, uno de las profundidades del mar y otro en el mismo cañón donde Optimus, junto con sus amigos, pelearon contra los Avatares de Unicron.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Esto es terrible, el golpe maestro de Megatron está a punto de ejecutarse y Unicron está preparando su reaparición final"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**AGRADEZCO A TODOS SUS PALABRAS DE APOYO, AUN ME CUESTA CREER QUE YA NO ESTA…SIGO BUSCANDOLO EN SU CASITA Y ABRO LA PUERTA ESPERANDO VER QUE SE ME ECHE ENCIMA…INCLUSO HE TOMADO SU PLATO QUERIENDO LLENARLO DE COMIDA…CUANDO REACCIONO, HE TENIDO QUE QUITAR ALGUNAS COSAS…QUE ESTABAN SOLO POR ÉL…YA NO HAY CASO CON QUE ESTEN…NO HE PODIDO DEJAR DE ESCUCHAR LA CANCION "ERA CALLEJERO", SOLO QUEDA ESPERA A QUE TODO…PASE**

**GRACIAS A TODOS, ESTOY SEGURO QUE MILAN TAMBIEN LO AGRADECE…DONDE QUIERA QUE AHORA ESTE…**

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_lo habría hecho sino hubieran emergido más de ellos y te agradezco por ello…cuida y valora a tu mascota, si es que tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_gracias…valora y cuida a tu mascota como se merece, si tienes alguna…ella aún no ha aparecido, pero pronto lo hará. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_y si el titán despierta en su totalidad, será decirle adiós a la Tierra y luego al Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ha comenzado el ataque decisivo, pero esto no es más que el comienzo de un golpe mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_cierto y vaya que los Predacons se han ganado su lugar al lado de Megatron, al ser sumamente feroces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_gracias por tus palabras, en serio las aprecio…aún estoy actuando como si él estuviera aquí, pese a que sé que no es así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lobo Plateado 2541: **_no es que tenga prisa en terminarlo, pero ya no tengo nada más que contar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_gracias, me va a tomar tiempo hacerme a la idea, porque aún sigo haciendo cosas como si él estuviera aquí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_lo agradezco, como bien mencione en mi comentario…el lunes fue cuando recibí la noticia y no andaba nada bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_es muy doloroso perder a una mascota, porque fue parte de tu familia por mucho tiempo, lo voy a extrañar y te lo agradezco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_de hecho, Toriyama menciono que el Maestro Roshi jamás dejo de entrenar, pero después de su pelea con Ten Shin Han, él mismo menciono que quería darle lugar a la siguiente generación de peleadores, yo siento que Roshi pudo vencer a varios enemigos, y que de haberlo llevado a él o a Piccolo al futuro para pelear con Zamasu todo habría sido diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Olivia, Éire, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Freedom Gundam 96, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Lobo Plateado 2541, Gokash Z, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Franco, Nahuel836, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, Dark Digimon 16, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	20. Era Oscura Segunda Parte

"_**Unicron, el enemigo más poderoso y despiadado que el Universo jamás ha conocido, resulto ser el núcleo de la Tierra o mejor dicho, el planeta Tierra, todos estos años, ahora que despertó gracias a la alineación de los planetas, está preparando su transformación, lo que provocara la destrucción de nuestro mundo y significara también la victoria absoluta de los Decepticons, para ellos, Unicron necesita de algunas cosas primero, entre ellas a Twilight, quien todavía no ha logrado salir de su estado tan triste por la muerte de Bee, un hecho que en serio la traumo demasiado, ahora los Autobots, tras pelear contra los Decepticons y algunos Avatares de rocas creados por el propio Unicron, se han retirado a su base para poder pensar en un contraataque, sin embargo, desconocen que todo eso no fue más que una trampa perpetuada por los Decepticons, pues Megatron no pretende solo capturar a Twilight, sino terminar con su problema con los Autobots de una vez por todas ¿Cuál será su siguiente jugada?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 20**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 20 Era Oscura**

**Segunda Parte**

**Némesis**

Megatron se encontraba esperando la señal de sus subordinados, todo había salido tal como lo esperaba, aunque le sorprendió que Unicron no haya acabado con Optimus y los Autobots, no lo preocupo por completo, después de todo, el único que acabaría con la existencia de Optimus era él mismo.

-Ya falta muy poco para comenzar el ataque, seguramente los Autobots llevaron a sus mascotas a su base para poder mantenerlas a salvo de mi-dijo Megatron.

-Un movimiento claramente predecible-dijo Starscream con una sonrisa.

-Preparen a las tropas, porque la hora de atacar se acerca-ordeno Megatron y Starscream asintió, el momento más divertido estaba cada vez más cerca.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Optimus llevo a todos sus aliados humanos a la base, mientras que Ratchet advertía a los aliados que tenían afuera de la misma que actuaran con precaución, no les dieron una explicación concreta, pero lo resumieron lo mejor que podían, advirtiéndoles de la presencia de Unicron en la Tierra y que se alejaran de cualquier cosa sospechosa, Arcset se separó de nuevo para que sus dos creadoras descansaran, aunque ya podían fusionarse y mantenerse así, también requería de un gran esfuerzo, aun necesitaban acostumbrarse a eso.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto Optimus al tiempo que Sunset corría a abrazar a su novia.

-No muy buena, emergieron dos construcciones metálicas del centro de la Tierra y creo que sabes de que se podría tratar-dijo Ratchet mostrando la pantalla.

-Son parte del cuerpo de Unicron-señalo Optimus con seriedad.

-Exacto-una alarma de proximidad se escuchó-es el General Discord, viene con el Agente J, la Agente L, así como también con la Directora Celestia y al Subdirectora Luna-informo Ratchet.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y de este emergieron las personas mencionadas-¡Prime! ¿Quieres decirme que está pasando aquí?-pregunto Discord con tono de voz sumamente alarmado.

-Temo que la situación está empeorando cada vez más general-dijo Optimus.

-¡Eso es algo que le tienes que decir al presidente!-señalo Discord al tiempo que colocaba un teléfono en una mesa-¡Señor presidente, está en línea!-.

-"Optimus Prime, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos"-dijo el presidente.

-Señor presidente, me temo que la situación de la Tierra es cada vez más crítica, los Decepticons han formado una alianza con la entidad más temible y malvada que alguna vez surco el Universo; Unicron el Destructor-Optimus comenzó a contarle todo sobre el enorme titán y su relación con el planeta Tierra, aunque el presidente ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

-"¿Qué puede pasarla a la Tierra si es que logra surgir y si ya despertó, porque no lo ha hecho?"-.

-Si Unicron emerge entonces me temo que la Tierra, junto con todos sus habitantes desaparecerán por completo, a él no le importa en lo más mínimo este mundo y si no se ha transformado es porque todavía no tiene la fuerza necesaria para conseguirlo-explico Optimus con seriedad.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pudo pasarle para no tener la fuerza suficiente?"-.

-Al haber estado inactivo por millones de años, sus fuerzas debieron haber disminuido considerablemente, él sabe que para que pueda resurgir necesita una gran cantidad de energía, según la profecía que hablaba de su retorno, se requiere de almas que hayan sufrido algún tipo de daño emocional-explico Optimus.

-"Si este Unicron es el centro de la Tierra, entonces no tiene caso evacuar las ciudades, ya que no importa en donde estemos, la destrucción será inevitable"-silencio por un momento-"¿hay alguna manera de detenerlo?"-.

-Existe una forma de conseguirlo, pero me temo que los Decepticons no lo permitirán tan fácilmente-respondió Optimus.

-"Entonces hay que llevar tropas a su base cuanto antes para apoyarlos"-.

-Señor presidente, somos la mejor y única defensa posible contra esta amenaza, no pienso arriesgar ni sacrificar vidas humanas en este conflicto, desde que se fusiono con el Energon Oscuro, Megatron se ha vuelto más despiadado y sádico-dijo Optimus y el presidente guardo silencio.

"Muy bien Optimus, dejare todo en sus manos, pero no hablo por el resto de los líderes del mundo, ellos tomaran medidas y lamento tener que dejarlos, pero tengo que dar una conferencia ahora que se han dado a conocer a nivel mundial"-expreso el presidente cortando la comunicación y los Autobots guardaron silencio.

Ultra Magnus se acercó a su líder-Señor ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?-pregunto Magnus y Optimus guardo silencio, no sabía la respuesta, pero debían luchar, eso era seguro, repentinamente, Ratchet observo algo alarmante.

-Por la Allspark-exclamo asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre Ratchet?-pregunto Bold Brave.

-Los fragmentos de Unicron que emergieron están haciendo algo-informo Ratchet aterrado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Efectivamente, los dos cuernos de Unicron comenzaron a disparar rayos en dirección del otro, cuando estos chocaron, se dirigieron hacia el suelo, comenzando a abrir un hoyo que se volvió un gigantesco volcán y de este salió una gran cantidad de Energon Oscuro, al tiempo que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y una esfera se formaba en el centro de todo eso.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Umbral se acercó a donde estaba Megatron, observando lo que estaba pasando-La base principal ya está lista, es hora de ir por el espécimen-dijo Umbral.

-Unicron me ha hablado y me ha dicho que no solo es ella a quien necesita, sino también a ti, dime ¿estas dispuesta a hacer lo que él te pide?-pregunto Megatron volteando a ver a Umbral.

Umbral guardo silencio por un momento, para después responder-Larga vida a Unicron-fue todo lo que dijo.

-¡Entonces que comience el ataque!-ordeno Megatron alzando los brazos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Twilight aun lloraba, todo esto era demasiado para ella, realmente le dolía y mucho, saber que las cosas solo estaban empeorando, Sunset hacia todo lo posible por calmarla, pero la peli violeta simplemente no parecía reaccionar, era como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahora?-pregunto Windblade confundida.

-Unicron está preparando su regreso, requiere energía para poder conseguirlo, aunque no sé exactamente como planea obtenerla, me temo que esto es una parte de su plan para conseguirla-explico Optimus.

-¡Entonces tenemos que hacer algo para detenerla y pronto!-grito Bulkhead golpeándose la palma con su puño.

-No subestimen a Megatron, si este en verdad es su golpe maestro entonces estará preparado para lo que sea-dijo Airwing y Ultra Magnus lo miro con seriedad.

-Entonces debemos atacarlo antes de que él ataque-sugirió el general.

Kitt entonces vio hacia una pantalla y se dio cuenta de un detalle peligroso-Tal vez ya sea tarde para eso-informo preocupado y cuando todos vieron hacia la pantalla, sus rostros se llenaron de sorpresa y de horror.

-El Némesis-murmuro Navi.

-Megatron ha descubierto nuestra base-dijo Optimus con seriedad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Efectivamente, la nave de guerra más poderosa del Imperio Decepticon, misma que ha sido la responsable de la desaparición de cientos de mundos, ahora se encontraba sobrevolando el espacio aéreo de la base de los Autobots, las tropas Decepticons, incluyendo Vehicons, Insecticons y los feroces Predacons estaban esperando la orden de Megatron, quien apareció casi al instante.

-¡Decepticons! ¡Hoy es el día en que finalmente obtendremos la victoria y que esta guerra llegara a su final, nuestra alianza con Unicron nos entregara el Universo completo, nosotros destruiremos a los Autobots y con ello dará inicio el nacimiento una nueva era, una en la que todo el Universo sea parte del Imperio Decepticon! ¡Finalmente todos seremos uno!-anuncio Megatron alzando sus brazos y sus tropas lanzaron gritos de júbilo y aclamaban a su líder-¡Vayan y destruyan a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino! ¡Pero no olviden traer a los objetivos mencionados con vida! ¡Larga vida al Imperio! ¡Larga vida a Megatron!-.

Transformándose a su forma vehicular, los Vehicons y la colmena de Insecticos se lanzaron al ataque, comenzando a disparar contra la base de los Autobots, al tiempo que los Predacons rugían con ferocidad y también se unían al ataque definitivo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

El interior de la base comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, al tiempo que pequeño fragmentos de rocas caían por todas partes-¡Nos están atacando por todas direcciones!-informo Ratchet.

-¡Autobots! ¡Tenemos que salir a hacerles frente, general Discord, les daremos todo el tiempo necesario para que puedan evacuar lo más rápido posible!-indico Optimus y el general asintió.

-¡Ya escucharon a Optimus, hora de retirarnos!-grito Discord.

Sunset se dispuso a ir con Arcee, pero Celestia le cerró el paso-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto la directora preocupada.

-¡Tengo que ir con Arcee, nosotras podemos ayudar en esta guerra!-aseguro Sunset, cuando sintió una mano sujetándola y al voltear miro a Twilight, quien la veía con ojos de súplica.

La peli fuego suspiro, no quería abandonarla de ese modo, pero tenía que ayudar a los Autobots y sabía que en esos momentos, la ayuda de Arcset sería más que necesaria, acercándose a Twilight, le dio un beso muy apasionado, mismo que la hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe, mientras el mundo parecía haberse detenido, nadie dijo ni hizo absolutamente nada en todo ese momento.

Cuando ambas se separaron, Twilight miro a Sunset a los ojos y esta con una sonrisa le aseguro que todo estaría bien, pero que necesitaba ayudar a Arcee y sabía que ella lo entendía, aunque el momento se podría considerar mágico…

-¡Sé que todo esto es muy romántico, pero estamos en medio de una guerra!-grito Kenneth esquivando una roca que por poco lo aplasta.

-¡Windblade, Kirax y Airwing! ¡Ustedes asegúrense de que puedan despegar sin problemas, nosotros haremos todo lo posible para despejar el espacio aéreo!-indico Optimus y los tres Autobots asintieron, ya que los Dinobots también estaban en la base-¡Autobots! ¡A Rodar!-ordeno Optimus y los Autobots salieron de la base.

Desde la nave, Megatron observaba el ataque con una sonrisa siniestra y fue cuando Shockwave apareció-Optimus y sus tropas han salido de la base-informo el general.

-Bien, debemos asegurarnos de que no reciban la ayuda de ningún intruso-indico Megatron y Soundwave asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Ciudad Playa**

Las Crystal Gems recibieron el llamado de auxilio de Optimus y ahora estaban preparándose para ir a la base para ayudar-¡Garnet!-grito Adelina al señalar el cielo.

La Gema volteo y vio a una nube oscura acercarse, pero no era realmente una nube y vaya que habría querido con todas sus fuerzas que lo fuera-Insecticons-murmuro Perla asustada, cuando el suelo tembló y de este emergió Infierno, transformándose de inmediato.

-¡Por la Realeza!-grito comenzando a disparar contra Ciudad Playa y sus habitantes, tanto humanos como Gemas.

-¿En serio? ¿De todos los soldados que pudo haber enviado Megatron por nosotros envía a unos insectos?-pregunto Galadriel con un tono de voz que sonaba entre molesto y decepcionado.

-¡Los Insecticons somos sus más feroces guerreros!-defendió Infierno Rojo molesto por el comentario de la Gema.

-No de acuerdo a lo que hemos escuchado-dijo Amatista refiriéndose al hecho de los Predacons, más los Insecticons no tardaron en comenzar el ataque.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Whisper y su equipo también fueron informados del ataque a la base de los Autobots, por lo que no tardaron en ponerse en acción, aunque la chica creía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para finalmente acabar con la existencia de esa miserable de Queen, pero apenas avanzaron unos metros, el paso se vio cerrado por la presencia de Vehicons, guiados por Knock Out.

-¿Iban a algún lado? Espero que no hayamos sido demasiado inoportunos-dijo el médico sonriendo.

-¡Parece que tendremos que encargarnos de esto primero!-gruño Blaitor colocándose en guardia, al tiempo que formaban un círculo con sus amigos, mientras los Vehicons les apuntaban con sus armas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Karmira ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la base de los Autobots, pero un disparo salido de la nada hizo que se detuviera abruptamente, confundido busco al responsable y se topó con un ejército de Insecticons que descendieron, rugiéndole con ferocidad.

-Creo que tardare un poco en llegar-dijo colocándose en guardia, en especial al verse rodeada por este grupo peligroso del Imperio Decepticon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Keith se estrelló contra una pared con mucha fuerza, cayendo al suelo y evadiendo el disparo de los Vehicons que fueron enviados a eliminarlo, definitivamente este no era su día, aunque si era justo, viendo como estaba la situación del planeta, no era el día para nadie, en especial si estaban atacando la misma base de los Autobots.

-¡No tengo tiempo para perder!-grito comenzando a disparar contra los soldados.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, Soujiro se movía de un lado a otro, esquivando los disparos de los Insecticons que fueron enviados por él, el guerrero se defendía y atacaba con maestría, pero cuando pensaba que ya había terminado, emergían más.

-¡Waspanaitor enorgullecerá a Megatron! ¡Waspanaitor demostrara que es más feroz que robot dragón, robot serpiente y robot pájaro, porque Waspanaitor…!-Waspanaitor se vio callado cuando Soujiro le lanzo una roca, dándole justo en la boca.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡De por si es molesto escucharte hablar en tercera persona y que zumbes lo hace más irritante!-gruño Soujiro, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por los Insecticons-ay mierda-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Los Autobots salieron de la base y comenzaron el contraataque contra los Decepticons, quienes no tardaron en ubicarlos, rápidamente, Grimlock y Slug rugieron con ferocidad, embistiendo a varios Vehicons y haciéndolos pedazos, cuando estos se dieron cuenta del peligro, intentaron retroceder, más fue cuando Predaking y Sanyo hicieron acto de aparición, atacando a sus dos rivales y comenzando una feroz batalla en Modo Bestia.

-¡Autobots! ¡Manténganlos fuera de la base!-ordeno Optimus comenzando a disparar, para después desenvainar el Star Saber, comenzando el contraataque.

-¡Optimus cuidado!-grito Ratchet, ya que Megatron apareció y lanzo un golpe con el Dark Star Saber, mismo que Optimus bloqueo con su propia espada.

-¡Parece que finalmente llego el día que tanto has anhelado viejo amigo, la guerra por fin se terminara y mi imperio se alzara victorioso!-declaro Megatron.

-¡No mientras yo viva Megatron!-aseguro Optimus comenzando una nueva batalla.

Sunset iba sobre Arcee, quien estaba en su Modo Vehicular y comenzó a disparar con su láser, dándole a algunos Vehicons-¡Esta sería la ocasión perfecta para fusionarnos!-declaro Sunset.

-¡Eso pienso!-concordó Arcee, más antes de que pudieran fusionarse, un disparo salió de la nada, lanzándolas por los aires.

Arcee se transformó a tiempo y envolvió a Sunset en un abrazo protector, para que ella no saliera lastimada con el impacto que recibieron, tanto con el disparo como con la caída-¡Arcee! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Sunset.

-Descuida, por fortuna soy mucho más ruda de lo que parezco-dijo Arcee guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice.

El responsable del ataque se revelo como Shockwave, quien apareció en su forma tanque, para después transformarse y mirar a ambas chicas-No es necesario que se transformen, al menos no en este momento, no queremos ver a esa guerra-Shockwave disparo contra la pared rocosa detrás de las chicas y provoco un derrumbe.

Arcee rápidamente se echó sobre Sunset para protegerla del derrumbe, quedando bajo las rocas-¡Sunset! ¡Arcee!-grito Bold Brave al ver eso-¡Monstruo maldito!-grito lanzándose contra Shockwave y comenzando a dispararle con enojo, pero sus disparos nada lograban hacerle al científico, quien le disparo de lleno, dándole directamente y lanzándola por los aires.

-Ese ataque fue tu perdición-sentencio apuntándole de nuevo con su arma.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-grito Bulkhead apareciendo junto con X Brawn y ambos comenzaron a atacar a Shockwave.

Bold Brave se levantó algo aturdida por el disparo que recibió y el sonido de un arma cargándose llamo su atención, al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con Starscream-Parece que te tengo justo donde quería ¿Por qué dejar que Shockwave se lleve el crédito por eliminar a esas dos y a ti? Eso es algo que no podemos permitir-expreso con maldad.

-¡Púdrete!-grito Bold Brave y luego comenzó a reírse de una manera que a Starscream lo molesto.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-cuestiono con furia, ya que la risa sonaba burlona.

-No mucho…es solo que siempre he creído que eres alguien bastante patético, siempre ambicionando el puesto de Megatron, siempre maquinando planes para derrocarlo, pero no importa cuanto lo intentes, jamás llegaras a ser la mitad de lo terrible que él es-se burló Bold Brave y Starscream la miro con furia, comenzando a dispararles con sus misiles.

Side Burn se dispuso a ir en auxilio de Bold Brave, pero Hot Rod le cerró el paso, al tiempo que Karr hacia lo mismo con Kitt, este era el momento del ataque final y los Decepticons comenzaron a rodear la base, siempre con Soundwave buscando a la candidata para el plan.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Dentro de la base, los temblores eran tan fuertes que usar el elevador habría sido un suicidio, por lo que Kirax, Windblade y Airwing tuvieron que tomar el camino largo junto con sus amigos humanos, les faltaba muy poco para llegar, cuando una de las paredes se vio derrumbada y de esta emergió Darkness, embistiendo con fuerza a Kirax y provocando un nuevo combate.

-¡Por favor no peleen!-grito Fluttershy espantada ante aquella visión.

-¡No es el momento para esto Fluttershy!-grito Myra tomándola del brazo para comenzar a correr, ya que Dark Storm también hizo acto de aparición, acompañada por unos Insecticons.

-¡Destruyan a los Autobots y capturen a la humana indicada!-ordeno Dark Storm y los Insecticons comenzaron el ataque contra los dos Autobots presentes.

-¡No dejare que se la lleven!-grito Windblade dando un salto y atacando a la líder de los Insecticons, comenzando una batalla dentro de aquellos pasillos.

Los humanos se refugiaron donde pudieron y Discord miro a Rambo-¿Qué dice sargento?-pregunto acercándolo a su oído-tiene razón, no importa lo que pase, ustedes sigan corriendo y saquen a todos de aquí, es una orden-dijo mirando tant L.

-¡Pero señor…!-.

-¡Discord! ¿Qué planeas hacer?-pregunto Celestia preocupada.

-Lo que debe hacerse, un buen general debe luchar por lo que cree justo-dijo Discord al tiempo que se quitaba su chaleco y ahora vestía muy al estilo del Rambo de la película, incluso su oso de peluche tenía ya su cinta y rifle de juguete.

-¡Discord por favor, no cometas una locura!-grito Luna.

Al escuchar aquella petición, Discord se rio-Mis queridas amigas, las locuras son mi especialidad-respondió lanzándose al ataque, al tiempo que gritaba como todo un demente y disparaba a diestra y siniestra contra los Insecticons, pese a su manera de disparar, así como su tamaño, lograba darles justo en donde quería, en sus ojos, lo que provocaba que se distrajeran y les dieran oportunidad a los Autobots-¡Esto es por los chicos del pelotón numero 9! ¡Esto es por los ciudadanos de Atlántida! ¡Esto por los habitantes de Pompeya! ¡Esto por el planeta Krypton! ¡Esto por el planeta Vegeta! ¡Por el planeta Nameku! ¡Por los niños cantores…de nuestra Señora de la Esperanza!-gritaba y en esta última parte, ya estaba llorando de la emoción.

Todos los que veían aquello solo se quedaron sin saber que decir, definitivamente, Discord tenía razón, la locura era su especialidad, el general continuo disparando a diestra y siniestra contra los Insecticons, los cuales no podían atraparlo debido a sus movimientos tan erráticos.

-Vaya, realmente es experto en la locura-dijo L sorprendida y extrañada.

-¡Bien dicho! ¡Por los niños de nuestra Señora de la Esperanza!-grito Pinkie Pie alzando los brazos.

-¡Y por todos esos planetas que menciono!-grito Odd en iguales condiciones.

-No son los únicos-dijo Kenneth con los ojos achicados.

-¿Si sabe que está yendo directamente al centro de la tormenta?-pregunto J preocupado por la acción de su general y como si este lo hubiera escuchado.

-¡Yo soy la tormenta!-declaro, para esta vez, sacar una bazuca de la nada.

-¿De dónde rayos…?-Dark Storm no pudo terminar, ya que Discord disparo y le dio a uno de los Insecticons de lleno.

Discord se detuvo y alzo a Rambo entre sus brazos, el peluche tenía un rifle en sus manos y apunto hacia un Insecticon, el cual se rio antes eso, pero su risa ceso cuando el rifle se disparó y lo atravesó en la boca con un arpón, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Hasta la vista baby-dijo Discord colocándose unos lentes negros, así como también Rambo tenía unos puesto-bueno ¿Por qué sigue ahí paradotes? Saquen de aquí a la peli violeta traumada antes de que algo más pase-.

-¿Algo como esto?-Nightshroud hizo acto de aparición y pateo Discord, estrellándolo contra una pared y dejándolo en el suelo aturdido.

-¡Discord!-grito Celestia ante eso.

-Sargento Rambo…debió decirme que teníamos compañía de tamaño promedio…si sobrevivimos…le daré 100 días de castigos-fue todo lo que dijo Discord antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Windblade disponiéndose a ayudar, pero fue derribada por un disparo de parte de Queen, quien apareció de la nada.

-Peones-murmuro con fastidio.

Airwing también fue sometido por Soundwave, que lo estrello contra el suelo y lo atrapo con sus tentáculos.

Antes de que las chicas y los demás reaccionaran, un campo de energía las atrapo-¡Lucy!-grito Fluttershy al ver a su amiga aparecer.

-Hola Fluttershy, diría que es un gusto verte, pero estaría mintiendo-dijo Umbral levitando hacia ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Applejack intentando liberarse de aquella trampa.

-No las quiero a ustedes, eso es seguro, la quiero a ella-respondió Umbral señalando a Twilight y repentinamente, la peli violeta lanzo un grito de agonía, en especial cuando fue envuelta en una esfera de color violeta, misma que la atrapo por completo.

-¡Twilight!-grito Spike intentando liberarla, pero apenas la toco, una descarga eléctrica lo saco volando por los aires.

-Yo no haría eso si fueras inteligente, pero creo que lo harás de nuevo-dijo Umbral con voz calmada y aburrida-Lord Megatron, tenemos a mi compañera-informo la villa.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus y Megatron chocaron sus espadas con tal fuerza que provocaron una onda explosiva que lanzo a sus tropas por todas partes, pero cuando Megatron recibió el llamado de Umbral, le dio una patada a Optimus, seguido de un puñetazo.

-¡Excelente Umbral, es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas! ¡Preparen el Cañón Giga!-ordeno Megatron y Optimus abrió los ojos alarmados, el arma definitiva del Némesis, misma que fue capaz de destruir mundos completos, el Cañón Giga, estaba comenzando a cargarse y su blanco era la base de los Autobots, Optimus debía pensar en algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**El ataque final ha comenzado y ahora la base de los Autobots está comenzando a ser destruida ¿Cuál será el destino del planeta si los Autobots llegan a ser derrotados?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_y el ataque contra la base ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_todavía no los han capturado, pero eso es algo que pronto ocurrirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues el ataque final ha comenzado contra la base de los Autobots. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ciertamente, en especial ahora que ha comenzado su ataque contra la base. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_y ahora ha comenzado el ataque decisivo contra la base de los Autobots, en el que Megatron está dispuesto a todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lobo Plateado 2541: **_gracias, aun lo extraño y siento demasiado vacío el lugar donde solía estar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_lo sé, pero por lo que me conto el veterinario, no puedo evitar imaginarlo cuando dice "se quedó dormido y ya no despertó". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_era una forma de pensar impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_o la persona que estaba en peligro mortal ni siquiera se percató de que casi fue aplastada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_Unicron todavía no está al 100%, pero si lo consigue, entonces la Tierra será historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Lobo Plateado 2541, Sombra 02, Franco, Nahuel836, El Redentor 777, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16 (muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo), Kid Shooter (es algo que realmente te pese y mucho), White Killer 09, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	21. Derrota

"_**Con el despertar de Unicron, finalmente, los Decepticons han lanzado su ataque definitivo, comenzando por atacar el vecindario de Sunset para obligar a Optimus a llevarlas a su base para proteger a las chicas, en especial a Twilight, ya que Unicron está interesado en ella para poder llevar a cabo su maligno plan, lo que provoco que los Decepticons finalmente localizaran la base de los Autobots y ahora han comenzado un ataque a gran escala contra la misma, los aliados de los Autobots no pueden acudir debido a que Megatron pensó con estrategia y envió varios soldados a atacarlos para mantenerlos ocupados mientras que sus tropas principales atacaban la base, ahora tienen a los Autobots contra las cuerdas y para empeorar la situación, Umbral ha conseguido capturar a Twilight, lo que significa que la más grande de las pesadillas está a punto de comenzar, en especial porque Megatron ha dado la orden de que se disparara el arma más poderosa del Némesis; el Cañón Giga, el arma que ha destruido cientos de mundos"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 21**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 21 Derrota**

La base de los Autobots estaba en una batalla devastadora, comenzaba a caer, víctima de los nefastos ataques de los Decepticons, pero entonces, Megatron ordeno algo que dejo a Optimus alarmado, la activación del Cañón Giga, un arma tan poderosa y destructiva que era capaz de destruir un planeta completo.

-¡Megatron! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?-cuestiono Optimus de manera desafiante al ver que su enemigo estaba por disparar su arma más devastadora.

-¿Es obvio? ¡Planeo acabar con toda la base de los Autobots y con todos aquellos que se encuentran en su interior, no te preocupes, la Tierra sobrevivirá, pero no tú preciada base ni tus tropas, así como tampoco…!-un grito llamo la atención de Optimus.

-¡Twilight!-grito al ver que los Decepticons llevaban a Twilight en una esfera de energía, en su distracción, Megatron aprovecho para blandir su espada y lanzar una onda de energía que golpeo a Optimus y lo estrello contra una pared rocosa.

Sonriendo de forma despiadada, el tirano alzo su brazo-¡Abran fuego!-ordeno Megatron y finalmente, el Cañón Giga, captando la atención de todos.

-Oh no-murmuro Windblade preocupada.

Optimus no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse y se lanzó contra el rayo, al tiempo que lanzaba un grito y bloqueaba el disparo con el Star Saber-¡Optimus!-grito Bold Brave al ver eso.

-¡Jefe!-grito Bulkhead en iguales condiciones.

La sonrisa de Megatron desapareció y quedo mudo ante lo que estaba viendo, no se esperaba que Optimus actuara de ese modo, ahora, el líder de los Autobots luchaba por resistir el ataque feroz del Némesis, evitando que siguiera avanzando, siempre usando el Star Saber para bloquearlo, pero el ataque comenzó a empujarlo con mucha fuerza y sin los Dinobots no podría adquirir más energía para esta batalla, estaba comenzando a perder terreno.

-¡NO…ME RENDIRE!-grito Optimus con fuerza y consiguió desviar el disparo hacia el cielo, el rayo de energía se alejó de la atmosfera terrestre hasta desaparecer.

Optimus había conseguido una gran hazaña, pero en el proceso quedo muy agotado, sus fuerzas quedaron en cero y justo cuando aterrizo, su mano soltó el Star Saber y cayó al suelo inconsciente, hecho que divirtió a Megatron, el cual les ordenó a sus tropas que lo trajeran también.

-¡No lo permitiré!-grito Ultra Magnus apareciendo para detenerlo, lanzando varios golpes con su martillo, pero Megatron lo detuvo con su mano con suma facilidad.

-¡Eres realmente patético si piensas que un martillo como este podrá hacerle algo al poder del Energon Oscuro, de la Sangre de Unicron!-anuncio Megatron y con un apretón de su mano, hizo añicos el arma de Ultra Magnus, quien retrocedió sorprendido, pero aún estaba dispuesto a dar batalla.

Gritando, ataco a Megatron con todo lo que tenía, pero para el tirano no era nada, en serio que Magnus podría ser un gran guerrero, pero no se comparaba en nada a Optimus y mucho menos a él, de un movimiento rápido, Megatron clavo su espada en un brazo de Ultra Magnus, quien lanzo un grito de dolor, en especial cuando de un fuerte tirón, Megatron le arranco su brazo.

Magnus cayó al suelo de rodillas, sujetando la zona donde solía estar su brazo y ahora, el malvado tirano le apunto con la punta de su espada al rostro-¡Esta es la última vez que te entrometes en mi camino, quiero que Optimus vea la destrucción del mundo que juro proteger, pero tú, tú no tendrás esa suerte!-declaro Megatron preparándose para darle el golpe final.

-¡Aléjate de él!-grito Kitt apareciendo de la nada, acompañado por Airwing, durante la conmoción causada por el disparo del Cañón Giga y la acción de Optimus, ambos aprovecharon esa oportunidad para lanzarse al ataque, sorprendiendo a Ultra Magnus.

Airwing empleaba sus cuchillas y Kitt su katana, ambos atacaban a Megatron con todo lo que tenían, pero el tirano no tenía problema alguno para enfrentarlos, de hecho, de un movimiento de su letal arma, creo una onda de aire que los lanzo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

-¡Tráiganlos también!-ordeno Megatron a sus soldados-¡Decepticons, tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar y mucho más, retirada!-.

Los Decepticons, Predacons e Insecticons acataron la orden de su señor, volviendo a la nave, llevándose no solo a Twilight y a Optimus, sino también a Kitt y a Airwing, todo esto por el tirano tenía grandes planes para ellos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por fortuna, la base no quedó destruida por completo y los humanos aún estaban vivos, pero todo el equipo había sido dañado o destruido, lo que hacía que estuviera inservible, por el momento, Bulkhead y X Brawn retiraron los escombros que sepultaban a Arcee y a Sunset, quien estaba debajo de la Bot.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto X Brawn.

-Yo estoy bien-respondió Arcee sonriendo-Sunset, dime ¿estás bien?-pregunto Arcee mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, pero me siento algo adolorida-reconoció la peli fuego acomodándose la espalda-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están los Decepticons?-pregunto mirando hacia todos lados en búsqueda de esos malvados.

-Se fueron después de destruir la base-respondió Navi-y para empeorar la situación, se llevaron a Optimus, Kitt, Airwing y…-el Bot guardo silencio en esos momentos, no sabía si debía decirles esto o no, pero Sunset merecía saberlo, tenía que saberlo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿A quien más se llevaron?-pregunto Sunset con preocupación y fue Bold Brave quien le dio la noticia.

-Lo siento, Sunset…también se la llevaron…a Twilight…-revelo la Bot y Sunset quedo en shock al escuchar aquella noticia, sintiendo unos enormes deseos de destrozar al responsable de todo esto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron estaba realmente complacido, habían llevado a los prisioneros hacia celdas especiales, en especial a Optimus, que seguía inconsciente, mientras Umbral se ocuparía de Twilight, Kitt fue llevado al laboratorio de Shockwave, para que este comenzara con sus crueles experimentos y le extrajera la mayor cantidad de su Energon Sintético para la preparación de la máquina que necesitaban.

-Esta éxito no pudo haber sido conseguido si no fuera por su apoyo-dijo Megatron mirando a los Predacons-ciertamente le hacen honor a su linaje como los guerreros más feroces de todo el Universo-.

-Gracias Lord Megatron-agradeció Predaking reverenciando al tirano, al igual que sus hermanos, aunque Darkness solo lo hizo por seguir la corriente.

-Ahora quiero que se mantengan alerta, la victoria final está muy cerca, pero no podemos confiarnos, tenemos que mantenernos alerta, así que ustedes se ocuparan de cualquier posible intruso, ya sea Autobot o cualquier otra forma de vida que intente molestar-indico Megatron y sus tres esbirros asintieron-por ahora retírense, tengo que ocuparme de otro asunto-indico Megatron dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el centro de mando.

Dos Decepticons llevaban arrastrando a Airwing hasta el puesto de mando, donde lo tiraron frente a Starscream, y estaban también el resto de generales.

-Pero miren que trajo la Spark, pero si es el traidor- dijo Starscream siniestramente.

-Pero si es el cobarde número 1 del universo, Starscream, debo de alabar la paciencia y misericordia de Lord Megatron por aun mantenerte vivo- dijo de manera burlona Airwing, sin olvidar el respeto que aún le guarda a su antiguo líder.

-Hay que darle la razón- concordó Knock Out.

-¡Silencio! ¡Debería de quitarte la Spark ahora mismo como lo hice con Wheeljack!- Amenazo el Decepticon.

-¡Sabia que fuiste tú, maldito insulto de Transformer!- Grito con furia Airwing, levantándose y arremetiendo contra Starscream, pero un disparo desde atrás lo impidió, haciéndolo chocar contra un panel.

Era Megatron, quien ingresaba a la sala, seguido de Soundwave.

-Airwing, bienvenido de vuelta al Némesis, veo que sigues llevándote igual que siempre con los demás- dijo Megatron con tono calmado.

-Lord Megatron…- dijo el ex-Con, tratando de levantarse.

-Sabes lo que les pasa a los traidores ¿verdad?- Pregunto Megatron, tomando a Airwing de la cabeza. -La razón de que ahora no seas chatarra es porque puedes tener información valiosa sobre los Autobots, pero si decides darme todo lo que sepas de manera voluntaria, considerare en volver a ponerte en nuestras filas, aunque desde cero- negocio el tirano, apretando con fuerza al Bot, haciendo que su casco se desquebrajara un poco.

-Lo lamento, Lord Megatron, pero no puedo hacer tal cosa... la lealtad que tengo con los Autobots es tan grande e importante como lo era mi lealtad hacia usted antes de que Cybertron cayera y decidiera conquistar planetas ajenos, olvidando la razón por la que empezó todo esto- respondió Airwing.

-Claro que no lo he olvidado. Todo lo que hago es por el bien de nuestra raza y por el universo. Son los Autobots quienes impiden el orden en el universo que gobernare-.

-¿Y después qué? Lord Megatron, en el caso de que logre conquistar la tierra y eliminarlos, ¿después que hará?-.

-¡Suficiente!- Exclamo Starscream. -Mi señor, creo que ya le dimos suficiente atención a esta escoria. Recomiendo que empecemos ya a obligarlo a que nos diga la información- sugirió.

-Por primera vez dices algo convincente- acepto Megatron, lanzando a Airwing a los pies de Soundwave. -¡Soundwave! ¡Tú serás el encargado del interrogatorio, avísame de todo lo que consigas!- Le ordeno a su más leal vasallo, quien asintió en respuesta.

-Chatarra...- gruño Airwing en bajo mientras era arrastrado, estaría a solas con él Con que más lo ponía de nervios.

-Adelante Soundwave, toma tu premio-permitió Megatron y el Con asintió, al tiempo que activaba sus cables para sujetar a Airwing y llevárselo sin ninguna dificultad.

Starscream se acercó a su señor-Eso sin duda es el peor castigo que puede recibir un traidor, aunque no sé a quién le irá peor, si al traidor o a ese pedazo de chatarra fabricado por los humanos-dijo Starscream.

-Por el momento debemos dirigirnos hacia el punto indicado, Unicron ya tiene todo lo que necesita y ahora que los Autobots no tienen a su líder, no serán un problema, sin embargo, no sería sabio subestimarlos, por ese motivo le confié a los Predacons la misión de mantenerlos en vigilancia constante-explico Megatron.

-Una muy brillante decisión mi señor-felicito Starscream.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los tres Predacons avanzaban por los pasillos de la nave, hablando sobre los últimos acontecimientos-No me agrada la idea de obedecer órdenes, somos Predacons, no deberíamos servirle a nadie-decía Darkness.

-Estamos en deuda con Lord Megatron, gracias a él, pudimos regresar a la vida-señalo Predaking.

-Mira el lado bueno, Lord Megatron nos tiene con muy alta estima, finalmente sabe que si quiere un trabajo BIEN HECHO, solo puede confiar en la ferocidad y en el poder de un Predacon-señalo Sanyo, haciendo especial énfasis en "bien hecho", cuando se encontraron con algunos Vehicons e Insecticons en la nave.

Cuando los tres Predacons pasaron, los dos grupos de soldados gruñeron-Bestias asquerosas-.

-Come carroña-.

Desafortunadamente, los Predacons los escucharon-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?-cuestiono Predaking molesto y fue cuando los tres Predacons arremetieron contra ellos.

Dark Storm se encontraba en sus aposentos preparándose para cumplir con la voluntad de su amo, no iba a permitir que esas tres bestias imbéciles se salieran con la suya, debía pensar en algo y pronto, repentinamente, el sonido de un estruendo capto la atención de la Insecticon.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡No ven que estoy tratando de…!-apenas abrió la puerta, uno de los Vehicons casi la golpea, debido a que fue arrojado por los aires por Predaking-ay chatarra-gruño preocupada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Los Autobots estaban comenzando a reagruparse para planear un contraataque, Arcee, Celestia, Luna y Discord hacían todo lo posible por calmar a Sunset, quien estaba furiosa, no solo con Megatron y sus tropas, sino consigo misma, por no haber estado ahí para proteger a su princesa, por no haber podido salvarla.

Ratchet atendía a Ultra Magnus, su brazo había sido destruido por completo, por lo que tendría que crearle otro, pero con todo su equipo destruido, no sería sencillo, finalmente, Sunset se calmó después de que Discord le diera una bofetada para hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Alterarte no ayudara en nada soldado!-grito Discord al tiempo que se paraba en una roca-¡Escuchen bien, hemos perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra, todavía podemos ganarla, solo necesitamos reagruparnos, cometimos el error de esperar a que ellos atacaran, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es atacarlos nosotros antes de que logren su objetivo! ¡Doctor!-el aludido volteo a ver al general-Prime dijo que existía una forma de poder detener a ese Unicron ¿a qué se refiere con ello?-pregunto con interés.

-Se refirió a la fuerza que le fue confiada hace muchos años, en los últimos momentos de Cybertron, cuando Primus le dio el poder que había sido empleado para derrotar a Unicron; la Matrix del Liderazgo, misma que se encuentra en su interior, como parte de su Spark, es lo único que puede frenar a Unicron-explico Ratchet sin dejar de atender a Magnus.

-Muy bien, entonces ya sabemos que Optimus si tiene una forma para derrotar a ese gigante-dijo Discord pensativo-dígame Doc. ¿Es posible que al momento de derrotar a este Unicron, todo el Energon Oscuro que ha expulsado por la Tierra pueda ser devuelto hacia el centro del planeta? Ya entiendo que es imposible liquidarlo, pues lo necesitamos, pero…-.

-No estoy seguro de ello, pero tal vez exista una forma de conseguirlo-reconoció Ratchet pensativo, para luego volver a trabajar en Magnus.

-Bien, entonces es muy obvio lo que tenemos que hacer, los Autobots y todos sus aliados especiales deben ir a hacerle frente a los Decepticons una vez más, ya perdimos mucho tiempo esperándolos, ahora es el momento de que nosotros vayamos tras ellos-dijo Discord.

-Logre enviar una llamada de auxilio a todos nuestros amigos-dijo Side Burn-no deben tardar en llegar, ya que cuando Megatron ordenó la retirada, sus atacantes también se marcharon-.

-Era obvio que lo haría-dijo Starlight.

-Pero tengo una duda ¿alguien sabe a dónde se fueron los Decepticons?-pregunto Kenneth-es decir, perdimos toda forma de rastrearlos y conociendo a Soundwave, seguramente impedirá que los ubiquemos con los satélites de la Tierra-.

-Kenneth tiene razón, no será sencillo localizarlos y si nos dividimos entraríamos en una posible trampa-dijo Prowl preocupado por ello.

-Necesitamos de alguien que conozca los planes de Megatron y Unicron, además de también, el interés que tiene ese gigante con Twilight y Lucy-señalo Myra cruzada de brazos.

-¿Quién podría tener esa clase de información?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-Ah…creo que yo sé quién-dijo Pinkie Pie con una cara que distanciaba mucho de su siempre gran sonrisa y cuando Odd vio la causa.

-Chicos…tenemos compañía-dijo asustado.

Todos voltearon a ver de qué se trataba, poniéndose en guardia, listos para el ataque, en especial cuando vieron de quien se trataba, Arcee endureció su vista, al igual que Sunset, pues quien se acercaba no era más que un helicóptero color negro, el cual descendió y se transformó.

-¡Airachnid!-gruño Arcee mirándola con profundo odio y esta solo sonrió.

-Hola Arcee ¿me extrañaste?-pregunto sonriendo y con un tono de voz que nadie supo interpretar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Tras calmar un poco el ambiente, Dark Storm se presentó ante Megatron, acompañado por los Predacons-¡Lord Megatron! ¡Esto fue el colmo! ¡Estas bestias hicieron pedazos a varios de nuestros soldados! ¿Qué creen que estaban haciendo? ¡Se supone que están de nuestro lado y atacan a nuestras tropas!-acuso con furia.

-¡Si nos provocan esos son los resultados!-respondió Darkness mirándola de forma amenazadora.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Esos soldados quisieron pasarse de listos, pues solo los pusimos en su lugar!-declaro Sanyo.

-¡No tienen ningún derecho a acabar con la existencia de nuestras tropas y por ello creo que deberían ser encerrados!-grito Darkness.

-¡Tú no tienes la autoridad para decidir eso!-reto Predaking saliendo en defensa de sus hermanos, provocando que Dark Storm retrocediera de forma involuntaria.

-¡Ya basta!-bramo Megatron deteniendo la discusión y provocando que todos sus soldados se quedaran en silencio, mientras Starscream avanzaba adelante.

-Mi señor, sabe que jamás he cuestionado su infinita sabiduría, pero creo que Dark Storm tiene algo de razón, los Predacons podrán ser feroces, pero eso también los vuelve muy peligrosos para nuestras propias tropas-dijo Starscream.

-¡Repite eso si te atreves!-reto Predaking y Starscream retrocedió espantado.

-¿Lo ve Lord Megatron? ¡Son demasiado impredecibles!-acuso Starscream y Megatron solo los silencio con la mirada.

-¡Este no es el momento para que pierdan el tiempo en absurdas disputas personales, el momento de la victoria está demasiado cerca y no podemos cometer el error de pelear entre nosotros cuando nunca hemos estado tan cerca!-bramo el tirano-¡Unieron esta por despertar y este planeta será destruido por completo, por ello no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo, olviden sus ridículas disputas y concéntrense en cumplir con la misión o yo mismo me encargare de eliminarlos a todos!-amenazo Megatron y todas sus tropas asintieron-bien-con eso, el tirano se retiró para ir a ver a su prisionero favorito.

Cuando los Predacons abandonaron el centro de mando, no tardaron en comenzar a hablar entre ellos-¿Acaso dijo destruir la Tierra?-pregunto Sanyo.

-No estoy muy segura de querer que eso pase, este planeta no me desagrada para nada-señalo Darkness.

-Somos Predacons, pero ante todo, somos Decepticons y debemos cumplir con el objetivo principal-dijo Predaking con calma.

-Pero Predaking, este mundo es bastante agradable y esos Dinobots se sienten tan a gusto aquí, incluso tú te sientes muy bien en este mundo-le recordó Darkness.

-Normalmente no apoyo nada que no sea una batalla emocionante, pero creo que Darkness tiene razón, este planeta tiene el ambiente más agradable para nosotros, realmente no sé si quiero que sea destruido-dijo Sanyo con fastidio.

Predaking guardo silencio un momento y miro a sus dos hermanos fijamente-Tenemos una misión que cumplir y hay que realizarla, aunque eso signifique destruir este mundo, al final encontraremos otro exactamente igual a este-dijo Predaking.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de esa humana llamada Fluttershy?-pregunto Darkness y Predaking se detuvo de golpe-¿crees que encontraremos a alguien similar a ella?-.

-Incluso yo siento algo de afecto por esa humana-reconoció Sanyo y Predaking solo guardo silencio un momento.

-Hay que ponernos a trabajar-dijo Predaking y sus hermanos solo asintieron, para después seguirlos, sin embargo, todo eso fue registrado por el siniestro Soundwave, el siempre eficiente espía del imperio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Airachnid miraba fijamente a todos sus antiguos enemigos, normalmente, un Decepticon lo pensaría dos veces antes de ir a un sitio lleno de Autobots, pero la maligna Con siempre fue conocida por evadir a toda una legión y ahora los Autobots se colocaron en guardia, apuntándole con sus armas, hecho que provoco que Airachnid bufara con fastidio.

-Relájense, no vine aquí para pelear con ustedes-dijo Airachnid con tono calmado y algo fastidiado.

-¡Si claro!-gruño Bold Brave apuntándole con su arma, al igual que el resto de los Autobots.

-Es en serio, no tienen que creerme si no lo desean, si van a disparar, adelante, háganlo, pero entonces perderán su única oportunidad de encontrar el punto exacto donde Megatron y su nave se encuentran-dijo Airachnid con tono obvio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Prowl.

-Que estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos a detener a Megatron, así como a Unicron y salvar este planeta tan insignificante de una vez por todas-revelo Airachnid, dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero nadie bajo la guardia.

-¡Si claro! ¿Pretendes que creamos eso?-cuestiono Arcee sin dejar de apuntarle a su cámara de Spark.

-No espero que tú lo hagas, pero viendo el estado en que quedo su preciada base, no creo que tengan muchas opciones-dijo Airachnid con tono calmado y sereno, manteniendo sus brazos en la cintura en todo momento.

Los Autobots se vieron entre sí, ninguno de ellos sabía que pensar al respecto, por un lado era cierto, Airachnid era la única que podría conocer la ubicación exacta del Némesis y los planes de Megatron para que Unicron pueda volver a transformarse, pero también podría significar ir directamente a una trampa.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? ¡En especial tras todo lo que has hecho!-acuso Bulkhead.

-¡Mataste a Cliff, a Bee y a quien sabe cuántos más amigos!-apoyo Navi.

-Cierto, pero esta vez no se trata de ello, si quieren saber porque estoy dispuesta a ayudar es por algunas razones; la primera, es la venganza, Megatron intento freírme, así que quiero devolverle el favor en persona-explico Airachnid con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Eso si te lo puedo creer-reconoció Arcee sin bajar sus armas.

-¿Y cuáles son las otras razones?-cuestiono Sunset con tono desafiante, hecho que provoco que la Con se quedara algo sorprendida.

Airachnid miro a la peli fuego fijamente-Eres muy luchona, me caes bien-reconoció sonriendo y Sunset gruño-pero está bien, quiero ayudarte a salvar a tu querida novia, tal vez te sorprenda escuchar eso, pero quiero salvarla, no tienen que creerme si no quieren hacerlo, eso no me importa, confórmate con saber que estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de salvarla a ella, como bien dije antes, pueden no creerme, pero mientras más tiempo pierdan, Unicron despertara, en especial porque ya tiene todo lo que necesita en su poder-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Ultra Magnus desde la camilla.

-Twilight Sparkle es el alma herida por la oscuridad, pero solo es la mitad del alma de Unicron, para que sus fuerzas se restablezcan necesitan a otra entidad que ayude a restaurar su poder por completo, otra alma llena de sufrimiento y dolor-explico Airachnid.

-¿Quieres decir que los Decepticons irán tras otro humano?-pregunto Windblade alarmada.

-Entonces creo que debemos buscar a ese humano y mantenerlo a salvo antes de que sea tarde-dijo Side Burn.

-Ay, mis niños preciosos, parece que no han entendido nada, ya es demasiado tarde, porque Unicron ya tiene a la segunda alma, de hecho, ella se unió a él mucho antes de que ustedes-dijo viendo a Starlight y las demás-conocieran a los Autobots, mucho antes de que todos ustedes llegaran a la Tierra, incluso llego a aliarse con Megatron y ahora sirve a la causa Decepticon-.

Aunque no todos comprendieron lo que la Con quería decir, Fluttershy y Myra si lo hicieron, abriendo sus ojos de pánico-Lucy-murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Encadenado a una pared, Optimus despertó y se encontró con el rostro de Megatron, el cual se rio-Vaya, me da gusto que hayas despertado viejo amigo, de ese modo podrás estar presente cuando veas como finalmente obtengo la victoria definitiva sobre todos aquellos que me han desafiado-aseguro sonriendo.

-Esto todavía no ha acabado, Megatron-desafío Optimus.

-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, viejo amigo-reconoció Megatron, para después hablar con un tono más tenebroso-lo peor está por venir-sentencio con malévolo placer, mientras que en el centro de la Tierra, Unicron se encontraba recuperando fuerzas poco a poco, pronto podría transformarse por completo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Esto es terrible, el retorno de Unicron está cada vez más cerca, ahora tiene todos los elementos necesarios para transformarse y si lo consigue, la Tierra…no…el Universo entero, estarán condenados"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

**OFICIALMENTE QUEDA CERRADO EL CONCURSO DE LOS TEMAS PARA SOMBRAS DEL ABISMO, DEBI CERRARLO EN EL ANTERIOR, PERO…BUENO…AUN NO ANDO EN MIS CINCO SENTIDOS**

**MILAN…YA PASO UNA SEMANA DESDE QUE TE FUISTE Y AUN ME DUELE ABRIR LA PUERTA Y QUE NO SALTES QUERIENDO JUGAR…NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN QUE DEBI DARME CUENTA DE QUE ESTABAS MALITO Y QUE TAL VEZ SI TE HUBIERA LLEVADO ANTES AL VETERINARIO AUN SEGUIRIAS AQUÍ DANDO LATA…ERAS UN GRAN PERRO, GORDITO, PERO LLENO DE ENERGIA…TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO, ESTO ES PARA TI:**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Z-O8ppiQao4)**

**( www. youtube watch? v=rCdHWIj3VFg**

**( www. youtube watch? v=3OMRZ1P0dhI)**

**SIEMPRE TE EXTRAÑARE, NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVARE ESE PENSAMIENTO DE QUE DEBI DARME CUENTA DE TU ESTADO, PERO RECORDARE TU AMISTAD Y LEALTAD INCODICIONAL Y TE RECORDARE COMO EL PERRITO ALEGRE, TRAGON Y ALGO BRUSCO QUE ERAS…NUNCA OLVIDARE LAS VECES QUE ME RASGUÑASTE QUERIENDO JUGAR O LOS SONIDOS QUE HACIAS CUANDO TE SACABA A PASEAR, NI COMO MARCABAS TERRITORIO EN TODAS PARTES DE LA CALLE, ASI COMO TAMBIEN EL COMO TE GUSTABA JUGAR CON CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE SE TE PUSIERA EN EL CAMINO, FUISTE UN GRAN PERRO, UNA GRAN MASCOTA, QUE ME AYUDO MUCHO CUANDO PANFILO PARTIO TAMBIEN…ADIOS MILAN, CUIDATE MUCHO DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES Y PANFILO…TU TAMBIEN ME HAS HECHO MUCHA FALTA**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Gokash Z, El Redentor 777, Espadachín de la Luz, Nahuel836, Kid Shooter, Andros Valgreen 4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Freedom Gundam 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Listos Para Triunfar

"_**Unicron, el enemigo más poderoso y terrible del Universo, está a punto de hacer acto de aparición, después de revelarse que él fue el núcleo de la Tierra todo este tiempo, cuando los Autobots descubrieron esto, los Decepticons iniciaron su ataque devastador contra la base, consiguiendo destruirla por completo, además de capturar a Optimus, Kitt, Airwing y a Twilight, quien resulta ser uno de los elementos que el titán necesita para poder transformarse, por otro lado, los Autobots recibieron la visita inesperada de Airachnid, quien les dijo que estaba ahí para ayudarlos, ya que ella quiere vengarse de Megatron por intentar destruirla, así mismo, quiere salvar a Twilight, aunque no revelo sus razones para ello, la ex Decepticon les revelo que Unicron necesita no de una, sino de dos almas dañadas por alguna razón, siendo Twilight una de ella, la otra estuvo a su lado desde hace tiempo e incluso se unió a los Decepticons, revelando que se trataba de Lucy, alias Umbral, ahora la guerra por la Tierra y el Universo está por comenzar"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 22**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 22 Listos Para Triunfar**

Los Autobots todavía no sabían que hacer, realmente parecía una enorme locura el confiar en Airachnid, en serio que era la madre de todas las locuras, pero por desgracia, la malvada Con tenia un punto, no tenían idea de donde se encontraba Megatron y sus tropas en esos momentos, el tiempo se les estaba agotando y los cambios climáticos eran la prueba de ellos.

-Muy bien Airachnid, aceptaremos tu ayuda-dijo Ultra Magnus-pero eso no significa que no te mantendremos vigilada-.

-Y si intentas traicionarnos, te juro que esta vez me asegurare de acabar contigo-dijo Arcee en un tono de voz bastante amenazador.

Airachnid miro a Arcee fijamente y luego sonrió de forma algo divertida-No podía esperar menos de ti querida Arcee, de ninguno de ustedes-reconoció señalando a todos.

Fue así que, pese a las protestas, todos acordaron aceptar la idea de que Airachnid los guiara, naturalmente, estaría vigilada en todo momento, el llamado hacia los aliados ya había sido lanzado y ahora todos estaban llegando uno a uno, desde las Crystal Gems hasta el grupo de Whisper, solo faltaban algunos cuantos.

-¿Cómo me ve doctor?-pregunto Ultra Magnus haciendo muecas de dolor por la falta de su brazo.

-Realmente está muy mal señor, me temo que no será capaz de participar en la batalla-explico Ratchet-no tengo las herramientas necesarias para construirle un nuevo brazo, lo siento-.

En ese momento, Windblade hizo acto de aparición-¿Quería verme señor?-pregunto Windblade acercándose a Ultra Magnus.

Magnus miro a la guerrera y como pudo se incorporó-Si…necesito pedirte un enorme favor-explico Ultra Magnus y Windblade lo miro fijamente.

Sunset estaba desesperada, la idea de esperar la tenía muy molesta, no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, Arcee comprendía como se sentía, pero debían ser pacientes, un ataque descuidado y todos los que estaban en manos de Megatron pagarían el precio sin dudar.

-Bueno mi pequeño brillo de sol-llamo Discord-supongo que no ser irán muy pronto de aquí, creo que hay algo de tiempo para que me acompañes, ambas deberían hacerlo de hecho-.

-¿Acompañarte a dónde?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende exactamente general?-pregunto Arcee.

-Tengo que darle algo a Sunset, algo que espero les sea de utilidad cuando llegue el momento de la batalla, Celestia y Luna también vendrán, las llevare a mi casa, ya que ahí estarán seguras, los Agente se quedaran aquí para recibir a todos nuestros aliados, y el Sargento Rambo me pide que les digan a los demás lo que harán-indico Discord.

-¿Sargento Rambo?-la voz de Airachnid se escuchó-¿se da cuenta de que ese "sargento" no es más que un juguete?-.

-Pues este juguete podría barrer el piso contigo en el momento en que quisiera-aseguro Discord sin un asomo de duda en su voz, dejando a Airachnid con una mirada de escepticismo-¿Qué dice sargento? Si, ya sé que es una psicópata y una bruja malvada, pero… ¿Cómo? Sargento, no me esperaba que tuviera esos gustos-dijo riéndose y viendo a Airachnid-al parecer el sargento cree que es una perra maldita hija de puta, pero una perra maldita hija de puta en extremo caliente-expreso Discord, dejando a Airachnid confundida y no fue la única, también Sunset y Arcee parpadearon confundidas-este sargento y sus gustos tan locos, bueno, andando-.

Sunset y Arcee no se movieron por unos momentos-Recuérdame ¿Cómo fue que se convirtió en un general?-pregunto Arcee.

-No tengo la puta idea-respondió Sunset sin saber que responderle a su amiga.

Dejando a Airachnid bajo la vigilancia de Bold Brave y Navi, las chicas siguieron a Discord, quien subió a un auto que llamo y ahora se dirigieron hacia la casa del lunático…bueno, realmente lo era, aunque en el muy buen sentido.

Por su parte, Myra y Fluttershy contaban el motivo por el cual creían que Lucy era una de las almas dañadas, la historia de esa chica no era muy feliz, ya que sus padres la rechazaron cuando descubrieron sus preferencias, la echaron de su casa y la llamaron la vergüenza de la familia.

-Bueno, si era una partidaria de los Nazis estoy de acuerdo-dijo Odd y Kenneth le dio un zape.

-No creo que se refieran a eso, tarado-regaño Kenneth.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Básicamente, se deben referir a sus preferencias sexuales-dedujo Starlight.

-Exacto-confirmo Myra.

-¿Solo por eso?-exclamo Odd sintiéndose indignado-cielos, no puedo creer que aun haya personas que piensen de ese modo-.

-El mundo no es un lugar perfecto, desgraciadamente-dijo Rarity.

-En efecto, cuando conocimos a Lucy estaba sola, triste y desamparada, Fluttershy le tendió la mano y la ayudo como siempre lo ha hecho con muchos-conto Myra-yo la conocí tiempo después y pronto las tres nos hicimos muy amigas, pero Fluttershy, ella siempre ha sido muy especial para ambas, tango que…-ambas guardaron silencio y se ruborizaron, mientras los demás parecían comprender.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué se quedaron todos callados?-pregunto Odd confundido y Kenneth le dio otro zape.

-Cuando Lucy y yo nos fuimos a hacer un viaje de autodescubrimiento, encontramos esa sustancia que no sabíamos que era en esos momentos, pero cuando Lucy la toco…bueno…las cosas no salieron bien para ella…-explico Myra.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

**Myra POV**

_**Aquella sustancia…el Energon Oscuro…despertó todo el resentimiento y odio de Lucy, convirtiéndola en Umbral, la volvió una criatura sedienta de venganza, misma que no le importaba contra quien fuera, intente muchas veces liberarla, incluso creí que estar cerca de Fluttershy podría ayudar en algo, pero esa cosa…esa entidad…Unicron…tomo el control total de ella.**_

_**Deben entender que Lucy es una buena persona, una que ha sufrido mucho en su vida y que la criatura en la que se ha convertido es solo una representación de su lado más oscuro, mismo que quiere hacer una especie de justicia en contra de aquellos que la rechazaron y humillaron, aunque el proceso tenga que destruir todo lo que ama.**_

_**Esa no es Lucy, solo es una víctima del plan maligno de Unicron**_

**Fin POV**

Umbral llego al calabozo, donde Megatron hablaba con Optimus-Ah Umbral, veo que has venido a ver a nuestro prisionero estrella-dijo Megatron.

-Solo quería ver al discípulo de Primus una última vez y ver su expresión de impotencia cuando el gran Unicron emerja-explico Umbral.

-Eso es algo que jamás permitiré-aseguro Optimus haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse, pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles.

-Me temo que no podrás hacer nada, viejo amigo, el plan está en proceso y tenemos todos los elementos necesarios para poder ayudar a Unicron a su transformación-revelo Megatron al tiempo que activaba una pantalla-¿los reconoces?-pregunto el tirano al mostrarle tres imágenes diferentes.

-¡Kitt! ¡Airwing! ¡Twilight!-exclamo Optimus alarmado, en especial al ver que Shockwave estaba extrayéndole el Energon a Kitt, mismo que a diferencia del normal, este era de color verde, mientras que Soundwave se encargaba de torturar mentalmente a Airwing, así como Twilight se mantenía atrapada en aquella esfera violeta, abrazándose sus piernas y con el rostro oculto en las mismas-¡DEJALOS IR!-bramo Optimus.

Megatron se rio ante eso-Lo siento viejo amigo, pero no puedo hacer eso, tu amigo creado por humanos servirá para poder ayudarnos a conseguir que la transformación de Unicron se complete, el traidor debe pagar por haber desertado al Imperio Decepticon y finalmente, esa humana, al igual que Umbral, son la clave para que Unicron adquiera todo su poder-revelo Megatron.

En esos momentos, la imagen de la pantalla cambio a la imagen de Starscream-Mi señor, quería informarle que ya estamos cerca de las coordenadas dadas por Lord Unicron-informo el general.

-Excelente, el momento de la victoria está cerca, Optimus, ya perdiste Cybertron y muchos otros mundos, hoy perderás uno más y al Universo entero-sentencio Megatron retirándose para cumplir con sus deberes, pero primero debía ocuparse de otro asunto.

Umbral se quedó con Optimus un momento más, ya que quería ver como el líder de los Autobots luchaba con desesperación para poder liberarse de las cadenas y poder detener toda esa locura, para luego ver a Umbral.

-No tienes que hacer esto Lucy-dijo llamándola por su verdadero nombre.

-Ese no es mi nombre y claro que tengo que hacer esto, es lo que este mundo asqueroso merece, lo que sus habitantes se merecen, todos y cada uno de ellos van a morir, pagaran caro por todo mi sufrimiento, al igual que el sufrimiento de Sparkle, al final, todos tendrán lo que se merecen, una muerte lenta y dolorosa, su final está cerca-.

-¿Y Fluttershy?-pregunto Optimus y Umbral se quedó congelada-¿ella también se lo merece?-pregunto con seriedad, en especial al ver que Umbral estaba comenzando a dudar al respecto.

-Yo…yo…esto es lo que debe hacerse-dijo Umbral.

-No Lucy, esto es lo que Unicron quiere, lo que él desea, no dejes que te use de este modo, no dejes que use a Twilight, puedes volver a tener un nuevo comienzo, sé que Fluttershy y Myra quieren que vuelvas con ellas-aseguro Optimus y Umbral guardo silencio un momento.

Apretando sus puños, Umbral se apartó y continuo con su trabajo, sabiendo que dentro de muy poco todo comenzaría, ya les faltaba muy poco para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el punto exacto donde Unicron obtendría la energía necesaria para restaurar su cuerpo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Mediante una esfera holográfica, Airachnid mostro el punto exacto donde Megatron llevo su nave y a sus tropas para poder ayudar al retorno de Unicron, mismo que era un punto exacto en el centro del planeta, donde los cuatro puntos cardinales se juntaban, ahora todos sus aliados estaban presentes y aunque a todos les asuntos ver a Airachnid, con una explicación de los Autobots, así como también el señalamiento de que no había tiempo para eso, comenzaron a escucharla.

-Es aquí donde Megatron pretende darle la energía a Unicron, una vez que lo consiga, ese gigante podrá transformarse y cuando lo haga será el fin de la Tierra, para después continuar con el Universo entero-explico Airachnid.

-Entonces es ahí donde tienen a Optimus, Twilight y los demás-dedujo Pinkie Pie con una expresión muy pensativa.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que lo que nos estas diciendo es cierto y no una trampa?-cuestiono Soujiro.

-No pueden, simplemente no tienen muchas opciones, en especial porque cuanto más tiempo pierdan, bueno…creo que el planeta dejara de existir por completo-explico Airachnid con frialdad.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que le pase a la Tierra?-cuestiono Whisper mirándola con ganas de destrozarla.

-No me importa lo que le pase a este insignificante planeta, eso ya lo he dejado muy claro, pero tengo deseos de vengarme, Megatron intento acabar conmigo, solo quiero devolverle el favor-explico Airachnid con un tono bastante arrogante.

-Eso si lo puedo creer-reconoció Karmira.

-¡Por favor! ¿En serio lo están considerando?-pregunto Zero-¡Los Autobots son una cosa, pero ella…ella es…!-.

-Concuerdo-dijo Dereck-Airachnid es la última criatura en el Universo con quien querría formar una alianza.

-Pero desgraciadamente tiene razón, no tenemos muchas opciones-dijo Dreamlight.

-A menos que eso es lo que quiera hacernos creer-señalo Blaitor mirándola con desconfianza.

-Ni siquiera Steven será tan tonto para confiar en ella así de fácil-dijo Adelina.

-Por favor, Steven podrá ser un gran chico, pero es tan bueno que puede confiar en cualquiera siempre y cuando diga que "está arrepentido", "que quiere ser bueno", etc. Y no me miren así-dijo Galadriel al ver como Garnet, Amatista y Perla la veían con molestia-¿o tengo que recordarles a esa Rubí que apodo "Pancita"?-.

-Ese es un buen argumento-reconoció Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

-Oigan y a todo esto ¿Dónde están Steven y Connie?-pregunto Rainbow al notar la ausencia de ambos chicos.

-Fueron a una misión especial-explico Garnet y nadie más dijo nada tras aquella revelación.

-Bueno, creo que debemos comenzar a planear el ataque antes de que los Decepticons comiencen con el suyo, no podemos perder el tiempo, eso es bastante cierto-reconoció X Brawn y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron ahora mismo estaba hablando con Unicron, mediante su conexión psíquica con el titán-Espere mucho tiempo por este momento y finalmente tengo a Prime en mi poder, terminemos con esta misión cuanto antes para poder arrancarle la Spark de una vez por todas-pidió Megatron.

-¡No! ¡El discípulo de Primus será destruido cuando yo lo diga, completar mi poder y mi cuerpo es lo único que importa!-declaro Unicron con tono autoritario.

-¡Pero Lord Unicron…!-Megatron intento replicar, pero Unicron lo torturo mentalmente.

-¡Silencio! ¡Solo hasta que esté completo, tú podrás llevar a cabo tu triste venganza y eso no se discute! ¿Ha quedado claro?-amenazo Unicron y Megatron solo pudo asentir ante ello, no le agradaba la idea de humillarse, pero si quería tener el control del Universo debía hacerlo, por el momento.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

En casa de Discord, el alocado general les pidió a las dos mujeres que lo acompañaran adentro para buscar algo muy importante que su querido brillo de sol podría usar en esa próxima batalla que se acercaba, mientras que Sunset y Arcee esperaban afuera.

-Parece que el momento se está acercando cada vez más-dijo Arcee al ver el cielo y luego noto el silencio de su amiga-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Estoy preocupada…-dijo Sunset-Twilight…no he podido estar a su lado con todo lo que ha pasado, me necesitaba más que nunca y yo…-.

Arcee la levanto en su mano hasta su rostro-Lo sé, sé que sientes culpa, ese sentimiento de que pudiste hacer más, si hubieras reaccionado a tiempo, si hubieras hecho aquello-Arcee suspiro-pero los humanos creen que "él hubiera" no existe, no podemos cambiar lo que ocurrió, pero podemos hacer algo para mejorar el presente y lo que nos toca hacer en estos momentos es luchar para evitar que los Decepticons continúen haciendo daño a inocentes-dijo Arcee.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento y finalmente sonrió-Tienes razón, aunque…nunca me espere que tendríamos que aceptar la ayuda de Airachnid para poder salvar a quienes amamos-reconoció la peli fuego.

-Yo tampoco lo imagine, ni en mis más locos sueños-dijo Arcee y ambas se rieron, aliviando un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron volvió a donde estaba Optimus, donde una vez más, sostuvieron uno de sus debates-¡Jamás vencerás Megatron! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-aseguro Optimus mirándolo con desafío.

-Ya me he salido con la mía varias veces, viejo amigo, pero no deberías odiarme, ya que te había ofrecido la oportunidad de que peleáramos juntos, que lucháramos juntos por nuestra meta en común, pero tú me traicionaste y arruinaste mi oportunidad de hacerme de la Matrix del Liderazgo, pudimos haber hecho muchas cosas y logrado grandes victorias-dijo Megatron.

-¡Ambos queríamos exactamente lo mismo!-bramo Megatron mirando a Optimus con desafío y odio.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Tú solo querías poder! ¡La opresión de muchos imperios y mundos inocentes jamás fue el camino correcto para conseguir que todos nos uniéramos, no eras capaz de respetar la vida de otros, solo te interesaba someterlos a tu propia voluntad y manera de pensar, eso no es armonía, ni paz, mucho menos unificación!-declaro Optimus.

Megatron se rio de forma divertida al escuchar eso-La discusión de siempre, mi estimado amigo, pero eso ya no debe importar, porque dentro de poco tiempo, llegaremos a las coordenadas indicadas y entonces podremos presenciar el principio de una nueva era ¡Una en la que cada raza existente sea parte del Imperio Decepticon! ¡Donde yo sea el supremo gobernante del Universo, mientras que Unicron finalmente termina lo que dejo pendiente hace millones de años, sin Primus ni un Prime para interponerse en su camino! ¡Por fin todos seremos uno!-declaro alzando sus brazos en señal de triunfo.

-¡Jamás permitiré que hagas eso!-aseguro Optimus-¡No dejare que tú o Unicron se salgan con la suya! ¡Voy a detenerlos cueste lo que cueste!-juro Prime desafiante.

Megatron se rio al escuchar eso-Lo siento mucho viejo amigo, pero me temo que no podrás conseguir nada, la victoria está muy cerca ¿no es verdad querida Umbral?-pregunto Megatron mirando a la aludida, quien solo guardo silencio por un momento, al tiempo que un par de Vehicons llegaban con Twilight en la esfera.

-¡Twilight!-exclamo Optimus alarmado.

**( www. youtube watch? v=BwxFNg56XOg)**

Finalmente, Umbral tomo la palabra-En cualquier momento, Optimus Prime-revelo con frialdad.

**Umbral**

_**Pues créeme que sé**_

_**Que mal me porte**_

_**Consecuencias tendré, yo lo sé**_

-¡Lucy!-grito Optimus.

-¡SILENCIO!-exigió la chica, mientras Megatron sonreía de forma complacida.

**Umbral**

_**Soy malvada, ¡Muy bien!**_

_**Y rara también**_

_**Más justicia por fin yo haré**_

-¡Pero escucha!-suplico Optimus, pero sus suplicas caían en oídos sordos.

**Umbral**

_**El momento llegó,**_

_**No doy paso atrás**_

_**Solo hay un camino a seguir**_

_**Y que debo pelear,**_

_**Mi derecho buscar**_

_**Estoy lista, muy lista, tan lista**_

_**Lista para triunfar.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ultra Magnus hizo una mueca de dolor, la falta de su extremidad lo dejo con algunas secuencias-Señor ¿cree poder hacerlo?-pregunto Prowl preocupado.

-De hecho, creo que no podré, solo los retrasare-reconoció Magnus con vergüenza e impotencia, ya que en sus condiciones no sería de mucha ayuda.

-Pero ¿Quién dirigirá el ataque?-pregunto Navi preocupado ante el hecho de que todos, incluyendo Autobots y sus aliados estaban presentes sin un líder.

-No lo haré-respondió Magnus incorporándose un poco-lo hará ella-dijo señalando hacia la derecha y cuando todos voltearon, vieron a la líder de esa misión.

**Windblade **

_**El momento llegó**_

_**Que debemos luchar**_

_**La victoria muy cerca está**_

_**Y les juro que hoy preparada estoy**_

**(Declaro al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada)**

_**¿Están listos?**_

**Side Burn**

_**¡Muy listo!**_

**Multitud**

_**¡Muy listos!**_

_**¡Muy listos!**_

**Windblade**

_**Listos para triunfar.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Casa de Discord**

Sunset y Arcee continuaban a la espera de Discord, cuando este finalmente apareció-¡Ahí estas!-declaro Sunset.

-Sí, tuve que hacer una parada en la cocina, el Sargento Rambo quería un sándwich-explico al ver que en efecto, su osito sostenía dicho alimento y él también de hecho.

-Si claro-respondió Arcee con sarcasmo.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que querías darme?-pregunto Sunset con curiosidad total y por toda respuesta, Discord le lanzo algo que la peli fuego tomo en el aire, quedando muda al reconocerla-esta es…-.

-Siempre te gusto mi Katana, bueno, ahora es tuya, úsala con sabiduría, sé que les servirá a ambas-aseguro Discord sonriéndole y Arcee miro dicha arma, misma cuyo mango tenia a un Dragón y un Fénix en una perfecta danza de fuego, mientras que la funda tenía una inscripción en japonés; **"****あきらめない"****, **misma que significaba "**nunca te rindas".**

Sunset desenvaino la Katana y admiro el filo de la misma, dicha arma siempre había sido una de las piezas más valiosas de la colección de Discord-Muchas gracias…papá-agradeció Sunset y Discord sonrió, al igual que Arcee.

**Discord**

_**¿Creen que podamos con esto?**_

Sunset y Arcee se vieron entre sí antes de responder.

**Sunset y Arcee**

_**Pues juntas yo apuesto a que sí**_

**Umbral**

_**Van a escucharme**_

**Multitud**

_**El momento llegó**_

_**No doy paso atrás**_

_**Solo hay un camino a seguir**_

Tras prepararse física y mentalmente, ahora los Autobots, sus aliados y demás, se dirigían hacia las coordenadas que Airachnid, quien iba al frente de la fila, junto con Windblade, les había proporcionado, dirigiéndose hacia donde los Decepticons, Unicron y la última batalla los estaba aguardando.

**Windblade**

_**Confían en mí**_

**Sunset y Arcee**

_**Vamos a salvarlos sin dudar**_

Despidiéndose de Discord y siendo observadas por Celestia desde la entrada, acompañada por su hermana menor, les desearon mucha suerte y esperaban que regresaran con bien de aquella difícil contienda que estaba por librar.

**Multitud**

_**El momento llegó**_

_**Un ideal nos unió**_

**Side Burn**

_**Estoy listo**_

**Windblade**

_**Muy lista**_

**Sunset y Arcee**

_**Muy listos**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Llegando a las coordenadas indicadas, el Némesis se detuvo justo sobre un agujero que se había formado en el suelo, al tiempo que Megatron y Umbral salían a observar mejor lo que estaba pasando.

**Umbral**

_**Lista para triunfar**_

Con estas últimas palabras, los ojos de Umbral brillaron de un intenso color violeta, demostrando lo entregada que estaba a la causa de restaurar el poder de Unicron el Destructor, faltaba muy poco para que el enorme titán hiciera acto de aparición, era ya casi un hecho.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sin un portal, los Autobots y sus aliados siguieron a Airachnid hasta una vieja base Decepticon, misma que quedo abandonada poco después de que Megatron arribara a la Tierra para recuperar el mando de las garras de Starscream.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Airachnid?-pregunto Windblade.

-Bueno, ya que su base quedo hecha pedazos y esta forma de viajar es en extremo lenta, pensé que podríamos usar los portales de esta antigua base-explico la Con.

-¿Esta base tiene portales activos?-pregunto Navi mirando a los alrededores con mucha desconfianza y escepticismo.

-Sí parece que no han estado en funcionamiento por años-agrego Soujiro tras patear uno de los tableros.

-Si hacen eso, entonces es muy seguro que ya no lo estarán, vamos aclarando un par de cosas, sé que no les agrado y el sentimiento es mutuo, pero como ya les he dicho un millar de veces, a menos que quieran que este planeta sea destruido tendrán que confiar en mí-dijo Airachnid.

-Lo que nos pides es algo bastante difícil-reconoció Karmira-digo ¿no sería más sencillo usar un portal de las Gemas?-.

-Normalmente sí, pero los Decepticons destruyeron cada uno de ellos en este último ataque-respondió Adelina.

-En otras palabras, no nos queda de otra que confiar en Airachnid, eso no es muy alentador-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero no tenemos otra opción-dijo Arcee apareciendo y transformándose, al tiempo que Sunset bajaba de ella.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran, estábamos comenzando a creer que tendríamos que hacer esto sin ustedes-dijo X Brawn.

-No te preocupes, solo tuvimos que hacer una pequeña parada antes de llegar-explico Arcee, al tiempo que Sunset veía con seriedad a Airachnid, quien simplemente le sonrió y provoco que la peli fuego apretara los puños, pero no era el momento.

-Muy bien, ya que están todos, estén preparados, porque los Decepticons seguramente estarán esperando un patético intento de rescate y un inútil esfuerzo por detener a Unicron-advirtió Airachnid al tiempo que activaba las consolas y proseguía en su trabajo-tuvimos suerte de que Starscream haya sido lo bastante perezoso como para no desmantelar todo este lugar por completo-.

-Siempre tiene que ser Starscream-bromeo Navi y todos se rieron, mientras Airachnid activaba el portal.

-Llego la hora ¿están listos?-pregunto Windblade.

-¡Muy listos!-gritaron todos alzando sus brazos.

**-Listos para triunfar-aseguro Sunset con una mirada llena de determinación y desafío.**

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, la última batalla está a punto de comenzar ¿Cuál será el destino de la Tierra y del Universo? ¿Qué bando se alzara victorioso?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**ALGUNAS COSAS ANTES QUE NADA:**

**PRIMERO, QUIERO DESEARLES A TODOS UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, ESPERO QUE SE LA HAYAN PASADO MUY BIEN, MEJOR QUE YO, YA QUE ME LA PASE TRABAJANDO**

**SEGUNDO, AGRADEZCO A TODOS SUS PALABRAS DE APOYO, PERO…AUN ES DIFICIL NO PENSAR ASI, EN ESPECIAL POR LO CERCANA QUE FUE SU MUERTE A ESTAS FECHAS, PERO LE ESTOY ECHANDO GANAS**

**TERCERO, YA VI EL NUEVO MANGA DE DB SUPER Y LA REVELACION DE MERUS FUE IMPRESIONANTE, ASÍ COMO TAMBIEN LAS REGLAS DE LOS ANGELES, CIELOS, REALMENTE SON ESTRICTOS, PERO PARECE QUE MORO PRONTO SE DIRIGIRA A COMER A LA TIERRA**

**CUARTO, TAMBIEN YA VI LOS DOS NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE STEVEN UNIVERSE Y DEBO DECIR QUE ES COMPRENSIBLE QUE STEVEN YA NO QUIERA SER TRATADO COMO UN NIÑO, AUNQUE SIGUE COMPORTANDOSE COMO UNO EN CIERTO MODO, YA QUE SIGUE CONFIANDO MUY PRONTO EN GEMAS DESCONOCIDAS**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Franco, El Redentor 777, Espadachín de la Luz, Nahuel836, Dark Digimon 16, Freedom Gundam 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	23. Contraataque

"_**Ha llegado el momento, la batalla final contra el Imperio Decepticon está a punto de comenzar, Megatron ha llevado su base hasta el punto exacto, justo donde Unicron los quería, para poder absorber las fuerzas vitales de sus dos ofrendas, mientras tanto, los Autobots se preparaban para la que sería su última oportunidad de frenar los perversos planes de los Decepticons, con Ultra Magnus herido, le cedió el mando y la responsabilidad del ataque a Windblade, quien se encargó de motivar a todos sus amigos para la batalla final, el momento llego en que deben luchar, la victoria muy cerca esta, un bando se alzara victorioso y el otro será destruido, pero primero, tienen que rescatar a todos los que fueron capturas, es decir, deben liberar a Kitt, Airwing, Twilight, Lucy y por supuesto, Optimus Prime, el único que tiene el poder para detener la resurrección de Unicron antes de que sea tarde, la batalla final por la Tierra, así como por todo el Universo, está por comenzar"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 23**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 23 Contraataque**

**Némesis**

Soundwave le mostro la imagen de la grabación en la que los Predacons hablaban sobre el plan de destruir la Tierra, se podía ver que los Predacons no estaban del todo seguros sobre esto, ya que el planeta Tierra era realmente valioso para ellos, como formas de vida hechas a base de bestias salvajes, la Tierra presentaba el ambiente adecuado para ellos.

-Parece que los Predacons no solo han desarrollado conciencia, sino también moralidad-dijo Starscream con seriedad y preocupación.

-Los Predacons son parte bestias, es natural que se sientan cómodos en este tipo de entornos-explico Shockwave.

-Podrían arruinar nuestros planes-dijo Queen.

-Y dudo mucho que Unicron esté dispuesto a soportar esa clase de traición-señalo Nightshroud sumamente pensativo ante la posibilidad de que Unicron los destruyera por la traición de los Predacons.

Megatron se quedó pensando un momento, la victoria estaba muy cerca, no podían fallar ahora y el hecho de que los Predacons estuvieran comenzando a dudar sobre lo que estaban haciendo era muy peligroso.

-¿Qué desea que hagamos mi señor?-pregunto Hot Rod.

El tirano no respondió de inmediato y miro a Umbral-¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Crees que haya algún problema por esto?-pregunto Megatron.

Umbral se quedó en silencio un momento antes de responder-La hora de nuestra victoria está cerca, no importa que es lo que hagan los Autobots, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenernos, el momento de nuestra victoria ha llegado y Lord Unicron cada vez gana más poder-.

-Excelentes noticias, Shockwave ¿Cómo esta nuestro sujeto de pruebas?-pregunto Megatron.

-Ha resistido a mis experimentos, a pesar de que han sido demasiado dolorosos y que debieron haberle provocado algún tipo de trauma no ha sido así, tiene una fuerte resistencia, pero el Energon Sintético de su interior ha sido extraído con éxito, ahora mismo lo estamos drenando en la nave-informo Shockwave.

-Excelente y espero que nuestro traidor favorito también este recibiendo el trato que se merece-dijo Megatron y Soundwave asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

A unos 30 kilómetros de la ubicación del Némesis, un portal se abrió y de este surgieron los Autobots, quienes vieron la gigantesca nave a lo lejos-¿Por qué aparecimos aquí y no directamente en la nave?-pregunto Side Burn algo molesto y creyendo que se trataba de uno de los trucos de Airachnid.

-Porque hacer eso significaría encontrarnos con Megatron y sus fuerzas, no creo que quieras hacer eso en estos momentos, en especial cuando tienen rehenes con los cuales someternos-le respondió Airachnid con fastidio.

-Odio admitirlo, pero ella tiene razón-reconoció Galadriel haciendo una mueca de asco, demostrando lo desagradable que fue para ella tener que decir eso.

-Bien, entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Adelina mirando a Windblade.

-Detener a Megatron, a Unicron y salvar al Universo entero-respondió la Bot que ejercía de líder en esos momentos.

-¡Eso es!-grito Amatista con entusiasmo.

-Me suena más a una meta que a un plan-señalo Karmira preocupada.

-Optimus y los demás deben estar dentro de la nave, tenemos que encontrar un modo de entrar ahí y liberarlos-dijo Arcee.

-Estas en lo cierto, casi-dijo Airachnid-permíteme corregirte un poco, Optimus y sus dos amigos Autobots están dentro de la nave, pero esa chica, Twilight Sparkle, seguramente está siendo llevada a otro lado en estos momentos, ya que ella y Umbral son la clave para la resurrección total de Unicron-.

-Oigan, creo que algo está pasando-señalo Bold Brave al frente, ya que repentinamente, del agujero que se formó debajo del Némesis, comenzaron a surgir varios relámpagos, al tiempo que piezas de metal se dirigían a la nave, comenzando la unión en la misma.

El Némesis comenzó a levantarse de forma vertical, con la parte frontal quedando hacia arriba, al tiempo que más partes metálicas salían de distintas direcciones, incrustándose en la poderosa nave, hecho que era bastante extraño, era casi como si estuvieran formando un cuerpo artificial.

-No es como si fuera eso-dijo Airachnid-están construyendo un cuerpo artificial para Unicron-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Qué no se supone que Unicron puede transformarse en cualquier momento?-pregunto Dereck confundido.

-Puede, pero para poder obtener el poder de las almas dañadas necesita un nexo con ellas, no basta con haber despertado, él tiene que tocarlas directamente y todo lo que está cubriendo su gigantesco cuerpo interrumpe la conexión con ellas, por ese motivo necesitan construirle un cuerpo artificial, con el cual pueda tocarlas y obtener sus fuerzas vitales-explico Airachnid.

-Y el Némesis es la clave de ello-comprendió Sunset con seriedad-energizada con Energon Dorado y usando el poder del Energon Sintético de Kitt van a construirle un cuerpo robótico a Unicron para que le haga eso a MI Twilight-gruño con furia.

-Y no olvides a Lucy-señalo Myra y Fluttershy se llenó de pánico.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-pregunto Arcee mirando a Windblade, quien se quedó un momento pensando.

-Será mejor que te decidas pronto, la transformación puede completarse de un momento a otro y entonces será demasiado tarde para salvar a su preciado planeta Tierra-dijo Airachnid cruzada de brazos, podría estar ayudándolos, pero seguía siendo la misma perra de siempre.

Finalmente y aceptando, a muy duras penas, que la ex Con tenia razón, Windblade tomo su decisión-Muy bien, necesitamos salvar a Optimus y los demás, pero también tenemos que ganar el tiempo suficiente para que ellos lleguen; Arcee, Sunset, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Myra irán a la nave, junto con Soujiro y Whisper-la aludida sonrió-es hora de que le devuelvas el favor a Queen-le dijo Windblade.

-Con mucho gusto-dijo Whisper sonriendo.

-Por desgracia, tendrán que llevar a Airachnid con ustedes para poder moverse en la nave sin ser detectados, mientras el resto atacaremos para captar su atención, les daremos todo el tiempo posible y trataremos de distraerlos lo más que podamos-aseguro Windblade.

-Todo eso me suena a un buen plan, pero aun veo un par de problemas ¿Cómo entraran en la nave sin ser detectados y que hay de los Predacons?-pregunto Dreamlight.

Windblade sonrió-Por suerte para nosotros, tenemos a los adversarios perfectos para los Predacons-dijo Windblade sonriendo ante los Dinobots, quienes asintieron listos para el combate.

-Espera un momento-pidió Myra-en ese caso, quisiera que Fluttershy se quedara con ustedes-al escuchar eso, la chica tímida miro a su pareja con sorpresa.

-Myra…-.

-No es por lo que piensas, Fluttershy, tú eres la única que ha sido capaz de razonar con los Predacons, cuando estuvieron en aquella batalla, ellos parecían dispuestos a escucharte, quizás vuelvan a estarlo-dijo Myra-y sé que Optimus estaría de acuerdo con ellos, los Predacons solo están con los Decepticons porque creen que Megatron les es fiel, pero todos sabemos que no es así, si consigues convencerlos de ver la verdad, entonces estoy segura que se unirán a nosotros, solo mira lo que conseguiste con los Dinobots, ellos te quieren, los Predacons también podrían hacerlo-.

Fluttershy se quedó pensando un momento-Yo quiero…que me quieran y que se quieran entre ellos, quiero que todos sean amigos, pero… ¿Qué hay de Lucy?-pregunto angustiada por ella.

-Yo prometo que haré todo lo posible por rescatarla, ella también es muy importante para mí y no dejare que un gigante sin alma le quite lo mejor que tiene-aseguro Myra y Fluttershy asintió.

Windblade reconoció que Myra tenía razón, si había alguien que era capaz de razonar con los Predacons e incluso Optimus lo admitía, era Fluttershy-Muy bien, entonces Fluttershy se quedara con los demás, ahora, sobre como entrar a la nave, dime Zero-el aludido dio un paso al frente-¿crees poder ayudar con eso?-pregunto y el joven se quedó pensando un momento.

-Haré lo que pueda-aseguro y los Autobots asintieron, al tiempo que todos sus aliados se preparaban para esta dura contienda.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Twilight fue llevada al centro de control por un par de Vehicons, Megatron y sus generales estaban presentes, observando como la nave poco a poco comenzaba a tomar una nueva forma, solo faltaba llevar a las dos chicas hacia donde sería el altar de sacrificio para Unicron.

-Observa bien niña y siéntete afortunada, no muchos pueden estar en presencia de la deidad más temible del Universo, pronto, Lord Unicron hará acto de reaparición una vez más-anuncio Umbral, al tiempo que la pantalla mostraba imágenes de todo el planeta, mismo que cada vez era más afectado por el despertar de Unicron.

Twilight alzo la vista y vio lo que estaba ocurriendo, se levantó un poco y observo su ciudad natal, siendo víctima de aquellos desastres, solo pudo desear que su familia estuviera sana y salva, no soportaría perderlos también, no después de haber perdido a Bee.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto mirando a Umbral-¿Por qué ayudas a destruir el planeta?-.

-¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Este mundo no está lleno más que de parásitos, los humanos rechazan a los suyos solo por pensar de manera diferente, la humanidad es un cáncer que debe ser erradicado de la faz del Universo y cuando Lord Unicron emerja, finalmente ya no habrá problema alguno con ellos-aseguro Umbral.

-Es Unicron el que está hablando, no tú-dijo Twilight-Fluttershy me conto que fuiste alguna vez una buena persona, puedes volver a serlo-.

-No necesito ser una buena persona, además, me sorprende que defiendas a la humanidad o acaso debo recordarte como reaccionaron tus padres cuando descubrieron que salías con Sunset-señalo Umbral y Twilight quedo muda ante aquella declaración.

Era cierto, sus padres no reaccionaron de la mejor manera, en especial su padre y hermano mayor, su madre no reacciono en ese instante, los únicos que la apoyaron fueron Cadence y Spike, recordaba como su padre la corrió de casa, llamándola asquerosa y muchas otras cosas, no tuvo de otra más que ir a vivir con Sunset.

Fueron varios meses antes de que sus padres llegaran a verla, pero no con intenciones de llevársela, sino para pedirle disculpas por haber sido unos tontos ignorantes, la reunión familiar fue emotiva, pero las cosas ya no podrían ser como antes, esa fue la ocasión en que la imagen de sus padres y hermano mayor cambiaron de manera drástica.

-¿Lo ves? La humanidad debe desaparecer y juntas conseguiremos eso, Lord Unicron se levantara y los humanos…-la nave se sacudió de forma sumamente violenta.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Megatron.

-¡Lord Megatron! ¡Los Autobots nos están atacando y vienen acompañados por cada sabandija que tienen como aliados!-informo Starscream.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Megatron furioso y activaron la pantalla, donde mostraban a los Dinobots siendo los principales responsables del ataque contra el Némesis, con un poco de ayuda de Alexandrita, lo que provoco que Megatron rugiera con furia.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Pentágono**

Ratchet llevo a Ultra Magnus a dicha base para poder hacer la reparación necesaria, con ayuda de L y J, así como de Discord, quien se unió poco después, ahora, mientras Ratchet trabajaba en la reparación del brazo del general, L diseñaba un plan para poder detener a Unicron, claro que sin Optimus no sería funcional, pero debía tener fe en que los Autobots conseguirían liberarlos.

-¿Qué es todo eso L?-pregunto J al tiempo que se acercaba a ver lo que su compañera estaba escribiendo en la pantalla de su computadora.

-Un registro de todo lo que está pasando en la Tierra, si logro encontrar un modo de hacer que el poder de la Matrix no solo detenga el despertar de Unicron, sino que además revierta todo el daño que está causándole a la Tierra, entonces estaremos totalmente a salvo-dijo L.

-¿Eso es posible?-pregunto J sorprendido por la idea de L.

-Bueno, si una humana puede fusionarse con un Autobot, no veo motivos para que esto no funcione-dijo L sonriendo y J no pudo evitar estar en total acuerdo con su compañera, ese era un muy buen argumento.

**(-)(-)(-)-**

**Némesis**

Nuevamente, la nave fue víctima de los ataques de los Dinobots y ahora los Autobots también se unieron a la batalla-¿Por qué no activan las defensas?-cuestiono Starscream alarmado.

-La transformación de la nave está evitando que podamos ponerlas en funcionamiento-explico Shockwave.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer esto a la antigua ¡Decepticons! ¡Dispérsense y acaben con esos molestos insectos, no quiero prisioneros!-ordeno Megatron y sus tropas asintieron, al tiempo que abandonaban la nave para dirigirse a la batalla.

Navi amplio su visión y observo lo que se acercaba-Parece que el plan funciono, ya vienen hacia acá-informo el Bot.

-Bien, es hora Zero-indico Windblade y el guerrero se concentró lo suficiente para crear un portal que los llevara al interior de la nave, esperaba tener éxito, ya que la nave estaba rodeada de una gran cantidad de energía maligna que debilitaba mucho sus poderes.

Finalmente, los elegidos desaparecieron y Zero cayó al suelo de rodillas, siendo sujetado por Blaitor-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Lo estaré, solo tengo que descansar un poco-respondió Zero algo cansado.

-No creo que sea el momento para descansar-dijo Adelina al ver lo que se estaba acercando, los Predacons fueron los primeros en llegar, rugiendo con ferocidad, embistiendo a los Dinobots y comenzando una nueva batalla entre bestias.

Fluttershy se ocultó detrás de una roca debido al miedo que sentía por la batalla que estaba comenzando a desatarse, ya que no solo eran los Predacons, también eran los Vehicons e Insecticons los que comenzaron con la batalla final.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior de la nave, los soldados abandonaron la misma a gran velocidad para dirigirse a la batalla, listos para cumplir con la orden final de su amo y señor, en uno de los pasillos, Airachnid se asomó y miro a su alrededor.

-Parece que el plan de tu amiga resulto a la perfección, la nave quedara "casi" vacía-explico Airachnid.

-¿Casi?-pregunto Starlight viendo a Airachnid con extrañeza.

-Por supuesto ¿en serio crees que Megatron sería tan tonto para enviar a todas sus tropas? Seguramente se quedara con sus mejores guerreros en el interior, tales como Shockwave, Soundwave, Starscream, aunque él porque es lo bastante cobarde como para ir a la batalla en su apogeo, pero también se quedara con Nightshroud y…-.

-Queen-gruño Whisper.

-Exacto, Dark Storm se quedaría también, pero lo dudo mucho, ya que los Insecticons no son capaces de moverse sin ayuda de una guía, son realmente inútiles-reconoció la Con sonriendo-por ahora será mejor movernos con mucho cuidado-indico Airachnid.

-No me agrada la idea de tener que seguirla a ella-dijo Sunset con bastante molestia.

-Opino lo mismo, pero ahora mismo, no tenemos muchas opciones-dijo Arcee con seriedad y su amiga asintió, definitivamente no tenían muchas opciones ahora mismo, el Imperio Decepticon comenzó su ataque y la transformación de Unicron estaba comenzando.

Avanzando lentamente, decidieron dividirse para buscar a los prisioneros, siempre yendo con alguien capaz de luchar, además de usar una pistola, es por ello que Soujiro y Whisper guiaban a un grupo, aunque Sunset y Arcee iban con Airachnid por seguridad total.

Ahora mismo, las tres buscaban a alguno de los prisioneros, aunque era más que obvio que Twilight ya debía estar en las garras de Megatron y a punto de ser ofrecida a Unicron, al igual que Lucy, avanzando lentamente, cuidando de no ser detectados en ningún momento, sin embargo, eso era algo prácticamente imposible en la nave de guerra de Megatron, en especial con el apoyo de cierto espía eficiente.

-Parece que tenemos compañía-informo Queen al ver la pantalla en el rostro de Soundwave.

-El ataque exterior es una distracción mientras que ellos intentan salvar a sus amigos, un acto bastante astuto, pero predecible-dijo Shockwave-aunque la aparición de Airachnid es, ciertamente, una variable inesperada-.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora-dijo Megatron con seriedad-encárguense de ellos de una vez por todas y tráiganme a esa traidora, quiero tener el placer de acabar con su Spark con mis propias manos y lo haré delante de Optimus, será una gran manera de castigarlo por todas sus insolencias-ordeno el tirano y sus tropas asintieron-la victoria está demasiado cerca como para fracasar en estos momentos-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Umbral avanzando hacia la esfera-ya es hora de que vayamos al altar de sacrificios-.

-No tienes que hacer esto-suplico Twilight, pero sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos.

-Es lo que debe hacerse-dijo Umbral con total calma y frialdad, digna de una máquina.

Megatron sonrió ante eso, al tiempo que sus generales se dispersaban para encargarse de los intrusos que se encontraban dentro de su nave, él se quedaría debido a que tenía que asegurarse que tanto la transformación de su nave, como los sacrificios estuvieran en la posición en la que Unicron los quería.

**(-)(-)(-)**

La batalla en el exterior era increíblemente devastadora, los Autobots y sus aliados luchaban con todo lo que tenían, al tiempo que Alexadrita aparecía y rugiendo lanzaba una llamarada, habría sido mejor formar a Alexandrita, pero Steven no se encontraba en esos momentos cerca de ellos.

Side Burn derribo a algunos Insecticons y Vehicons, cuando un disparo lo golpeo por la espalda, provocando que rodara por los suelos-¡Side Burn!-grito Prowl al ver eso, pero sus ojos se abrieron más al ver al atacante.

-Rod-gruño Side Burn levantándose algo adolorido, ya que efectivamente, el responsable del ataque era Hot Rod.

-Vaya Hot Rod, parece que finalmente tendremos la batalla que tanto hemos deseado, el momento de que me vengue ha llegado-dijo Rod sonriendo.

-No tiene por qué ser así-dijo Side Burn tratando de razonar con él.

-¿Prefieres correr en una carrera contra mí?-pregunto con sarcasmo total-esos días quedaron atrás Side, ahora soy un Decepticon y no dejare que interfieran en el plan de Lord Megatron-.

-¡En verdad eres un Decepticon!-acuso Side Burn con enfado, para luego calmarse-pero como quieras, si es así como deseas que se resuelvan las cosas entonces adelante-acepto lanzándose contra Rod y comenzando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

El resto de sus aliados luchaban desesperadamente contra los Decepticons, mientras los Dinobots y los Predacons también estaban enfrascados en una devastadora batalla en Modo Bestia, lo que provocaba un gran estruendo y explosiones sumamente poderosas, así como peligrosas.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no haces nada?-pregunto Zero mirando a Fluttershy.

-¡Quiero hacerlo, pero estoy muy aterrada!-respondió Fluttershy ocultándose detrás de una roca, al tiempo que se protegía con sus brazos su frágil cabecita.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Dereck con seriedad y Dreamligth le dio un golpe al brazo.

-¡No seas malo!-regaño enojada.

-¡Galadriel!-grito Adelina al señalar hacia la nave, misma cuya transformación ya estaba comenzando.

-¡Maldición! ¡Topacio! ¿Crees poder detener la transformación con tus ondas sónicas?-pregunto Galadriel.

-¡Puedo intentarlo!-respondió Topacio avanzando hacia el frente y quedando sobre una piedra, al tiempo que extendía sus brazos y aplaudía con fuerza, provocando una onda de sonido que impacto contra el Némesis con mucha fuerza.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El interior de la nave se sacudió violentamente ante el impacto y Megatron se enfureció de nuevo-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto activando la imagen exterior y viendo al responsable-¡Gema estúpida!-gruño con rabia.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Topacio se dispuso a volver a atacar, cuando Dark Storm apareció y le disparó un misil, rápidamente, Bismuto entro en acción y lo quito delo campo de tiro a tiempo-¡La vi cerca, gracias Bismuto!-agradeció Topacio.

-¡No tienes que agradecer amigo!-aseguro Bismuto ayudándolo a levantarse-¡Oh sí! ¡Esto es como en los viejos tiempos!-declaro con una sonrisa de emoción, para después volver a lanzarse a la batalla.

Peridot y Lapis se acercaron a Topacio-Esto no me trae gratos recuerdos-dijo Lapis con seriedad, recordando como termino la última vez que estuvo en un campo de guerra y Peridot la tomo de la mano para darle fuerzas.

-Bueno, considéralo como la oportunidad de poner fin a esta guerra de una vez por todas, solo tenemos que detener a Megatron y luego a Unicron…quien es 10 veces peor que él…además de ser del tamaño de un planeta y…rayos, sonaba mejor en mi cabeza-reconoció Topacio.

La transformación del Némesis era lenta, pero segura, dentro de poco tiempo estaría completo y Unicron emplearía ese cuerpo para poder consumir la fuerza vital de sus dos ofrendas, este sería el final de la guerra y de la oportunidad del Universo para ser libre.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez más y manteniendo constante comunicación con los demás, Sunset, Arcee, Myra, Starlight y Airachnid avanzaban por los pasillos de la colosal nave, esperaban poder tener suerte y encontrar a cualquiera de sus amigos, siempre con la guía de Airachnid, mientras que Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Soujiro inspeccionaban otro pasillo, al igual que Whisper, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Kenneth y Odd, hay que aclarar, que Whisper no entendía porque le toco ir con ellos.

-Manténganse alerta, no hemos encontrado a ningún guardia, pero eso no significa que el Némesis no esté siendo vigilado-dijo Airachnid, al tiempo que continuaban con su búsqueda por toda la nave.

Repentinamente, Myra miro por una puerta y descubrió algo-¡Chicas! ¡Es Optimus!-informo y todas se acercaron a ver que en efecto, el líder de los Autobots estaba ahí, rápidamente, abrieron la puerta e ingresaron.

-¡Optimus!-grito Arcee corriendo a su lado.

-Arcee, veo que llegaste con compañía y una bastante inesperada-observo Optimus al ver a Airachnid, quien solo se mantuvo en la puerta, claro que, vigilada por Myra.

-También me da gusto verte Optimus-dijo Airachnid ingresando por completo.

-Nos da gusto que estés bien, pero ¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto Sunset al ver que Optimus era el único prisionero en ese lugar.

-Kitt está en el laboratorio de Shockwave y Airwing en una cámara de tortura, Sunset, lo lamento, pero Twilight ya fue llevada al altar para ser ofrecida a Unicron, al igual que Lucy-explico Optimus y ambas chicas se tensaron al escuchar eso, al tiempo que Arcee liberaba a su líder.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, los demás encontraran a Kitt y a Airwing, nosotros tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por evitar que Unicron se transforme y logre su cometido-indico Arcee y Optimus asintió, para después ver a Airachnid.

-Relájate, estoy aquí para ayudarlos, quiero sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de esa chiquilla, ya no puedo soportar que me vea de esa manera tan acusadora-gruño la Con.

-Como digas-dijo Optimus, pero entonces, la puerta de salida se vio bloqueada por Shockwave y Nightshroud.

-Me temo que nadie se irá de aquí tan fácilmente-dijo Nightshroud con una sonrisa, mientras algunos Vehicons aparecían también.

-Era lógico que intentarían salvar a sus amigos, ahora eso los llevara a su destrucción-sentencio Shockwave con el tono de voz siempre tan lógico y siniestro que lo caracterizaba, al tiempo que Optimus entrecerraba los ojos de forma desafiante.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, la batalla por la Tierra ha comenzado, mientras que Unicron usa el Némesis para crear un nuevo cuerpo con el cual atacar"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_le he visto algunos capítulos, pero tiene mucho que ya no lo veo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_una de las cosas que su lunático camarada le enseño a hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_gracias por ello, bueno, solo puedo decir que ser tan confiado no es bueno, Batman sabe cómo confiar y desconfiar al mismo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_no está comenzando a ser sencillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_quizás aparezca más adelante, pero por ahora, no sería buena idea hacer que enfrente a Moro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_como bien diría Optimus Prime, por ahora, el ataque comenzó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_la batalla final ha comenzado y hasta ahora, Airachnid está cumpliendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_realmente duele cuando pasan cosas como estas, mi cuñado creo que en cierto modo…"gana", él falleció un 31 de diciembre, siempre le gusto llamar la atención (risa triste). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_la batalla ha comenzado, aunque no será nada fácil de ganar para ninguno de los dos bandos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_comienza el contraataque y no será fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Magician Rose, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Franco, Nahuel836, Gokash Z, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Zeus, Hades, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, White Killer 09, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	24. Ilumina Nuestras Tinieblas

"_**Con Optimus capturado y Ultra Magnus herido, Windblade tomo el mando y ahora dirigió el ataque final contra la base Decepticon en un intento por salvar a sus amigos y evitar el regreso de Unicron, acompañados por sus aliados, los Autobots han comenzado el ataque contra el Némesis, que se transformara en un cuerpo artificial para que Unicron pueda absorber a Twilight y Lucy/Umbral, una vez que lo consiga, finalmente tendrá el poder suficiente para transformarse y la Tierra estará perdida, siendo guiados por Airachnid, un grupo se dirigió al interior de la nave, con ayuda de Zero y sus portales, ahora mismo se preparan para combatir a Megatron en sus terrenos, mientras los demás buscan a Kitt y Airwing; Sunset, Arcee, Myra y Airachnid encontraron a Optimus, tras liberarlo, se vieron rodeados por Shockwave, Nightshroud y algunos Vehicons, lo que significa que los demás también estaban en un peligro mortal, al tiempo que poco a poco, la transformación de Unicron se está completando, de hacerlo, entonces el Universo entero estará acabado"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 24**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 24 Ilumina Nuestras Tinieblas**

Mientras que Sunset, Arcee, Myra y Airachnid se encontraron con dos de los peores guerreros de Megatron, el resto tampoco iba muy bien que digamos, parecía que el plan de invadir el Némesis durante su transformación ya no sonaba tan bien como antes.

El equipo que lideraba Soujiro se mantenía en las sombras en todo momento, esperando evitar encontrarse con alguno de los Decepticons, finalmente, dieron con el lugar donde se encontraba Airwing, quien estaba atrapado por algunos cables, mientras uno se encontraba conectado en su cabeza.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Applejack acercándose a revisar el cable que tenía sobre su cabeza.

-Creo que es algo para que le dé una especia de tortura psicológica-dijo Soujiro-ya veo, este es el castigo Megatron tiene reservado para aquellos que osen traicionar a su imperio-comprendió el guerrero.

-¡Hay que hacer algo para liberarlo, antes de que algún otro Con se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí!-declaro Rainbow Dash apretando sus puños con firmeza, al tiempo que Rarity volteaba hacia atrás y veía algo alarmante.

-Creo que…ya es un poco tarde para eso-dijo Rarity en un susurro muy alarmante.

Al voltear, se toparon con Knock Out y con Soundwave, los cuales los veían fijamente-Escuchamos que había algunos intrusos en la nave, pero nunca esperamos que fueran insectos como ustedes-dijo Knock Out con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, al tiempo que Soundwave avanzaba.

-Ustedes intenten liberar a Airwing, yo me encargare de ellos dos-indico Soujiro mirando a las chicas, quienes lo vieron confundidas.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Applejack no muy convencida de que fuera la mejor estrategia.

-A estas alturas me temo que no tenemos muchas opciones-señalo Soujiro preparándose para el combate, mientras las chicas asentían y corrían a auxiliar a Airwing.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, el resto del grupo, liderados por Whisper tuvieron la fortuna de encontrar a Kitt en el laboratorio de Shockwave, afortunadamente, el científico loco no se encontraba, por lo que liberar a su amigo debería ser una tarea bastante sencilla en esos momentos.

-Las cosas nunca son tan sencillas-dijo Whisper-manténganse alerta y no hagan un solo ruido-indico Whisper a sus amigos, pero…

-¿Para que servirá este botón?-pregunto Pinkie Pie presionando un botón que estaba en la pared, mismo que activo una alarma.

-¡Odd!-regaño Kenneth.

-¿Yo que?-pregunto el rubio confundido.

-Ay perdón, es que es la costumbre-se disculpó Kenneth.

No paso mucho tiempo para que las puertas se abrieran y varios Vehicons hicieran acto de aparición, cerrándoles el paso y rodeándolos por completo-Ay chatarra ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar venir con ustedes?-pregunto Whisper cubriéndose el rostro con pesar ante ese hecho.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí-dijo Karr haciendo acto de aparición-parece que algunas moscas molestas intentan salvar a su amigo, que divertido-.

Whisper se puso en guardia y se preparó para la batalla, cuando unos débiles aplausos se escucharon y entre la multitud de Vehicons, Queen hizo acto de aparición-Vaya, no esperaba verte aquí Whisper, realmente no creí que abandonarías a tus amigos otra vez, aunque eso no debería sorprenderme, ya que lo has hecho en demasiadas ocasiones-.

-Queen-gruño Whisper.

-Y no se olviden de mí-dijo Starscream-no puedo creer que los Autobots en serio hayan creído que podrían invadir nuestra base con tanta tranquilidad, en especial cuando la victoria es a unos cuantos pasos de conseguirse-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestiono Whisper mirando al Con traidor con ganas de destrozarlo, en especial cuando Starscream sonrió de una forma increíblemente siniestra.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo y casi por inercia, Myra le hizo la misma pregunta a Shockwave, quien había comentado algo similar a Starscream, sobre la victoria del Imperio Decepticon sobre toda forma de vida existente en el Universo y como dentro de poco tiempo, solo habría un solo gobernante supremo.

-Mientras hablamos, Lord Megatron está enviando a las ofrendas a su lugar de descanso final, así como también, el Némesis está comenzando su transformación en el cuerpo artificial de Unicron, cuando la haya completado, entonces significara el final de todo-explico Shockwave.

-Lord Unicron se levantara de nuevo, marcando así el final de la Tierra y luego el Universo entero se arrodillara ante el glorioso Imperio Decepticon-dijo Nightshroud con una sonrisa realmente fría.

-Finalmente, el sueño de Lord Megatron se hará realidad y todos serán uno-dijo Shockwave.

-¡Eso es algo que yo jamás permitiré!-declaro Optimus preparándose para la batalla, al tiempo que buscaba el Star Saber con su mirada, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, seguramente, Megatron lo llevo a una de sus bóvedas para mantenerla ahí hasta el final.

Shockwave miro a Optimus fijamente-Tu resistencia no tiene nada de lógica, el evento ya ha comenzado y la destrucción de la Tierra es inminente, pronto las ofrendas estarán en su lugar y Unicron las consumirá-.

-¡No son unas putas ofrendas!-grito Sunset con furia, al tiempo que miraba a Shockwave como si fuera lo más asqueroso que había visto en el Universo.

Al ver como reacciono Sunset, Nightshroud se rio sumamente divertido-Vaya, que niña tan patética eres, siempre pensando en tu querida Twilight antes que en ti misma, no te preocupes, el proceso no será doloroso, al menos, es lo que creo-dijo Nightshroud con malévolo placer.

-¿Cómo puedes apoyar esta locura? ¡La Tierra también es tu hogar!-acuso Starlight.

-Siempre hay cosas mejores que un simple pedazo de roca, aunque este haya resultado ser toda una deidad-respondió Nightshroud sin un asomo de arrepentimiento en su voz.

La nave comenzó a temblar una vez más, pero no por los ataques de los Autobots, sino por la transformación de Unicron, el cruel gigante estaba muy cerca de completar su transformación, ya le faltaba muy poco para conseguirlo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el puente de mando, Megatron ingreso a Umbral en una esfera y luego a Twilight, quien lucho desesperadamente por liberarse del agarre del tirano, algo que no estaba resultando nada bien para ella, el tirano solo se rio ante esto.

-Vaya, realmente tienes mucho espíritu, si Unicron no te necesitara te conservaría como mi mascota-reconoció el tirano-¿ya están listas?-.

-Afirmativo-respondió Umbral al tiempo que Twilight luchaba por intentar salir de la esfera.

-¡Entonces que comience el final!-anuncio Megatron presionando un botón y lanzando la esfera fuera de la nave, digiriéndose al centro del agujero en donde Unicron estaba esperando el momento de comer.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El sonido del disparo se escuchó y Nightshroud sonrió de forma maligna-Parece que la ofrenda ya fue enviada-señalo sin un asomo de piedad en su tono de voz.

Optimus gruño ante eso, algo bastante impropio de él, pero dadas las circunstancias, realmente no era el momento para ser diplomático, en especial tomando en cuenta lo que estaba en riesgo en esos momentos, finalmente, Sunset tomo la palabra.

-Optimus, tienes que irte-dijo la peli fuego y Optimus la miro-eres el único que puede detener a Megatron y salvar tanto a Twilight como a Lucy, así mismo, solo tú tienes el poder para derrotar a Unicron, tienes que hacerlo-.

-Sunset tiene razón, no te preocupes, nosotras nos ocuparemos de ellos-dijo Arcee sonriendo, al tiempo que Myra asentía y dejaba que su lado salvaje emergiera en ese momento.

Optimus quedo sorprendido por el valor de todas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Airachnid se adelantó-Ellas tienen razón, pero no podrás hacer nada sin el Star Saber y conociendo a Megatron, sé en donde esta-dijo Airachnid.

-Lástima que nunca lo recuperaran-sentencio Shockwave alzando su brazo cañón y disparando contra los Autobots, pero Arcee también disparo y ambos disparos chocaron, provocando una explosión de luz.

-¡Vete!-grito Arcee y Optimus activo sus alas, destruyendo una de las paredes para dirigirse hacia el centro de comando de la nave, mientras que las cuatro chicas quedaban atrás, ya que Airachnid también se fue con Optimus.

-¡No irán a ninguna parte!-declaro Nightshroud disponiéndose a perseguirlos, pero un disparo lo detuvo, mismo que fue lanzado por Starlight.

-¡Y tú tampoco irás a ningún sitio!-declaro Starlight, al tiempo que Myra arremetía contra Nightshroud, el cual le disparo varios rayos de fuego, pero la chica los esquivaba todos moviéndose con agilidad felina, para después alargar sus garras y colmillos, atacando a Nightshroud con las mismas.

Shockwave se dispuso a acabar con ellos, pero Arcee se adelantó y le dio un puñetazo para hacerlo retroceder, más el Con ya había probado no solo ser muy brillante, sino también sumamente poderoso y hábil en el combate, esto no iba a ser sencillo, Sunset solo se quedó viendo lo que pasaba y luego dirigió su vista hacia la Katana que Discord le dio, su figura paterna le confió un arma que según él, poseía poderes inimaginables, pero que estos solo se revelarían para la persona que fuera realmente merecedora de ellos, suspirando, la peli fuego desenvaino la espada y miro su reflejo en la hoja, para después lanzarse a la batalla también.

**(-)(-)(-)**

La batalla en el exterior tampoco iba muy bien que digamos, en especial porque los Dinobots y los Predacons cuando se atacaban, destruían todo a su paso y dañaban gravemente a quienes estuvieran más cerca de ellos, los dos bandos de bestias eran increíblemente poderosos y claramente estaban causando una gran devastación, mientras el clima seguía alterándose cada vez más, debido al surgimiento tan cercano de Unicron.

-¡En serio Fluttershy, sería un buen momento para que uses tus habilidades!-grito Keith haciendo esfuerzos por quitarse de encima a algunos Vehicons, a los cuales Zero envió por portales a distintas fosas de lava.

-¡Quiero ayudar, pero estoy realmente aterrada!-exclamo la chica asustada.

Desde la esfera, Twilight observaba todo lo que pasaba, viendo con profunda tristeza como los Autobots, los Decepticons y muchos más estaban enfrascados en una batalla sin cuartel, todo para la diversión de una entidad maligna que quería destruir al Universo entero.

-¿Cómo puedes apoyar esto?-cuestiono mirando a Umbral.

-Este es el resultado más lógico, es lo que la humanidad ha provocado, su final estaba destinado a ocurrir debido a sus inconscientes decisiones, la Atlántida es la prueba irrefutable de ello, Lord Unicron solo acelerara lo que ellos mismos han estado provocando-dijo Umbral con voz distorsionada, más que nada robótica.

-¡No puedes creer eso en verdad!-grito Twilight alarmada, pero Umbral simplemente la ignoro y continúo esperando a que su maestro se completara, para después ser ofrecidas a él.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Megatron observaba lo que estaba pasando desde la pantalla de su nave, la victoria ya era un hecho, pero por desgracia, los Autobots no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente y a cada instante, más de sus guerreros caían en batalla, de seguir así, podrían arruinar todo, por suerte, el tirano ya tenía mejor conocimiento sobre el poder del Energon Oscuro y los efectos que este tenía sobre cuerpos muertos.

Concentrando su energía en sus dos manos, Megatron lanzo varios rayos de color violeta contra el cielo, formando nubes de tormenta que dispararon relámpagos sobre los restos de los soldados que han sido vencidos en batalla.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-exclamo Prowl alarmado y fue cuando los cuerpos de los enemigos vencidos comenzaron a levantarse.

Pero esta vez, los resucitados eran diferentes, brillaban con energía del Energon Oscuro y solo mostraban ferocidad y deseos de destrucción-¿Qué son esas cosas?-exclamo Dreamlight alarmada.

-¡Más problemas!-gruño Topacio preocupado.

La risa de Megatron se escuchó-¡Vean el poder del Energon Oscuro! ¡Contemplen el poder de la Anti Vida! ¡Los Terracons!-anuncio Megatron con maldad y los Terracons se prepararon para continuar la batalla.

Si Fluttershy ya estaba aterrada antes, ahora eso se quedaba corto a comparación de cómo se sentía esta vez, parecía que no podrían contar con su pronta ayuda, aunque los Predacons mismos estaban sorprendidos y algo aterrados al ver lo que su líder acababa de hacer.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez más, en el interior de la nave, un par de Vehicons se encontraban vigilando una de las bóvedas, aunque se sentían realmente frustrados de no poder ir a la batalla, realmente les habría gustado participar en la confrontación final contra los Autobots y ver su caída de una vez por todas.

-Esa es la bóveda donde se guardan los objetos más importantes, si el Star Saber esta en alguna parte de la nave, es ahí-dijo Airachnid.

-Gracias por el dato-dijo Optimus comenzando a avanzar y los dos Vehicons lo vieron avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, pero con un paso firme-¡Solo quiero el Star Saber, ríndanse pacíficamente y serán perdonados!-advirtió Optimus, pero por toda respuesta, los Vehicons desenfundaron sus cañones.

Optimus estuvo a punto de comenzar la batalla, pero un par de hilos de telaraña salieron de la nada, sujetando a los dos Vehicons y arrastrándolos hacia Airachnid, quien se ocupó de ellos sin muchos problemas, en especial después de haberlos atrapado en sus mortales telarañas, cuando termino, miro a Optimus con una sonrisa.

-De nada-fue todo lo que dijo sonriendo de forma divertida.

-No te di las gracias en ningún momento-dijo Optimus dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y derribándola con facilidad.

-Podrías mostrar un poco de gratitud, en especial si tomamos en cuenta nuestra historia juntos-dijo Airachnid.

-Tu misma lo dijiste, eso es "historia"-señalo Optimus avanzando al interior de la bóveda, dejando a Airachnid con una mirada molesta, para después dar un salto y colocarse frente a Optimus-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-pregunto con calma.

-No esperaba menos de ti Optimus, aunque creo que simplemente un "gracias" habría sido bueno de tu parte, estoy aquí, en la nave de guerra más poderosa y temida de todo el Universo, arriesgando mi Spark para sálvate a ti y a esa mocosa, creo que podrías mostrar un poco de gratitud al respecto-señalo Airachnid con un siseo molesto.

-Podría, pero aunque realmente estoy agradecido por la ayuda que estas ofreciendo, no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente todo lo que has hecho, acabaste con la vida de Cliffjumper y de Bumbleebee, para después dedicarte a cazar especies inocentes por el Universo como si su vida no valiera nada, son cosas que simplemente no pueden quedar impunes-dijo Optimus.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Airachnid-¿acaso planeas arrestarme cuando todo esto termine?-.

Optimus guardo silencio un momento-No lo sé, ya he tomado mi decisión en el asunto de Megatron, no puedo permitir que más oscuridad caiga sobre este mundo ni sobre ningún otro y por ello, Megatron debe ser destruido y también tengo que frenar a Unicron, pero en cuanto a ti, no he tomado mi decisión-reconoció Optimus avanzando y buscando el Star Saber, mismo que no tardo en localizar.

-¿Y por qué no lo decides también?-cuestiono Airachnid mirándolo con frialdad y enojo-¡Ahora que tienes el Star Saber en tu poder podrías simplemente darme un golpe con el mismo y acabar con mi existencia de una vez por todas! ¡Es lo que me merezco! ¿No es verdad? ¡Ya que nada de lo que vivimos antes importa, ahora solo cuenta todo lo que he hecho desde que la guerra comenzó!-.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Optimus.

-¡Por favor! ¡Decías amarme, pero amabas más tus obligaciones como archivista, tus sueños similares a los de Megatron y tu deber como Prime!-acuso Airachnid comenzando a soltar todo aquello que se guardó durante milenios.

-No es así, yo te amaba y mucho, pero no podía estar contigo en el camino que habías elegido-dijo Optimus.

-¿Cuál? ¿Seguir a Megatron o mi otra idea?-cuestiono Airachnid y Optimus guardo silencio-nunca les dijiste a tus amigos de eso ¿verdad? No, preferiste guardarlo en secreto y olvidarte de ello, te di la oportunidad de que ambos escapáramos juntos de Cybertron, que buscáramos un planeta solo para nosotros dos, para que pudiéramos vivir juntos y en paz, pero no quisiste hacerlo, no, para Optimus Prime, era más importante quedarse a pelear una guerra sin sentido y que claramente no podría ganar que escapar junto con la Bot que tanto presumía amar-señalo Airachnid con un claro tono lleno de dolor.

Optimus guardo silencio un momento y luego miro a Airachnid-¿Y crees que eso te da derecho a asesinar a quienes fueran grandes amigos y a lastimar a muchas otras especies inocentes en el Universo?-pregunto Optimus y la Con lo vio con seriedad-como te dije eso, yo si te amaba, pero jamás podría haber abandonado a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, yo te pedí que te unieras a nosotros, pero tú no aceptaste, querías vivir tranquilamente, pero jamás entendiste, que si Megatron conseguía lo que quería, entonces no habría un lugar seguro en todo el Universo, pues él quería conquistarlo todo-señalo Optimus.

-Aun así, creo que ambos pudimos haber hecho algo para vivir felices-dijo Airachnid.

-Cierto-dijo Optimus tomando el Star Saber-pero nuestros caminos se separaron en ese entonces y no podemos retroceder en el tiempo, lo hecho, hecho esta-.

-Dime algo Optimus, si esta guerra terminar bien ¿acaso podríamos volver a intentarlo?-pregunto Airachnid y Optimus volvió a guardar silencio, lo que permitió a la Con acercarse a él lentamente-Optimus, dime ¿acaso ya no sientes absolutamente nada por mí? Porque para ser sincera, yo jamás he dejado de amarte y es verdad, cometí muchos errores…o mejor dicho, crímenes, asesine y destruí vidas, pero lo hice porque estaba molesta por el hecho de que tú no me eligieras, yo te amaba, te amaba mucho, pero…-.

Optimus la hizo callar-No es el momento de hablar de esto, hay cosas más importantes que nuestros asuntos personales-dijo Optimus avanzando hacia la salida.

Airachnid se molestó mucho al escuchar eso-¿Lo ves? Siempre has sido así, prefieres huir y evitar hablar sobre esto para ir a jugar al héroe-.

-No estoy huyendo y esto no es ningún juego, pero Unicron está por conseguir su objetivo y a diferencia de ti, no puedo darle la espalda a quienes me necesitan-dijo Optimus.

-Bueno, siempre he sido una chica mala y eso es algo que me gusta, además, estoy segura de que a ti también te gustaba que lo fuera-señalo Airachnid con malicia y Optimus volvió a quedarse callado.

-Esta conversación debe terminar, por el momento-indico Prime dirigiéndose en búsqueda de Megatron, mientras Airachnid solo se quedaba en la habitación en profundo silencio y apretando los puños con furia.

-Es un Bot tan necio, terco, obstinado, testarudo y que se niega a aceptar lo obvio-gruño, para después sonreír-pero a pesar de todo, aun así lo sigo amando, sí que soy patética-reconoció con tono burlón-en especial porque voy a tener que ir a ayudar al imbécil que me abandono hace tantos años para proteger a otros-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

La transformación de Unicron continuaba, el Némesis ya estaba casi en su etapa final, mientras los Autobots luchaban contra los Decepticons y sus nuevos aliados, los temibles Terracons, quienes mostraban ser enemigos increíblemente poderosos y temibles, en especial de contar con la gran ventaja de ser inmortales, no podían hacerles daño y eso era lo más desesperante.

Twilight y Umbral solo podían observar lo que estaba pasando, aunque la peli violeta lo veía todo con horror, mientras que Umbral solo se mantenía serena en todo momento, para ella, el ser una ofrenda para Unicron era el máximo honor, hecho que Twilight no podía aceptar.

-¡No tiene que ser así! ¡Podemos encontrar una forma de salir de aquí, juntas, para volver con nuestras amigas!-declaro la peli violeta.

-Por favor, no actúes como si ahora te importara, porque en las últimas semanas has estado ignorándolas por completo, incluyendo a tu adorada novia; Sunset Shimmer-señalo Umbral-tú deseas esto tanto como yo-.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!-se defendió Twilight.

-Tras la muerte de tu amigo Autobot te quedaste sumida en una profunda depresión, no estabas dispuesta a salir de la misma, a pesar de los esfuerzos de tus amigas, tu hermano y de tu novia, solo querías estar triste y deprimida, esa fue la razón por la cual Lord Unicron te eligió como su segunda ofrenda-explico Umbral con severidad y Twilight guardo silencio.

-Y…yo…no…eso no es…-.

-No intentes ignorar ni negar ese sentimiento oscuro que hay en tu interior, tu deseas esto tanto como yo, quieres que quienes nos lastimaron paguen de la peor manera posible, no te preocupes, dentro de muy poco, todos ellos pagaran con sus miserables vidas-sentencio Umbral sonriendo de forma siniestra y Twilight solo guardo silencio, para después ver el enfrentamiento contra los Decepticons.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, el interior de la nave era un campo de batalla total, los Autobots resistían todo lo que podían contra los Decepticons, algo que no estaba resultando ser nada sencillo, en especial porque estaban en sus terrenos, Megatron solo se dedicaba a observar como sus tropas poco a poco ganaban más y más terreno contra sus enemigos.

-Excelentes, un poco más y la victoria será un hecho-dijo Megatron sonriendo-pronto, Unicron se levantara de nuevo y el Universo finalmente estará bajo mis pies-sentencio con maldad.

-¡Megatron!-la voz de Optimus se escuchó y el líder de los Autobots hizo acto de presencia ante el tirano, quien solo volteo a verlo con una mirada de impresión, pero no por el hecho de que Optimus escapara o haya llegado hasta el puente de mando de la nave, sino porque se demoró mucho.

-Optimus, que gusto ver que has llegado, estaba comenzando a preocuparme, creí que no aparecerías a tiempo para presenciar el nacimiento de la grandeza-expreso Megatron, al tiempo que varios Vehicons salían de la nada y se colocaban alrededor de Optimus, apuntándole con sus armas.

-¿Acaso pretendes hacer que tus soldados peleen por ti Megatron?-cuestiono Optimus, pero la risa del tirano fue respuesta suficiente.

-Claro que no, viejo amigo, después de todo, si alguien tendrá el honor de extraer tu Spark seré yo, estos soldados son para hacerse cargo de tu amiguita, la traidora Airachnid-explico Megatron con crueldad y Optimus endureció la mirada, al tiempo que los Vehicons salían del centro de mando y se dirigían a buscar a la aludida.

Optimus y Megatron quedaron solos, viéndose frente a frente, al tiempo que la nave continuaba su transformación, dentro de muy poco, el gigante dormido podría tener un cuerpo con el cual consumiría a las almas lastimadas y luego, su regreso será una realidad y el Universo entrara en una era de caos.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La batalla final por la Tierra y por el Universo continua ¿será posible que Optimus y los demás puedan impedir el retorno de Unicron, salvando a Twilight y a Lucy?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VA A SER SUBIDO MAS TEMPRANO, YA QUE AL SER 31, NO ESTOY SEGURO O MEJOR DICHO, NO CREO QUE VAYA A PODER SUBIRLO A LA HORA NORMAL**

**Zeus: **_la idea de dividirse fue necesaria para salvar a todos los que estaban atrapados, mientras que Unicron ya casi se transforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso será si es que consiguen sobrevivir a esta batalla, en especial si Unicron se completa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_la batalla ha comenzado y como bien dicen, no va nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_es la batalla final, es normal que sea así, en especial por impedir la transformación de Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_eso es lo que todos esperan, aunque el gigante ya casi forma su cuerpo artificial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_de todos en realidad, la batalla final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_primero lo primero, el enfrentamiento con Unicron es un hecho que parece muy probable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_como si fuera una buena idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Lisa L Kujo, Luna Creed, Magician Rose, Éire, Olivia, Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Tenzalucard123, Nahuel836, Franco, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Gokash Z, White Killer 09, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	25. Ilumina Nuestras Tinieblas Segunda Parte

"_**La última contienda por el Universo entero continua, mientras Windblade dirige el ataque exterior, Sunset, Arcee y los demás consiguieron liberar a Optimus, pero no así a Kitt y Airwing, ya que Megatron les tenia reservadas algunas sorpresas, entre ellos sus guerreros de más alto rango, así como también la demostración total del poder del Energon Oscuro, con el cual resucito a sus guerreros caídos convirtiéndolos en Zombis Transformers conocidos como Terrocons, ahora la batalla se ha vuelto más complicada para los Autobots y los demás, mientras que Optimus y Airachnid tuvieron una charla sobre su pasado, en la cual quedo claro que aún tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, pero primero, Optimus estaba decidido a detener a Megatron, salvar a Twilight y Lucy, y al mismo tiempo, conseguir detener la transformación de Unicron para salvar no solo a la Tierra, sino al Universo entero, pero el cuerpo artificial de Unicron, mismo que estaba formándose con ayuda del Némesis, estaba demasiado cerca de completarse y entonces el peligro será peor"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 25**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 25 Ilumina Nuestras Tinieblas**

**Segunda Parte**

La transformación de Unicron continuaba llevándose a cabo, su cuerpo debía ser resistente y lo bastante fuerte para conectarse con su mente, solo así podría absorber a sus dos sacrificios y recuperar todo su poder para comenzar su golpe final contra la Tierra, mientras que los Autobots y sus aliados hacían todo lo posible por evitarlo, en el interior del Némesis, las cosas tampoco iban muy bien que digamos.

Una vez más, Optimus y Megatron estaban enfrascados en una batalla épica, luchando por conseguir la victoria, mientras el tirano esperaba el momento en que Unicron finalmente se levantara, sabía que iba a demorar mucho tiempo, para que para poder transformar la nave necesitaba de algo de tiempo.

-¡Será mejor que te rindas, Prime! ¡Dentro de muy poco tiempo, Unicron habrá completo su transformación y finalmente será el final de tu amada Tierra, así como el de todos los mundos, no habrá nadie en el Universo que se pueda oponer al Imperio Decepticon!-anuncio Megatron con crueldad.

-¡Eso jamás ocurrirá, Megatron!-aseguro Optimus dándole un puñetazo con fuerza y luego una patada-¡Encontrare el modo de detenerlo antes de que pueda transformarse!-.

Megatron se rio-¡Tonto, ya es muy tarde para intentar detenerlo, puesto que Unicron está usando no solo el Energon Dorado de la nave, sino también todo el Energon Oscuro que puede de la Tierra y finalmente, el Energon Sintético de tu amigo creado por los torpes humanos!-anuncio Megatron y Optimus abrió los ojos alarmado, imaginándose que se estaba refiriendo a Kitt, quien en esos momentos estaba cada vez más debilitado por la absorción de su Energon.

Repentinamente, la nave se sacudió violentamente-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Optimus y Megatron se rio.

-¡Unicron está comenzando a completar su transformación!-anuncio Megatron alzando los brazos en señal de victoria.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Las palabras de Megatron eran más que acertadas, ahora la nave se convirtió en un torso y le surgieron brazos, piernas y demás, lo único que le faltaba era la cabeza para completar el armado y Unicron entonces podría ir a comer a sus dos ofrendas, no faltaba mucho.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Side Burn alarmado.

-¡Este es el final Side!-declaro Hot Rod lanzándose contra su ex amigo, embistiéndolo con fuerza y provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo, comenzando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Arcee esquivaba los disparos de Shockwave, al tiempo que Sunset se ocupaba de Nightshroud, mientras que Starlight se acercó a una de las consolas de la nave y comenzó a teclear desesperadamente, intentando encontrar un modo de detener toda la secuencia, al tiempo que Myra ayudaba a Arcee, puesto que Shockwave no solo era un ser increíblemente brillante, sino también muy poderoso.

Corriendo por las paredes, Myra se abalanzo contra Shockwave, atacándolo en el ojo, lo que provoco que el Con retrocediera y Arcee aprovechara para darle una patada, mientras que Sunset y Nightshroud chocaban sus espadas con mucha fuerza en todo momento.

-¡No tienes que hacer esto, eres humano, puedes ayudarnos a terminar con la guerra!-declaro Sunset.

-¡Eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo! ¡Voy a ayudar a terminar la guerra con la victoria de los Decepticons! ¡En especial porque yo deje de ser humano hace mucho tiempo!-anuncio Nightshroud dándole un puñetazo con fuerza al abdomen de Sunset, para después darle una patada.

Starlight trataba desesperadamente de ingresar a los sistemas de la nave, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar, todo indicaba que Unicron pronto completaría su transformación-¿Cómo carajos se apaga esta cosa?-pregunto sumamente alarmada y la nave se sacudió con violencia.

-¡Lord Unicron está por completar su transformación!-informo Shockwave, para después disparar un rayo contra Arcee y Myra, provocando que rodaran por el suelo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tal como Soujiro indico, mientras él se ocupaba de los Decepticons, Applejack, Rainbow y Rarity hacían todo lo posible por liberar a Airwing de aquella tortura mental, algo que no estaba siendo nada sencillo, pero Soujiro tampoco iba nada bien, era cierto, derribar a Knock Out no le costó nada de trabajo, ese Decepticon estaba demasiado preocupado por evitar dañar su pintura que por la lucha, pero Soundwave, él era otro historia.

Varios de los ataques de Soujiro fueron bloqueado con suma facilidad por el Con sin rostro, que lo sujeto en el aire sin problema alguno, para después estrellarlo repetidamente contra la pared, provocando que el chico solo se sintiera muy humillado.

-¡Esto…en…verdad…es…humillante!-decía cada vez que Soundwave lo estrellaba contra la pared con mucha fuerza, cuando el Con se dio cuenta de las intenciones de las chicas, liberando a Laserback para detenerlas-¡Cuidado!-grito antes de volver a ser estrellado contra la pared.

-¡Santos huertos de manzana!-grito Applejack cuando el espía de Soundwave comenzó a dispararles para alejarlas de Airwing.

-¡Rayos, como odio que haga eso!-gruño Rainbow sumamente molesta ante esa amenaza.

Repentinamente, la nave tembló y Rarity se preocupó-Tengo la sensación de que se nos está acabando el tiempo-dijo sumamente preocupada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, Whisper solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, destrozar a Queen, los demás le valían muy poco, ahora mismo, su mirada estaba centrada en la aludida, quien solo la vio con frialdad, lo que provoco la risa de Starscream.

-Parece que estas deseando una batalla final contra Queen, es una lástima que…-.

-Con gusto te la cumpliré-dijo Queen interrumpiendo a Starscream.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ella parece que quiere terminar con esto de una vez por todas, le daré ese placer antes de que Unicron se complete, luego mostrare sus ojos a sus amigos, tal como lo hice con esa chiquilla-dijo Queen con frialdad.

Al escuchar eso, Whisper apretó sus puños y su cuerpo se tensó-¿Cómo lo hiciste con esa chiquilla? ¿Acaso te refieres a Eli?-pregunto al tiempo que su mente recordaba a su amiga y sus gritos de ayuda cuando los Decepticons invadieron su planeta, ahora estaba temblando debido a la furia que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento-¿ACASO TE REFIERES A ELI?-grito con rabia al tiempo que su energía se liberaba debido a la furia que sintió.

**( www. youtube watch? v=fE1Ph-z8NI8)**

Antes de que Queen pudiera reaccionar o responder, Whisper se abalanzo contra ella, dándole un potente puñetazo en el rostro, dejándola sumamente sorprendida, no solo por la fuerza del golpe, sino también por como el golpe se hundió en su mejilla, realmente fue un tremendo golpe que la lanzo contra una de las paredes, atravesándola por completo.

Levantándose algo aturdida por el golpe que recibió, Queen se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, cuando Whisper se abalanzo contra ella de nuevo, la Decepticon disparo un rayo contra ella, pero Whisper lo repelió con un golpe de su mano, sorprendiendo a Queen, en especial cuando Whisper dio un giro y la pateo en el mentón, provocando que saliera disparada por los aires, antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, luego colocar sus manos y detener el impacto, para después ver a Whisper con mucha sorpresa.

-Entonces ¿así es como quieres que sean las cosas?-pregunto-muy bien ¡Entonces adelante!-bramo lanzándose contra Whisper, quien hizo lo mismo, ambas se atacaron al mismo tiempo, dándose un golpe al rostro exactamente al mismo tiempo, mientras los demás quedaban en la habitación con Kitt.

-¡Dale duro Whisper!-animo Spike y Karr hizo un movimiento que indicaba que iba a ayudar a Queen, pero Starscream lo detuvo.

-No hay tiempo para encargarnos de ella, dejemos que Queen se ocupe de ese problema, nosotros nos haremos cargo de otros asuntos-dijo viendo a los chicos que quedaban.

-Creo que estamos en problemas titánicos-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-Ya lo puedes apostar enano-señalo Karr sonriendo siniestramente.

Al escuchar eso, Kenneth se quedó quieto y con un tic en el ojo-¿Enano? ¿Acaso me llamaron "enano"?-pregunto entre dientes-juraría que alguien me acaba de llamar enano-su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse mucho.

-Oh oh-dijo Odd alejándose y empujando a Pinkie y a Spike, llevándolos detrás de Kitt.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Spike.

-Ahí viene-respondió Odd.

-Yo no soy enano ¡Soy chaparro! ¡Que es muy distinto!-conforme hablaba, se podía ver que cada vez se ponía más y más molesto, le estaba comenzando a costar trabajo mantener la calma-¡Tal vez huya de los Decepticons sedientos de poder y venganza, pero nunca de los…BRAVUCONES!-grito lanzándose contra Karr, quien solo se rio y lo aplasto o al menos eso creyó.

Riéndose de forma maligna, su risa se apagó cuando Kenneth comenzó a trepar por su pierna con una gran facilidad-¿Qué?-exclamo lanzándole un golpe con su palma, pero el chico salto sobre la misma y siguió trepando, esta vez por el brazo del Con.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Acaba con él!-grito Starscream furioso.

-¡Eso intento! ¡Eso intento!-respondió Karr intentado aplastar a Kenneth, quien finalmente llego hasta su cara y se pegó justo a su ojo izquierdo.

-¡REPITEME ESO SI TE ATREVES!-exigió y Karr trato de aplastarlo con su mano, más Kenneth salto y termino golpeándose a sí mismo, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-¡Pedazo de tonto!-grito Starscream cubriéndose el rostro, cuando Kenneth salto hacia él, cayendo justo en su cara-¡Agh! ¡Quítate! ¡Quítate!-gritaba Starscream, al tiempo que Kenneth comenzaba a picarlo en los ojos, alternando entre uno y otro.

-¡YO NO SOY UN ENANO!-gritaba al tiempo que seguía picándolo, provocando que Starscream se estrellara contra la consola que controlaba la máquina y esta fallara, liberando a Kitt, que cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Kitt!-gritaron los demás felices, mientras que el Autobot se llevaba una mano a la cabeza para recuperarse, se sentía algo mareado, pero logro ver lo que estaba pasando y rápidamente entro en acción.

Starscream logro quitarse a Kenneth de encima, atrapándolo en su mano y ahora lo veía con mucha rabia-¡Eso te va a costar muy caro pequeño demonio!-aseguro disponiéndose a aplastar a Kenneth, pero Kitt le dio un puñetazo con fuerza a la cara, provocando que Starscream se estrellara contra una pared.

Kenneth comenzó a caer, pero Kitt lo atrapo a tiempo-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kitt.

-Ya me siento mejor-reconoció refiriéndose tanto el hecho de que se había desahogado como al que estaba a salvo-¿y tú como estas?-pregunto mirando a su amigo.

-Me siento algo cansado, pero me recuperare pronto-aseguro Kitt-por ahora hay trabajo que hacer, Unicron está por completar su cuerpo y entonces…-.

Karr hizo acto de aparición de nuevo-¡No van a ir a ningún lado!-declaro mostrando el daño que él mismo se había hecho cuando intento atrapar a Kenneth, lo que provoco que Kitt gruñera.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, Unicron ya casi…-un nuevo temblor sacudió la nave, deteniendo las batallas en su interior.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Whisper confundida y Queen sonrió, sabiendo lo que eso significaba, en especial cuando las pantallas de la nave lo confirmaron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus y Megatron también se detuvieron ante el sacudimiento violento de la nave-Por la Allspark-murmuro Optimus preocupado y Megatron se rio.

-¡Así es Prime! ¡Finalmente! ¡Unicron ha completado la transformación de su cuerpo artificial!-anuncio el tirano de manera victoriosa.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tal como Megatron lo anuncio, el cuerpo artificial de Unicron, construido a partir de la nave de guerra más poderosa del Universo, finalmente se había completado, ahora el gigante estaba más que listo para pasar a la siguiente parte de su plan, su tamaño era colosal, al menos unos 600 metros de altura, debido a todo el metal que uso para su construcción.

-Por la Allspark-murmuro Windblade aterrada ante aquella visión.

-¡Es Unicron!-exclamo X Brawn alarmado.

-¡Al menos en parte!-señalo Prowl preocupado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Pentágono**

Discord ingreso al laboratorio donde Ratchet trabajaba con los científicos de la Tierra, incluyendo L para encontrar una solución a la invasión de Unicron-¡No quiero apresurarlos, pero ese gigante demente ya completo su cuerpo! ¡Si tienen una solución es mejor que la den ahora!-pidió el general.

-¡Estos trabajando en ello!-respondió Ratchet.

-Recuerde general, la paciencia es una virtud-dijo L.

-¡No en este caso!-grito Discord-¿Cómo dice sargento?-pregunto acercando a Rambo a su oreja-¿Cómo que estoy al borde de la locura? ¡Si ya estoy loco! ¿Cómo dice? Ah, locura provocada por crisis nerviosa, bueno, eso ya es más factible ¡Dense prisa!-grito Discord alarmado ante lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Tal vez nosotras podamos ayudar en algo-dijo Celestia apareciendo junto con Luna y Discord solo asintió, a esas alturas estaba realmente desesperado y más con la amenaza de Unicron tan presente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los ojos de Unicron brillaron de un intenso color violeta, demostrando que efectivamente, su transformación estaba completa-¡La Tierra es mía!-anuncio Unicron golpeando el suelo con su brazo, perforándolo y provocando que un río de Energon Oscuro emergiera del mismo-¡Destrucción a todo aquel que ose interferir en mi camino!-decreto, al tiempo que el Energon Oscuro emergía y cubría toda esa zona con mucha facilidad.

-¡Retrocedan! ¡Retrocedan!-gritaba Windblade, al tiempo que todos los Autobots y sus aliados comenzaban a retroceder para evitar entrar en contacto con el Energon Oscuro.

Fluttershy observaba todo lo que pasaba desde su escondite y luego miro la batalla entre los dos poderosos bandos de Bestias Transformers, para luego ver hacia la esfera donde se encontraban Twilight y Lucy, dos de sus más queridas amigas, si esto continuaba así…todo estaría perdido…todos los que amaba desaparecerían, no podía permitir, no podía dejar que algo como eso pasara.

Finalmente, haciendo uso de todo su valor, lo cual no era mucho que digamos, en sus propias palabras, Fluttershy salió de su escondite y corrió hacia donde las bestias estaban luchando con ferocidad, ignorando por completo lo que estaba pasando a sus alrededores, ni los Dinobots ni los Predacons se percataron de la aparición de Unicron, ni de lo que estaba sucediendo con la Tierra.

-¡Todos aquellos que me desafíen tendrán un solo destino, la aniquilación total!-anuncio Unicron con maldad, al tiempo que Alexandrita comenzaba a dispararle varias flechas de luz, siempre manteniéndose en una zona segura, pero…-¡Bicho molesto!-bramo Unicron disparándole un rayo de energía que por suerte, la fusión alcanzo a esquivar, pero la explosión termino por separarlas.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Galadriel.

-¿Cómo vamos a enfrentar eso?-pregunto Amatista adolorida por el disparo de Unicron.

-Ahora solo Optimus puede detenerlo-respondió Garnet viendo al gigante, quien dirigió su vista hacia donde estaban sus ofrendas.

-Es hora de que comience el sacrificio-dijo Umbral preparándose para ello, mientras Twilight retrocedía espantada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus se estrelló contra una de las paredes de la nave o mejor dicho, del cuerpo de Unicron, al tiempo que el tirano lo golpeaba con fuerza en la cara, para después arrojarlo por los aires, Optimus logro levantarse y evito un nuevo ataque de parte de Megatron, pero no impidió que el tirano le disparara una vez más con sus rayos.

-¡Este es el final de tu amada Tierra, Optimus!-declaro Megatron avanzando hacia su rival-¡Unicron ha completado su primera transformación y ahora mismo se dirige a consumir sus dos ofrendas, cuando lo haya hecho, entonces podrá transformar su cuerpo real y este planeta será historia!-.

-¡Eso no pasara Megatron, no mientras yo aún siga en pie, mientras mi Spark siga intacta, luchare hasta el final, no dejare que Unicron o tú hagan lo que quieran con este mundo ni con el Universo; NO VOY A FALLAR!-aseguro Optimus colocándose en pie de nuevo.

Megatron no pudo evitar volver a reírse-¡Ya has fallado antes viejo amigo! ¿O es que no lo recuerdas? ¡Le fallaste a Cybertron y a muchos otros planetas, pronto le fallaras a este también!-.

-¡No lo niego!-reconoció Optimus con pesar, pensando en Cybertron y en todos los mundos que no pudo salvar de la ambición enfermiza de Megatron-¡Pero no volveré a fallar, no ocurrirá de nuevo!-aseguro Optimus colocándose en guardia una vez más, al igual que Megatron.

Ambos se vieron fijamente una vez más, esperando ver quién de los dos lanzaba el primer golpe, mientras que en el exterior, Unicron avanzaba hacia sus dos ofrendas, sus sacrificios, con los cuales finalmente obtendría todo el poder que necesitaba para transformar su cuerpo original.

-¿Puedes sentirlo Prime?-pregunto Megatron sometiendo a Optimus-¡Unicron se acerca a su comida, pronto devorara a esas dos mocosas y luego no habrá forma de impedir que su transformación real se complete!-sentencio Megatron.

-¡Eso es algo que no ocurrirá Megatron!-declaro Optimus dándole un puñetazo con fuerza a su gran rival, esperando que los demás estuvieran en mejores condiciones que él.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Kitt y Karr estaban enfrascados en una batalla personal, ambos chocaban sus armas con mucha fuerza, mientras los demás solo observaban, ya que cumplieron con su objetivo, para luego ver como Whisper y Queen también luchaban entre ellas, con grandes deseos de destruir a la otra.

-¡No hay manera de que puedas vencerme, el juego está por terminar, muy pronto será un jaque mate a favor de los Decepticons!-aseguro Queen.

-¡No, eso jamás ocurrirá, no mientras aun estemos vivos para continuar luchando!-aseguro Whisper.

-¡Ese es un problema que tiene una fácil solución!-declaro Queen abriendo su palma y disparando una descarga eléctrica que lanzo a Whisper contra el suelo, pero esta no tardo en levantarse-¡Lo único que admiro de ti es tu tenacidad, pero el resultado es más que obvio, vas a fracasar, igual que le fallaste a Eli!-.

Al escuchar eso, Whisper apretó sus puños de nuevo, recordando aquel día, cuando Eli le gritaba por ayuda y no logro llegar a tiempo para salvarla, esta vez no iba a ser igual, lo iba a conseguir.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Laserback comenzó a disparar contra las tres chicas, quienes corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar ser alcanzadas por los disparos del pecho de Soundwave, el cual aún sujetaba a Soujiro y ahora lo estrellaba contra varias paredes, no solo contra una, para después arrojarlo por los aires.

-¡Voy a hacerte pagar por esto!-grito Soujiro antes de caer contra el suelo y levantarse algo mareado-¡Voy a romperte esa pantalla que tienes por cara!-aseguro disponiéndose a continuar con la pelea, pero Soundwave lanzo sus cables contra él.

Soujiro los corto todos con su espada y cuando dio un salto, volvió a ser atrapado, pero esta vez, por los cables-¿En serio? ¿No viste que eso iba a pasar?-pregunto Rainbow detrás de una consola, para luego meterse de nuevo cuando Laserback le disparo.

-Cállate-gruño Soujiro antes de volver a ser estrellado contra el techo y suelo de la habitación.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Si Starlight antes estaba desesperada, ahora eso se quedaba corto, la chica hacia todo lo posible por apagar todos los sistemas de la nave, en especial cuando vio que Unicron ya había completado su transformación y ahora se dirigía hacia sus amigas.

-¿Cómo carajos se apaga esta cosa?-pregunto molesta-¡Oigan! ¡No quiero estresarlas más, pero Unicron ya se transformó y va tras nuestras amigas!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Sunset y Myra al escuchar eso, en su distracción, Nightshroud aprovecho para darle una patada a Sunset y dispararle un rayo a Myra.

Del mismo modo, Shockwave sujeto con fuerza a Arcee y la arrojo contra el suelo violentamente-Parece que es más que obvio que este será el final de todos ustedes-sentencio Nightshroud.

-Sus intentos por detenernos fueron valientes, pero totalmente ilógicos, ya no hay forma en que puedan impedir la victoria final de los Decepticons-declaro Shockwave.

Sunset y Arcee se vieron fijamente, era arriesgado y no habían sido capaces de controlar todavía la formación, pero este era un caso de vida o muerte, en especial cuando no solo estaba en juego la persona que Sunset amaba, sino todo el planeta, todo el Universo.

-Aún nos queda una última carta por jugar-aseguro Sunset desafiante.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Unicron continuaba su avance y Windblade dio la orden de detenerlo antes de que llegara con las chicas, por lo que rápidamente, Lapis, al ser la Gema más poderosa, invoco el agua del aire, hecho que aprendió con ayuda de Galadriel, y creo cadenas de agua para sujetar a Unicron de los brazos, captando su atención.

-¡Lapis!-grito Peridot.

-¡Sigue así amigo!-grito Bismuto al tiempo que lanzaba varias rocas contra Unicron y Topacio lanzaba su grito para darle más empuje a las rocas, logrando que estas se estrellaran con mayor fuerza contra Unicron, pero no le hicieron el menor daño.

Zero se alzó en el aire y creo un portal sobre Unicron, trayendo los restos de un navío de gran tamaño desde el fondo marino para poder estrellarlo en la cabeza del titán, sin lograr mucho que digamos, solo lo molestaron.

-¡Pestes molestas!-bramo Unicron disparando un rayo de sus ojos, provocando que todos buscaran refugio de la explosión de energía, rodando por el suelo y quedando algo aturdidos.

-¡LAPIS!-grito Peridot al ver a la Gema Azul tendida en el suelo, rápidamente, corrió hacia ella-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto ayudándola a levantarse.

-Estoy bien…descuida…-aseguro Lapis sonriéndole y Peridot la abrazo con fuerza, feliz de que estuviera bien pese al ataque.

Unicron se irguió y encaro a todos de nuevo-¡Todo aquel que me desafíe tendrá un final miserable y absoluto!-sentencio preparándose para cumplir con su amenaza.

-¡Esto no me gusta nada!-exclamo Adelina alarmada.

-¡Pronto, resguárdense!-grito Windblade.

Peridot lo intento, pero Lapis se había atorado con una piedra que estaba sobre su pie derecho, hecho que la alarmo y mucho-¡Corre Peri!-grito Lapis.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No voy a abandonarte!-aseguro Peridot abrazándola con fuerza y dejando a Lapis sorprendida-¡Me quedare contigo, aunque eso signifique ser destruidas juntas!-.

-Peri…-Lapis se sintió enormemente conmovida y abrazo a su pequeña Peridot, sus Gemas brillaron en señal de fusión, pero aun así, no bastaría para salvarse del disparo de Unicron.

Justo cuando Unicron estaba por disparar su rayo letal, un disparo salió de la nada y lo golpeo en la cabeza, al tiempo que varios de sus Terracons y soldados Decepticons, también eran atacados por disparos que salieron de la nada.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Navi.

-¡Miren!-grito Bulkhead sonriendo emocionado, mientras que en el interior de Unicron…

**( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

-¡Arcset!-la gran guerrera que era la representación perfecta de unión entre humano y Transformer finalmente hizo acto de reaparición y en el exterior…

Dirigidos por Discord en persona, el ejército del mundo, incluyendo a las Gemas que vivían en el "Pequeño Planeta Madre", hicieron acto de aparición, con Rambo al lado de Discord-¡A la carga mis valientes!-grito Discord, al tiempo que Gemas y humanos comenzaban su ataque contra los Decepticons.

-¡Moscas molestas!-bramo Unicron, antes de recibir más disparos, esta vez, del espacio y fue cuando el robot de las Diamantes hizo acto de aparición, así como varias naves del Planeta Madre.

-¡Steven!-grito Perla emocionada.

-¡Y trajo refuerzos!-exclamo Amatista alzando los brazos.

En el interior del robot estaban las tres Diamantes, Steven y Connie-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo!-declaro Connie emocionada.

-¡Este va a ser un día muy divertido!-grito Spinel y Steven no supo que pensar.

Unicron se enfadó por todo esto, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que un nuevo disparo lo golpeo por la espalda y al voltear, más naves descendieron, pero estas no eran del Planeta Madre, sino…

-Darkianos-murmuro Prowl.

Efectivamente, se trataban de Rother y su gente, quienes llegaron a la batalla final contra los Decepticons-¡Es hora de pagar nuestra deuda con Optimus y Shimmer!-anuncio Rother.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Megatron gruño al ver lo que estaba pasando-¡Parece que los refuerzos llegaron y todos están aquí para detener tu demente ambición de una vez por todas!-declaro Optimus, Megatron se dispuso a atacarlo, cuando un disparo lo golpeo por la espalda y al voltear…

-¿Te importa si me uno a la fiesta?-pregunto Airachnid sonriendo siniestramente.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Unicron ha completado su transformación artificial y ahora está por acabar con todo a su paso, pero…los refuerzos han llegado y todos están dispuesto a detener a este malvado ser de una vez por todas"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**QUE TENGAN UN MUY BUEN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN Y QUE LES VAYA MUY BIEN ESTE 2020**

**Tenzalucard123: **_no esperes mucho, ya que ahora mismo hay un peligro mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_las cosas empeoraron bastante, pues Unicron ha completado su transformación artificial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_la batalla continúa y ahora Unicron se ha completado en su forma artificial, solo necesita consumir sus dos sacrificios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ahora que Unicron completo su transformación artificial, está listo para comenzar su ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_algo del nivel de Odd, ya que el Kenneth lo regaño a él en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Freedom Gundam 96, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Mikell Connde, Espadachín de la Luz, El Redentor 777, Nahuel836, Gokash Z, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	26. Ilumina Nuestras Tinieblas Tercera Parte

"_**Finalmente, lo que Optimus tanto temía ha ocurrido, Unicron ha completado su transformación artificial y ahora está listo para consumir a sus dos sacrificios, para de ese modo, conseguir la energía suficiente para poder transformar su cuerpo real y acabar con todo el planeta, los Autobots y sus aliados han iniciado una desesperada batalla contra ellos, pero están en una gran desventaja, cuando parecía que estaban perdidos, los refuerzos hicieron acto de aparición, siendo dirigidos por Discord…**_

_**-¡Y el Sargento Rambo! ¡No olvides al Sargento Rambo!-.**_

_**Bueno…por Discord y el Sargento Rambo, ahora…**_

_**-¡Oh vaya! ¡Lo siento! Me equivoque, ya no es más sargento, ahora es Teniente Coronel, lo ascendieron hace poco-.**_

_**Está bien…el Teniente Coronel Rambo…**_

_**-Teniente Coronel Primera Clase, cielos Teniente, sí que es muy exigente-.**_

_**El Teniente Coronel Primera…**_

_**-¿Cómo que solo quiere lo justo? Oh vamos, ya lo ascendimos a Teniente Coronel ¿Qué más quiere? ¿Cómo? ¿Mi puesto? Lo siento amiguito peludo, pero eso es imposible, no tendrá mi puesto hasta que yo ascienda más-.**_

_**Solo pasemos al tema"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 26**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 26 Ilumina Nuestras Tinieblas**

**Tercera Parte**

La aparición de los aliados fue algo que tomo por sorpresa a Unicron, pero el gigante no se inmuto por ello, ya que su poder iba más allá de lo que ellos pensaba, sin embargo, si hubo un factor que capto su atención y fue el hecho de sentir un resplandor de energía desconocida en su interior.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

La fusión de Sunset y Arcee había recomenzado una vez más, esta vez, listas para la batalla final-¡Arcset!-invoco haciendo acto de aparición ante sus dos contrincantes.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Nightshroud.

-Finalmente recurrieron a su última defensa-observo Shockwave preparándose para la batalla.

Arcset descendió hasta tocar el suelo y miro a ambas chicas-Yo me voy a encargar de ellos, ustedes vayan y ayuden a los demás, deben salir de aquí cuanto antes-indico Arcset.

-¿Estas segura de ello?-pregunto Starlight.

-Totalmente-dijo Arcset y Starlight asintió, al igual que Myra, quien se lanzó en una embestida contra una de las paredes, destruyéndola por completo.

-¡Por aquí!-grito Myra y Starlight la siguió, no sin antes desearle buena suerte a la valiente guerrera.

Nigthshroud gruño ante eso-¡Si piensas que vas a poder vencernos a ambos estas muy equivocada!-declaro lanzándose contra Arcset, quien lo esquivo con una gran velocidad, colocándose detrás de él y dándole un golpe con fuerza, provocando que se estrellara violentamente en el suelo.

-Es rápida-exclamo Shockwave sorprendido, para después apuntarle con su cañón y dispararle, más la guerrera lo repelió con un golpe de su mano-¿Qué?-.

Arcset desenvaino la Katana que Discord le confió, la cual se vio envuelta en llamas azules que la convirtieron en un sable de Energon puro-¡Adelante!-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ajenos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus alrededores, los Dinobots y los Predacons continuaban en su feroz batalla, los tres bandos se encontraban en Modo Bestia, ya que sentían que en esa forma podían pelear con todo su poder, eso era lo que deseaban más que nada, demostrar que especie era superior y la única forma de hacerlo era en Modo Bestial.

Kirax y Darkness peleaban en el cielo, atacándose a gran velocidad, al tiempo que Slug evadía una de las mordidas de Sanyo y luego este lo esquivo para evitar una poderosa embestida de parte del Dinobot, finalmente, Grimlock y Predaking eran los que peleaban con más fuerza, demostrando porque eran los líderes de cada grupo, mordiéndose con fuerza, al tiempo que Predaking usaba sus garras para golpear el rostro de Grimlock, quien rugiendo lanzo un golpe con su cola.

Fluttershy solo corría hacia ellos, ignorando todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, no le importaba exponerse a los peligros, ella solo quería que todo esto parara de una vez por todas, no soportaba ver más sufrimiento, corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, a veces le gustaría ser tan atlética como Rainbow Dash, repentinamente, se dio cuenta de que los Dinobots y Predacons se agruparon en cada lado, disponiéndose a atacarse de nuevo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Tienen que detenerse ahora!-justo cuando los dos bandos iban a volver a atacarse-¡BASTA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, captando la atención de ambos grupos de bestias, la chica se dio cuenta de que ahora era el centro de atención y palideció un poco, comenzó a temblar y a titubear, pero respiro profundamente y se calmó-¿Por qué están peleando? ¿Por qué quieren destruirse entre ustedes?-.

Tanto los Dinobots como los Predacons se transformaron para poder hablar-No te metas en esto humana, no es asunto tuyo-advirtió Predaking.

-Fluttershy, por favor quédate al margen, esto es algo que debe hacerse-dijo Grimlock.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo ¿acaso quieren ser igual que los Autobots y Decepticons? No juzgo a Optimus ni a los Autobots, él intento muchas veces resolver el conflicto de forma pacífica, pero ustedes ni siquiera lo han intentado, solo quieren pelear y destruirse unos a los otros-Fluttershy miro a los Predacons-¿en serio quieren ayudar a ese monstruo a destruir la Tierra?-pregunto señalando a Unicron, quien estaba peleando contra todos sus enemigos.

Los Predacons dirigieron su vista hacia la batalla y luego a Fluttershy-Si he de ser honesta, yo no quiero destruir este planeta-dijo Darkness-me agradan sus cielos, es muy divertido volar sobre las nubes-.

-Pienso lo mismo-reconoció Kirax.

-A mí me da igual, yo solo quiero pelear-dijo Sanyo.

-¿Y por qué?-pregunto Fluttershy captando su atención-¿en serio es todo lo que quieres hacer? ¿Quieres vivir toda tu vida peleando sin sentido? Los Decepticons son malvados, Megatron es el peor y Unicron es peor que el peor ¿Por qué ayudarlos a destruir la Tierra y al Universo?-pregunto Fluttershy con tristeza y los Dinobots se vieron entre sí.

Darkness se acercó a Predaking-Creo que la humana tiene razón-dijo con seriedad-no estoy convencida de que esto sea lo que debamos hacer-.

-Yo ya ni siquiera sé que quiero hacer-gruño Sanyo-solo sé que no quiero vivir como esclavo de alguien que únicamente parece estar utilizándonos-.

Predaking guardo silencio un momento, comenzaba a dudar, pero no era posible, Lord Megatron los devolvió a la vida, gracias a él estaban vivos una vez más, sin embargo, su plan y lo que estaban haciendo ahora…era realmente destruir un planeta y por mucho que intentara negarlo, la Tierra era un lugar que realmente le gustaba, en este planeta se sentía realmente cómodo, su ambiente era bastante agradable para él y sus hermanos.

-Escuchen, no tiene que ser amigos si no quieren-dijo Fluttershy mirando a ambos grupos-aunque eso sería algo realmente grandioso, pero por favor, no se involucren en la destrucción de todo un planeta, de vidas inocentes, desde humanos hasta la más pequeña y humilde de las criaturas, por favor-suplico Fluttershy haciendo ojitos tristes y tiernos.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto Darkness confundida.

-Me siento extraño-señalo Sanyo.

-Está usando una especia de…magia visual-dedujo Predaking sin saber que pensar ante los ojitos tiernos de Fluttershy.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight y Umbral quedaron sin habla al ver que los Autobots acababan de recibir ayuda de otros mundos-No…no es lógico… ¿Qué están haciendo las Gemas del Planeta Madre y los Darkianos aquí? ¡No tiene lógica!-.

-No tiene que tenerlo-dijo Twilight sonriendo de forma feliz-todos están aquí porque quieren detener a Unicron y a los Decepticons, quieren ayudar a liberar al Universo del terror-.

-¡No! ¡No tiene sentido! ¡No es lógico! ¡No es lógico!-gritaba Umbral llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y Twilight se espantó un poco ante eso.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Megatron gruño al ver a Airachnid parado frente a él con aquella sonrisa llena de burla que siempre lo caracterizo-No esperaba verte aquí, aunque no me sorprende que mis soldados hayan sido eliminados por ti-señalo el tirano.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre se me ha dado lo de matar, es una de mis cualidades-dijo Airachnid guiñándole un ojo de modo burlón.

-¡Airachnid! ¡No te metas en esto!-declaro Optimus encarando a Megatron de nuevo.

-Lo siento Optimus, querido, pero no puedo hacer eso, después de todo, tengo que darle una lección a Megatron por haber intentado acabar conmigo, sentirá el mismo terror que todos los que lo intentaron antes sintieron-dijo Airachnid.

-¿Es eso un desafío?-cuestiono Megatron con furia y Airachnid sonrió.

-Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no-dijo siniestramente.

Optimus sabía que Airachnid era letal, sumamente peligrosa, pero estaba sobrestimándose y subestimaba enormemente a Megatron, en especial ahora que tenía el poder del Energon Oscuro dentro de sus venas.

-¡Airachnid! ¡No seas obstinada, mantente al margen y déjame esto a mí…!-Optimus no pudo terminar, ya que Airachnid le disparo su telaraña de forma sorpresiva, atrapándolo contra la pared-¡Airachnid!-bramo Optimus haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse, pero como siempre, la telaraña de Airachnid era demasiado fuerte.

Megatron sonrió ante eso y Airachnid devolvió la sonrisa-Lo siento Optimus, pero esto es algo que realmente debo hacer por mí misma-sentencio Airachnid arremetiendo contra Megatron, lanzando varios golpes con sus patas arácnidas, provocando que Megatron retrocediera al tiempo que bloqueaba los ataques de su ex subordinada.

-¡Veo que esto va en serio!-declaro Megatron sujetando las piernas de Airachnid y girando a gran velocidad, la lanzo contra una pared, provocando que cayera al suelo algo aturdida-¡Pero deberías recordar que yo fui el gladiador más grande de la historia de Cybertron!-.

-¡Y por eso será más humillante para ti ser destruida por una simple ex navegante!-se burló Airachnid lanzándose contra Megatron de nuevo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity continuaban refugiándose de los ataques de Laserback, intentaron hacer que disparara contra la máquina que mantenía a Airwing atrapado en aquella pesadilla provocada por Soundwave, pero para ser solo un fragmento de este, realmente era muy astuto y no caía en las trampas de las chicas.

Por su parte, Soujiro cada vez terminaba más golpeado por los ataques de Soundwave-¡Oye! ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Applejack.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Lo estoy cansado!-grito Soujiro al tiempo que Soundwave volviera a estrellarlo contra el suelo, el Con sin rostro acerco a Soujiro hasta él, reflejándose en su pantalla, sin decir una sola palabra, lo arrojo contra el suelo de nuevo, levantándose algo mareado y aturdido-sabía que te irías corriendo con tu… ¡Mamá!-grito Soujiro cuando Soundwave le lanzo un golpe con sus cables, estrellándolo contra la pared y aplastándolo con el mismo.

-Eso debió doler-dijo Rainbow, cuando Soundwave alejo su cable, Soujiro estaba efectivamente atrapado en un hueco que tomo la forma de su cuerpo, antes de que cayera al suelo aturdido.

Soundwave avanzo lentamente hacia el chico, quien estaba bastante maltrecho, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Soundwave se dispuso a aplastarlo de una vez por todas, pero repentinamente, algo capto su atención, ya que justo cuando Laserback estaba por disparar de nuevo contra las chicas, algo cayo del techo sobre su espía y ahora le estaba afectando su curso de vuelo.

Cuando volteo a ver de qué se trataba, descubrió que se trataba de esa humana llamada Myra, quien estaba justo sobre Laserback, haciendo todo lo posible por derribarlo, la chica rugió como una leona y comenzó a emplear sus poderosas garras para atravesar la armadura del Con.

Soundwave reacciono y lanzo sus cables para intentar sujetar a su compañero, pero como Myra lo estaba golpeando ferozmente, afectaba su vuelo, lo que dificultaba mucho que Soundwave pudiera atraparlo, Myra logro hacer que Laserback volara en dirección de Soundwave, reflejándose en la pantalla de rostro del Con, estrellándolo contra la misma y agrietándosela.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Myra aterrizando en el suelo tras haber saltado en el último momento.

-¡Myra! ¡Starlight! ¡Que gusto nos da verlas!-grito Rarity feliz-¿Dónde están los demás?-.

-Arcee y Sunset se fusionaron para pelear contra Shockwave y Nightshroud, los demás no estamos seguras, son las primeras que encontramos, pero por ahora debemos liberar a Airwing, ya que dudo mucho que eso detenga por mucho tiempo a Soundwave-señalo Starlight corriendo hacia la consola y como pudo logro desactivarla.

Una vez que se sintió libre de la ilusión creada por Soundwave, Airwing se levantó como pudo-Tranquilo huerco, primero recupérate un poco ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Applejack.

-En otra dimensión…-respondió Airwing con un tono de voz que sonaba como si estuviera drogado-pero…ya paso-dijo recuperándose e incorporándose-no quisiera volver a tener que pasar por…ay rayos-gruño al ver que Soundwave se había levantado y aunque tenía el rostro agrietado, todavía estaba funcionando, al igual que Laserback.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Eso debió al menos dejarlo fuera de combate!-grito Rainbow molesta.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Airachnid dio un salto de un lado a otro, mientras Optimus hacia esfuerzos por liberarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, más eso no significaba que no dejaría de intentarlo, en especial cuando veía como Megatron dominaba la batalla sin muchos problemas.

-¡Lo único que haces es esquivar y huir, es todo lo que siempre has sabido hacer!-señalo Megatron.

-¡Y siempre ha sido un método muy eficiente!-declaro Airachnid sonriendo y Megatron se rio.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que estas tramando?-pregunto y sus ojos brillaron en un tono color violeta, lo que le permitió ver las telarañas que la Airachnid coloco en todo el salón, una trampa para poder atraparlo en cuanto él hiciera algún movimiento para convertirlo en una presa fácil.

Abriendo las palmas de sus manos, Megatron libero descargas eléctricas que se dispararon en todas direcciones, quemando los hilos de telaraña, para asombro de Airachnid-¿Cómo…?-.

Megatron se rio ante eso-¡El poder del Energon Oscuro es más gran y magnifico de lo que crees!-anuncio disparando un rayo de sus ojos.

Airachnid esquivo el disparo, pero apenas lo hizo, los rayos comenzaron a seguirla a donde quiera que iba, mientras Megatron solo observaba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, el tirano disfrutaba del espectáculo de ver a esa traidora escapar inútilmente de su ataque, finalmente, este le dio de lleno en la espalda, dejándola dañada.

-¡Airachnid!-grito Optimus ante eso.

Megatron comenzó a avanzar hacia Airachnid, quien se levantó como pudo, pese al dolor que sentía-Dime algo Airachnid ¿Por qué estás aquí exactamente? ¿Realmente es solo por venganza o tal vez esperas conseguir algo más?-pregunto Megatron sonriendo con maldad-¿Crees que destruyéndome habrás limpiado todos tus pecados, conseguirás el perdón de los Autobots, el perdón de Prime?-cuestiono Megatron aplastándola bajo sus pies.

-¡Ya basta Megatron!-bramo Optimus haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse.

Airachnid alzo la vista y encaro a Megatron, quien la veía fijamente-Entonces dime, ¿acaso es el perdón de Optimus o tal vez el perdón de alguien más? ¿Tal vez de esa humana llamada Twilight Sparkle y que está a punto de ser devorada por Unicron?-pregunto Megatron con maldad.

Al escuchar eso, Optimus dejo de luchar, aquella revelación nunca se la espero, no viniendo de Megatron y mucho menos que esa fuera la razón por la que Airachnid estuviera ahí, la Con no respondía debido al peso del pie de Megatron sobre ella, pero entonces comenzó a reírse, para extrañeza de ambos líderes, no era una risa siniestra o maligna ni burlona, como las que solía dar, esta era más emocional, como si estuviera sacando una gran carga que la aplastaba aún más que el pie de Megatron.

-¿Perdón? ¿Crees que estoy buscando el perdón?-pregunto riéndose de forma bastante extraña, Megatron solo la miro con seriedad y Optimus espero a que continuara-no seas tonto, yo no tengo perdón, no después de todo lo que he hecho y para obtener perdón tienes que arrepentirte por lo que has hecho…y yo…no me arrepiento de nada-dijo Airachnid con una sonrisa siniestra, pero un tono de voz que era bastante extraño, no eral mismo que siempre solía usar, Optimus lo sabía mejor que nadie-asesine a Cliffjumper sin compasión alguna, luego me dedique a cazar criaturas que estaban en peligro de extinción, claro que no lo estaban hasta que me conocieron y recientemente, acabe con la vida del explorador favorito de Optimus; Bumbleebee, he hecho cosas terribles, jure servir al amo de la oscuridad, es decir, a ti, hice muchas cosas monstruosas por el imperio y por mí misma, y no tengo ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en mi Spark-dijo Airachnid sonriendo de forma sádica, pero en ese mismo tono que era bastante extraño.

Megatron se rio y la sujeto del cuello, para después levantarla-¡Hablas como toda una Decepticon, es una pena que seas una peor rata traidora que Starscream!-declaro Megatron lanzándola contra una de las consolas, estrellándola violentamente contra la misma.

-¡Airachnid!-.

-Ya deja de preocuparte por mí, Optimus, porque una vez que acabe con Megatron, tú serás el siguiente, las Sparks de ambos serán las joyas de mi colección-declaro Airachnid sonriendo, mientras que Optimus solo la observaba en silencio-no te preocupes, también acabare con Arcee, después de todo, ella y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes, así que adelante Megatron, es hora de que te unas a la Matrix o como dicen los humanos, hora de irte al Infierno-sentencio Airachnid lanzando un golpe sorpresivo contra Megatron, provocando que el tirano la soltara.

La Decepticon cayó al suelo y comenzó su ataque de nuevo contra el tirano, Megatron la espero y comenzó a bloquear sus ataques de nuevo, aunque eso era algo que Airachnid no parecía preocuparla en lo más mínimo, ya que seguía atacando sin descanso, finalmente, Megatron la sujeto del rostro y la estrello contra el suelo, para después arrojarla violentamente contra una de las paredes del lugar.

Optimus solo podía ver como se desarrollaba la batalla, mientras luchaba por liberarse de las ataduras, Megatron avanzo hacia Airachnid-Parece que en serio necesitas recordar porque soy considerado el guerrero más poderoso del Universo-gruño Megatron.

-Me da igual-respondió Airachnid sonriendo cínicamente.

-¡Como gustes!-Megatron preparo un disparo de energía y Airachnid lanzo una de sus telarañas, dándole en el rostro y dejándolo ciego por el momento.

El tirano hacia esfuerzos por quitarse la telaraña de la vista, al tiempo que Airachnid se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, pero entonces, Megatron disparo esos rayos de sus ojos y destruyo la telaraña, dándole de lleno a Airachnid.

La Con rodo por los suelos una vez más, cuando quiso levantarse, Megatron la aplasto bajo sus pies y sujetando una de sus patas robóticas, se la arranco violentamente, provocando que gritara de dolor por el tremendo daño que recibió, Optimus abrió los ojos de golpe al ver aquella escena.

-¡Siempre has sido una verdadera guerrera, fría y sádica hasta el final, pero nunca búscate batallas con cuidado y estas son las consecuencias!-declaro Megatron disponiéndose a terminar con ella de una vez por todas.

Airachnid uso las patas que le quedaban para liberarse y comenzar a saltar de un lado a otro, normalmente, al verse en desventaja y acorralada, ella escaparía, pero esta vez, no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo, tomando impulso al estar sobre el techo, se abalanzo contra Megatron en un intento por atravesarlo con las patas robóticas que le quedaban, pero el tirano ya la estaba esperando y le clavo la que le había arrancado con fuerza, justo en la cámara de Spark.

-¡No!-grito Optimus al ver eso.

Megatron sostenía el cuerpo de Airachnid con la pata que ahora empleo como una vara.

-¡Débil y patética escoria!-bramo Megatron arrojándola contra el suelo, dejando a Airachnid en muy mal estado.

Eso fue todo, Optimus no soporto más y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, finalmente se liberó de la telaraña de Airachnid, para luego encarar a Megatron, el tirano solo lo vio y sonrió-¿Qué harás ahora viejo amigo? ¿Vas a decirme algún nuevo discurso?-pregunto Megatron con burla.

-¡Ten tu discurso!-grito Optimus lanzándole un golpe con fuerza, estrellándolo contra una pared, antes de que Megatron se incorporara, Optimus comenzó a disparar contra él, provocando que quedara sepultado bajo algunos escombros, tras ello, Optimus corrió hacia donde estaba Airachnid, a la que sujeto entre sus brazos-¡Airachnid! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Resiste por favor!-suplico y Airachnid se rio, una risa débil y casi apagada.

-Sigues…preocupándote por mí…lo sabía…sabía que tus sentimientos…hacia mi…no habían desaparecido…del todo…al igual…que mis sentimientos…por ti-reconoció la Con abriendo sus ojos y viéndolo fijamente, aunque apenas y podía mantenerlos abiertos, se podía ver que estaba en un estado de debilidad y que poco a poco, se iba apagando como una vela.

-No tenías que haber hecho esto, no debiste enfrentar a Megatron tú sola-dijo Optimus.

-¿Quién dijo…que estaba…peleando…con Megatron?-pregunto Airachnid sonriendo-Megatron…es tu problema…no el mío…yo pelee contra alguien más importante que él…alguien a quien he odiado…más que a nadie el Universo…-Airachnid sonrió de forma divertida y triste, entonces Optimus comprendió.

-Peleabas contra ti misma-dedujo de forma acertada.

-Siempre…tan sabio…y acertado…-Airachnid se rio de nuevo-creo que…al final…perdí…no tengo perdón…eso lo sé…así que creo…que mi destino…es estar…en el Infierno…como lo llaman…los humanos…-.

-Airachnid, por favor, no hables más, solo aceleraras tu muerte-pidió Optimus en un tono casi suplicante.

-Eso…ya es…inevitable…sin importar…lo que hagas…-dijo Airachnid sonriendo con diversión-concédeme…un último…favor…por favor…un último deseo…-.

Optimus no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, jamás se negaría a ello-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto Optimus con calma.

-Abrázame…por favor…quiero…morir…en tus brazos…-pidió Airachnid y Optimus asintió, estrechando fuertemente a Airachnid entre sus brazos y dejando que ella se relajara, en la mente de la ex Con, se encontraba en un prado lleno de hermosas flores, así como también algunos botones de loto, mismos que danzaban a los alrededores de la pareja-esto…es hermoso…gracias…-Airachnid miro a los ojos a Optimus y viceversa-mi Optimus…mi Orión…yo…te…amare…por…siempre…-y con esas últimas palabras, los ojos de Airachnid se apagaron y su Spark se extinguió para siempre.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Bs9fEmbT2qE)**

Airachnid, una de las Decepticons más peligrosas del Universo, cazadora temida y odiada por muchos, acababa de morir, sin que nadie, excepto Optimus, lo supiera, ella internamente se sentía realmente arrepentida por todo lo que hizo, cuando dijo que peleaba contra ella misma, peleaba contra todos los pecados y crímenes que cometió.

-Airachnid…yo también te amo…-aseguro Optimus para luego alzar la vista-Twilight, espero que sepas que Airachnid realmente se arrepentía por lo que hizo, por lo que te hizo a ti y a Bumbleebee-murmuro con tristeza.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior de la esfera, con la batalla librándose en el exterior, Twilight dejo de lado a Umbral para mirar hacia Unicron, pero no con miedo, había algo en su mirada que era bastante inquietante, mientras que Umbral aun no comprendía porque todas esas razas se unían en contra de Unicron, la repentina acción de la peli violeta capto su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundida por mostrarse preocupada e interesada por lo que Twilight estaba mostrando.

Twilight no respondió, simplemente guardo silencio, al tiempo que sentía deseos de llorar, aunque no eran lágrimas de felicidad, sino de tristeza y compasión, como si las palabras de Optimus hubieran llegado a ella, así como también el arrepentimiento de Airachnid.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus deposito a Airachnid gentilmente en el suelo y se quedó a su lado un momento, recordando todo lo que vivió con aquella guerrera que poco después se había vuelto una sádica y sanguinaria cazadora, pero que solo él, conocía su verdadero yo, repentinamente, Megatron reapareció.

-Vaya, hasta que se murió-dijo con frialdad y maldad-¿quieres continuar donde lo dejamos viejo amigo?-.

Optimus no respondió de inmediato, primero cerro los ojos y finalmente se incorporó-Esta locura terminara ahora mismo, Megatron ¡No se sacrificaran más vidas inocentes por culpa de tu demente ambición! ¡Lo juro! ¡No más!-bramo Optimus-¡Por todos los hermanos Autobots que asesinaste y también, por cada raza inocente que mataste…juro que…TE EXTERMITARE!-juro Optimus-¡Y luego iré por Unicron!-.

-¡Eso es totalmente absurdo!-anuncio Megatron, preparándose para continuar con su batalla.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La muerte de Airachnid ha provocado que Optimus despierte ¿será posible que pueda vencer a Megatron y a Unicron?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**DESPUES DE VER LOS DOS NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE STEVEN UNIVERSE FUTURE SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE EL CHICO NECESITA EN SERIO RELAJARSE UN POCO, ESTA PASANDO LA ADOLESCENCIA DE UN MODO MUCHO MÁS NEUROTICO Y ALARMATE, ME DA LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE ÉL ES DE LOS QUE SIN DUDA LE ENCANTARIA ESTAR CANTANDO ESTA CANCION:**

** www. youtube watch? v=FL03ChcBUdQ**

**ESTA BIEN QUE QUIERA AYUDAR, PERO NO QUE CREA QUE TODOS A FUERZAS NECESITAN SU AYUDA O ALGO, EN SERIO NECESITA RELAJARSE UN POCO, TAL VEZ APRENDER ALGUNAS COSAS DEL CABALLERO DE LA NOCHE**

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_ahora la batalla sigue llevándose y Airachnid finalmente murió en brazos de Optimus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_no se lo están dejando tan fácil, aunque ahora Optimus ha perdido a alguien muy importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_solo hay que recordar con qué facilidad masacro a Airachnid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_la batalla continua y aun con apoyo, el hecho de que Unicron se completara dificulta todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_y vaya que no está siendo nada fácil, Airachnid ha muerto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_nadie en realidad y la batalla continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Olivia, Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Marie Caster, Lisa L Kujo, Kuro Alter, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Freedom Gundam 96, Zeus, Hades, El Redentor 777, Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Dra Optimus Star 3, Kid Shooter, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, Nahuel836, Franco, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	27. Ilumina Nuestras Tinieblas Cuarta Parte

"_**Refuerzos del espacio y de la Tierra han llegado para hacerle frente a Unicron, mientras que en su interior, se está desarrollando una intensa batalla, al verse superadas, Sunset y Arcee decidieron fusionarse para invocar el poder de Arcset, ahora estaban enfrentándose en ese modo a Shockwave, mientras tanto, Optimus y Airachnid, quien lo atrapo con sus telarañas, estaban lidiando contra Megatron, la cazadora quería tener el placer de acabar con Megatron con sus propias manos, pero el tirano la supero en todo momento, al final, Megatron consiguió herirla de muerte y eso provoco que Optimus se enfureciera, liberándose, logro sacar a Megatron de la batalla temporalmente, para después acercarse a quien alguna vez fuera su pareja, Airachnid le revelo tantas cosas antes de morir, entre ellas que pese a todo, nunca dejo de amarlo y que en realidad, no estaba peleando con Megatron, sino con ella misma, la vida de Airachnid se apagó y ahora, Optimus ha jurado, en nombre de todos sus hermanos e inocentes caídos, que vencerá a Megatron y a Unicron"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 27**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 27 Ilumina Nuestras Tinieblas**

**Cuarta Parte**

Airachnid había muerto enfrente de Optimus Prime, el noble líder de los Autobots ya había perdido a muchos grandes amigos, a quienes consideraba hermanos, pero ahora…nunca se imaginó que perdería a la Bot que alguna vez amo, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que ella recapacitaría y se daría cuenta de sus errores, aunque esa posibilidad se desvaneció con el paso del tiempo, en especial después de que asesinara a Bumbleebee, sus pocas esperanzas con ella se habían terminado, pero ahora…al verla morir y confesarle todas esas cosas…

La risa de Megatron captó la atención de Optimus-No me hagas reír Prime ¿dices que yo mate a personas inocentes? ¿Estas insinuando que Airachnid era un alma inocente después de todo lo que hizo?-pregunto Megatron.

Optimus guardo silencio y miro el cuerpo de la Con de reojo-Ha pagado por sus pecados, por ese motivo ahora tu también pagaras por los tuyos, Megatron-aseguro Optimus.

-Lo dudo mucho, la victoria ya está muy cerca ¿puedes sentirlo? Unicron ha completado su transformación, es cierto que ahora mismo está lidiando con algunas sabandijas, pero dentro de poco tiempo, esa escoria no será más que un triste recuerdo, no podrán frenar a Unicron ni al Imperio Decepticon, por fin todos seremos uno, bajo el mando de los Decepticons-aseguro Megatron riéndose y Optimus apretó los puños.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo, Megatron-aseguro Optimus desafiante y Megatron sonrió.

-¡Solo inténtalo!-acepto Megatron y ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, disponiéndose a comenzar una más de sus devastadoras batallas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el exterior, Unicron todavía no lograba llegar hasta Twilight y Umbral, debido a que los Autobots y sus aliados dificultaban su avance, además de las naves que le disparaban por distintas direcciones, todos dispuestos a frenar al tirano.

-¡Denle con todo!-grito Bold Brave disparando contra algunos Terracons y luego contra las piernas del gigante.

-¿Sabes que estoy pensando Bulk?-pregunto X Brawn.

-¡Que esta situación requiere de un poco de trabajo al estilo Wrecker!-respondió Bulkhead.

-¡Correcto!-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**( www. youtube watch? v=wEQFFlL39_Q)**

Megatron arremetió contra Optimus y ahora ambos rodaban por el suelo, antes de levantarse de nuevo-¡No ganaras Megatron!-bramo Optimus.

-¡Este es mi reino! ¡MI DESTINO!-aseguro Megatron atacando a quien alguna vez fuera su gran amigo y hermano.

Los puños chocaban con fuerza, al tiempo que se lanzaban patadas y disparos, todo en el interior del cuerpo artificial de Unicron, el cual solo podía sentir aquellas batallas como unas insignificantes molestias, Optimus consiguió darle un puñetazo con fuerza al rostro de Megatron, provocando que sangrara un poco de Energon Oscuro, pero el tirano logro acertar otro golpe contra Optimus, provocándole lo mismo, ahora, ambos contendientes luchaban ferozmente, sus manos estaban agarradas con fuerza y trataban de derribarse uno al otro, repentinamente, Megatron lo estrello contra una de las paredes, para después lanzarse contra él en un intento por atravesarlo con su mano, más Optimus lo repelió con una poderosa patada.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, la forma en que peleaban eran similar a la de dos poderosos leones que trataban de marcar su dominio sobre el otro, ninguno de los dos tenía intención de rendirse ante el otro, jamás lo harían, aunque Optimus sabía que si no acababa lo más pronto posible con Megatron, entonces Unicron habría conseguido su victoria contra todos sus enemigos.

-¡Esta locura debe terminar, Megatron!-declaro Optimus colocándose en guardia de nuevo.

-¡Solo habrá un rey al final, un dios y ese seré yo!-bramo Megatron volviendo a lanzarse contra Optimus, chocando una vez más con tal fuerza que todo el lugar comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, ahora era imposible saber si era debido a la batalla entre los dos líderes, los movimientos de Unicron o el resto de conflictos que se estaban llevando a cabo en el interior del gigante.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Starscream solo decidió quedarse y ver como se desarrollaban las batallas, sin interferir y esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, solo tenía que encontrar el momento apropiado y entonces acabaría tanto con Kitt como con Whisper, quien seguía enfrascada en su batalla con Queen, ambas también se daban con todo lo que tenían, aunque era más Whisper que Queen.

-¡Esto es por Eli! ¡Y esto por mi planeta! ¡Y esto por muchos otros mundos inocentes!-gritaba al tiempo que golpeaba a Queen una y otra vez-¡Y esto porque quiero!-declaro dándole un último golpe que la estrello contra una pared.

La comandante se levantó y miro a Whisper-Si eso es lo mejor que tienes, entonces explica porque motivos no fuiste capaz de salvar ni a tu amiga, ni a tu insignificante planeta-señalo Queen-pero no deberías sentirte tan triste, al contrario, siéntete orgullosa, los ojos de tu amiga sirvieron mucho para la causa Decepticon-agrego con maldad.

-¡Puta miserable!-bramo Whisper lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, al tiempo que Kitt se estrellaba contra una pared, debido a que Karr lo había acorralado, el Bot todavía estaba algo débil y por ello no era capaz de defenderse adecuadamente.

-¡Yo era tu misión y fallaste!-declaro Karr-¡Ahora es tiempo de que dejes este mundo para siempre, todos los humanos que juraste proteger serán destruidos, comenzando por tus pequeños amigos!-aseguro Karr riéndose.

Starscream sonrió al ver la oportunidad de deshacerse de Kitt de una vez por todas, apuntándole con su brazo, disparo su misil, dirigiéndolo directamente hacia Kitt, quien se percató de lo que venía en camino, abriendo sus ojos de golpe, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo y solamente actuó.

-¡Tú eres el que se irá de este mundo!-declaro sujetando a Karr y haciendo un movimiento, lo coloco entre ellos y el misil termino impactando a Karr justo en la espalda, provocándole un gran daño, al tiempo que Kitt clavaba su cuchilla en la cabeza de su oponente y lo decapitaba-¡Pedazo de chatarra!-bramo al tiempo que Karr caía al suelo ya totalmente muerto.

-¡Chatarra!-bramo Starscream molesto.

-¡Eso es lo menos que te mereces!-declaro Kenneth sacándole la lengua al general.

Starscream se dispuso a volver a disparar, pero Kitt sujeto el cuerpo de Karr y lo arrojo contra Starscream, aplastándolo con el mismo, mientras que Queen y Whisper continuaban en su batalla privada, Queen sujeto a Whisper del brazo y la arrojo por los aires, donde le disparo un rayo para estrellarla contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

-¡Resiste Whisper!-grito Spike.

-¡No!-grito Whisper con enfado-¡Ella es mía…esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola…vayan con Optimus y los demás!-.

-Pero…-.

-¡VAYAN!-repitió con enojo y ataco de nuevo a Queen.

-Ella estará bien, ahora tenemos que encontrar a los demás, no olviden que además de Megatron, también están Shockwave y Soundwave-les recordó Kenneth y el grupo asintió.

Whisper finalmente quedo sola ante Queen y ambas se vieron de forma retadora, así como también con mucha frialdad-Entonces ¿así es como quieres que sea? Una batalla entre las dos hasta el final, suena bien para mí-dijo Queen-pero me pregunto qué ocurrirá primero; Unicron destruirá este planeta y a tus amigos o tal vez tu conseguirás vencerme, de un modo u otro no importa, de todos modos, tu destino esta sellado-sentencio Queen-el rey está en jaque, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se vuelva un jaque mate-expreso con frialdad.

-Vete al Infierno-gruño Whisper colocándose en guardia y Queen sonrió al comprender.

-Una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ¿deseas llegar tan lejos? Muy bien, te daré ese gusto, como un regalo final antes de tu muerte-expreso sonriendo cruelmente, al tiempo que ella también se colocaba en guardia, lista para la batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Pese a sus daños, Soundwave demostraba ser todo un peligro, aun con el apoyo de Airwing, no eran capaces de igualarlo, era como si el Con si rostro pudiera predecir sus movimientos y eso era algo que molestaba mucho a Soujiro, así como también dejaba muy asustado a Airwing, Soundwave siempre fue un Decepticon bastante enigmático y sumamente aterrador, en especial por la falta de rostro y de palabras.

-¿Qué nada puede detener a ese tipo?-pregunto Soujiro adolorido.

-Soundwave es un Decepticon que siempre sabe cómo estar 10 pasos delante de sus oponentes ¿Por qué crees que Megatron lo tenía siempre tan cerca? Era uno de sus mejores guerreros, a pesar de que casi nunca entra en batalla-señalo Airwing.

Soundwave avanzo hacia ellos y para asombro de todos-Soundwave superior…Autobots inferiores…-murmuro con su propia voz robótica, dejando a todos sorprendido.

-Es la primera vez que lo escucho hablar y sospecho que será la última—dijo Airwing preocupado.

Soundwave se dispuso a cumplir con el ultimátum, cuando repentinamente, una de las paredes se vino abajo y Nightshroud salió disparado por los aires, estrellándose contra el rostro de Soundwave, el cual lo sujeto con su mano.

-Mira…no digas nada…solo muévete antes de que…-Nightshroud no pudo terminar con su advertencia, ya que Shockwave también salió disparado por los aires, estrellándose contra ambos.

Arcset hizo acto de aparición, lista para continuar con la batalla, aunque se veía algo cansada y sucia, no era sencillo luchar contra ellos dos, Shockwave era sumamente poderoso y Nightshroud se movía como un mosquito difícil de aplastar, las chicas se alegraron al ver a la fusión de Arcee y Sunset lista para combatir.

Shockwave se levantó y encaro a la fusión, al igual que Soundwave y Nightshroud-No serás capaz de detenernos a los tres al mismo tiempo-dijo Shockwave apuntándole con su cañón, cuando repentinamente…

-¡No tiene que hacerlo!-Airwing se abalanzo contra Shockwave, sujetándolo del brazo donde tenía su arma, Nigthshroud se dispuso a ayudarlo, pero entonces, Applejack y Rainbow saltaron sobre él, sujetándolo por la espalda.

-¡Quítense de encima mocosas estúpidas!-bramo sacudiéndose de un lado a otro en un intento por quitarse de encima a las dos chicas.

Soundwave fue embestido por Arcset, por fortuna, Laserback no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones para unirse a la batalla, lo que emparejaba hasta cierto punto la batalla entre ellos, sin embargo, Soundwave empleo sus cables para sujetar a Arcset de los brazos y piernas, electrocutándola con los mismos, la peli azul lanzo un grito de dolor ante aquellas descargas y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió liberarse, destruyendo los cables.

El Con sin rostro retrocedió ante eso-¡No voy a perder…Twilight…mi novia…me está esperando y no puedo perder el tiempo con ustedes!-bramo lanzándose contra Soundwave, el cual intento atraparla, pero la peli fuego lo evadió y lanzo un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pantalla de Soundwave, rompiéndola por completo y terminando así con la existencia del Con sin rostro.

La guerrera vio entonces que Shockwave estrello con fuerza a Airwing, aplastándolo bajo sus pies y apuntándole con su cañón-Ya es hora de que te despidas traidor-dijo con frialdad y maldad.

-¡Aléjate de él!-grito Arcset lanzándose al ataque a gran velocidad, Shockwave comenzó a dispararle en un intento por frenarla y destruirla, pero la peli azul los esquivaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, finalmente, rodo en el suelo y cargando energía en su puño, le dio un potente golpe de fuego a Shockwave en la cabeza, destruyendo su ojo-¡Morirás! ¡Bestia infernal!-bramo Arcset al tiempo que clavaba su sable de Energon en el pecho de Shockwave y lo empleaba para cortarlo en dos.

Arcset había vencido a dos de los generales de alto rango de Megatron, pero ahora estaba algo cansada, sin embargo, no era el momento para pensar en ello, en especial al ver que Nigthshroud arrojaba a sus dos amigas contra el suelo y se disponía acabar con ellas de una vez por todas.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-declaro Arcset avanzando hacia él y encarándolo de forma desafiante, al ver eso, Nightshroud gruño.

-Así que acabaste con Shockwave y Soundwave, muy bien-abriendo las alas de su armadura, Nightshroud se elevó, al tiempo que cargaba energía en sus dos brazos-ya estoy harto de todo esto ¡Voy a derretirlos a todos de una vez por todas!-sentencio lanzando una poderosa llamarada contra ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Airwing cubriendo a las chicas con su cuerpo.

Arcset detuvo el ataque con sus manos y ahora luchaba por contenerlo, al tiempo que sentía como este ataque la iba haciendo retroceder cada vez más y más, sin embargo, Arcset no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, ella debía seguir luchando por la Tierra, por su familia, por Twilight, todos ellos contaban con ella, debían vencer a Megatron y a Unicron, solo así podrían vivir en paz en todo el Universo.

Finalmente, lanzando un grito de batalla, Arcset devolvió el ataque hacia Nightshroud, quien abrió los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo-¡No puede ser!-grito recibiendo el ataque de lleno, además de que Arcset lanzo también una llama de color azul para terminar con esto-¡MALDICION!-fue todo lo que pudo gritar antes de desaparecer.

Arcset había vencido a otro, vaya que su poder era algo digno de admirar, aunque todavía no se igualaba al que tenían Optimus y Megatron, pero debían estar preparados, todavía había trabajo que hacer.

-Vaya, ese modo suyo realmente es sorprendente-dijo Rainbow admirada.

-Eso supongo-reconoció Arcset mirando su mano con mucha sorpresa, hasta el momento no había usado la Katana que Discord le dio, pero algo le decía que la iba a necesitar, podía sentirlo, justo en ese momento, Kitt y los otros llegaron.

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Los encontramos!-grito Odd contento.

-Veo que la misión ha sido un éxito, al menos, la de rescate-dijo Myra, cuando se percató de algo-esperen ¿Dónde está Whisper?-.

-Se encontró con Queen-respondió Kenneth y esa fue la respuesta más que necesaria, lo que significaba que Whisper no se alejaría ni se reuniría con ellos hasta acabar con la responsable de la muerte de su amiga.

-Muy bien, hay que encontrar a Optimus, tenemos que ayudarlo a lidiar con Unicron ahora más que nunca-indico Arcset y el grupo asintió, comenzando la marcha una vez más.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Pentágono**

Auxiliado por Celestia y Luna, así como también L y otros científicos, Ratchet buscaba una manera de conseguir que Unicron no solo volviera a ser desactivado, sino de restaurar todo el daño causado por el mismo y el Energon Oscuro que salía cada vez más de la Tierra, una clara señal de que el titán dormido estaba muy cerca de conseguir su transformación final.

-¿Acaso él ya devoro a Twilight y a Lucy?-pregunto Luna aterrada ante esa posibilidad.

-Si ese fuera el caso, ya lo habríamos sabido, Unicron ya se estaría transformando y ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí-explico Ratchet-sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que tengamos mucho tiempo-.

-El doctor tiene razón, según estas imágenes satelitales que hemos obtenido del campo de batalla, ese monstruo ya logro completar la transformación de su cuerpo artificial, ahora solo necesita obtener el poder de ambas chicas para finalmente completar su cuerpo real-informo L.

-Hay que darnos prisa entonces-dijo Celestia y el grupo continuo con su trabajo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando acababan con 1000 Terracons, otros 2000 tomaban su lugar, parecía que la pelea estaba comenzando a ser ganada para el bando Decepticon y esto fue algo que Dark Storm noto-Perfecto, no falta mucho para que la victoria sea nuestra ¡Por la gloria del Imperio Decepticon!-anuncio alzando sus brazos y sus tropas gritaron.

Side Burn se estrelló contra el suelo y Hot Rod le apunto con su arma-Vaya Side, parece que finalmente ha llegado el día en que por fin haré justicia, me abandonaste en ese entonces, ahora voy a devolverte el favor-sentencio Rod preparándose para dispararle.

-Si en verdad crees que así vas a tener lo que quieres, entonces adelante, hazlo, me siento muy decepcionado de ti, siempre fuiste de los más valientes y heroicos Autobots que jamás existieron, el tu del pasado se sentiría avergonzado al ver en que terminó por convertirse-escupió Side Burn profundamente decepcionado de quien alguna vez fuera uno de sus más grandes amigos y que ahora solo era un Decepticon más.

-No me vengas con esas palabras de decepción mi estimado amigo, después de todo, tú fuiste quien provoco todo esto-sentencio Side Burn sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un disparo de fuego lo hizo retroceder-¿Qué?-.

Los Dinobots llegaron a tiempo para ayudar en contra de los Terracons, pero lo que nadie se espero fue que los Predacons también estuvieran con ellos, ayudándolos a luchar contra esas bestias, para sorpresa de los Autobots y de los Decepticons, pero en el lomo de Predaking apareció Fluttershy.

-¡Me disculpo por haber vomitado sobre tu cuello!-lamento la chica debido a que vomito por el movimiento del vuelo de Predaking.

-¡TRAIDORES!-grito Dark Storm con furia-¡SABIA QUE NO PODIAMOS CONFIAR EN ELLOS!-.

Unicron solo rugió con fuerza, haciendo estremecer todo el lugar con mucha violencia y su interior fue mucho más fuerte, tanto que todos los que aún se encontraban dentro de su cuerpo cayeron al suelo más de una vez.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los chicos casi se caen, pero los Autobots los sujetaron a tiempo-¡Parece que las cosas están saliéndose de control, tenemos que ir a ayudar cuanto antes!-indico Arcset, más justo cuando se disponían a seguirla, un par de cables salieron de la nada, sujetando a Airwing.

-¿Qué?-exclamo el Bot y al voltear se topó con Soundwave, quien pese a haber sufrido un gran daño, aún era capaz de moverse.

-¡Ese Con en serio da miedo!-declaro Kenneth espantado.

Soundwave comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, cuando el techo se vino abajo, provocando por Whisper, quien había sido derribada por Queen, la comandante apareció algo dañada, pero aun dispuesta a dar batalla.

-Parece que a ti también te están dando más problemas de los que pensamos-gruño Queen con enojo y Soundwave solo permaneció en silencio.

-¡Ustedes vayan con Optimus, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos!-indico Airwing al tiempo que cortaba el cable que lo sujetaba con su cuchilla, sus amigos asintieron y continuaron el viaje hacia el centro de toda esa nave.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!-gruño Whisper-¡Yo puedo hacer esto sola!-.

-¡Nunca dije que iba a ayudarte, pero Soundwave también es mi asunto!-le declaro Airwing y Whisper gruño.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!-bramo Queen cargando energía en sus manos y liberándola en una tormenta eléctrica contra sus dos oponentes, dándoles directamente y con mucha fuerza, provocando que ambos cayeran de rodillas-¡Acábalos ahora Soundwave!-ordeno Queen y el Con si rostro se dispuso a cumplir con esa indicación.

Airwing y Whisper hacían esfuerzos por liberarse de aquel mortal ataque, pero sus cuerpos estaban demasiado entumidos por el mismo, fue entonces que Airwing, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, logro colocar una de sus cuchillas al frente y usarla como un espejo reflector, devolviéndole el ataque a Queen.

-¡Te dije que ella es mía!-grito Whisper.

-¡Nos atacaba a ambos, así que…CUIDADO!-grito Airwing empujando a Whisper para evitar un nuevo golpe de Soundwave, Airwing rodo por el suelo y lanzo una de sus cuchillas, consiguiendo clavarla justo en la cámara de Spark del Con sin rostro.

Pero increíblemente, el Decepticon continuo avanzando como si nada-¿Qué nada frena a ese tipo?-cuestiono Whisper sin habla.

-¿Por qué crees que es tan tétrico?-pregunto Airwing con algo de miedo, cuando Soundwave arremetió contra él, al tiempo que Queen reaparecía y embestía con fuerza a Whisper.

-¡Voy a arrancarte esos ojos!-declaro con tono amenazador y Whisper solo gruño.

-¡Inténtalo!-.

Airwing comenzó a atacar a Soundwave, quien se defendía a pesar de todos los daños que había recibido, el Con si rostro definitivamente era algo bastante indetenible, fue cuando consiguió sujetar a Airwing del cuello y estrellarlo contra el suelo, aplastándolo bajo su pie.

Soundwave entonces saco otro de sus cables y se dispuso a aplasta la cabeza de Airwing con el mismo, pero Airwing lo detuvo en el último momento con sus manos y ahora luchaba ferozmente por evitar que ese golpe mortal cayera sobre él, mientras que Soundwave no parecía estar esforzándose mucho que digamos.

En un último esfuerzo y lanzando un grito de batalla, Airwing consiguió lanzar el cable directamente a la cabeza de Soundwave, dañándola todavía más, momento que aprovecho para liberarse y clavar aún más la cuchilla que aún estaba en la cámara de Spark de Soundwave, de un rápido movimiento, lo partió en dos de nuevo, pero esta vez, transformo su brazo izquierdo en un cañón y disparo contra el cuerpo de Soundwave, haciéndolo pedazos.

Asegurándose de que fue todo, Airwing cayó de rodillas para recuperarse un poco-Espero que ganemos esta guerra, porque aún queda lo más difícil-dijo y entonces vio lo que estaba pasando

Queen tenia acorralada a Whisper y ahora hacia esfuerzos por destruirla-¡Yo ERA tu misión y fallaste! ¡Ahora podrás irte a reunir con la inútil de tu amiga y toda tu débil gente! ¡Pero tranquila, te alegrara saber que usaremos tus ojos del mismo modo que lo hicimos con los de Eli y luego tus amigos también conocerán su final, te prometo que me asegurare de que sufran mucho más de lo que sufrió Eli!-aseguro y Whisper se enfadó, dándole un rodillazo con fuerza en el abdomen, para después darle un puñetazo al rostro, al tiempo que arrancaba una vara de metal de las paredes y girando, la clavo con fuerza al hombro izquierdo de Queen.

-¡Hablas demasiado!-bramo Whisper al tiempo que cargaba energía en sus brazos y le daba un golpe devastador con el mismo-¡No permitiré que vuelvas a hacer daño a nadie! ¡NUNCA MAS!-grito dándole el golpe definitivo, provocando que Queen sufriera de varias explosiones en su cuerpo, así como mortales descargas de energía, antes de finalmente caer al suelo y desaparecer en una explosión.

Whisper recuperaba el aliento tras ello y por poco se cae al suelo, por suerte, Airwing la sujeto a tiempo-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Solo necesito descansar…después de todo, todavía no terminamos con toda esta porquería, aún quedan las dos basuras más grandes de todas-señalo Whisper.

-Es cierto y creo que tenemos que darnos prisa, no estamos seguros de cómo les esté yendo a los demás en estos momentos, pero si Unicron logra lo que quiere…-.

-Sí, sí, ya todos sabemos lo que pasara ¿podrías dejar de hablar y hacer algo útil?-pregunto Whisper incorporándose.

-Vaya, uno creería que se relajaría un poco después de vencer a su enemigo-gruño Airwing siguiéndola para apoyar a los demás.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, los Autobots han vencido a algunos generales de Megatron, pero la batalla todavía continua y ahora Unicron está comenzando a enfurecerse"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_es bueno que quiera ayudar, pero debe entender que no todos necesitan ayuda, ese es el asunto, creo que necesita un mejor mentor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_es difícil resistirse a Fluttershy y es imposible resistirse a Kanna, en serio ella es la definición de adorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_no lo había considerado, creo que si habría quedado bien al momento de la muerte de la Con. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_uno de mis momentos favoritos en esa épica saga, realmente fue genial usarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_vaya que lo tuvo, aunque a su manera de hacer las cosas, sin mostrar ese lado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_la batalla está entrando en su última etapa, pero Unicron sigue siendo un ser demasiado poderoso y supremo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_y debe darse prisa, porque también hay que lidiar con Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Magician Rose, Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Camilo Navas, Nahuel836, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, Freedom Gundam 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	28. Ilumina Nuestras Tinieblas Quinta Parte

"_**La batalla final contra los Decepticons y Unicron continua, mientras que Optimus se enfrenta a Megatron, quien había asesinado a Airachnid, Sunset, Arcee y los demás finalmente consiguieron vencer a Shockwave, Soundwave, Nightshroud y Queen, lo que significa que los mejores guerreros del tirano han caído, al mismo tiempo que Fluttershy finalmente consiguió convencer a los Predacons de que no tenían que servir a Megatron ni ayudarlo a destruir el planeta donde ellos se sienten muy cómodos, pues la Tierra tiene un medio ambiente que realmente les agrada, ahora los Predacons ayudan a los Dinobots y Autobots a luchar contra los Terrocons, pero estas acciones han provocado la furia de Unicron, quien ya no está dispuesto a seguir permitiendo que los Autobots continúen interfiriendo en sus planes, aun con el apoyo de los Predacons, esta batalla está lejos de terminar y Unicron no es un enemigo que se haya vuelto más fácil de vencer, en especial porque todavía tiene mucho poder que desatar ¿Cuál será el destino de la Tierra y del Universo?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 28**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 28 Ilumina Nuestras Tinieblas**

**Quinta Parte**

La batalla en el interior de Unicron continuaba, siendo únicamente, Optimus y Megatron los que continuaban enfrascados en su propia batalla, queriendo vencerse uno al otro, mientras el cuerpo de Airachnid yacía tendido en el suelo, Prime lanzo un puñetazo al rostro del tirano y este a su vez logro darle uno en el abdomen.

-¡Puedes sentirlo! ¿No es verdad Prime? ¡El final de este planeta está cada vez más cerca! ¡Ya nada puede detener a Unicron!-declaro Megatron sonriendo.

-¡Nada excepto yo!-declaro Optimus consiguiendo darle un potente puñetazo a Megatron, seguido de un gancho al abdomen y una poderosa patada, repentinamente…

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-la voz de Unicron se escuchó, parecía que el gigante se había hartado de todo ese juego por el tono de voz que acababa de usar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Unicron rugió con fuerza, en especial después de ver la aparición de los Predacons ayudando a los Autobots y a todos sus aliados, ese hecho ya lo tenía muy molesto, además de haber sentido la caída de varios de los siervos de Megatron y que este todavía no había eliminado al Prime.

-¡Ya fue suficiente de este juego ridículo!-bramo al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con intensidad y el suelo comenzaba a temblar violentamente, hecho que extraño a todos, pero repentinamente, una gran cantidad de Energon Oscuro surgió desde el centro de la Tierra como geiseres, explotando en todas direcciones.

Los ojos de Unicron comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad que antes, señal de que estaba preparando un ataque-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Hot Rod alarmado.

-¡Lord Unicron espere! ¡Nosotros estamos aquí!-grito Dark Storm, pero Unicron simplemente no hizo caso y disparo su letal rayo en distintas direcciones, derribando varias naves del Planeta Madre y Darkianas, al tiempo que luego disparaba contra los oponentes en el suelo.

-¡Cúbranse!-ordeno Discord y todos buscaron refugio rápidamente.

-¡No!-grito Dark Storm antes de ser alcanzada por el rayo de Unicron, junto con más de las tropas Decepticons.

Twilight quedo horrorizada al ver todo eso-No…no puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su propios amigos?-pregunto incrédula.

-No digas tonterías-dijo Umbral hablando, pero para sorpresa de Twilight, no era la voz de la chica, sino la de Unicron-ellos no son mis amigos, solo son instrumentos que use para poder llevar a cabo mi retorno, pronto aniquilare toda la vida existente en el Universo y una era de caos comenzara, una vez que el último discípulo de Primus haya sido destruido, no habrá nada ni nadie que se interponga en mi camino-sentencio Unicron.

Twilight corrió al lado de Umbral y la sujetó de los brazos-¡No tiene que ser así! ¡Lucy! ¡No dejes que él te controle, no dejes que te use de esta forma!-suplicaba la peli violeta.

-Así es…como tienen que ser las cosas…lo sabes bien…tú quieres que el dolor termine…quieres ver a Bee una vez más…cuando Unicron…nos consuma…por fin…estarás con él…-decía Umbral con su voz distorsionada.

Twilight apretó los puños con fuerza y luego abrió sus ojos de golpe-No…esto no es lo que él habría querido…-la peli violeta recordó una historia que Bee le conto, la historia de cómo había perdido su voz.

**-Flashback-**

Después de haber escuchado la historia de Bee sobre como había perdido su voz, la peli violeta se quedó en silencio un momento, para después ver a su amigo, el cual solo veía las estrellas con aire nostálgico, colocando su mano sobre la suya, Twilight capto su atención.

-Lo siento Bee…realmente es horrible que te haya pasado eso, no sé qué decir-dijo apenada por lo que tuvo que vivir su amigo y Bee emitió unos cuantos sonidos-¿Cómo que estas bien con eso?-pregunto confundida y esta vez, Bee uso las ondas de radio para decir algunas palabras.

-"Que me quitara la voz…no significa que…no pueda hablar…me encanta hablar…hablo, hablo y hablo…todo el tiempo"-decía Bee divertido y Twilight se rio.

-¿Sabes? Fuiste muy valiente en ese momento, no me imagino yo en ese esa situación, realmente no sé qué habría hecho de haber estado en una situación similar, tal vez…habría dicho muchas cosas en ese momento…no soy tan valiente como Applejack, Rainbow o…Sunset, a veces me pregunto cómo alguien como yo pudo haber llamado la atención de Sunset, ella simplemente es asombrosa y yo soy…solo yo-reconoció con pesar-y a veces no puedo evitar pensar que ella se dará cuenta de que no valgo nada y me dejara por alguien mejor-.

Bee alzo el mentón de Twilight para que la viera-"Eres más valiente de lo que crees"-fue todo lo que le dijo Twilight sonrió agradecida, definitivamente estaba agradecida de que Bee haya llegado a su vida, amaba a Sunset y a su familia, pero si era sincera, era agradable tener alguien como Bee, para poder hablar con calma y escucharlo cuando era necesario.

Twilight aprendió que Bee era un verdadero héroe, porque solo uno habría podido seguir adelante después del terrible trauma que vivió, es cierto que cada Autobot sufrió de algún modo, pero Bee…él era aquel cuya herida era permanente, pues nunca podría volver a hablar, Bee era un héroe real.

**( www. youtube watch? v=_VOIxa98Bkw)**

**Hoy luces brillante,  
ya no eres el de antes,  
ya verás el sueño en ti**

**Tu mente inconsciente  
procesa diferente  
de pensar, de analizar**

**Disipa tus miedos  
y no tengas desvelos**

**Y en todos instantes  
piensas cosas brillantes**

**Yo puedo ser más que un robot  
capaz de amar y de soñar  
yo puedo ser más que un robot  
un héroe real, no de ficción  
un héroe más que un robot**

**Hoy guardas secretos  
que aún no ha descubierto  
ya verás... transformaras  
controlas momentos y accesos  
sentimientos de verdad, de realidad**

**Disipa tus miedos  
y no tengas desvelos**

**Y en todos instantes  
piensas cosas brillantes**

**Yo puedo ser más que un robot  
capaz de amar y de soñar  
yo puedo ser más que un robot  
un héroe real, no de ficción**

**Yo puedo ser más que un robot  
capaz de amar y de soñar  
yo puedo ser más que un robot  
un héroe real, no de ficción**

**Llevaras en tu evolución la perfección (la perfección)  
Es tu esencia el destino, el camino de ser genial (ser universal)**

**Yo puedo ser más que un robot  
capaz de amar y de soñar  
yo puedo ser más que un robot  
un héroe real, no de ficción**

**Yo puedo ser más que un robot  
capaz de amar y de soñar  
yo puedo ser más que un robot  
un héroe real, no de ficción  
un héroe real, no de ficción  
un héroe real, no de ficción  
un héroe real, no de ficción**

Twilight miro a Bee una última vez, sonriendo con orgullo, no había duda alguna de que Bee podría ser divertido, genial y un amante de la velocidad, pero era uno de los Transformers más valientes de todos los tiempos, ella podía dar fe de ello, Bee era absolutamente el mejor y siempre haría todo lo posible por llegar a ser tan valiente como él.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Twilight respiro profundamente y miro a Lucy-Lo extraño mucho, pero esto no es lo que él habría querido, ni tampoco lo que yo quiero y sé que tampoco es lo que tú quieres-dijo Twilight.

-No tienes idea de nada-dijo Umbral.

-No hablo contigo, Unicron, hablo con Lucy, la verdadera Lucy, la que es amiga de Fluttershy y Myra, la que le importaba la naturaleza y la vida en la Tierra, la que solo quiere volver a su lado-dijo Twilight.

-No…esto…es…lo que debe hacerse…tiene que ser así…Lord Unicron…-Lucy estaba comenzando a tener una batalla interna y Twilight aprovecho esa oportunidad.

-¡Tiene que haber algo de ella en ti, mira, realmente quieres que Unicron destruya a la Tierra, que destruya al Universo, que te destruya a ti, a Myra…a Fluttershy!-exclamo Twilight y Lucy abrió los ojos con fuerza.

-Yo…yo…-la mente de Lucy se concentró en Fluttershy.

-Sé que lo que te paso fue muy triste y doloroso, lo entiendo, pero no tiene que ser así, puedes seguir adelante, podemos seguir adelante, solo tenemos que recordar aquellos bellos momentos, los hermosos recuerdos que aún quedan en nuestro corazón-dijo Twilight.

-Pero…me lastimaron…me lastimaron muy fuerte…-decía Lucy.

-Lo sé, a mi también me han lastimado como no tienes idea, a Sunset también, yo la lastime de un modo que no prefiero recordar y...también fui lastimada por mis propios padres-reconoció Twilight.

-¿Cómo…como lograste que dejara de dolerte?-pregunto Lucy sintiendo deseos de llorar y Twilight la abrazo con fuerza.

-Nunca dejo de hacerlo-reconoció sonriendo con compasión-pero…tampoco me he dejado dominar por ese dolor…y ya no volveré a dejar que me domine-aseguro con firmeza y poco a poco, Lucy correspondió el abrazo.

**( www. youtube watch? v=b9w_l-XE_fI)**

**Debemos recordar todos los rostros del pasado, ****  
****Ningún recuerdo se puede comparar. ****  
****Si alguien nos deja, sólo recuerda, ****  
****Son mucho más ricos por todo lo que has compartido. ****  
****Así que mirar hacia atrás con amor, no se desespere ******

**Hermosos recuerdos durarán toda la vida, ****  
****Están a su lado todos los días. ****  
****Hermosos recuerdos de nuestros viejos amigos, ****  
****Va a nuestros corazones, se quedarán. ******

**Si los vamos a extrañar, pero recuerde, ****  
****Todos los buenos tiempos, todo lo que has hecho. ****  
****Su calidez y su risa, momentos de corazón, ****  
****Estos deben ser saboreado como el sol de oro. ****  
****El mejor de tus sueños están por venir ******

**Hermosos recuerdos durarán toda la vida, ****  
****Están a su lado todos los días. ****  
****Hermosos recuerdos de nuestros viejos amigos, ****  
****Va a nuestros corazones, se quedarán.**

Ambas continuaron abrazadas un momento, al tiempo que Lucy se sentía increíblemente liberada, después de tantos años, por fin podía sentir como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, era una sensación cálida, como no había sentido en mucho tiempo, poco a poco, se separaron y fue cuando el estruendo del ataque de Unicron captó la atención de ambas.

-¡Dios mío!-grito Twilight espantada al ver como el lugar se llenaba de varios escombros y restos de Decepticons, Insecticons y Terracons, así como también algunas Gemas, humanos y Darkianos.

Por fortuna, algunos se salvaron, incluyendo los Autobots, las Crystal Gems, las Diamantes, cuyo robot quedo hecho pedazos, así como también los aliados de los Autobots y hasta Discord, pero…

-¡NO!-grito desesperado-¡Rambo! ¡Resiste amigo! ¡Por favor! ¡Resiste!-gritaba desesperado, ya que Rambo estaba sin sus piernas.

-Cielos ¿todos están bien?-pregunto Windblade y Unicron avanzo.

-¡Todo aquel que me desafíe terminara así, esta es la era del caos y nadie podrá impedir que comience!-sentencio Unicron con maldad.

Prowl se levantó algo lastimado y ayudo a Dreamlight, así como a Karmira a salir de algunos escombros-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Prowl-un momento ¿Dónde está Side Burn?-pregunto alarmado al notar la ausencia de su hermano.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Con el terremoto causado por Unicron, sumado a su ataque, varias grietas se abrieron y formaron precipicios, en cuyo fondo se podía ver un mar de Energon Oscuro, caer ahí significaba una sentencia de muerte y ahora Side Burn estaba haciendo esfuerzos por sostenerse de la orilla.

-¡Chatarra! ¡No es el mejor lugar para quedar colgado!-exclamo preocupado y entonces, para su pánico, Hot Rod hizo acto de aparición, se veía bastante dañado, pero aún estaba en pie.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí-dijo sonriendo.

-Parece que finalmente vas a obtener lo que quieres, tu deseada venganza-dijo Side Burn-a menos que aun quede algo del viejo Hot Rod que consideraba uno de mis mejores amigos y me ayudes a subir-expreso sonriendo con algo de optimismo.

Hot Rod sonrió de forma misteriosa, para después apuntarle con su arma, directamente a la cabeza y Side Burn solo pudo suspirar resignado, definitivamente ya no quedaba nada del antiguo Hot Rod, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que disparara y acabara con su vida.

-Adiós viejo amigo-dijo sonriendo y repentinamente, un disparo lo golpeo por la espalda, provocando que abriera mucho los ojos, ya que ese disparo lo tomo por sorpresa, al mirar hacia atrás se topó con la responsable, se trataba de Bold Brave, quien le apuntaba con su cañón.

Antes de que Rod pudiera reaccionar, Bold Brave volvió a disparar y le dio de lleno, provocando que cayera hacia el Energon Oscuro, donde desapareció en el fondo, rápidamente, Bold Brave se dirigió a ayudar a Side Burn, sujetándolo del brazo y con algo de esfuerzo, pudo subirlo de vuelta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Bold Brave.

-La vi cerca, demasiado cerca-reconoció Side Burn aliviado de estar en una sola pieza, para después ver a la Bot-¿tu estas bien?-pregunto preocupado.

Bold Brave agacho la mirada-No me agrado hacer eso…lo siento…en verdad lo siento mucho…-se disculpó con pesar y Side Burn la abrazo.

-Estamos en guerra y a veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos agradan, pero no podemos darnos por vencidos, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer-indico Side Burn y Bold Brave asintió, sabiendo muy bien a que se refería.

Unicron se sorprendió al ver que pese a su ataque, todos estaban bien y dispuestos a continuar con la lucha-¡Este es un espectáculo nunca antes visto, Autobots, Gemas, humanos, Darkianos, entre otros, todos reunidos para hacerme frente! ¡Por mi está bien! ¡Los eliminare a todos de una vez por todas!-sentencio Unicron con maldad, para después alzar sus brazos y crear nubes oscuras que cubrieron la Tierra por completo, al tiempo que disparaba varios relámpagos por todo el planeta, lo que provocaba que volcanes y el mismo suelo comenzaran a expulsar su letal sangre.

-¿Cómo está haciendo eso?-exclamo Zero.

-¡La Tierra es él, por lo tanto tiene control absoluto sobre este planeta!-exclamo Garnet sorprendida.

-Habrá que recurrir a medidas desesperadas-gruño Galadriel y miro de reojo a las Diamantes-no puedo creer que vaya a tener que hacer esto de nuevo-expreso con asco.

Repentinamente, el suelo comenzó a temblar de nuevo-¿Qué está pasando ahora?-exclamo Adelina y fue cuando un gigantesco pilar de luz blanca emergió del suelo, seguido de otro, poco a poco, los dos pilares de luz tomaron forma, revelándose con un par de brazos.

-¡El Clúster!-grito Steven emocionado, dejando a las tres Diamantes y a sus Gemas sorprendidas por aquella visión.

Los dos brazos se lanzaron contra Unicron, golpeándolo con fuerza en el rostro-¿Qué?-exclamo el titán molesto por aquella interferencia, al tiempo que los dos brazos volvían a atacar, solo que esta vez, Unicron no dudo en contraatacar y ahora ambos luchaban por dominar al otro.

-¡Vamos Clúster! ¡Vamos!-gritaban Steven y Connie animando a la Geo Gema.

-¡Gemas estúpidas!-bramo Unicron-¡Ustedes solo están ocultas en una parte superior a mi cuerpo, su burbuja impedía que yo entrara en contacto con ellas, pero ahora voy a acabar con ustedes de una vez por…!-un disparo en su espalda llamo su atención-¿Qué?-.

Los responsables fueron los Dinobots y Predacons, quienes se abalanzaron contra Unicron tanto por tierra como por aire-¡Al ataque!-gritaba Fluttershy desde el lomo de Predaking.

Unicron gruño ante eso, pero en su distracción, el Clúster lo sujeto del rostro y comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Autobots! ¡Gemas! ¡Darkianos! ¡Humanos! ¡Atáquenlo con todo!-indico Windblade y todos se abalanzaron contra Unicron una vez más.

Galadriel llego con las otras Diamantes, fusionándose de inmediato, al igual que Steven y Connie formaban a Stevonnie, Garnet, Amatista y Perla a Alexandrita, dejando a Lapidot al final, todos listos para el combate final, los Dinobots y Predacons atacaban por distintas direcciones a Unicron, quien era sujetado ahora por el Clúster para impedir cualquier clase de movimiento, permitiéndoles a todos los demás atacarlo por distintos flancos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sujetándose con fuerza de las manos, Optimus y Megatron luchaban por tomar el control sobre el otro, al tiempo que sentían la intensa batalla que estaba desarrollándose en el exterior, repentinamente, los ojos de Megatron brillaron con intensidad y el tirano sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

-¡Acabalo Megatron! ¡Acaba con el Primeo tú serás el que terminara destruido!-amenazo Unicron.

Megatron rugió de dolor y entonces encaro a Optimus de nuevo, el noble líder se colocó en guardia de nuevo, listo para retomar la batalla en contra de su mortal enemigo, Megatron se abalanzo contra su enemigo, embistiéndolo con fuerza, ambos comenzaron a forcejar por dominar al otro, pero Optimus sabía que no tenía tiempo para esto, debía terminar rápido con Megatron para poder ir contra Unicron.

Repentinamente, una figura salió de la nada y le dio una poderosa patada a Megatron en el rostro, provocando que el tirano rodara por el suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era se molestó mucho.

-¡Arcset!-exclamo Optimus.

-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo!-declaro la joven guerrera, lista para la batalla.

-¡Insectos molestos! ¡Los voy a acabar ahora mismo a todos!-bramo Megatron con furia y disponiéndose a cumplir con su amenaza.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para perder, Unicron está por conseguir su objetivo!-señalo Optimus y Arcset asintió.

Ambos se colocaron en posición y cargaron energía, disparando un rayo al mismo tiempo contra Megatron, el tirano intento resistir ese poderoso impacto, lucho por controlarlo, pero al final, no pudo y el ataque lo empujó hacia atrás, provocando que atravesara el costado de Unicron y desapareciera en el horizonte, lanzando un grito de furia.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Unicron con sorpresa ante eso.

-¡Esa es la salida!-grito Airwing y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ella, seguido por los demás.

-¡Autobots! ¡Tomen a nuestros amigos y llévenlos a un lugar seguro, Arcset, encárgate de rescatar a Twilight y a Lucy, yo me haré cargo de Unicron!-indico Optimus.

-¡Entendido!-acataron todos, al tiempo que salían del cuerpo del gigante.

-¡Unicron!-.

-¡El último Prime!-bramo Unicron y al ver a Optimus, así como a todos sus demás amigos sanos y salvos, significaba que las cosas estaban comenzando a mejorar.

-¡Hay que ayudar a Optimus! ¡Autobots! ¡No se contengan!-grito Windblade y todas las tropas comenzaron su ataque contra Unicron.

El gigante los recibía todos de lleno, pero realmente no parecían estar afectándole mucho que digamos y para Unicron, no eran más que una pequeña molestia, su verdadero objetivo era Optimus, su única gran amenaza.

-¡Muere! ¡Como todos tus ancestros!-bramo lanzando un golpe con su brazo, mismo que Optimus evadió con agilidad.

-¡Yo mismo te acabare!-declaro Optimus desenvainando el Star Saber y lanzándose al ataque, logrando cortar un costado de Unicron-¡Te equivocaste de planeta! ¡Encarame ahora!-reto Optimus al tiempo que disparaba contra Unicron.

Arcset aprovecho toda esa confusión para dirigirse a salvar a su amada y a Lucy, quienes se veían todavía en la esfera-¡Twilight!-grito Arcset con todas sus fuerzas, captando la atención de la peli violeta.

-¡Arcset!-grito Twilight emocionada y Umbral/Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que se avecinaba, por desgracia, aunque parte de ella luchaba contra el control de Unicron, este aun lo tenía sobre ella, así que el gigante se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No será tan fácil!-declaro Unicron y con un brillo en sus ojos, provoco que el suelo volviera a temblar otra vez.

Una nueva explosión de Energon Oscuro emergió desde el fondo del suelo, interponiéndose entre Arcset y las dos chicas, provocando que la fusión se detuviera abruptamente, en especial cuando esa explosión de Energon Oscuro comenzó a tomar forma del rostro de Unicron.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Arcset sorprendida por aquella visión.

-¡Yo soy la Tierra! ¡Yo soy Unicron!-anuncio el titán, al tiempo que disparaba un rayo de energía contra Arcset.

-¡Arcset!-grito Optimus distrayéndose y fue en ese momento que Unicron aprovecho para darle un golpe con su mano, estrellándolo contra el suelo violentamente.

Arcset hacia todo lo posible por resistir, pero al final, el ataque fue demasiado fuerte y la guerrera comenzó a caer en picada-"¡Mierda! ¡Arcee! ¡Tenemos que seguir, no podemos fallar estando tan cerca!"-grito Sunset desde la Spark de Arcee.

-Lo siento Sunset…en verdad…lo siento-se disculpó Arcee, pues haber recibido el ataque de frente de Unicron fue realmente devastador y aun en su forma fusionada, Arcset estaba sintiendo como su cuerpo iba corrompiéndose poco a poco por la energía maligna del gigante.

-"¡No! ¡Maldición! ¡No puede terminar así! ¡No puede terminar así!"-gritaba Sunset sumamente desesperada ante la idea de que al final, pese a haber luchado con valor y determinación, estuvieran al borde de la derrota.

Repentinamente, algo capto la atención de Arcset, algo que estaba cayendo justo a su lado, al mirar se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la Katana que Discord le había dado, con la inscripción clara que decía "Nunca Te Rindas", la peli fuego recordó que Discord le había contado que esa Katana tenía una historia muy interesante, ya que según las leyendas había pasado de mano en mano a guerreros que se volvieron leyendas, una de ellas había sido la famosa Mulan, algo que Sunset dudo mucho, ya que ella no era más que un mito, una leyenda, pero Discord le aseguro que toda leyenda tiene su base de realidad, que esa arma era más que un simple adorno bonito y que cuando ella viera su verdadero potencial, entonces nada podría detenerla.

Arcset acerco la mano hacia la Katana y la tomo con fuerza, al tiempo que miraba la inscripción de nuevo, una muy cierta-"Arcee, no podemos hacerlo, no podemos rendirnos, no cuando todo depende de nosotras"-.

-"No podemos defraudar a Optimus ni a los demás"-confirmo Arcee.

-¡Nunca Te Rindas!-grito Arcset provocando que el Energon Dorado que tanto les había ayudado comenzara a brillar de nuevo, envolviendo también la Katana con su resplandor.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

El cuerpo de Arcset fue envuelto en una nueva luz, al tiempo que obtenía una armadura que cubría su pecho, hombros, cintura, piernas, así como un casco que asemejaba a la cabeza de un dragón, mientras que la armadura del pecho parecía ser un fénix abriendo sus alas.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Unicron al ver esto.

-¡Arcset Modo Samurái Solar!-invoco Arcset al tiempo que encaraba a Unicron de nuevo, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Acaso esa es…Arcset?-pregunto Bold Brave sorprendida.

-Increíble-murmuro Navi sorprendido.

La Katana se había convertido en su arma insignia, aumentando su tamaño para que pudiera empuñarla, blandiéndola, lanzo una corriente de fuego que terminó por cortar el rostro de Unicron en dos, al menos, el que uso para derribarla.

-Bien hecho-felicito Optimus levantándose, él también tenía trabajo que hacer, mientras que Arcset retomaba su camino rumbo hacia la esfera, para salvar a la chica que amaba y a una futura amiga, esta vez, nada la detendría.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, el momento de terminar con esta batalla ha terminado ¿será posible que puedan detener a Unicron antes de que sea demasiado tarde?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Magician Rose, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Dark Digimon 16, Blaitor21, Dra Optimus Star 3, Espadachín de la Luz, Nahuel836, Moon-9215, Freedom Gundam 96, El Redentor 777, Franco, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	29. Ilumina Nuestras Tinieblas Sexta Parte

"_**El Imperio Decepticon ha sido destruido, pero no por los Autobots, al menos, no en su mayoría, sino por el ataque traicionero de Unicron, quien ya no está dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo en una batalla sin sentido y ahora va a eliminar a todos sus enemigos de una vez por todas, mientras que Optimus, ayudado por Arcset, consiguieron vencer a Megatron, pero se desconoce si realmente fue destruido o no, ya que ahora, la prioridad era rescatar a Twilight y Lucy, así como también ayudar al resto de las tropas a ponerle fin a Unicron de una vez por todas, algo que no está siendo nada sencillo, aun con el apoyo de Optimus, Unicron sigue siendo un enemigo terrible para todos, por lo que Arcset tuvo que dirigirse a salvar a ambas chicas, mientras Prime lidia con él, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Unicron la repelió con uno más de sus Avatares, dejándola muy lastimada, en un último esfuerzo y sin rendirse, Arcset ha conseguido un nuevo modo de poder"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 29**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 29 Ilumina Nuestras Tinieblas**

**Sexta Parte**

**( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

El cuerpo de Arcset fue envuelto en una nueva luz, al tiempo que obtenía una armadura que cubría su pecho, hombros, cintura, piernas, así como un casco que asemejaba a la cabeza de un Dragón, mientras que la armadura del pecho parecía ser un Fénix abriendo sus alas.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Unicron al ver esto.

-¡Arcset Modo Samurái Solar!-invoco Arcset al tiempo que encaraba a Unicron de nuevo, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Acaso esa es…Arcset?-pregunto Bold Brave sorprendida.

-Increíble-murmuro Navi sorprendido.

La Katana se había convertido en su arma insignia, aumentando su tamaño para que pudiera empuñarla, blandiéndola, lanzo una corriente de fuego que terminó por cortar el rostro de Unicron en dos, al menos, el que uso para derribarla.

-Bien hecho-felicito Optimus levantándose, él también tenía trabajo que hacer, mientras que Arcset retomaba su camino rumbo hacia la esfera, para salvar a la chica que amaba y a una futura amiga, esta vez, nada la detendría.

Arcset se dirigía a toda velocidad a salvar a su amada princesa y a la chica que también era amiga de Fluttershy, debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, no podía defraudarlos, sin embargo, Unicron se percató de esto también.

-¡No irás a ningún lado!-declaro el titán disponiéndose a destruirla él mismo, pero entonces, un par de brazos lo sujetaron una vez más, al voltear se topó con el Clúster, quien no le permitía hacer el menor movimiento-¡Gemas estúpidas!-.

-¡Ataquen!-grito Windblade y una vez más, todos se abalanzaron contra el enorme Transformer en un último intento por derribarlo y salvar al Universo.

Optimus se recuperó y también se unió a la batalla, ya que él tenía la clave para derrotarlo, pero debía encontrar un modo de poder revertir todo el daño que había hecho contra la Tierra o de lo contrario, el planeta iría agonizando poco a poco por los efectos del Energon Oscuro.

Arcset cortaba todos los chorros de Energon Oscuro que aparecían en su camino, siempre usando su Katana, acercándose cada vez más y más a la esfera, ya le faltaba muy poco para conseguirlo.

-¡Resistan un poco más!-suplico en un grito, avanzando una vez más hacia ellas.

Twilight se alegró al ver que Arcset estaba muy cerca de ellas-¡Tranquila Lucy, pronto nos salvaran!-le aseguro y Lucy sonrió contenta, pronto sería libre de la influencia de Unicron o al menos, eso era lo que creía, ya que repentinamente, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y lanzo un aullido de dolor-¿Lucy? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Twilight alarmada y repentinamente, los ojos de Lucy brillaron en un intenso color violeta, mientras un aura del mismo color la envolvía.

-¡Nadie puede oponerse a mí!-era la voz de Unicron y antes de que la peli violeta supiera que pasaba, ambas fueron víctimas de una descarga eléctrica, lanzando un grito de dolor.

Aquellos gritos captaron la atención de Arcset, quien al voltear vio lo que estaba pasando y su rostro se llenó de angustia-¡Twilight! ¡Resistan!-grito cortando otro de los tentáculos de Energon Oscuro que seguían surgiendo, repentinamente, aquellas descargas salieron fuera de la esfera, dejando a ambas chicas tendidas en el interior de la misma.

Repentinamente, las descargas comenzaron a tomar nueva forma, al tiempo que otro pilar de Energon Oscuro salía de la Tierra, impidiéndole cualquier retroceso a la fusión, fue entonces que vio que esa energía tomo la forma de una criatura alada muy similar a Twilight, solo que con piel más oscura, una máscara cubriendo su rostro y una sonrisa maligna, así como también algunas partes metálicas que cubrían su cuerpo, lanzándose contra Arcset a gran velocidad.

-"¿Qué es esa cosa?"-exclamo Sunset.

-¡Problemas muy serios!-respondió Arcee, antes de que aquella criatura abriera su boca y lanzara una corriente de aire oscuro que provoco que Arcset se protegiera con sus brazos.

Cuando el ataque ceso y pudo bajar sus brazos, se encontró con aquella criatura justo frente a ella, atrapándola del rostro con sus filosas manos, sujetándola con mucha fuerza en todo momento, mientras la veía con unos ojos cargados de maldad.

-¡Todos sus esfuerzos son inútiles, no pueden resistirse a mí, porque yo soy este mundo miserable, yo soy el Universo, yo soy el poder! ¡Yo soy Unicron!-anuncio la criatura con maldad.

-¡Ya cierra la maldita boca!-grito Arcset al tiempo que se preparaba para combatir una vez más en contra de ese ente maligno que Unicron había convocado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Pentágono**

Ratchet, L, Celestia, Luna y los científicos finalmente encontraron una forma de poder no solo vencer a Unicron, sino también revertir todo el daño que el Energon Oscuro había hecho a la Tierra de una vez por todas.

-¡Los resultados son prometedores, pero aun así, sería demasiado optimista creer que puede funcionar al 100%!-señalo L.

-A estas alturas es lo mejor que nos queda por hacer-dijo Celestia.

-La directora Celestia tiene razón-intervino Ratchet-el daño a la Tierra es cada vez más masivo y aunque Unicron no ha consumido a Twilight o a la otra chica, de seguir así, el planeta morirá lentamente-.

-Hay que decirle a Optimus cuanto antes-dijo Luna y todos asintieron, sabiendo que esta sería su última oportunidad para frenar al gigante.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Unicron consiguió liberarse del agarre del Clúster al cortarle los brazos con su espada-¡Clúster!-grito Stevonnie cuando escucho el grito de dolor de dicha Geo Gema.

Los Autobots y todos los aliados atacaban con todo lo que tenían, los Dinobots y Predacons se transformaron en Modo Robot, colocándose en posición de unión y atacando al mismo tiempo con una onda de energía increíblemente poderosa, misma que impacto con fuerza en Unicron, provocando que el gigante retrocediera por el impacto, pero no que cayera.

-¡Nomás se tambalea pero no se cae!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Moscas molestas!-bramo Unicron una vez más con un brillo en sus ojos, señal de que iba a lanzar otro de sus ataques, cuando un rayo consiguió golpearlo en la cara, mismo que fue lanzado por la fusión de las Diamantes.

Optimus volaba a los alrededores del titán, buscando cualquier punto débil en su cuerpo, quería ayudar a Arcset, pero él tenía que cumplir con su misión-"Optimus ¿me escuchas?"-.

Prime se detuvo y activo la comunicación-¿Qué pasa Ratchet?-pregunto Optimus.

-"Optimus, descubrimos un modo de finalmente vencer a Unicron, como sabes, no podemos destruirlo, ya que hacerlo implicaría destruir la Tierra también y eso es algo que no podemos permitir, sin embargo, si usamos la Matrix para volver a dormirlo, entonces la Tierra se habrá salvado de esta gran amenaza"-.

-Estoy al tanto de eso viejo amigo, pero aunque usara la Matrix para desactivar a Unicron, eso no reparara todo el daño que le ha causado a la Tierra-señalo Optimus.

-"A menos que también absorba el Energon Oscuro que ha salido desde el fondo de la Tierra"-esta vez, la que hablo fue L.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto Optimus algo extrañado.

-"No hay mucho tiempo para explicar, pero dime ¿aun están cerca de la zona donde el Némesis se colocó para poder transformarlo en el cuerpo de Unicron?"-pregunto L.

-Aun puedo verlo a la distancia-confirmo Optimus.

-"Bien, escucha, si entras en el mismo y girar a gran velocidad en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, al tiempo que invocas el poder de la Matrix, la energía de la misma, sumada a tu giro crearía un campo electromagnético que en teoría no solo desactivaría a Unicron, sino que además, enviaría todo el Energon Oscuro que ha expulsado de vuelta con él, al centro mismo del planeta, pero debes mantener esa velocidad y activada la Matrix hasta que se consiga"-explico L.

-Comprendo, es nuestra última apuesta-dijo Optimus con calma.

-¿Y están seguros que funcionara?-pregunto Side Burn, ya que la comunicación se activó para todos los Autobots, pues no había tiempo para enfocarla solo en uno.

-"No nos queda de otra más que confiar"-respondió Celestia.

-Optimus-la voz de Ratchet se hizo algo extraña, como si lo siguiente que iba a decir no fuera fácil-si no consigues hacerlo…entonces tu…e incluso si lo lograras…tal vez no sobrevivas-.

-Lo entiendo a la perfección-dijo Optimus con total honestidad-una vez jure que no permitirá que más oscuridad cayera sobre ningún mundo, aunque me cueste la vida, voy a hacerlo-aseguro Optimus.

-"Entonces…que se ilumine este momento de oscuridad"-acepto Ratchet resignado.

Unicron no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, debido a que estaba ocupado lidiando con todos los aliados de Prime, así como también su nuevo heraldo peleaba contra aquella criatura formada por una humana y una Autobot, Optimus llego hasta el punto indicado, observando sorprendido el enorme tamaño del hoyo, ahí era donde debía ser el centro de Unicron, su cámara de Spark, por decirlo de algún modo.

Abriendo su pecho, Optimus dejo ver la majestuosa Matrix del Liderazgo, herencia de los Prime y la única energía que era capaz de detener a Unicron-Ahora Ilumina Nuestras Tinieblas-pidió Optimus dirigiéndose al interior del agujero.

**( www. youtube watch? v=7Vb8SHAgjjU)**

Los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que su líder estaba por hacer-¡Pero Optimus!-grito Windblade.

-No nos falles-suplico X Brawn.

-Buena suerte jefe-le deseo Bulkhead.

Optimus llego hasta el punto indicado y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, al tiempo que la energía de la Matrix se liberaba por todo el lugar, siempre haciéndolo hacia el lado derecho, es decir, en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Pentágono**

Los demás monitoreaban el avance mediante una imagen holográfica satelital, misma que mostraba a Optimus ingresar a un tornado que giraba hacia la izquierda-Bien, ha comenzado a girar-dijo Luna contenta.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verán-expreso Celestia tratando de ser optimista, quería creer que esto se solucionaría bien, pero las cosas no siempre eran sencillas.

-No se preocupe, si alguien puede hacer esto ese es Optimus Prime-aseguro Ratchet al tiempo que sonría con mucha confianza, pues Optimus era alguien que jamás se rendiría.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus continuaba girando sin detenerse y cada vez aumentaba más su velocidad, lo que provocaba que la energía de la Matrix comenzara a tener un mayor efecto en toda esa zona, así como también en todo el planeta, solo era cuestión de esperar a que todo resultara bien.

-¡No puedo rendirme! ¡Soy el único que puede hacer esto y por tanto, no puedo darme por vencido!-declaro Optimus con firmeza.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Arcset se estrelló contra el pilar de Energon Oscuro, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aquella criatura arremetió contra ella una vez más, estrellándola con fuerza contra el mismo y provocando que fueran succionadas por aquella esencia maligna, mientras se reía de forma maligna.

-¡Te ordeno que desaparezcas! ¡Desaparece junto con tu insignificante mundo escoria!-ordeno aquella entidad de Unicron.

En el interior del Energon Oscuro, Arcset estaba atrapada y sentía como su cuerpo iba quemándose con aquella fuerza maligna-"Sunset"-la voz de Arcee se escuchó y la peli fuego abrió los ojos.

-"Pase lo que pase…no podemos darnos por vencidos… ¡No debemos hacerlo!"-grito Sunset.

Eso hizo que Arcset reaccionara y se levantara de nuevo, mientras su oponente solo sonreía en el exterior, creyendo que la había eliminado, cuando repentinamente, uno de los costado del pilar comenzó a entrar en ebullición y un resplandor se vio en su interior, antes de que Arcset volviera a emerger, tomando por sorpresa a aquella criatura, quien retrocedió.

Arcset la miro con unos ojos cargados de furia-¡Nosotros no somos algo que debe desaparecer!-grito lanzando un potente puñetazo contra Unicron, quien trato de detenerlo con su mano, pero Arcset la destruyo y logro acertar en el abdomen de la criatura, atravesándola-¿Me escuchaste?-cuestiono antes de que ese Avatar desapareciera.

-¿Qué?-bramo Unicron con furia-¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Los voy a destruir a todos!-bramo disponiéndose a cumplir con su amenaza, cuando repentinamente, sintió algo extraño-¿Qué? ¿Qué me está pasando?-y entonces lo vio a lo lejos, algo estaba ocurriendo en el centro de su Spark-¡No!-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Pentágono**

Siguiendo el proceso en todo momento, la alegría inundo a todos los presentes cuando vieron que el tornado comenzaba a girar en sentido contrario-¡Perfecto, la rotación ya es en sentido contrario!-exclamo L contenta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora L?-pregunto J con curiosidad.

-¡Si la rotación continua de este modo la fuerza de gravedad y el campo electromagnético harán un efecto similar al retroceso en el tiempo, se trata de una pequeña máquina del tiempo!-explico Celestia.

-¡Parece que está funcionando, el Energon Oscuro está retrocediendo en todas partes de la Tierra, vuelven al centro del planeta!-informo uno de los soldados.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes Optimus!-animo Ratchet sabiendo que su amigo podría con eso y mucho más.

**(-)(-)(-)**

La velocidad con la que Optimus giraba aumentaba más y más, la energía de la Matrix se disparaba en todas direcciones, lo que afectaba enormemente las reacciones en la Tierra, sanándola conforme hacían que el Energon Oscuro retrocediera.

-¡Aunque mi Spark se extinga no voy a detenerme! ¡Tengo que hacer esto!-gritaba Optimus sin detenerse en ningún momento.

Por su parte, Arcset finalmente llego hasta el punto indicado, pero debido a tanto cambio drástico no las veía por ningún lado-¿Twilight? ¿Lucy?-fue entonces que las vio un poco más arriba de ella-¡Twilight! ¡Lucy!-dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a rescatarla, la peli celeste no se dio cuenta de que Unicron estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Bold Brave ante eso, pero cuando Arcset volteo, ya casi tenia a Unicron sobre ella, repentinamente, el gigante se detuvo.

Para su sorpresa y felicidad, Unicron comenzó a retroceder, como si estuviera siendo jalado por una fuerza invisible hacia el mismo agujero donde estaba Optimus, al tiempo que todo el Energon Oscuro que saco durante esa batalla también se dirigía al mismo, cayendo y desapareciendo en el fondo.

Unicron hacia esfuerzos por resistir, luchaba por no ser arrastrado, pero cada vez le era más difícil, Optimus continuaba girando, no se detenía por nada del mundo y cada vez aumentaba más y más su velocidad, llevándola más allá de los límites de su cuerpo, mientras la Matrix hacia lo suyo.

Finalmente, el maligno titán llego hasta el agujero y comenzó a ser succionado por el mismo, Unicron desaparecía en el interior del mismo, rugiendo con furia ante el hecho de aparentemente, haber sido derrotado.

-¡Prime!-bramo Unicron al encontrar a Optimus.

-¡Es hora de que vuelvas a dormir!-sentencio Optimus sin dejar de girar y la Matrix comenzó a brillar más intensamente, dirigiendo su energía hacia la Spark de Unicron.

-¡NO!-bramo Unicron al sentir aquel poder comenzar a desactivarlo-¡TE APLASTARE CON MIS MANOS!-fue el último intento de Unicron, ya que finalmente, los ojos de su cuerpo artificial se apagaron por completo y este cayó al fondo del abismo.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Ese fue el fin de Unicron!-grito Prowl emocionado y todos gritaron felices al ver que finalmente, Unicron había sido derrotado, al igual que el Imperio Decepticon.

-¡Esperen! ¿Qué hay de Arcset y las demás?-pregunto Rainbow al recordar a sus amigas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Casi al mismo tiempo que Unicron desapareció en el fondo de la Tierra, Arcset empleo su Katana para cortar la esfera que mantenía atrapadas a las dos chicas, tomándolas entre sus manos, para luego mirarlas con una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad.

-Ya están a salvo-dijo sonriendo y poco a poco, Twilight abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Arcset, quien le sonreía de forma cariñosa.

-¿Arcset?-murmuro haciendo esfuerzos por sonreír-que bueno…que estés bien…-dijo con voz débil.

-La que debería de decir eso soy yo, me diste muchos grandes sustos-dijo Arcset con tono regañón y provocando que Twilight sonriera y se levantara un poco-con cuidado, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas-le indico y un gemido de dolor llamo la atención de ambas, dirigiendo su vista hacia donde estaba despertando Lucy.

-¿Qué…que paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundida.

-Bienvenida de nuevo-le dijo Twilight, mientras que Arcset solo sonreía de forma feliz al ver que finalmente todo había terminado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, todos los que participaron en aquella tremenda batalla comenzaron a recuperarse lentamente, pero también a preguntar que había pasado con Optimus Prime y los demás, los primeros en llegar a donde estaban fueron los Dinobots y Predacons, llevando consigo a Fluttershy, quien bajo de la cabeza de Predaking.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, que buenos chicos son-dijo Fluttershy sonriéndoles a los dos bandos de bestias.

-Eso fue raro-dijo Rarity sorprendida.

-¡No! ¡Esa es Fluttershy!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada, ya que solo ella podría lograr semejante hazaña.

Myra se acercó a ella y le sonrió, definitivamente fue una gran hazaña que la chica tan tímida pudiera convencer a los Predacons de ayudar en esa batalla, no paso mucho para que Arcset descendiera del cielo, llevando consigo a Twilight, cuando todos la vieron, no pudieron evitar gritar de felicidad, corriendo al lado de su amiga, abrazándola con mucha fuerza, en especial cuando Arcset la coloco en el suelo con cuidado, Twilight también estaba feliz de verlas y de que la pesadilla haya terminado.

-Hay alguien a quien deben ver-dijo Twilight llevando a Myra y Fluttershy hacia donde Arcset deposito a Lucy, al verla, ambas chicas sintieron deseos de llorar, pero mientras que Myra se contuvo, Fluttershy rompió en llanto y corrió a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Lucy!-grito con fuerzas, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Myra?-pregunto Lucy confundida ante aquella visión.

-Me da gusto que hayas vuelto-dijo Myra sonriéndole con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Gracias…este… ¿A dónde fui?-pregunto confundida y ambas chicas se rieron, no valía la pena mencionarle todo lo que había pasado.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Optimus?-pregunto Arcset al notar la ausencia del líder de los Autobots.

-¡Miren!-grito Dreamlight y fue cuando Optimus apareció, caminando con paso firme, el líder de los Autobots se veía algo dañado, pero fuera de ello, estaba completamente bien.

Optimus avanzo hacia donde estaban todos esperándolo, con Discord sosteniendo a Rambo entre sus brazos, aunque vaya que el peluche necesitaría nuevas piernas, ya que las perdió durante la batalla, finalmente, Optimus quedo ante ellos y alzo el Star Saber, lo que provoco que todos gritaran en señal de victoria.

-¡Hoy, la Tierra y el Universo pueden celebrar!-anuncio Optimus con sinceridad, ya que no solo Unicron, sino el Imperio Decepticon, acababan de ser derrotados, finalmente habría paz en el Universo y todos los planetas sometidos por Megatron eran libres, finalmente lo eran.

-Bueno, creo que esto le va a gustar a mis superiores, oh, pero que tonto soy, yo soy mi superior-dijo Discord con voz tonta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Arcset.

-Oh ¿no te lo dije? Lance mi candidatura para ser presidente de E.U.-informo Discord.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Arcset y de la sorpresa se separó de nuevo.

-Oh si, pronto seré el nuevo presidente de América y el Teniente Mayor Rambo será ascendido a Vicepresidente-anuncio Discord sonriendo.

-Hablas como si ya fueras el presidente-observo Sunset y Discord-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente?-.

-Tranquila mi pequeño brillo de sol, hice todo lo más legalmente posible-aseguro Discord.

-Eso no me da mucha tranquilidad-dijo Sunset con seriedad y Arcee también lo pensaba, lo que provocó las risas de los presentes.

Los Dinobots solo querían volver a su isla para descansar, pero entonces notaron que los Predacons se estaban retirando-¿No vendrán con nosotros?-pregunto Grimlock.

-Tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver-dijo Predaking-además, no nos sentimos cómodos estando cerca de ustedes-.

-Es cierto-apoyo Darkness-buscaremos nuestro propio hogar para vivir-.

-Pero antes, ajustaremos cuentas con alguien-agrego Sanyo.

-Solo procuren visitar a Fluttershy debes en cuando-pidió Kirax con ambas manos en la cintura.

-Ella en serio es especial-dijo Slug.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Predaking, transformándose a su Modo Bestia, junto con sus hermanos, los tres Predacons se retiraron del lugar.

-¡Oigan! ¿A dónde van? ¡Vuelvan!-grito Fluttershy al ver que los tres Predacons se habían marchado, lo que la puso triste de nuevo y tanto Myra como Lucy se acercaron a consolarla.

Optimus veía las estrellas, la batalla fue tan larga que ya había anochecido y el clima estaba volviendo a la normalidad-Parece que finalmente la guerra termino-dijo Windblade feliz.

-No-señalo Optimus con seriedad-todavía queda un asunto por resolver, vencimos a Unicron, pero aún queda una amenaza que detener-eso hizo que sus amigos quedaran confundidos, ya que los Decepticons fueron destruidos por Unicron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Un jet de combate llego hasta una caverna muy lejos de aquellas coordenadas, transformándose y revelándose como Starscream, quien escapo antes de que todo se viniera abajo, el Con tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Bueno, parece que el Imperio Decepticon ha caído, pero los Autobots me han hecho muchos favores, ahora por fin podré tomar el lugar que me corresponde como amo del Universo, reconstruiré el imperio y todos aprenderán a temerle a Lord Starscream-aseguro riéndose, repentinamente, tres figuras hicieron acto de aparición, se trataban de los Predacons, quienes al llegar se transformaron para encararlo, lo que puso nervioso a Starscream-aunque…quizás…sea mejor que el nuevo líder del imperio…sea alguien realmente…merecedor… ¿Qué dice Lord Predaking?-pregunto nervioso.

-No vine aquí para convertirme en un nuevo conquistador-señalo Predaking.

-Vinimos a ajustar cuentas contigo-agrego Darkness.

-Es hora de que pagues por todos tus crímenes-sentencio Sanyo y los tres Predacons avanzaron hacia Starscream, quien solo pudo gritar de horror antes de que los Predacons lo hicieran pedazos en ese mismo lugar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En mar abierto, en lo más profundo del océano, se encontraba aquello que Optimus realmente temía, porque era cierto, Unicron había sido derrotado, pero la guerra todavía no acababa, no mientras existiera un solo Decepticon dispuesto a continuar con esos ideales de conquista que tanto sufrimiento han causado, por desgracia, no se trataba de cualquier Decepticon.

Un Tiburón Arenero paseaba por el fondo marino en búsqueda de una nueva presa, estaba tan concentrado que no se percató del peligro en el que estaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde, salido de la arena, un brazo lo sujeto con fuerza de la cabeza, el depredador intento luchar y defenderse, pero al final, su atacante se incorporó y lo hizo pedazos, provocando que toda el agua se tiñera de rojo, antes de salir hacia la superficie, justo cuando un barco mercante estaba pasando por ahí, los radares detectaron algo extraño acercarse a toda velocidad, no tuvieron tiempo de averiguar de qué se trataba, cuando el objeto los impacto y partió la embarcación en dos, antes de salir del mar transformado en un jet.

-¡Esto no ha terminado!-rugió con furia.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, Unicron ha sido derrotado, pero la guerra todavía no ha terminado, hay una última batalla que llevar a cabo"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_y vaya que sirvió para finalmente salvar a ambas chicas de sus garras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_finalmente, Unicron ha vuelto a ser desactivado y Starscream tuvo lo que se merecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_Unicron cayó, al igual que Starscream, pero la guerra todavía no ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_lo que dijiste fue algo muy cierto, ya que aún no acaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_tampoco exageres, porque te recuerdo a Eeve. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_la amenaza de Unicron ha concluido, pero la guerra todavía no ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y por fin, Unicron ha caído, pero la guerra aun no acaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_en el último momento, Optimus pudo finalmente desactivar a Unicron, con un poco de ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_estas en lo cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_eso es cierto, pero Hot Rod solía ser un gran amigo, así que no fue sencillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_la batalla con Unicron concluyo, pero todavía queda una batalla más por librar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Kuro Alter, Éire, Olivia, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, El Redentor 777, Dark Digimon 16, Nahuel836, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	30. Ultimo Duelo

"_**Finalmente, después de una intensa y devastadora batalla, Unicron ha sido derrotado, gracias a un brillante plan diseñado por Ratchet, Celestia, Luna, L y otros científicos, consiguieron no solo desactivar a la maligna entidad, sino también reparar todo el daño causado por el Energon Oscuro, Lucy quedo libre de la influencia maligna de Unicron y la Tierra, junto con todo el Universo, finalmente eran libres de la opresión de los Decepticons o al menos, eso era lo que se creía, ya que Optimus dijo algo bastante inquietante, menciono que mientras aun existiera un solo Decepticon dispuesto a continuar con esos ideales de conquista nadie estaría a salvo, al principio, parecía que podría tratarse de Starscream, pero eso quedó descartado cuando los Predacons le dieron caza para hacerle pagar por todos sus crímenes, ahora solo queda un posible enemigo que enfrentar, el momento de la batalla final está llegando, es hora de que dos hermanos convertidos en enemigos resuelvan este asunto de una vez por todas, uno prevalecerá y el otro caerá"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 30**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 30 Último Duelo**

Pasaron algunos días después de la derrota de Unicron, durante ese tiempo, el secreto de la existencia de los Autobots ya no era tan secreto, después de todo, Unicron se encargó de ello antes de lanzar su ataque definitivo contra la Tierra, aunque los daños causados por el Energon Oscuro se restauraron, las ciudades aún estaban algo destruidas debido a los terremotos causados por el surgimiento de este, así como también las vidas que se perdieron, tanto de combatientes como de civiles.

Había un gran debate mundial sobre qué hacer con los Autobots, después de todo, la amenaza Decepticon ya no estaba presente, por lo que ya no había caso que siguieran en la Tierra, muchos ciudadanos exigieron el exilio de estos de inmediato, mientras que otros, guiados por un grupo formado por Sunset y su familia, argumentaban que los Autobots han hecho más bien en la Tierra de lo que humanidad jamás haría.

Cuando algunos representantes de los gobiernos les preguntaron a los Autobots, específicamente a Optimus, que si se les diera la orden de marcharse lo harían en paz, el líder de estos les respondió "la libertad es su derecho, si nos lo pidieran nos iríamos", aseguro.

Sin embargo, Discord no solo cumplió con lanzar su campaña presidencial, sino que también se dedicaba a apoyar la existencia de los Autobots en la Tierra, diciendo como todos ellos arriesgaron sus vidas para salvar a la Tierra, así como también las Gemas y otras razas que llegaron del espacio para pelear en contra de la verdadera amenaza.

Habían sido días muy estresantes, cargados de debates, lidiar con grupos Anti Transformers, entre otras cosas, pero la decisión todavía no se definía por completo y hoy era el día en que finalmente se tomaría una decisión definitiva, permitir o no que los Autobots y otras razas permanecieran en la Tierra.

El debate se llevaría a cabo en las oficinas de la ONU, los Autobots, así como sus aliados y humanos que los apoyaban llegaron para hablar en su defensa, aunque muchos argumentos de la oposición en serio molestaban, pero Optimus continuaba calmando las cosas, Discord, siendo como es, dijo algo un poco tétrico.

-Ellos son robots gigantes súper avanzados y si los expulsa tomaran venganza-fue su argumento y tuvieron que quitarlo del podio para que no siguiera diciendo más cosas que podrían ser perjudiciales.

Optimus expreso lo mucho que lamentaba lo que ocurrió en la Tierra y que siempre busco la forma de terminar con la guerra de forma pacífica sin involucrar a terceros, por desgracia, ese sueño nunca pudo realizarse y en el proceso perdieron a buenos amigos.

-Sí, eso es muy triste, sin embargo, era su problema, no nuestro-dijo un senador.

-Senador, el problema se volvió de todos cuando descubrimos que la Tierra era en realidad Unicron todo este tiempo-dijo Optimus con calma.

-Es verdad-intervino Sunset-y a menos que quieran que él vuelva a surgir entonces les sugiero que dejen de lado toda esta tontería y permitan a los Autobots quedarse aquí-gruño la peli fuego y Arcee la calmo, al igual que Twilight.

-Mira jovencita, no te metas en esto-.

-Un momento-pidió una representante de Londres-¿Qué tan probable es que ese monstruo vuelva a resurgir?-pregunto la mujer.

-Me temo que demasiado probable, Unicron es el planeta Tierra en sí, eso significa que no existe modo de acabar con él, ya que hacerlo implicaría exterminar el planeta por completo y eso es algo que jamás podremos hacer-aseguro Optimus y poco a poco, la gente comenzó a hablar por el discurso de Prime.

-El general Discord nos informó que ese Unicron es el núcleo del planeta y eso significa lo que usted está diciendo, pero dígame, aunque no podamos destruirlo ¿no hay alguna forma de evitar que pueda permanecer dormido para siempre?-pregunto el representante de México.

-Existe una manera y ya estoy pensando en cómo llevarla a cabo-respondió Optimus y todos sus amigos se quedaron extrañados, ya que su líder no les había comentado nada de eso en ningún momento.

Los representantes del mundo comenzaron a hablar entre sí, debían tomar una decisión, expulsar a los Autobots podría significar provocar que ese monstruo volviera a despertar, aunque muchas personas no parecían estar conformes con la idea de que robots del espacio se quedaran viviendo en su planeta.

-Optimus ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Cómo podrías impedir que Unicron volviera a despertar?-pregunto Ratchet, ya que él no encontró una solución, en algunos miles de años más, los planetas volverían a alinearse y ocurriría lo mismo otra vez.

Optimus guardo silencio, pero antes de poder decir algo, un sonido llamo su atención-¡Autobots! ¡Protejan a los humanos!-ordeno y rápidamente, los Autobots dirigieron su vista hacia el cielo.

-Por la Allspark-murmuro Windblade alarmada.

A lo lejos, una nave descendía, pero no era cualquier nave, cuando estuvo cerca de tierra firme, se transformó y se revelo como Megatron-¡Prime!-.

-¡Megatron!-exclamaron todos los presentes.

-¿Sobrevivió?-exclamo Twilight colocándose detrás de su novia, quien gruño ante la presencia del tirano, la gente comenzó a correr espantada de ese monstruo, quien avanzo lentamente, algo que Optimus imito.

Los dos rivales se vieron fijamente a los ojos, los noticieros transmitían todo lo que pasaba en vivo y directo, provocando que las chicas en casa también quedaran sin habla ante la presencia del tirano, al parecer, la guerra no había acabado todavía.

-¡Perdóname por haber llegado tarde a tu reunión viejo amigo!-saludo con una sonrisa cruel.

-¡Megatron! ¡Todo termino, el imperio ya no existe, tu ejército fue destruido, ya no tienes nada!-declaro Optimus.

-¡Por el contrario Optimus, esto no terminara hasta que yo resulte victorioso, además, creo que ambos sabemos que siempre puedo volver a formar un nuevo ejército, uno más poderoso y devastador, en especial teniendo el poder del Energon Oscuro corriendo por mis venas, puedo incluso restaurar a mi ejército convertidos en Terrocons!-anuncio Megatron.

Optimus sabía que eso era muy cierto, pero al parecer, Megatron no hizo eso antes de llegar ahí, lo que significaba una sola cosa-¡Pues yo que tu mejor abandonaba esa idea y me rendía ahora!-grito Bold Brave apuntándole.

-¡Porque por si no lo has notado somos más que tú!-declaro Side Burn, al tiempo que todos los Autobots se colocaban en guardia para pelear.

-Estamos contigo Optimus-aseguraron Sunset y Arcee disponiéndose a comenzar su fusión, pero…

-No-dijo Optimus sorprendiendo a todos-llego el momento de ajustar cuentas, Megatron pudo haber ido al lugar de la batalla para crear su ejército de Terrocons, en lugar de eso, vino hasta aquí porque sabe que antes de poder iniciar una nueva guerra tenemos que terminar con la anterior, misma que solo debe ser entre él y yo-explico Optimus.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-grito Navi alarmado.

-¡No! ¡Optimus tiene razón!-intervino Airwing-¡Desde el comienzo de la guerra siempre ha habido una intensa rivalidad entre ellos, por ese motivo si queremos que la guerra realmente termine, debe ser entre ellos dos!-.

-Pero…-Arcee se dispuso a replicar, pero Windblade la silencio con la mirada.

Optimus y Megatron se vieron fijamente, era obvio que estaban a punto de pelear, mientras los noticieros grababan todo lo que estaba pasando en la ONU-Ratchet, activa un Portal Terrestre, no pelearemos en una zona habitada, donde muchos inocentes pueden resultar heridos-indico Optimus.

Megatron se rio ante eso-¡Siempre preocupándote por los débiles insectos viejo amigo, pero como quieras, de todos modos al final yo me encargare de eliminarlos a todos!-sentencio Megatron con maldad.

-Eso jamás lo permitiré-aseguro Optimus.

-Optimus…ya está todo listo-informo Ratchet activando el Portal Terrestre.

-Te espero del otro lado, viejo amigo-dijo Megatron cruzándolo, Optimus no tardo en caminar hacia el mismo, pero antes de ir, miro por última vez a todos, para finalmente seguir a su mortal enemigo.

-Buena suerte señor-deseo Ultra Magnus, al tiempo que Ratchet se las ingeniaba para conectarse con los satélites de la Tierra para poder ver la batalla, después de todo, él activo el portal y por tanto, conocía las coordenadas exactas del lugar donde pelearían.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Una zona rocosa, sin humanos, animales ni plantas a los alrededores, un lugar indicado para que tuvieran su batalla definitiva sin dañar a terceros, Megatron ya lo estaba esperando y Optimus no tardó en hacer acto de aparición.

-¡Megatron! ¡Hoy responderás por tus crímenes contra Cybertron, contra la humanidad y contra cada raza existente en el Universo, tus traiciones y engaños finalmente terminaran! ¡Uno prevalecerá…!-.

-¡Y el otro caerá! ¡Tu! ¡Optimus Prime!-anuncio Megatron y finalmente, ambos contendientes se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, atacaron al mismo tiempo con un poderoso golpe, dándose de lleno en el rostro y provocando que ambos retrocedieran por la fuerza del impacto, antes de volver a lanzarse una vez más al combate, esta era la batalla final entre dos eternos rivales, dos enemigos, dos líderes, dos amigos, dos hermanos.

Megatron logro acertar una patada en Optimus, provocando que el líder de los Autobots retrocediera-¿No habrá algún discurso el día de hoy, Prime? ¿No trataras de entablar una conversación conmigo?-pregunto Megatron.

-¡La hora de los discursos termino, Megatron! ¡Terminemos nuestra rivalidad, aquí y ahora!-declaro Optimus y Megatron lo vio con sorpresa-¡No finjas sorpresa, esto es justo lo que querías! ¡Luchare contigo! ¡Como líder de los Autobots! ¡Sino como líder de todos los Transformers!-anuncio Optimus.

-¿Qué?-.

Optimus comenzó a disparar varios rayos contra Megatron, dándole directamente-¡No eres superior a mí, Optimus Prime!-bramo el tirano, antes de que Optimus diera un salto y lo golpeara en el rostro con su rodilla, provocando que el tirano casi cayera al suelo, mientras que Optimus aterrizaba de pie detrás del mismo.

Cuando volvieron a encararse, se dispararon una vez más y sus rayos chocaron de manera que provocaron una explosión de luz, antes de que Megatron arremetiera contra Optimus, quien lo recibió con un puñetazo, pero Megatron logro sujetarlo del brazo a tiempo.

-¡Te tengo!-declaro Megatron dándole un estirón al brazo de su enemigo para golpearlo con su codo, provocándole un daño al brazo de Optimus, pero eso no detuvo al líder de los Autobots y usando su otro brazo, sujeto a Megatron de la cabeza, para después lanzarlo por los aires con mucha fuerza.

Megatron intento dispararle un rayo, pero Optimus fue más rápido y le lanzo una pequeña bomba que estalló demasiada cerca del tirano, provocando que se estrellara contra una pared rocosa, atravesándola e ingresando a una cueva, mientras se reía divertido.

-¡Vaya, no esperaba que me atacaras de ese modo, parece que realmente estas decidido a acabar con esta batalla de una vez por todas!-observo Megatron riéndose.

-¡Te lo dije en muchas ocasiones, ya no estoy dispuesto a permitir que más inocentes mueran por culpa de tu demente ambición, Megatron!-declaro Optimus con firmeza.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Gracias a Ratchet, el planeta entero podía presenciar la batalla final entre los dos titanes más poderosos del todo el Universo, uno defensor y otro destructor-"¡No importa que es lo que pase conmigo, si muero me asegurare de que no vuelvas a lastimar a este planeta ni a ningún otro, no permitiré que más inocentes paguen por nuestros errores! ¡La humanidad es una especie joven que puede seguir evolucionando, su mundo es hermoso y lo proteger con mi vida!"-aseguro Optimus.

Mucha gente escuchaba todo eso sin podérselo creer, en especial aquellos que eran Anti Transformers, comenzaban a bajar sus letreros conforme escuchaban aquellas palabras.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Megatron empleo un par de dagas de Energon Oscuro, mismas que se alargaron de forma que atravesaron a Optimus de los hombros, estrellándolo contra la pared de la cueva, el tirano sonrió ante eso y comenzó a estrellar a su enemigo en distintas partes de la caverna, para después darle una potente y letal descarga eléctrica, Optimus gruño de dolor, pero no se dio por vencido y haciendo algo de esfuerzo, logro liberarse del agarre de esas dagas, cortándolas en dos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Megatron, mientras que Optimus ahora empleaba aquellas dos dagas como sables, haciéndolos girar con sus manos, comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Megatron, quien retrocedía.

Finalmente, el tirano quedo literalmente entre la espada y pared, ya que chocó contra una de las paredes de la cueva, momento en que Optimus aprovecho para darle un golpe definitivo, más Megatron fue más rápido y lanzándose contra el suelo, saco una cuchilla de su palma y con ella raspo el pecho de Optimus de forma sorpresiva, provocando que este cayera al suelo, mientras que el tirano se levantaba.

-¡No es posible que nuestra batalla termine de esta forma, Prime, después de siglos de incontables guerras, exijo una última contienda!-bramo Megatron.

-Me encantaría seguir luchando, Megatron-dijo Optimus con sarcasmo.

-¡De pie! ¡De pie para que pueda destruirte con mis propias manos!-exigió Megatron.

-No…cuentes…con eso…-dijo Optimus incorporándose de nuevo y Megatron se rio.

-Así está mejor, es tiempo de continuar con nuestra…-Megatron no pudo terminar, ya que Optimus se abalanzo contra él, embistiéndolo con fuerza, al tiempo que activaba sus alas y su propulsor, lo que provoco que atravesaran otra de las paredes de la cueva, saliendo una vez más al exterior, rodando por el suelo, hasta que finalmente se separaron.

Megatron lanzo un puñetazo contra Optimus, quien lo detuvo con su mano y ahora forcejaban por dominar al otro, fue cuando Prime sujeto a Megatron del brazo y lo arrojo de nuevo contra una pared, estrellándolo con fuerza, Optimus se dispuso a atacarlo de nuevo, más Megatron arranco un pilar de rocas y lo uso para detener a Optimus de imprevisto.

El tirano comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con ese pilar, dándole de lleno a Optimus en el rostro, pero cuando se dispuso a atravesarlo con el mismo, Optimus lo esquivo dando un salto, subiendo al pilar y corriendo por el mismo para darle una patada al cuello de Megatron.

Antes de que su enemigo reaccionara, Optimus lo levanto sobre su espalda y comenzó a estirarle su cintura, como si buscara partirlo en dos, para después arrojarlo contra el suelo, más Optimus cayo de rodillas, debido a que Megatron consiguió clavarle el pilar en la espalda.

Megatron no pudo evitar reírse sumamente divertido-¡Esto es lo que realmente estaba esperando, una última y gloriosa batalla entre tú y yo, Optimus!-declaro Megatron-¡Pero al final, seré yo quien perdure, porque soy el guerrero más poderoso del Universo, he conquistado cientos de planetas y aunque ahora crean que son libres, cuando acabe contigo descubrirán la triste verdad!-.

-¡No voy a permitir eso, voy a liberar al Universo de tu cruel tiranía, Megatron, no permitiré que la tragedia de Cybertron vuelva a repetirse, además, aún tengo una última misión que cumplir, pero primero debo acabar contigo antes y evitar que sigas haciendo daño, aunque muera en esta batalla no permitiré que tú sigas con vida!-aseguro Optimus.

-¡Siempre dispuesto a dar la vida por los demás, por seres demasiado insignificantes e inútiles! ¿Por qué desperdicias la vida con tanto descuido?-cuestiono Megatron lanzándose contra Optimus y atacándolo con un puñetazo, mismo que Optimus detuvo con su mano.

-¡Esa pregunta debes hacértela tú, Megatron!-contraataco Optimus dándole un golpe al rostro-¿Cuántos mundos inocentes sacrificaste solo para satisfacer tu demente ambición? ¡Pero eso terminara aquí, ningún otro mundo sufrirá por esto!-afirmo Optimus lanzándose de nuevo al combate.

El choque de puños se reinició, a pesar de las heridas que se habían hecho en el combate, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, esta era la batalla definitiva entre ambos, aunque ninguno de los dos usaba todavía sus armas más poderosas, pero estaban dispuestos a hacerlo en cualquier momento, aunque ninguno se percató de un detalle y es que los Autobots no pudieron quedarse sin hacer nada.

-¡Ahí están!-señalo X Brawn.

-¡Ya vamos Optimus!-grito Bulkhead dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el campo de batalla, seguido por sus amigos.

Los Autobots llegaron y se colocaron detrás de Optimus, mientras que él continuaba enfrascado en su devastadora batalla contra Megatron, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro-¡Resiste Optimus!-grito Sunset.

-¡Es hora Sunset!-indico Arcee disponiéndose a fusionarse, pero…

-¡No!-grito Optimus dándole un puñetazo a Megatron, seguido de una patada-¡No intervengan en esto! ¡Esto es algo que debo resolver yo solo!-declaro Optimus.

Megatron se rio al escuchar eso, al tiempo que le daba un golpe al rostro de su rival, haciéndolo retroceder-¿No sería mejor que recibieras ayuda de tus amiguitos?-pregunto con burla-¡Porque si lo que esperas es vencerme, entonces te aseguro que jamás podrás conseguirlo tú solo, en especial!-Megatron desenvaino el mortal Dark Star Saber-¡Porque yo tengo el poder de Unicron dentro de mí y gracias a ti, finalmente soy el único Dios que existe, pronto todos volverán a arrodillarse ante Megatron!-anuncio el tirano riéndose.

-¡Eso será solo si yo lo permito!-juro Optimus preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

-Cierto, pero dime viejo amigo ¿Qué valoras más? ¿Este insignificante mundo o a tus amigos?-pregunto Megatron alzando su brazo y abriendo su palma, provoco varias descargas de energía que golpearon a los Autobots con fuerza.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Arcee saltando para proteger a Sunset y Twilight, quien también fue protegida por Sunset.

-¡No!-grito Optimus al ver eso y a todos sus amigos levantándose con algo de dificultad.

El tirano se rio con crueldad ante eso-¡Parece que tus amigos únicamente vinieron hasta este lugar para ser destruidos, pero no te preocupes, una vez que haya acabado con ellos me asegurare de darles un buen uso, convirtiéndolos en Terrocons a mi servicio!-sentencio Megatron con crueldad.

-¡Esta locura se termina AHORA!-bramo Optimus lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Megatron.

El tirano se puso en posición y cuando Optimus estuvo lo bastante cerca, lanzo un mortal golpe con el Dark Saber, quedando cada uno en lados opuestos y sin hacer el menor movimiento, repentinamente, Optimus cayo de rodillas y finalmente por completo en el suelo.

-¡Optimus!-grito Twilight al ver eso.

Megatron se incorporó y se rio, para después comenzar a avanzar lentamente hacia su enemigo-Parece que este es el final del combate mi estimado amigo, así como también el final de la guerra, es hora de que un nuevo imperio surja de las cenizas-expreso malignamente.

-¡Tú puedes!-gritaba Twilight tratando de que Optimus se levantara, pero este simplemente no parecía poder hacerlo.

Megatron siguió su avance hasta quedar justo frente a Optimus, alzando su mortal espada se dispuso a darle el golpe definitivo a su gran enemigo de una vez por todas-¡Oh no!-grito Sunset ante eso.

Riéndose cruelmente, Megatron levanto su espada y lanzo el mortal golpe final-¡Optimus! ¡NO!-gritaron Sunset y Twilight al mismo tiempo, provocando que el collar de la peli fuego reaccionara y liberara un pequeño rayo de luz dorada que se dirigió hacia donde estaba llevándose la batalla.

Justo cuando Megatron lanzo el golpe, aquel pequeño resplandor de luz se interpuso entre los dos, deteniendo el impacto justo a tiempo y provocando un destello de luz que hizo retroceder al malvado tirano.

-¿Qué?-exclamo cubriéndose con su otro brazo.

Optimus entro en tipo de sueño, en un espacio en blanco, como si estuviera flotando y de pronto-Optimus, despierta amigo mío-dijo una voz que captó la atención del líder de los Autobots, quien alzo la vista un poco y quedo ante la vista de alguien muy familiar.

-¿Bumbleebee?-pregunto sorprendido y levantándose con algo de dificultad, ya que frente a él, se encontraba su gran amigo.

-No te rindas viejo amigo, sé que tú jamás permitirías que Megatron ganara y lastimara a más, como lo hizo conmigo y muchos otros, puedes hacerlo amigo mío, es hora de ponerle fin a esta guerra de una vez por todas-dijo Bee desapareciendo por completo.

Optimus se había levantado y aunque aún estaba algo dañado, no parecía rendirse, Megatron retrocedía conforme el resplandor de luz aumentaba-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de truco…?-cuestiono furioso.

-¡No es ningún truco, es la JUSTICIA!-declaro Optimus alzando la mano hacia el resplandor, mientras el Star Saber se manifestaba y activaba, envolviéndose con la energía del Energon Dorado, volviéndose aún más poderosa que nunca.

**( www. youtube watch? v=HSh73d3TZcA)**

Optimus sujeto el mango de su poderosa espada y encaro a Megatron una vez más-¡Es tiempo de terminar con esto!-declaro con firmeza y su enemigo gruño.

Todos los Autobots quedaron sin habla al ver la nueva forma del Star Saber, pero Twilight sonrió-Gracias Bee…muchas gracias-dijo derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

Optimus arremetió contra Megatron y viceversa, ambas espadas chocaron con mucha fuerza, provocando una explosión de energía que sacudió todo el lugar, al tiempo que los dos combatientes se enfrascaban en esa feroz y última batalla, solo que esta vez, Optimus estaba tomando la ventaja total contra su enemigo.

-¡Esto es por Cybertron! ¡Esto por el Planeta Madre! ¡Esto por la Tierra! ¡Por cada amigo que destruiste y por todos aquellos inocentes que liquidaste! ¡Y esto por lo que pudiera faltar!-anuncio Optimus dándole un último golpe que provoco que Megatron retrocediera, pero logro detenerse en el último momento.

-¡Prime!-rugió Megatron al tiempo que envolvía su mortal espada en la energía del Energon Oscuro-¡Esto todavía no ha terminado! ¡No voy a ser derrotado!-bramo con furia al tiempo que encaraba a su enemigo.

-¡Estas equivocado Megatron! ¡Hoy es el día en que esta guerra sin fin, finalmente terminara, hoy es el día en que todos aquellos que oprimiste tendrán un nuevo comienzo! ¡Yo soy Optimus Prime y hoy es el día en que liberare al Universo de tu maldad, Megatron!-anuncio Optimus envolviéndose en un aura dorada con tonalidades celestes y arremetiendo contra Megatron.

El malvado tirano rugió-¡Estas muy equivocado, Prime! ¡El Universo es mío ahora y para siempre!-aseguro envolviéndose también en un aura oscura y arremetiendo contra Optimus.

Ambos se estaban acercando cada vez más, mientras preparaban el que sería el golpe final-¡EL UNIVERSO SERA LIBRE!-anuncio Optimus.

-¡NUNCA!-bramo Megatron al tiempo que ambos alzaban sus espadas y lanzaban el golpe final al mismo tiempo.

Las espadas chocaron con tal fuerza que provocaron una explosión de luz que hizo que todos los presentes desviaran la mirada y no vieran como el Star Saber destruía su versión maligna, permitiendo a Optimus atravesar a Megatron con su poderosa espada.

Una última onda de luz y poco a poco, las cosas comenzaron a calmarse, lo que permitió a los Autobots y humanos poder ver-Entonces ¿Quién gano?-pregunto Bold Brave.

-Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Kitt.

Fue entonces cuando el resultado de la batalla se mostró, Megatron estaba sobre una de sus rodillas, con el Star Saber atravesando su cuerpo, mientras Optimus permanecía en pie-Esto…no…puede ser…no es…posible…que yo…haya…perdido…no…-Megatron alzo su brazo e intento darle un puñetazo a Optimus, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, lo que provoco que se riera.

-Se acabó…adiós…hermano-se despidió Optimus y finalmente, Megatron desapareció convirtiéndose en polvo, la clara señal de que el cruel conquistador había sido vencido.

Tras eso, Optimus cayó de rodillas completamente agotado-¡Optimus!-gritaron todos corriendo a su lado.

-Tranquilos…ya todo acabo…finalmente todo termino-anuncio Optimus con calma, pues por fin, la guerra que tanto sufrimiento había causado, había concluido.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, Megatron ha sido derrotado, la guerra ha terminado y los Decepticons ya no lastimaran a nadie, pero… ¿Qué quiso decir Optimus con que todavía tiene algo más que hacer?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Camilo Navas: **_el último enfrentamiento ha concluido y Optimus se alzó ganador, el Universo es libre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente, era lo que se necesitaba para que la Tierra y el Universo supieran que pasaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_por fin el conflicto definitivo entre Optimus y Megatron termino, con esto la guerra ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_Optimus y Megatron tuvieron su batalla final, aunque Discord es algo loco…bueno…tal vez lo haga bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_y por fin se desencadeno la batalla final entre los dos hermanos, con la cual la guerra termino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_no murió, solo fue desactivado, ya que como es la Tierra, mientras el planeta viva, él también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y finalmente, la guerra ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_la guerra ha finalizado, pero Optimus aún tiene una misión final que cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Olivia, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, Franco, Nahuel836, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	31. Final y Comienzo

"_**Con Unicron derrotado, comenzó una nueva disputa, solo que esta vez, los humanos estaban en un debate para decidir si los Autobots y cada raza del espacio debían quedarse o no en la Tierra, sin embargo, durante ese evento, Megatron reapareció para comenzar con la última batalla, misma que finalmente daría final a la guerra, desatándose el combate final entre Optimus y Megatron, una batalla en la que ambos lo dieron todo para saber quién prevalecería y quien caería, ambos se atacaban sin compasión alguna, al final quedaron muy lastimados y en el momento crucial, todo parecía indicar que Optimus sería quien perdiera la batalla, pero de una manera milagrosa, Bee apareció ante él y lo animo a continuar luchando, tras escuchar sus palabras y ponerse en pie de nuevo, Optimus ataco a quien alguna vez fuera su hermano, chocando en una devastadora explosión de luz en la que finalmente, Optimus consiguió vencer a Megatron de una vez por todas y para siempre, poniendo fin a aquella guerra que solo causo sufrimiento, pero…"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo final**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 31 Final y Comienzo**

Paso un mes completo después de la derrota de Megatron, la noticia se extendió por todo el Universo, gracias a la labor de las Diamantes y los Darkianos, la felicidad no cabía en sí para todas las especies sometidas por el cruel Imperio Decepticon, finalmente eran libres de la tiranía y opresión de Megatron, la noticia de que Optimus Prime había sido capaz de derrotar al malvado Megatron fue algo que se esparció con mucha facilidad.

Todos estaban profundamente agradecidos y felices, parecía que la pesadilla que había durado milenios por fin había acabado, la paz fue restaurada y aunque les tomaría algo de tiempo, poco a poco se recuperarían del ataque de los Decepticons y demás, desafortunadamente, los Autobots ya no podrían restaurar Cybertron, el planeta había quedado completamente destruido, era imposible devolverle la vida, lo que los dejaba con el predicamento de hace un mes, sobre si podrían quedarse o no en la Tierra.

No obstante, tras presenciar como Optimus peleo por el planeta Tierra, como estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por un mundo que no era suyo y que realmente era el peor enemigo del Universo, los humanos en su mayoría se volvieron Pro Autobots, ahora hacían protestas para que permitieran a estos héroes reales y a cada raza que lucho valientemente contra los Decepticons quedarse en la Tierra, algo que el nuevo presidente Discord y el vicepresidente Rambo no dudaron en apoyar, muchos se preguntaron como un oso de peluche podía ser vicepresidente, hasta que Discord mostro que no había nada en las leyes que lo impidiera.

Ahora los gobiernos estaban tomando su decisión final y los representantes de cada nación en la ONU ya tenían su veredicto final, mismo que sería transmitido a nivel mundial en vivo y directo, dejando a todos con mucha ansiedad.

-Tras mucho deliberar y considerar, los gobiernos del mundo han acordado que los Autobots, así como las Gemas y cada raza existente que ha llegado en búsqueda de refugio se les permitirá viviendo en la Tierra por el tiempo que ellos deseen-anuncio el encargado de transmitir el mensaje, provocando alivio en las chicas y todos los amigos de los Autobots, así como de los demás-después de todo-continuo el hombre-es gracias a ellos, a sus sacrificios e incansable deseo de libertad que aún estamos vivos y todavía tenemos nuestra amada Tierra-finalizo el hombre en medio de aplausos de la gente, aunque no muchos estuvieron del todo de acuerdo, pero sería cuestión de acostumbrarse.

La vida en la Tierra comenzó a cambiar, Whisper y su grupo continuaron viviendo apartados del resto del mundo, ya que ahora que la guerra había acabado debían encontrar otro propósito, Steven y las Gemas iniciaron una escuela para ayudar a las Gemas a adaptarse a la vida en la Tierra, Keith fue convertido en almirante de la marina, cortesía del presidente Discord, mientras que los demás aliados, como Soujiro, Karmira, Zero, entre otros, optaron por seguir viviendo tranquilamente.

Los Autobots, por su parte, ayudaron a reconstruir las ciudades dañadas por el ataque de Unicron y los Decepticons, además de eso, con ayuda de las Gemas pudieron sanar todos los daños ocasionados por los humanos, como la contaminación ambiental y demás, aunque el trabajo nunca se acabaría, Ratchet y otros se dispondrían a compartir todo tipo de tecnología que fueran más eficientes, así como también menos dañinas.

Naturalmente, Optimus se opuso rotundamente a compartir todo su armamento con los humanos, ya que él no consideraba que fuera una buena idea hacer eso, en especial al ver la capacidad destructiva de estos, muchos no estaban felices con la decisión de Optimus, pero algunos militares y el mismo Discord apoyaron la idea de no recibir ayuda en armamento, ya que aun había escorias por el mundo que podrían usarla para tratar de tomar el control del mundo, a lo que Optimus señalo que no permitiría que la humanidad creara sus propios Decepticons ni a su propio Megatron.

Fue un mes lleno de trabajo, incluso para las chicas, pues se supo de su alianza con los Autobots, algo que sus padres ni siquiera sabían cómo tomarse, pero las hermanitas menores como Apple Bloom, Scootalo y Sweetie Belle estaban más que emocionadas, admiradas y algo celosas de que Spike si haya sabido de ellos todo ese tiempo, mientras que ellas no.

Kitt y Prowl, dirigidos por Ultra Magnus se unieron a la policía para poder ayudar a detener los crímenes, mientras que Bulkhead y X Brawn pasaron de Wreckers a Constructicons, como los apodo Rainbow, aunque seguían manteniendo su estilo de hacer las cosas.

Ahora solo había una preocupación para la humanidad y los gobiernos no tardaron en decírselo a Optimus, ya que su miedo era que Unicron volviera a despertar y que todo comenzara una vez más, temían que una nueva alineación planetaria o algún otro evento cósmico pudieran provocar que ese monstruo se activara y esta vez lograra su meta.

-Es verdad que al ser el núcleo de la Tierra, Unicron puede volver a la vida sin problema alguno y la Tierra volvería a estar en peligro-reconoció Optimus-pero no tienen de que preocuparse, ya he pensado en algo para impedirlo-.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que sería eso?-pregunto Discord con curiosidad.

Optimus miro a los líderes de la Tierra antes de continuar-Como saben, la única fuerza capaz de frenar a Unicron es la Matrix del Liderazgo, misma que contiene la sabiduría de los 13 Prime originales, quienes fueron los responsables de vencer a Unicron hace millones de años, ese poder ahora este en mi interior y ha aumentado su poder enormemente gracias al fragmento de Energon Dorado que Sunset uso para ayudarme a volver a la vida-conforme explicaba esto, Ratchet comenzaba a tener una idea de lo que su líder y amigo estaba sugiriendo.

-Optimus-el médico no pudo quedarse callado y avanzo-¿acaso estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando?-el tono preocupado e inquieto del médico de los Autobots no pasó desapercibido para los líderes mundiales.

-Así es, viejo amigo-confirmo Optimus con seguridad.

-¡Pero Optimus, si haces esto…entonces tú…!-.

-Lo sé a la perfección-dijo Optimus con calma-pero si con eso logro que la Tierra y el Universo vivan a salvo de la amenaza de Unicron, entonces estoy dispuesto a hacerlo-aseguro el noble líder de los Autobots, dejando a su amigo en silencio, aunque con una expresión triste.

Todos los presentes se vieron confundidos, no comprendían lo que Ratchet estaba insinuando, al menos, no del todo, ya que por la reacción del doctor era obvio que Optimus tenía que hacer un sacrificio, pero desconocían que tan grande podía llegar a ser, antes de continuar, Optimus le pidió a Ratchet que llamara a los Autobots, Gemas, a sus amigos humanos y a cada raza que habitaba en la Tierra, dándoles las coordenadas para que se encontraran.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Ponyville**

La vida estaba comenzando a volverse lo más normal posible, en especial después de convertirse en celebridades gracias a la revelación de los Autobots y demás, para Arcee era muy bueno ya no tener que mantenerse oculta, aunque muchas personas, en especial jóvenes, envidiaban a la peli fuego por el hecho de que su motocicleta tan genial fuera un miembro de los Autobots.

Sunset y Twilight decidieron vivir juntas, ahora ambas estaban más que felices, pues la peli violeta vivió con ella un tiempo debido a su depresión y se acostumbró a ello, eso hizo que Sunset estuviera más que feliz, pero Optimus dijo que le asignaría a Bold Brave como su nueva guardiana, solo por si acaso, algo que la Bot acepto después de asegurar que no tenía intención alguna de reemplazar a Bee, pero Twilight le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

Ahora ambas estaban decorando la casa para que fue agradable para la peli violeta, aunque ella afirmaba que no era necesario, Sunset insistió, además de que la Katana ahora descansaba en una de las paredes como un símbolo de esperanza para la peli fuego, en esos momentos, solo quedaba hacer que la cochera fuera un sitio agradable para las dos Bots.

-Podrían ayudar ¿no creen?-señalo Sunset pintando con ayuda de Twilight y Applejack, quien nunca se negaba a un poco de trabajo duro.

-Podríamos, pero no entramos en la cochera-señalo Arcee sonriendo desde afuera, mientras Bold Brave saludaba a los humanos que pasaban por la calle.

-Es raro ya no estar ocultos, pero supongo que es más liberador-dijo Bold Brave y Arcee sonrió, repentinamente, ambas Bots recibieron un llamado, pero de diferentes personas.

Arcee puso una mirada seria, captando la atención de todos-¿Ocurre algo malo?-pregunto Sunset.

-No estoy segura, Ratchet me dijo que Optimus pidió que nos viéramos en el lugar donde fue la última batalla con Unicron-explico Arcee.

Al escuchar eso, las tres chicas se alarmaron, pues pensaron que ese gigante quizás estaba tramando algo-Habrá que ir a poner en su lugar a ese mega cuatrero antes de que haga de las suyas de nuevo-dijo Applejack.

-Será mejor ir cuanto antes-indico Sunset, pero Bold Brave intervino.

-Creo que tendremos que hacer una parada antes, acabo de recibir un llamado del jefe de policía de la ciudad, al parecer tienen a Side Burn en uno de los estacionamientos donde confiscan vehículos, lo detuvieron cuando lo atraparon coqueteando con un deportivo rojo de la agencia…de nuevo-informo Bold Brave.

-Entonces deberíamos enviar a Kitt y a Prowl por él-dijo Arcee, para luego suspirar-mejor vamos nosotros, tendremos que pagar la multa de nuevo, eso es lo que ellos dirían-.

-Solo cumplen con su deber como oficiales-dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-Claro, apóyalos, después de todo, no eres tú quien gasta su dinero-señalo Sunset con algo de seriedad y Twilight sonrió con inocencia.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras liberar a Side Burn y darle un buen regaño, tanto de las chicas como de su hermano, finalmente llegaron al punto de reunión, sorprendiéndose de encontrar no solo a los demás Autobots presentes, sino también a todos sus aliados, incluyendo a los Dinobots, quienes no habían vuelto a ver a los Predacons en mucho tiempo, eso era algo que los tenia preocupados y ni que decir de Fluttershy, aunque le consolaba mucho volver a tener a Lucy con ella y Myra.

-¿Alguien sabe qué pasa?-pregunto Sunset.

-Ni idea, creo que apenas lo van a decir-dijo Soujiro cruzado de brazos y Optimus apareció.

-Gracias a todos por venir, sé que esto puede ser algo extraño para ustedes, pero quería verlos a todos para poder decir esto-comenzó Optimus-ha sido un honor haberlos guiado en la batalla por milenio, haber peleado a su lado, tanto de mis hermanos Autobots como de nuestros amigos, mismos que hicimos al llegar aquí, al Planeta Tierra, para mí fue un verdadero privilegio ser su líder, pero fue un mayor orgullo haber sido su amigo-.

-Señor…no entiendo-intervino Ultra Magnus-¿Por qué dice todo eso?-pregunto confundido.

-Suena como si…se estuviera despidiendo-dijo Windblade preocupada.

-Porque eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo-confirmo Optimus, dejando a todos los presentes congelados.

-¿Qué?-Sunset dio varios pasos al frente-¡Optimus! ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde irás?-pregunto temblando de los nervios que sentía.

-La guerra contra los Decepticons habrá terminado, pero la amenaza de Unicron siempre estará latente, mientras él sea el núcleo del planeta, siempre podrá volver a activarse, ya sea con una nueva alineación planetaria o algún otro evento cósmico, por ese motivo, voy a asegurarme de que jamás vuelva a hacerlo, sin importar que evento ocurra, él jamás volverá a activarse ni a poder en peligro a la Tierra ni al Universo-explico Optimus.

-¿Cómo hará eso?-pregunto Airwing sin entender lo que su líder planeaba.

-La Matrix del Liderazgo es la única fuerza capaz de mantener inactivo a Unicron y ese poder yace en mi interior, usare todo el poder del Energon Dorado que Sunset uso para ayudar a reactivarme en ese momento para que el poder de la Matrix se convierta en un sello que mantendrá a Unicron desactivado por la eternidad, ya que su malvada Spark no podrá mantenerse activa gracias a esta energía, Unicron permanecerá inactivo y la Tierra estará a salvo por la eternidad-explico Optimus.

-Pero Optimus…si haces eso… ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?-pregunto Sunset temerosa y al mirar de reojo a Ratchet, se dio cuenta que el médico desvió la mirada con tristeza.

-Yo moriré, pero mi Spark vivirá por siempre en lo bueno-respondió Optimus y al escuchar eso, todos comenzaron a protestar, gritando que encontrarían otro modo y que si Unicron volvía a las andadas entonces volverían a detenerlo, pero…-no, porque si esto vuelve a pasar más vidas inocentes se sacrificaran y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, no sacrificare más vidas de ninguna forma, Autobots, Gemas, humanos, ninguna otra vida inocente-dijo mirando a todos los presentes-esto es lo que tengo que hacer, es mi deber como el último de los Prime, sé que puede sonar egoísta, pero espero que lo puedan entender-.

Se hizo un largo silencio al escuchar eso y Bold Brave dio un paso al frente-Pero señor…sin usted… ¿Qué será de nosotros?-pregunto temerosa.

-Aunque yo ya no esté aquí para liderarlos, tendrán un líder que es muy capaz de hacerlo, se encargara de guiarlos y de preservar la paz entre todas las especies que ahora habitaran en la Tierra-aseguro Optimus y todas las miradas cayeron sobre Ultra Magnus, pero…-Windblade-la aludida quedo sorprendida y se acercó a su líder.

-¿Señor?-pregunto confundida.

**( www. youtube watch? v=x4kKXS0sf7U)**

-Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la Tierra, cuando estaba ausente y aun durante la llegada de Ultra Magnus a nuestras vidas, así como también en esta última batalla que libramos para detener a Unicron, supiste ser una gran líder, sabia, valiente y honorable, es por ello que a partir de hoy, te nombro a ti la nueva líder de los Autobots y también la protectora de la paz en la Tierra, así como también del Universo-Optimus saco el Star Saber, el mango al menor y se lo entrego a Windblade, quien lo recibió después de salir del trance en el que estaba atrapada-guíalos con sabiduría y mantén siempre la paz de todos, así mismo, jamás olvides que la libertad es el derecho de todos-pidió Optimus.

Windblade guardo silencio y asintió-Lo haré señor, lo prometo-dijo Windblade haciendo un saludo militar a su líder, al igual que todos los presentes, Sunset y los demás también lo hicieron, saludando y despidiendo al gran Optimus Prime.

-Fue un honor pelear a tu lado, Optimus-aseguro Arcee sonriéndole.

-Nunca te olvidaremos jefe-dijo Bulkhead.

-El honor fue todo mío-dijo Optimus y Sunset corrió a abrazarlo en una pierna, captando la atención de Prime, quien la miro.

-Optimus…te voy a extrañar-todos sonrieron conmovidos ante aquella escena, incluso Arcee, Prime levanto a Sunset con su mano.

-Fue un honor y un verdadero privilegio el haberte conocido, la humana más valiente que ha existido, Sunset Shimmer, no, Sunset Prime-dijo Optimus sonriendo y Sunset sonrió mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de tristeza, para después ser dejada en el suelo por Optimus-Ultra Magnus, una vez me preguntaste que era mejor que un equipo, bueno, la respuesta es sencilla, un concepto terrícola mucho más importante y valioso; familia-respondió Optimus y Ultra Magnus miro a todos-¡Autobots! ¡Defiendan la Tierra y a todos sus habitantes, como ellos lucharon a nuestro lado para terminar con el enemigo que causo tanto sufrimiento!-fue la última orden que Optimus dio, antes de activar sus alas y propulsor, emprendiendo el vuelo y dirigiéndose al agujero que quedo tras la derrota de Unicron, mientras todos los demás solo observaban aquella acción.

Optimus comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, acercándose más al núcleo de la Tierra, justo donde se encontraba la Spark maligna de Unicron, mientras descendía, se encontró con el Clan Sombra, quienes al verlo, lo reverenciaron como si de un Dios se tratara, pero Optimus jamás se consideró de ese modo y continuo su descenso a las profundidades de la Tierra, hasta que se encontró con el Clúster, quien permanecía encerrado en su burbuja.

Las Gemas del mismo comenzaron a brillar intensamente, despidiendo al líder de los Autobots, Optimus podía sentir que estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo y al divisar la Spark maligna de Unicron, concluyo que era el momento de comenzar, abriendo su pecho y dejando la luz de la Matrix al descubierto, Optimus comenzó con el que sería su sacrificio final.

-Que la sabiduría de los Prime ilumine por siempre las tinieblas, nunca más volverás a amenazar a la Tierra ni a ningún mundo inocente-aseguro Optimus al tiempo que la Matrix comenzaban a brillar con más intensidad que antes, al igual que el fragmento de Energon Dorado que habitaba en su interior, el cuerpo de Optimus se vio envuelto en un destello de luz, mientras poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en polvo de luces doradas y celestes, cerrando sus ojos y sabiendo que este era el final-pronto estaré contigo…Airachnid-fueron las últimas palabras de Optimus hasta que su cuerpo finalmente desapareció.

La Matrix comenzó a caer, mientras brillaba con intensidad, finalmente, choco contra la Spark maligna de Unicron, provocando una explosión de energía que finalmente termino por extinguir la maligna Spark del monstruo que tanto miedo causaba en el Universo, al tiempo que la imagen de Optimus y Airachnid se materializaba, ambos abrazándose con profundo amor, pues finalmente estaban juntos y nunca más volverían a separarse.

Poco a poco, aquella luz emergió a la superficie, pasando por el Clúster, cuyas Gemas quedaron completamente reparadas, para luego emerger como un hermoso pilar de luz que dejo a todos los presentes maravillados, así como al resto del planeta Tierra, pues esa luz la cubrió por completo.

-¿Qué está pasando Ratchet?-pregunto Bulkhead.

-Optimus lo consiguió, ha desactivado la Spark de Unicron para siempre y en su lugar, su propia Spark se convirtió en el núcleo de la Tierra-explico Ratchet maravillado.

-Increíble-dijo Arcee sorprendida y maravillada, Sunset también estaba encantada y ni que decir de todos los demás.

Finalmente habría paz en el Universo y Unicron nunca más volvería a amenazar a nadie, nunca ningún mundo tendría que volver a sufrir por culpa de los Decepticons o de ese monstruo tan cruel.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Un Año Después**

La Tierra y la humanidad comenzaron a adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, conviviendo con todo tipo de razas extraterrestres, esta vez, no solo los Autobots y Gemas, así como Whisper y sus amigos, sino también todo tipo de razas que llegaban a la Tierra en búsqueda de una nueva vida, claro que los Autobots debían asegurarse de que estas razas no tuvieran intenciones hostiles, durante ese periodo de tiempo, Windblade ejerció su rol como la nueva líder de los Autobots, asegurándose de preservar la última voluntad de Optimus y su deseo de no compartir sus secretos en armamento a los humanos.

En todo el planeta, en las principales capitales del mundo se irguieron monumentos en honor a Optimus Prime, quien sacrificio su vida para salvar a la Tierra de todas las formas posibles, con su lema característico "la Libertad es el Derecho de Todos".

Discord ejercía como todo un político honesto y brillante, sus ideas al principio podrían parecer extrañas, pero luego resultaban ser extremadamente brillantes, una cosa si fue razón para quejarse y es que designo a siete muñecos de peluche para que formaran el senado de E.U., además de declararle la guerra a la hambruna en África, la razón por la que esto molesto a muchos altos funcionarios fue por el hecho de que redujo considerablemente los salarios de varios políticos que ganaban más de lo que debían y si nadie se atrevía a tocarlo era porque asigno a Whisper, Dreamlight, Blaitor y Dereck como sus guardaespaldas.

También entre policías, militares y marinos hubo un gran cambio, pues con Autobots a su lado se hizo una batalla contra la corrupción y cada oficial corrupto era despedido, encerrado y demás, todo esto bajo la guía de Ultra Magnus.

La vida en la Tierra mejoro mucho gracias a la ayuda de los Autobots y demás, aunque habían grupos que seguían en su contra, tenían el apoyo de todos, en especial cuando frenaron varios atentados terroristas, contaminación critica, etc.

Era un día como cualquier otro en Ponyville, Sunset y Twilight acababan de despertar, tras una larga y apasionada noche, ahora ambas irían a reunirse con sus amigos, se cumplía un año tras el sacrificio de Optimus y Discord haría una ceremonia en su honor, todos estaban invitados, la entrada seria gratis y salida costaría $100000000, al menos, así decía la invitación, muchos no sabían si era en serio no, pues Discord era bastante impredecible.

-¿Ya estas lista?-pregunto Sunset.

-Lo estoy-dijo Twilight sonriéndole y Sunset correspondió la sonrisa antes de abrazarla, para después besarla.

Finalmente, salieron a encontrarse con Arcee y Bold Brave, quienes las esperaban en su Modo Vehicular, subiendo en ellas, se dirigieron hacia la ceremonia, al tiempo que Fluttershy, Myra y Lucy se despedían de los Dinobots, quienes aún vivían tranquilamente en su isla, los Predacons también encontraron su propio hogar y debes en cuando recibían la visita de las tres chicas, así como también tenían encuentros amistosos con los Dinobots.

Oh si, la vida en la Tierra había mejorado mucho y cada raza sometida por los Decepticons finalmente era libre, para Twilight era un alivio no tener que manejar la moto, ya que Bold Brave se encargaba de ello, aunque Sunset decía que eso le quitaba toda la diversión al asunto y Arcee estaba de acuerdo.

"_**Sin Energon Dorado o alguna otra fuente de poder, no podremos devolverle la vida a nuestro planeta, el destino nos ha brindado su recompensa, vivimos entre estas personas protegiéndolos, sin ocultarnos más, fui testigo de lo que su valor es capaz y aunque somos de mundos diferentes, al igual que nosotros, es más de lo que ves.**_

_**Yo, soy Optimus Prime y envió este mensaje a cada raza que aún existe entre las estrellas, si se acercan a la Tierra con intenciones hostiles entonces cuídense, porque nosotros pelearemos, defenderemos a la humanidad, defenderemos a la Tierra, defenderemos nuestro hogar"**_

**FIN**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La guerra que tanto sufrimiento causo finalmente ha acabado y una nueva era de paz ha comenzado, gracias Optimus Prime y hasta que nos volvamos a ver"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA DE PRINCIPIO A FIN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO COMO QUEDO, UN FIC TERMINA Y PRONTO UNO MAS COMENZARA…Y COMO SIEMPRE…ESTOY LLENO DE EMOCIONES…**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_pero la celebración duro muy poco, ya que Optimus hizo el último sacrificio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_nunca les darás gusto a todos, esa es una realidad absoluta, aunque en esta ocasión, las acciones de Optimus hablaron por todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_esta historia ha concluido y Optimus hizo el máximo sacrificio para asegurarse de que Unicron nunca despierte de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_bueno, ya acabas de ver qué fue lo que hizo Optimus para poder evitar que Unicron volviera a activarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Seiryu.001, Camilo Navas, Espadachín de la Luz, Franco, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Nahuel836, White Killer 09, Kid Shooter, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


End file.
